Technical Difficulties
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: "Oh, now you're sorry Edward! Your actions have not shown me in the slightest that you're sorry. Further more, all you're sorry for is hitting me? What, so everything else you did you're totally fine with? The rest was all totally normal behavior?"
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING**

**This story is not for Edward lovers. If you like Alice you may not want to read it either it will make you dislike her and then it will make you sad…**

**Enjoy…**

**The story has rape and abuse in it. So if you don't like reading about that you're going to have to skip parts of chapters including this first one (skip 1, 4, 6(abuse), & 10.) Possibly parts of other chapters...**

Chapter 1: Something I Never should have seen

I pulled up the Cullens drive. I wanted to say high to Esme and Carlisle. I hadn't seen them in ages! Junior year had just ended and I was free from school. No one was there when I answered. They could have been out hunting. I hadn't called ahead. Someone was upstairs. The music was really loud. Was it really so loud that they couldn't hear my truck? I ran up the stairs and nearly tripped. It wasn't coming from Emmett's room but from Alice's. I knocked and no one answered.

I opened the door and saw something I had never wanted to. Edward and Alice were having sex. They didn't stop when I came in they seemed to go at it harder, faster. I crumpled to the floor, unable to speak, unable to leave. Tears streamed down my face. Edward had said he loved me. Swore up and down he could never hurt me. Well this would not only hurt me but hurt Jasper.

When they were finally done an hour later I still hadn't moved. They both got dressed silently. "Go hunt with the others. Get them to stay out for a few more hours." She nodded smirking at me before she ran out of the house to find them.

"Do you two realize what this is going to do to Jasper when I tell him?" I asked through tears.

"I don't know. I am not going to find out either. You are forbidden from telling Jasper about this!"

"You don't own me!" I spat at him. In truth I was scared. Edward never acted like this towards me before.

"Yes I do! You will do what I say when I say it or I will kill you!" He threatened. I didn't doubt him. This wasn't my Edward. This was a darker version.

"The Cullens won't let you get away with it." My voice was shaky now.

"The others will never hear about this bitch! Now stop talking back." He ordered.

"Edward, please!" He slapped me so hard I was knocked backwards. I rubbed my hand over the spot crying. He never hit me. He didn't care about me at all.

"I don't love you. You're vile and cruel!" I said trying to walk away from him. He shoved me up against the wall of the room. I couldn't move. There was no way I could beat him off. He was a vampire.

"You will love me! We will continue to go out!" He hissed in my ear. I tried desperately to squirm out of his grip.

"I am not yours anymore!" I screeched at him.

"Oh, but you will be Bella." He purred evilly as he ran a hand up my thigh. "Everything you have to offer will be mine in less than an hour." I shivered. He assaulted my lips fiercely. I fought against him. I didn't respond to his touch. He didn't like that.

"You will kiss me back or suffer." He said squeezing my thigh tightly. He once again attacked my lips. I had no choice but to kiss him back and fake moans of pleasure. I didn't want to be hit anymore. He removed his lips from mine but I knew he was far from done. He slowly kissed down my neck. He kept going. I squirmed but he had my hands pinned tightly above my head. He moved us to the bed and tore my shirt and bra off before starting on my pants.

"Edward! Don't! I haven't ever…Don't!" I pleaded through another round of tears. Just then he yanked off my pants and underwear. I shivered in fear. I didn't want to do this. I had wanted my first time to be with him, but not anymore. I didn't have a choice. This was wrong. He had already taken his clothes off. He wasn't wasting any time. He positioned himself on top of me and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, you are mine!" He said before he thrust himself inside. I screamed. I was human. He needed to remember that I wasn't Alice if he wasn't careful with me I would die. He kept going faster and faster. I felt like I would never get to stop whimpering.

"Stop, Edward!" I begged him. He smiled angelically at me before thrusting in harder than all the other times. I let out an agonized scream. He laughed. He was enjoying this. After that he was slightly gentler. When he finally withdrew himself all the way I was relieved. I was about to attempt to get up when Edward shoved me back down hard. Suddenly I was choking on his member. It was hard and cold. He had by now taken off the condom he had had on earlier. At least I wouldn't end up having his kid.

"Suck it bitch!" He ordered as he pumped himself into my mouth. I obeyed. Swirling my tongue around it and sucking like he asked. "That's right Bella. You're doing great. I told you, you would enjoy this." He said as I faked another moan of pleasure. He cummed in my mouth… I had to force myself not to gag; he didn't give me a chance to spit it out. I had to swallow it. After a while he got out of me. He kissed me on the forehead before allowing me to get dressed again.

"Bella when everyone else gets back you are going to be my happy cheerful girlfriend. I will not come by your house at night anymore, but if anyone asks I always stay with you. No one is to know about Alice and I. You will come by here everyday you don't work and will be your happy cheerful self. You are to make it so no one suspects. If they do you won't live long after that. If you're good everything will be fine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Edward." I whispered brokenly. I got up and put a smile on my face before I went down stairs to wait for the others. I focused on a memory of Edward and I in the meadow. I couldn't give Jasper anything to suspect. I had to be good. Emmett came in and wrapped me in a giant hug.

"Hi Bella," Emmett boomed. Alice was next.

"Hey!" She said before walking back over to Jasper. She quickly planted a kiss on his forehead before sneaking a look at me. I kept my smile in place. She wanted me jealous she had two flies caught in her trap at once. She was a lucky spider. One I was going to squash.

I spent the rest of the day doing as Edward said. I played with Emmett and acted as if nothing was wrong. I drove home at a normal pace and kept my act together up throughout dinner.

I went to the bathroom. I wasn't clean. I jumped into the shower and turned the water up as hot as my body could stand. I looked down at my body in horror. There were blue and purple bruises shaped like his hands on my arms and other ones on my torso.

I scrubbed my self three times before I deemed body clean. Then I brushed my teeth four times and drank half a bottle of Listerine before I was satisfied. "I'm going to bed early. Night dad," I called down the steps to Charlie.

"Okay, Bella. I'm leaving later. I'll see you in a month."

"See you then." I called back quickly.

I went to my room, and locked the door. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried. Soundless tears poured from my eyes like they were faucets. I had no one to comfort me anymore, no one to trust, and no one to tell. For the first time this year I was alone. Edward had taken from me the last thing I could ever give. It wasn't his to take, and I could never get it back. Edward was right! He is a monster! I thought savagely before crying again. Someone landed in my room with a light thud. I looked up to see Jasper. This was bad if Edward found out…

"Bella, why are you so sad? I can feel it all the way from the house." He asked concerned.

"I'm fine Jasper really. It's not important." He didn't reply. I started to grow anxious. "Jasper, you need to get out of here before he finds you." I warned him.

"Why? What's Edward's problem?"

"Oh nothing, you know how protective he is." I lied rolling my eyes.

"Bella with almost anyone else that would have been believable."

"Jasper, I'm not lying." I lied casually.

"Bella, I'm an empath. I know you're lying. Now what's up with Edward?"

"I can't tell you." I told him truthfully. I longed to tell him. He deserved to know.

"Why not?"

"Okay the reason is too selfish. You deserve to know. I'll deal with Edward." I winced mentally.

"You aren't selfish. What is your reason?" He asked calmly. I hesitated before speaking.

"He'll kill me." I stated quietly. I had a sudden urge to hit something, hard. He was projecting.

"Did Edward tell you that?" I nodded. "I'm going to go have a talk with Edward then." He went to jump out the window.

"Don't!" I pleaded panicked. "He'll find out I told. He just said I had to be good." I muttered to myself.

"Bella, can you please tell me what's going on?"  
"Yes, it will make you miserable. I know that's what it did to me, but you deserve to know. At least you aren't finding out the way I did." I took a deep breath and looked into his butterscotch eyes. "Alice and Edward are cheating on us." Pain ripped through me and I started crying again. Jasper was haunted, tortured, it all shown clearly from his eyes. He buried his emotions slightly and studied me.

"Bella, how did you find out?"

"I walked in on them having sex." I whimpered. Jasper's pain returned to his eyes. I could feel his pain on top of my own, along with anger: lots and lots of anger. His emotions had no effect on mine. I was feeling a much more powerful one, fear. I was terrified. Edward had warned me, and after what he had done today I knew he would keep his word. I was going to die. I shivered in fright.

"What's wrong? What are you scared of?" Jasper asked looking over at me again.

"Edward. He…he…" I didn't finish I shuddered instead. I really didn't want to say what had happened, not now, not ever.

"What did he do to you?" He asked his anger returning. I pulled my sleeves down to cover my arms entirely. Unfortunately for me he noticed. He came over and pushed up my sleeves. He gasped when he saw the handprint bruises. I suddenly felt like I wanted to punch someone again. It was Jasper. He had to be really angry. It took a lot to mess with his control over his power. I didn't get it. I hardly knew him at all.

"Did he do this to you?" He interrogated enraged.

"Yes, but when you go back you have to pretend like you don't know."

"I can't do that."

"If you go and yell at them can you kill me first? You'd probably be kinder than he would be." Jasper's countenance darkened further.

"We need to talk to the others together. I won't let him hurt you again." I was still worried. I thought about a happy memory, when I was with Renee and we were painting the house. I let the joy from the memory radiate off me. I myself wasn't happy but it did help brighten Jasper's mood.

"How are you happy?"

"I'm not. I'm just thinking about a happy memory. My emotions can't be helping you."

"Thanks Bella." I blushed slightly. "Do you want to go see them now?" He asked.

"Yes, Alice has probably seen me telling you. If we don't go to them they will come to us. At your house at least I'll be the only human around." Jasper jumped out of the window and gravity quickly pulled him down out of sight.

"Bella, jump I'll catch you." I looked down frowning before jumping out. Just like he said he caught me. I was quickly switched to clinging to his back and we took off for the Cullens house. The cool air whipped by my face. Any other night I would have enjoyed it.

I walked into the Cullens house back ridged and my hands were all ready clenched into fists. The onslaught of memories was terrible. I had already felt like shit before arriving here. This was really bad. I wanted to walk in with my head held high but I wasn't good enough for that. I was used and wasted. I was damaged beyond repair.

"Could everyone come down here? I have something to talk to you about." Jasper said in a normal tone. I was shocked at how calm he was considering everything. Maybe I was just a wimp. They came down slowly. First it was Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett. After them it was the traitors themselves Alice and Edward. When he came down the stairs I started shaking violently. I was really worried. Jasper sent me a wave of calm but it didn't do much.

"Thanks for trying." He nodded curtly. Edward was glaring at me hard. I squirmed under his gaze. Jasper growled at him harshly. Alice danced over to Jasper and put on a look of concern.

"Jazzy, what's wrong?" She asked innocently as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Anger welled up inside me. She had no right! She was with Edward. I started to worry that Jasper might believe her over me. He had known her for over 5 decades, but then he shrugged her hand off quickly and came over to sit with me. The rest of the Cullens stiffened when he came near me. I rolled my eyes. Jasper would never be the one I worried about.

"Jasper what did you want to see us about?" Carlisle asked.

"This." Jasper said yanking up my sleeves. Everyone except Edward gasped when they saw the bruises. I shifted around uncomfortably. Edward came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I stiffened as he did. Then he moved back and slapped me. Not hard enough that I was propelled backwards but it hurt like hell. I put my hand over the mark. As I rubbed it I felt the makeup come off now the other bruise from earlier would be visible if I moved my hand. I kept it firmly in place.

Jasper growled at Edward and pushed him away from me. He stood in front of me crouched defensively. Emmett came and joined him Alice on the other hand stood in the middle unsure. I stood up shakily and somehow got around Emmett. "Fuck you whore!" I told her coldly. She glared right back at me. Jasper came up beside me.

"Why Alice," Jasper inquired. He hid his pain well, but I knew what he was feeling completely. She shrugged.

"I love him." She stated simply. She went over to Edward and grabbed his hand. That hurt, I loved Edward not the abusive Edward he was now but _my_ Edward. I wanted him back.

"I want a divorce." She nodded. Edward kept looking at me and shifting around trying to see how he could get by Jasper to me.

"What did I tell you Bella?" I cringed. He sounded just like he had a few hours ago.

"I didn't tell him anything. He just saw my arms." I told him.

"I don't believe you Bella." He said threateningly. I was still shaking. He was really scaring me. His promise was fresh in my mind.

"Edward I want you to leave. Go to Alaska and stay there until I call you." Carlisle ordered angrily.

"I'm going with him." Alice declared. The two of them left the house. I heard the Porsche screech down the driveway.

"What did Edward do to you Bella?" Emmett asked angrily. I looked up at them. Edward was already angry. I didn't want to die.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied looking him straight in the eyes. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't lie, because I was pulling it off quiet well. It was the fact that they already knew something was up since Edward hit me and threatened me in front of them.

"When did you learn how to lie?" He asked surprised.

"When my life depended on my ability to do so," I muttered knowing full and well they would hear me.

"Is that what Edward meant?" I winced at his name. I nodded unable to speak.

"What happened to you Bella?" Jasper asked. I sighed sadly. I couldn't say no to him. He deserved to know what was really going on with Alice.

"I came over to see you guys. When I came in no one was around. I heard some really loud music from upstairs and I went to go check it out. It was coming from Alice's room. I knocked. No one answered so I went in. I saw Edward and Alice…together…" I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on the floor. I didn't want to see their faces right now. "I was frozen shocked. They didn't even care that I was there. When they were done Edward told Alice to go convince you guys to stay out and hunt for a few hours. I asked him if they realized what this was going to do to Jasper when I told him. He ordered me not to tell Jasper about it. I told him he didn't own me. He threatened me that he did and that if I didn't do what he said he would kill me." Jasper growled angrily from beside me.

"I tried to reason with him and he hit me for talking back." I finally removed my hand from my cheek to reveal the bruises there. I heard them gasp and Emmett uttered a low oath. I had to hurry up and finish. I didn't know how much longer I could hold it together. "I…I tried to tell him I didn't love him anymore. That I wouldn't go out with him. He told me I had to love him and we would continue to go out. I tried to get away from him it only got him mad. He wasn't gentle." I winced at the memory as I edited it.

"When he was done with that he told me I was going to be his happy cheerful girlfriend. He said he wouldn't come by my house at night anymore but if anyone asked I was to say he always stays with me. No one was to know about Alice and him. I had to come by here everyday I don't work, and that I would be happy while here. I was to make it so no one suspected anything. He said if any of you ever suspected I wouldn't live long after that. He said if I was good everything would be fine…so that's what I did. When you got back I smiled and pretended like nothing was wrong and I focused on a happy memory so Jasper wouldn't feel my emotions. I left and locked myself in my room at home. Jasper came over and asked what happened. I told him about them. I couldn't lie no matter what Edward threatened. He deserved to know." I finished.

I hadn't told them the full story, but this telling still sent me into tears. I couldn't tell anyone about what else happened. I wiped away the tears and gritted my teeth until they stopped. I wasn't done yet. "He did this too." I said pulling my shirt up half way to show the rest of the bruises. Not a single cut just bruises. Emmett hissed while Jasper growled.

"Bella, are those just bruises or did he crack ribs too?" Carlisle asked concerned as he tried to hide his anger.

"Just bruises." I said as lightly as I could.

"I am going to kill him!" Rosalie growled. I looked up shocked by her outburst: she never had liked me. She flashed me a grimace of understanding. From everyone else I was getting pity. I really didn't want a pity party. I didn't deserve it. I felt dead, used, and stupid. I deserved to die…

"No you don't. You don't deserve any of what has happened to you." Jasper assured me. I couldn't meet his eyes. "Come on Bella. You need to sleep." I let him lead me out of the house and into his car. When he got to my house he brought me back in through the window. Once he set me on my bed the water works started. I wasn't just crying I was sobbing, loudly. Jasper was staring at me his face was tormented.

"You don't have to stay. You're already hurting. You don't deserve the pain I'm feeling." I told him between sobs. He slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "You're hurting too. You didn't do anything." I cried as he held me. I eventually calmed down enough to rest. I fell asleep in his arms.

Screaming was my first conscious memory. I had dreamed about Edward, Edward hurting me. I was alone. I felt hollow. "Jasper," I called quietly. No one answered. I hadn't expecting him to have stayed. I hated how Edward seemed to haunt even my dreams. What do you do when the man of your dreams turns into the devil that haunts your worst nightmares? I got ready for the day slowly. After eating breakfast I pulled on a sweatshirt before heading into the woods behind the house. I followed the marked trail until I reached a fallen tree it was a lot closer to the house than the other one. I ran towards it, stupidly. I fell and cut my hands on rocks and sticks below. "Crap." I muttered under my breath. They were bleeding a lot. A twig snapped and my eyes shot up.

X

What do you do when the man of your dreams turns into the devil that haunts your worst nightmare?

The apple has rotted.

The lion is getting hungry.

The lion is getting hungry.

The lamb is depressed and scared.


	2. Chapter 2 Coping

Chapter 2: Coping

Jasper was running towards me.

Edward's voice rang through my head even though it hurt. _Sometimes I'm not the most dangerous thing out there. _Jasper hadn't been looking for me. He had been hunting. In the next second I was slammed up against a tree as I tried to avoid his teeth. I shoved my hands against my pants to try to cover the smell. He hadn't bitten me yet, but I saw him looking towards my throat longingly as he fought with himself. I stopped squirming; this was already hard for him. I had caught him mid hunt, bleeding. I looked him straight in the eyes and let all of the trust I felt flow towards him. "Let me down Jasper." I commanded softly. I watched quietly as reason completely returned to his midnight black eyes. Slowly he set me down. "Thanks," I said smiling at him slightly. How I managed that considering how I personally was feeling is unknown to me.

"I don't deserve to be thanked. Bella I just tried to kill you." He said disgusted. "Aren't you scared?"

"No, you should know that though." I teased him trying to take his mind off it.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stay out of the woods unless you're with a vampire." I nodded blushing slightly.

"Go hunt." I told him walking back along the trail and out of the forest. I went back into the house. Luckily Charlie had already let, so sulking was okay. I really hated how everything had turned out; a stray tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away. Edward had been cold and cruel to me. Alice had been blunt and a whore. Neither of them seemed the least bit of regret about what they had been doing behind our backs. No, their only regret was getting caught.

"I will never shed another tear over him again." I vowed aloud. Someone knocked at the door I walked slowly to get it. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right then. I undid the dead bolt to see Jasper standing there. His eyes were back to a light warm gold.

"Hi Jasper," I knew I must have looked like hell. I knew I felt like it.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"No, never again will I be able to use that word." Jasper seemed so sad when I said that. I needed to get a better handle on my emotions. "Sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing. You have a right to feel whatever you want to feel at the moment." I didn't reply. "I on the other hand should be apologizing. I'm really sorry Bella. I should have been more careful." His voice rang with sincerity. I tried to look him in the eyes but his were on the ground, ashamed.

"You don't need to apologize. It doesn't really matter." He looked up, confused.

"Bella, I tried to kill you."

"So?"

"So…you could have died." He replied as pain filled his voice. It wasn't right we were both hurt enough. He didn't need extra pain.

"Jasper, if anyone except Carlisle had been hunting when I got hurt the same thing would have happened. If it's what you want I forgive you! You didn't do anything. I'm fine." I wasn't really lying. I was fine about what had happened with Jasper. I was just hurting worse than I wanted anyone else to know, but that was for a different reason.

"Thanks Bella."

"What did I do?"

"You forgave me for something unforgivable." I rolled my eyes. No one spoke for a while. I began to spiral back into the depressed state I had been in before he had come over.

"Bella, do you want to get out of your house?" I snapped back to reality.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. There were far too many memories in this house.

"Would you mind coming with me to a place I go when I need to think? I understand if you don't trust me." I rolled my eyes again.

"I trust you. Let's go!" We went out to his car. He opened the door for me. I repressed all my memories of this. It was a Ferrari the rest I didn't know, but I liked it. I opened my window. I knew this would be hard for him and it was nice out. He quickly turned out of my driveway and took off down the road. I clutched the seat tightly. He looked over at me before slowing down to 90 mph. "Thanks," I muttered. He just smiled at me. He kept his eyes on the road, probably for my benefit. I was glad I calmed down quickly after that but I wasn't sure if that was because of his power. It still didn't take him long to get us to his desired destination. He came around and opened the door for me. I got out. We were parked in the woods.

"Are we hiking?" I asked worried.

"I could run you there." I nodded anything to avoid hiking. He proffered his back and I quickly climbed on. Jasper's run was different from _his. _He was like a lion when he ran. I kept my eyes open and watched as the scenery flew past. He stopped in the woods though I could see an opening ahead. I jumped down and walked towards the light, Jasper right beside me. We walked straight into a meadow. I gasped. This one put _his _meadow to shame. It was not alike in any way. This one was pretty and open and full of a different variety of flowers. It was amazing. I turned to Jasper in wonder. He was throwing sparkles all over the meadow. He was amazing. I sat down on a rock in the middle of the field. Jasper sat down under a tree directly in my line of sight. He was only a few yards away.

I sat there and I wallowed in my pain. I hadn't even let myself feel the pain from the rape yet, at least not fully. It all came crashing down on me. Hurt, betrayal, pain, weakness. I was broken, used, and dirty. Jasper's head flicked up.

"Edward is a moron. You didn't do anything." I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. He did the same in return. He understood at least part of my pain.

"How did you find this place?" I asked changing the subject.

"When I was hunting Alice and I found it." His voice nearly broke when he said her name. We shouldn't have come here this place was full of memories just like my house was for me.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." I suggested.

"It's all right. I need to face the memories eventually." He was right. We both had to do that. I was forced to face mine. It was just hard.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The hardest part," I replied in a whisper knowing he could hear.

"Will you tell me?" I could tell him most of it…

"The hardest part is knowing all he's ever told me are lies. In the end it's the slap to the face I'll remember. Not the kind words that came along before it." I forced out. Tears were falling from my eyes again. I had said I would never cry over him again, but he had hurt me too much for it to be that easy. Jasper came over and wrapped me in a hug. I melted into his embrace and cried into his shoulder. After ten minutes I started to fight my tears even harder. Ten minutes later I stopped crying. Jasper's shirt was soaked with tears. We sat there. Not talking just taking comfort from the others presence. I looked up at him embarrassed. "Sorry, about that."

"Bella, if I could cry I would be doing the same exact thing. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I suddenly realized how close we were.

"Doesn't this bother you?" I asked gesturing to the small space between us.

"No. I've gotten better!" Jasper said proudly.

"That's great Jasper!" I was happy for him. He had always been the most tortured Cullen, now he didn't have to try as hard.

"Jasper, will you tell me?" I asked in a whisper. He took his time to answer. After a while I started to think he had just chosen to ignore my plea. When he finally spoke he was careful and kept his voice even though I could tell he was burning then. This wasn't an easy thing to admit.

"I trusted her, loved her and have been there for her for decades. After all that time I never once questioned her. So the hardest part is knowing my trust was misplaced and that she didn't deserve it. It's also knowing she isn't the same person I thought she was." I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how. He had already helped me. He was the sun through the clouds. He made everything seem like it would be all right in the end. But because I had no idea how to I just sat there, looking into his eyes. Empathy came off me in waves. I could see him struggling to keep his emotions from me.

"Jasper, you shouldn't have to try so hard. Just let me feel what you feel."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't get a choice in dealing with my emotions so let me help you deal with yours." As he stopped trying to block his emotions a look of relief crossed his face. Then his emotions hit me: pain, loss, sadness, betrayal, regret, self-loathing, anger, hatred, loss, and heartbreak. I felt everything he felt. It was just as bad as mine. We were both living in hell but combined it was almost too much. I did what I had done last time. I changed to thoughts of a happy memory of Renee and me at the beach. I let all of the joy from it radiate off me to Jasper along with the sense of peace that had come with that day.

"Thanks." He said. I shifted so I was leaning against the rock. I didn't want to push Jasper too far. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to reconcile with all his memories of Alice from this meadow. I watched him patiently. I didn't want to face the demons from my past with Edward, ever. I don't know how long we sat like that but after what seemed like no time at all he opened his eyes and turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. You're faring far better than I thought you would." _No I'm not, you have no idea! _I thought.

"You seem to be doing well but you keep your expression so well guarded I can't be sure." I replied. He was surprised I had figured out so much about him.

"How did you…?"

"I'm too observant for my own good, remember?" He cracked a small smile. My stomach growled loudly. He laughed as I felt heat rising to my face.

"Do you want to go home and eat?" I bit my lip. I really liked it here. He rolled his eyes. "Do you want to talk then go get you something to eat?"

"Sure." That was better. Just a bit more time and I would be fine.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Blue and green," he cocked his head to the side.

"Blue and green are the colors of the ocean, and blue is the color the sky should be. Not gray. What's yours?"

"Green and I have no clue why. What's your favorite type of music?"

"Umm… I like jazz, classical, hip hop & R&B is my favorite though."

"I like rock hip hop & R&B too. What's your favorite…" We went on like that for over two hours. It was nice. We had a lot in common and it got both of our minds off of everything that was worrying us. All to soon it was ending. I climbed up on his back and he ran us back to the car. I shivered it was getting cold again. The sun had disappeared for the day and we would have to have the windows open. To my surprise when we got in the car Jasper said we could keep the windows up. I shot him a slightly shocked glance.

"It doesn't bother me anymore remember?" I smiled at him. I didn't even mind the speed. When we got back to my house I instantly had to start repressing memories. I went to the kitchen and made myself something to eat. Charlie was on vacation so I had the house to myself for a month. Thankfully Jasper sat in the extra chair so I didn't have to think about where he sat. It was different. Jasper let me eat in peace. He didn't try to do everything for me. He let me do what I had to. It was so different from the way _he _had been. I liked it. I finished my food quickly and once I was done with the dishes we went upstairs.

"I need a human minute." He gestured for me to continue. "Don't go anywhere!" I ordered him. He held up his hands in mock surrender. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and quickly retreated to the bathroom. I took a shower and quickly threw on another outfit. It was only six. I came out of the bathroom and returned to my room. Jasper was still there. The joy that unexplainably filled me as I saw Jasper was short lived. He seemed far graver than he had been an hour ago.

"What is it?"

"Carlisle called. _They're _back. He wants both of us there to help decide what we should do with them." I repressed a shudder. Edward deserved whatever he got. His family on the other hand didn't deserve the backlash.

"You're family wants me there?"

"Our family Bella."

"No, _he_ made it so I was part of the family. I don't belong anymore."

"Don't let Esme hear you say that. It will break her heart. She loves you like a daughter and to Emmett you're a little sister."

"Fine, when does _our _family want us there?"

"An hour ago."

"Okay then. Let me just grab a pair of shoes." I hurried to my closet and grabbed a pair of flats. Once they were securely on my feet and the door was locked behind us we headed off to the Cullens household. Jasper didn't go over 80. He was looking forward to this encounter just as much as I was which was to say not at all.... I feared it, where as he was filled with anger and worry.

We walked into the house slowly. Everyone was all ready in the living room. Edward glared at me from the minute I entered the room. Alice was holding Edward's hand. She stared at me mockingly. That cut deep. She had pretended to be my best friend. She had helped and was still helping Edward get away with what he had done yesterday. No one even knew except the three of us. I hated her for this. She could have at least stopped him before he went that far but she valued her own happiness far above my own. I realized I was glaring at both of them venomously.

I went and sat down in the last empty seat. It was the own straight across from Edward. I was next to Emmett and Jasper but I was still worried. "Do either of you have anything to say?" Carlisle asked. I could hear disappointment in his tone.

"No, we don't have anything to say. I really don't see the point. Is there something wrong with two people falling in love?" Edward asked. I gasped softly in pain. His mouth twitched in amusement as he watched my pain.

"When those two people don't tell their current partners first, yes there is a problem!" Esme hissed at them. She was sad I could tell but also ashamed that she called those two _things _her children.

"What do our siblings say about it?" Edward asked.

"What siblings Edward? Jasper is willing to tear you apart. Bella probably wouldn't mind seeing that either. Emmett and I disowned you. You are no longer a part of this family as far as we're concerned." She spat at them.

"Rose, please understand!" Alice asked. It seemed she had hoped to keep one of her sisters.

"Don't ever talk to me again! If you must my name is Rosalie! Only family and friends can call me Rose!" She hissed at her. Alice seemed sad, but after a look from Edward she brightened, remembering he was hers now.

"Bella, what do you think we should do?" Carlisle asked.

"I…I don't think I have the right to make that decision. They were here first. I don't want to cause your family discord."

"_Rose and I_ just disowned them and _you're _worried about causing discord?" Emmett asked stunned. I blushed nodding.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Kill his piano." Edward had stolen Alice from him.

"Kill her Porsche." I added. Alice had stolen Edward from me. They stared at us. Emmett and Rosalie started smiling.

"I so call the car!!" Emmett said. Rosalie pouted before running to the piano; few seconds later I could hear tearing and banging coming from the Porsche and strings being torn from the piano. "Done!" They called to us a few minutes later. I went out to admire their handy work.

The piano was definitely destroyed. The legs were broken, and keys were everywhere. The top was ripped off and you could see the broken strings inside. The outside of it was severely scratched. I knew I was happy with it. Jasper was ecstatic. We went outside and say Emmett standing next to a yellow ball of metal proudly. A small smile played across my face as I admired his handy work. The pieces that hadn't gone into the ball were scattered everywhere. Alice and Edward looked crushed.

We all returned to the living room. Now it was Alice I was sitting across from and she looked like she was ready to attack me. I squirmed slightly in my seat. Edward was also glaring at me. "Until we can decide what we are going to do with you, you are forbidden from leaving this house with out someone accompanying you." They nodded and left the room.

"Carlisle, I don't want them in our house."

"It's their house too. They are our children."

"Not anymore! Rosalie and Emmett are right. They should be disowned." I looked at Esme shocked. They were her children. Jasper's words returned to me. _Esme thinks of you as a daughter. _ She was choosing me over her first son from this life. I was shocked to say the least. Rosalie was another Cullen that surprised me. She hated me but when Edward was involved she rushed to my defense.

"She doesn't hate you." Jasper said. I shook my head in doubt. She always had. I still thought of her as a sister, but she never felt that way about me.

"He's right. I don't." My eyes flashed to meet her's. "I'm sorry about how I've treated you the past year. I really do think of you as a sister. Maybe we could get to know each other more?"

"I'd like that." I told her that same small yet still sad smile on my face. Emmett was smiling. Glad his wife and sister was finally going to be friends. He had been waiting for that to happen for a half a year now. It seemed that I was finally getting to know the rest of the Cullens. Edward and Alice had filled all my time. Making it so I never got to know the rest of the family. I had been missing out.

"So Bella, how are you going to spend your month of freedom?" Emmett asked.

"Umm, I have no idea," _Edward was supposed to take me somewhere._ I finished in my head.

"How often do you work?" Carlisle inquired.

"I work Monday through Wednesday."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime." Esme offered. I nodded in thanks. I tried to avoid looking at anything that held a memory, and that was like trying to ignore Emmett, a.k.a impossible. My hands unclenched as I silently battled my memories. I wouldn't let them see what this was doing to me. Emmett understood. Since he was with Rosalie he knew how to help. He came over and wrapped me in soft hug. Not the ones he normally gave.

Rosalie came over and started playing with my hair. It was a really good distraction. "Thanks Rosalie."

"Your welcome." I yawned involuntarily.

"You need to sleep." Jasper commented. "Let's get you home." I followed him out to the car.

An hour later I was in bed. Jasper hadn't left yet. I needed to know something. "Jasper what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying in Forks?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes." I needed him. He understood what the others couldn't. He made me feel safe and I loved him like… a brother?

"I'll stay then. You need to sleep Bella." I nodded and rolled over on my side. I fell asleep quickly.

The nightmares started again the second I was asleep. I was with Edward. He was hitting me. Alice was laughing. I saw Jasper in the distance. I called out to him. He just walked away from me. Edward raised a knife to stab me. I awoke screaming again. Tears poured out of my eyes it had seemed so real. "Bella, what's wrong." Jasper was there. He hadn't left. I made an effort to steady my breathing.

"Nightmare," I whispered. He came over and wrapped me in a hug. It felt so right. Wait; was I developing feelings for Jasper? Crap!!

I looked over at my clock. It was seven. There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep. I had to work that day anyway. I sighed.

"You get ready. I'll make you breakfast." I got up and got to work. My hair was the worst. I must have been tossing and turning all night. Once that was done I grabbed my nametag and headed down stairs. Jasper was already done cooking. There was a plate of pancakes in front of me. I attacked them hungrily.

"Jasper, for someone who doesn't eat you sure can cook." He chuckled quietly.

"Esme has a lot of cook books." I nodded.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked.

"I'm just moving all my stuff from _her _room. I'm going to make one of the guest rooms into my room. I can't share one with her anymore." I nodded in understanding. We both left at the same time.

I pulled into the parking lot a few minutes early. Angela had just gotten a job there too, so we hung out before work sometimes. She came over to me worriedly.

"Bella, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Angela was so perceptive.

"No, Angela I'm not. Edward and I broke up." She gasped.

"What happened?" She was genuinely concerned about me. She wasn't just gossip hunting like Lauren and Jessica.

"He cheated on me with a girl from Port Angeles. He dumped me." Anger flashed through her eyes.

"He is a complete asshole. How are you holding up?"

"Good. The Cullens still treat me like family. They aren't happy with Edward either."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want to be the center of attention during summer." She nodded in understanding. We went into the store together. Maybe work wouldn't be so bad after all.

I got home to an empty house. Jasper was probably still getting situated or dealing in his own way. I made myself dinner. It seemed odd that the house was empty. Normally at least one Cullen was there. It didn't last long. I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to reveal Rosalie and Emmett. "Do you mind? We needed to get out." Rosalie asked, embarrassed.

"Sure, come in." I held the door wide.

"Whoa, Bella your house is tiny." Emmett exclaimed. I blushed.

"No, your house is just giant." I reminded him. He smiled.

"Emmett, what are you going to do at my house? We don't have video games."

"Then what's this?" Emmett asked holding up and Xbox360.

"Charlie is going to get it when he gets home." I muttered under my breath. Emmett laughed. He quickly set it up and started playing. Rosalie and I just started talking about anything and everything. Well except _them._ They left once nine rolled around. I cleaned up and got ready for bed. Upon entering my room I saw Jasper. We spent hours talking it was great. I enjoyed it thoroughly. It was nice to learn more about him. We kept talking until I fell asleep. That night the nightmares didn't come.

The next two days followed the same pattern. It was nice because I got to see most of the Cullens I liked and the house wasn't empty. Thursday was sunny none of the Cullens could make it to my house so they asked if I would go to theirs. I decided it was time to grin and bear it.

That had been an hour ago. Now I was walking up the steps to the Cullens door. Emmett didn't give me a chance to knock. He just threw the door open and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I…can't breath!" He quickly set me down.

"Hi Bella," Esme said smiling. Carlisle was there too. Even inside with the light reflecting off them they still sparkled. I turned to Emmett.

"Gosh! You're blinding me." I joked with him. They smiled. I was glad they didn't know how much this act was costing me. I was even happier that Jasper wasn't there yet to rat me out.

"Bella, will you play video games with me?" Emmett asked. He put on this big puppy dog look. I bit my lip. "Please," he whined.

"All right." I sighed giving in.

"Yay!" He was happier than a boy on Christmas. He led me eagerly into the living room.

He beat me, again and again. After the 30th game I was scowling in irritation. Emmett laughed. "Are you done playing?" He asked. I nodded…

He stiffened suddenly. The second I saw the cause so did I. Edward was walking towards us. He seemed to be back to normal…

"What do you want?" Emmett snarled at him.

"I would like to talk to Bella, in private." Edward said lightly. Emmett looked at me.

"It's fine Emmett." I said in a tiny voice.

"If you do anything to her you'll wish you'd never been changed." Emmett threatened before ascending the stairs, leaving me alone with Edward.


	3. Chapter 3 Confusions

**Bella: You won't like me when I'm angry**

**Jasper: O_o**

Chapter 3: Confusion

He stood there watching me. "What do you want?" I asked resignedly.

"I just want to talk to you Bella. That's all." He seemed sincere but I could see some other emotion lurking in the depths of his eyes. "Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I really truly am." I clenched my hands into fists and my gritted my teeth angrily. He was pushing it. I was very close to yelling at him. He didn't seem to get it. "I lost my temper. I shouldn't have hit you. I never meant to hurt you. Bella, really, I am sorry I hit you." He said looking me in the eyes. That was all it took to make me snap.

"Oh, now you're _sorry _Edward?! Your actions have not shown me in the slightest that you're _sorry. _Further more, all you're sorry for is hitting me? What, so everything else you did you're totally fine with? The rest was all totally normal behavior?"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked as if he was meaning to question my sanity.

"Edward, shut the fuck up for one minute you lying man whore! _You never meant to hurt me._" I said, mockingly. "Well guess what Edward? When you try to make it seem like I'm the one lying after you tore my fucking world apart you really are hurting me. Does that make sense you, you fucking hypocrite?!" I asked him in a yell. I saw anger flash through his eyes. He quickly hid it, but it was too late. I had already seen it.

"Bella, please…" Edward started. I cut him off quickly.

"Edward, I'm done listening to you. Get the fuck away from me now! " I commanded with as much venom as I could manage. He stayed there. He looked hurt. "Go back to Alice, Edward." I sneered at him. I sat down after he was gone.

Some one started clapping, then some one else. I looked up to see Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper standing there, clapping. Emmett started laughing and Rosalie was smiling hugely. "How much of that did you guys hear?" I asked dreading the answer. I couldn't tell them what else Edward had done. Not even Rosalie.

"All of it. You swear a lot when you're angry." Emmett said laughing. Shit!!!

"Are you all right?" Rosalie asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said finally unclenching my hands and relaxing the set of my jaw. Jasper didn't buy it. Just let it drop. Don't question what you heard! I pleaded mentally. No such luck.

"Bella, what did you mean when you were talking to him. He did more than just hit you?" Jasper asked. He was getting angry. Damn it! I made sure not to look away. This was crucial.

"He just said a lot of things when he was hitting me." I lied easily. I moved my right arm across my chest to hold my opposite shoulder, like I was holding myself together. I shouldn't have done that! It might give me away! I mentally scolded myself. But I wasn't technically lying, so he couldn't pick up on it. Rosalie on the other hand was looking at me like it was the first time she'd ever seen me.

"Why don't you guys go out for a while, all of you? Take Edward and Alice with you. I want to talk to Bella." Emmett went to go over to her. She shook her head. "Sorry Em you have to go too." They all went out the door. Edward flashed me an apologetic look before darting out the door after the others. Rosalie waited ten minutes before coming over to me. She pulled me up the stairs to her room and shut the door. "Sorry about the wait. I had to make sure Edward couldn't hear us anymore." We both sat down on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. She surveyed me quietly. Pain flashed through her eyes quickly.

"Bella, what did Edward do to you?" She asked. Dread and fear welled in my gut. I couldn't tell her that.

"I told you guys that already. He hit me and called me names." I said as calmly as I could manage. She didn't seem convinced.

"What else?" She prodded softly.

"Nothing else," I replied. She stared into my eyes. Looking for a hint of the lie I was telling her to appear there. I did well. I didn't look away. I forced her to do that first. She hissed slightly under her breath.

"Bella, I know there is something you're not telling us. I've been down this road remember?" I bit my lip. I could trust Rosalie. I should tell her, but she would tell the rest of them. Emmett would fight with Edward… I shook my head. No, I couldn't tell. To much harm would come from it. "He can't hurt you anymore Bella. We won't let him. You can tell me."

"No, Rose I can't tell you because there is nothing else to tell." I lied easily. She let it go.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." I said uneasily. It wasn't hard for her to see I was terrible. She wrapped me in a hug.

"It's going to be all right Bella." She assured me. I hoped she was right. A soft knock came from the door. Rosalie hissed at whoever it was.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Alice queried hesitantly.

"Fine, Alice." Rosalie left and Alice took her seat.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know Edward was going to hit you. In my vision he was just planning on talking to you. That was why I left. Will you please forgive me?" She asked in a rush.

"Alice, I need time to think about that one. I understand more now though. Just…give me some time."

"Thanks, Bella!" She said before leaving the room. I got up slowly and walked back down stairs. The others were just walking back in through the door. Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"What did you and Rose talk about?" He asked.

"Nothing, she wouldn't tell me anything!" Rosalie fumed as she came down the stairs. She said something else way too fast for me to hear. I frowned. I hated it when they did that.

"Bella, do you want to go out for a little bit?" Jasper asked. As if he was unsure about my trust in him.

"Sure," I allowed him to lead me to his car. I went to put the window down.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine." I smiled at him and just sat there. I was getting used to the speed, though it was still freaky. When we stopped I didn't hesitate to climb up on his back this time. He took off. I could feel his joy as he ran through the forest. It was fun. When we got to the meadow we went to our same spots as before. I felt safe with him so near.

"Bella, what aren't you telling us? What happened?" I didn't speak. I looked away from him. He would hate me. I would repulse him if he knew. He lifted my head so I would look him in the eyes. "You can tell me." He promised his warm butterscotch eyes boring into my brown ones.

"No, I can't." I said forcing my gaze away from his.

"Is it because of Edward? He won't be able to do anything to you ever." He's already done everything he could do besides change me or kill me. I thought grimly. I could tell Jasper. It would be nice to have someone know but I was used, dirty. He wouldn't want to be near me.

"It's not because of Edward." He looked at me questioningly. I could understand that. Edward was the cause of my pain, my fear. The reason I was broken, but Edward wasn't why I wouldn't tell. I had to tell eventually though. "Let's go back to the house. I'll tell everyone at once. I won't be able to say this twice." My stomach churned just at the mere thought of what I was about to do.

"Are you sure?" He asked, offering his back.

"No, but that's beside the point." I replied climbing on. He ran slower than before. He knew how worried I was about what I was about to do. He even drove slower: he didn't go over 80. I sent him waves of gratitude. He smiled slightly at that. I would have smiled too but I was still worrying. As we entered the house Jasper ran in front of me and blocked Alice. She was dry sobbing. "Jasper let her through." I whispered quietly.

The second he moved to the side she enfolded me in a giant hug. I stood there shocked. "What is it Alice?"

"Bella, I saw what you're going to say to everyone. I'm so sorry. I should have known. I shouldn't have left you there. Bella, I'm so sorry!" She repeated still sobbing.

"It's okay Alice. You didn't know. How could you have, but what about you and him? Are you still together?" I inquired quietly. It still hurt to acknowledge that. She held up a finger smiling.

"Edward, get your ass down here!" She yelled her voice full of authority. Edward came down the stairs slowly.

"What is it Alice?" The second she laid eyes on him fury flashed through them. She quickly hid it and replaced it with a smile.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you we're over." She said laughing maliciously.

"Why, Alice?"

"You are the world's biggest asshole."

"So you're running back to him now?" He countered. Jasper hissed and she flinched.

"No, I hurt Jasper. I…there's no way I could get him back. I'm still way better off as long as I'm not with you." Pain flashed through his eyes before he turned to storm back up the stairs.

Alice collapsed on to a chair in the living room. "Jasper, give us a minute." I told him. He left for his room. I went over to her. Silent sobs wracked her body.

"I am a moron. I let the best guy ever get away from me and ended up with a jerk. Now I don't have anyone, and everyone hates me." She whispered just barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"You were very cruel to me before. But you're sorry now, and you are better off without Edward. I can't hate you for being in love. It's not something you can fight. I just wish you had told Jasper and I before you two took it that far. As for Jasper…I would just give him his space. He's really hurt. I don't think he'll ever really get over this. At least I won't.

"Thanks, for not completely hating me. Are you going to call everyone down now?"

"Ya, it's time." I sighed before speaking again. "Can everyone except Edward come down here?" I asked in a normal tone of voice. This time it was shaking slightly. Everyone ran down.

"What is it Bella?" Emmett questioned, worried.

"Rose and Jasper have been bothering me about what really happened. I think it's time to tell you. I understand if you think less of me after you hear this, or if you want me gone." I tried to say.

"My opinion of you isn't going to change." Jasper said steadfastly. The others nodded in agreement. I sighed again.

"Just wait till you hear it." I muttered under my breath before continuing. "Well this isn't exactly a PG story so do you want all the details or a general over view?"

"You can tell us the long one then tell us the overview so I know what's going on." Emmett offered, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You want to hear the entire thing?" I asked in a small voice. They nodded. My hands started to shake. Jasper sent me a wave of calm. I welcomed it. This was a hard story to tell.

"I'm not going to edit any of this." I warned them. "I came over to see you guys. When I came in no one was around. I heard some really loud music from upstairs and I went to go check it out. It was coming from Alice's room. I knocked. No one answered so I went in. I saw Edward and Alice…together...I was frozen shocked. They didn't even care that I was there. When they were done Edward told Alice to go convince you guys to stay out and hunt for a few more hours."

"I asked him if they realized what this was going to do to Jasper when I told him. He ordered me not to tell Jasper about it. I told him he didn't own me. He threatened me that he did and that if I didn't do what he said he would kill me. I tried to reason with him and he hit me for talking back. I…I tried to tell him I didn't love him anymore. That I wouldn't go out with him. He told me I had to love him and we would continue to go out." I looked up at them.

"This is where the story changes. I yelled at him that I was no longer his. 'Oh, but you will be Bella.' He had said as he ran a hand up my thigh. 'Everything you have to offer will be mine in less than an hour.' He assaulted my lips fiercely. I fought against him. I didn't respond to his touch. He didn't like that at all.

'You will kiss me back or suffer.' He had said squeezing my thigh tightly. He once again attacked my lips. I had to kiss him back and fake moans of pleasure. I didn't want to be hit anymore. He had slowly kissed down my neck. He kept going. I squirmed but he had my hands pinned tightly above my head. He moved us to the bed and tore my shirt and bra off before starting on my pants.

'"Edward! Don't! I haven't ever…Don't!' I had pleaded with him desperately. He yanked off my pants and underwear. He had already taken his clothes off. He didn't waste any time." I spat out in an angry whisper. "He positioned himself on top of me and looked me in the eye. 'Bella, you are mine!' He said before…ya you get what happened. He kept going faster and faster. I felt like I would never get to stop whimpering."

"'Stop, Edward!' I had begged him. He smiled angelically at me before being even rougher than before. I had screamed out in pain. He laughed. He _enjoyed_ it. After that he was slightly gentler. When he was finally done I was relieved. I still don't know how much more of that I could have taken. I had been about to get up when Edward shoved me back down hard.

He made me give him a blowjob. 'That's right Bella. You're doing great. I told you, you would enjoy this.' He had said as I faked another moan of pleasure. After a while he got out of me. He kissed me on the forehead before allowing me to get dressed again…The rest is that whole 'you can't tell anyone' part I told you yesterday. Now you know the full story." I looked over at Emmett fleetingly.

"Do you still need me to dumb it down for you or do you think you get what happened?" I inquired, slightly sarcastic.

"No, I'm good." I dropped my gaze to the floor. Now that they knew how used and dirty I really was would they still want me here? I buried my head in my hands. Tears escaped my eyes, falling silently. They were also silent. Jasper lifted my chin so I had to look him in the eyes.

"Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He said enveloping me in a hug.

"Yes, I do! I didn't fight him at all. I gave up. I'm pathetic." I mumbled into his shoulder. He held me back at arms length.

"Bella, he's a vampire! All the struggling in the world couldn't have saved you. He just would have hit you more." Jasper said, trying to help. I couldn't look him in the eyes any longer. I dropped my gaze to the ground. I couldn't look at him.

"I am going to kill him!!" Emmett growled furious.

Rosalie grabbed his hand. "Help Bella heal now. Kill Edward later."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "Bella, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." I whispered sadly. She growled at me.

"To hell with wallowing! It is not in any way your fault! You may not believe that now but you will, just like I believed Emmett in the end." She assured me.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Esme asked.

"I thought you'd hate me and realize how pathetic I really am." Rosalie's eyes blazed.

"You are not pathetic. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" She said firmly.

"Yes mom," I muttered under my breath. She smirked at me.

"Edward, will be punished for this." Carlisle guaranteed.

"You guys aren't mad at me?" I asked surprised. How could they not be? At the very least shouldn't they be ashamed to say I'm part of their family?

"I'm not mad at you, Bella." Jasper said. I small amount of hope entered my eyes and I looked up at him. I looked at the rest of them. They were nodding in agreement.

"Hey the question isn't whether I hate you. It's whether or not you hate me." Alice said when I looked at her. I almost smiled at that, almost.

"I'm not mad but I'm not feeling really friendly towards you just yet either." She nodded. Hope filled her eyes. I turned to look at Jasper again. He was trying to calm me. I could see the emotions raging behind the calm of his eyes. "What's wrong Jasper?" I asked. He shouldn't have so much to worry about.

"Nothing," he said. He blinked quickly and the emotions left his eyes. Pain slashed through my heart quickly. I didn't allow it to show on my face but it hurt. "Bella, what is it?" He asked, feeling my pain. I didn't reply. I looked to Alice for help. She understood.

"That's what Edward always told her when he wasn't around recently."

"Sorry Bella." I shook my head.

"You didn't know." I looked over to Emmett again. He was antsy. He kept shifting around and shooting glances up the stairs. Anger was still the dominant emotion on his face. "Emmett calm down." I told him worriedly.

"After Edward's dead I'll calm down." He said. Horror rose in me. This was what I was afraid off!

"No!" I screamed at him loudly. Nobody spoke. They were shocked. I ignored that and looked Emmett in the eyes, desperate. "You can't fight him." He rolled his eyes. "Emmett, haven't you already lost to him when you guys were just messing around? He has the advantage. You can't fight him." Now Rosalie was looking worried.

"He won't be fighting alone." Jasper said.

"No fighting! Someone will get hurt and you can't be sure it'll be Edward!" They ignored me. I looked to Alice, pleadingly.

"She's right. If Emmett fights him alone Emmett looses an arm. If Jasper and Edward fight one of you dies. It keeps changing, so I don't know who. If you both fight him you all loose a limb or two before Bella comes over and runs into the middle of the fight. One of you, thinking she wouldn't run right into the middle, instead of attacking Edward, you kill Bella." Alice finished quietly. "This vision isn't changing. If you both fight him, it'll happen."

"No fighting." I said for the third and last time. They nodded in agreement. Jasper's eyes filled with worry.

"You would do that to get us to stop?" He asked in a strained whisper.

"Yes," I replied simply. It was getting late. I had to go to La Push in the morning.

"Bella, your future just disappeared." Alice said worriedly. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I might go down to La Push. I haven't seen Billy or Jake in a while. I have to apologize. He's probably still mad at me." I said looking down embarrassed.

"What did you do?"

"Before I knew you guys are vampires I went down to La Push and one of the guys said something about you not going there. But it sounded like he meant something else so I flirted with Jake to get him alone and made him tell me what he had meant and the story. That's how I found out. The flirting must have worked better than I thought because he keeps trying to make Billy come up to my house. I haven't gone to see him since then so he has to be mad." I said blushing furiously. Emmett laughed loudly.

"That's how you found out? You flirted with a dog?" Carlisle shot him a hard look. Apparently I wasn't supposed to know that. Wait, the Quiliutes descended from 'wolves' shifted into them, werewolves.

"What are you talking about Emmett? Last I checked Jacob didn't turn into anything big and hairy." He stared at me stunned. "Jake told me a few other legends that night too." I shrugged. Carlisle rolled his eyes. I didn't even feel the need to look down anymore. They were so kind…

They were all still angry though. I could see it in their eyes. "You guys need to get out of the house."

"And what, leave Edward here alone?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't want you anywhere near Edward." I responded quickly.

"I could take him."

"No, Alice said that one of you would die. That could be you and that is not allowed to happen!" I said angrily.

"I'll watch him." Alice offered.

"Ya, I don't trust that. You were in on everything that happened!" Rosalie practically yelled at her. Her eyes flashed, angry. Alice looked down sad. It annoyed me. She must have heard… Alice and I had made up. She should lay off. I moved away from Jasper and stood in front of Alice instead.

"Lay off Alice. She didn't know what Edward was going to do!" I ordered my eyes flashing dangerously. They were staring at me shocked. I sat down right next to Alice defiantly. Jasper sat far from me. He looked hurt. I could understand. I was siding with his ex. It also hurt me to see that he was mad at me too. I looked away from him once again. I couldn't look at any of them, not now.

"I think Alice could watch Edward just fine. You guys need a break. I was going to suggest my house, but you're mad at me so just get out. Go somewhere. I'm going home." I moved towards the door only to be stopped by a hand on my wrist. I looked down to see that it was Jasper; I waited for him to speak.

"I'm not mad at you." He informed me.

"Yes you are, and I get why. I just think you should all lay off a bit. She didn't know what he was planning." Pain ripped through me sharply. Each time I thought of him or what he did it was like a stab to the chest. Tears tried to fall, but I was pushed them back once again. It seemed like that was all I could do lately. Jasper pulled me down onto the couch next to him. He enveloped me in a hug.

"It's okay to cry you know." That was all the invitation I needed. Silent tears fell as fast as a waterfall. I stopped crying after a half hour. No one had moved. All the Cullens were still there. I wiped my eyes.

"Sorry." I looked at Jasper, apologetic.

"It's all right." He replied giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"You guys still need to get out!" I said firmly. Emmett was reluctant to leave…

"Emmett Cullen you are going to my house whether you like it or not!" I called back to him.

"But…"

"No buts! If you don't get over here right now I'll make you eat food!" I threatened. Emmett grimaced coming over while the rest of the Cullens laughed. "That goes for the rest of you, too. Come on, out!" I said pointing to the door. I went out after them and went over to my truck.

"Come on Bella! We aren't getting any younger. Really, you need a new truck." Emmett commented as I jumped out of my truck.

"You aren't getting any older either so I don't see why it matters." I reminded him while I rolled my eyes. "And don't rag on my truck! If you wanted to get in faster you could have gone in through the window." Once inside Emmett went straight for the x-box as usual. I laughed at him. He never did anything else.

It was nice to have them here. Maybe I could have new, happy, Edward (wince) free memories of this house. It would be so nice not to feel the pain of a memory every time I walked into my own home; maybe next time I would feel joy.

When it got late the Cullens said good-bye and left. Once they were gone I flopped down on the couch, emotionally and physically exhausted. I had only been lying down for about ten minutes when the phone rang. It could have been Charlie. I sighed and moved to answer it.

"Hello."

"It's Jasper. Something happened to Alice and she won't tell us what she just said that you would understand." I didn't allow myself to process that.

"I'll be there as soon as my truck will allow." I replied quickly. I drove to the Cullens house as fast as I dared. It was dark after all. I didn't even knock I just went to the living room.

Alice was sitting on the couch, broken. Not literally but she was sobbing and the way she was sitting it made me understand. "No!" I whispered voice full of shock and horror. She just nodded. The anger I suddenly felt was entirely my own. I could believe this! "I'll be right back." I didn't wait for a reply I just wet up the stairs and into Edward's room. My hands were clenched instinctually into fists. "How could you do that to her," I screamed at him.

He looked over at me smirking. "What, are you jealous?" His eyes danced with a malicious tint.

"No, I am not jealous! How could you do that to her? Do you even _understand_ what you did to her? Edward, when did you become such a fucking asshole?!" I asked him. Jasper came into the room.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked concerned.

"I'm in the middle of bitching him out. Unless you want this directed at you please shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Jasper's eyes got wide. He mumbled something about waiting in the hall, and he quickly exited the room, wise of him.

"The same day you became a slut. I mean really Bella, lying about it being forced when we both know you wanted it." He whispered in my ear just loud enough for me to hear the second Jasper was gone. What can I say? I punched him. I heard a snap as my fist made contact but I didn't feel the pain yet, I was too angry. "Get the fuck away from me Edward! I didn't want it. No one wants that. You are the world's biggest mother fucking asshole! You're a cock sucking, douche bag! Go die in a fucking hole, you bitch! " I turned and stormed out of the room. I saw Jasper looking at me with wide eyes. I ignored him and continued downstairs.

Esme and Rosalie were looking between Alice and me as I entered the room. I realized my hands were still clenched into fists. I ignored the pain as I loosened them. I went over to Alice and wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me surprised. I just hugged her tighter. Next thing I know Alice is crying into my shoulder. She's hurting so badly. I brushed my injured hand through her hair, it was the only one I could get free, and I murmured soft nothings trying to sooth her. I didn't complain, not about the sound, or about my hand, which I could completely feel now. It hurt a lot. I just let her dry sob. I don't know how long I sat like that with her. When she stopped she looked confused and unsure of what to do next. Her eyes weren't black but they weren't gold either.

"Alice go hunt. I don't care if you aren't thirsty. It will get your mind off things. I'll deal with everything here." She nodded unsure and got up.

"Do you want me to tell them for you while you're out?" I asked her. She nodded again.

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome Alice. Stay out for at least a few hours. I'll fix this." She tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. I returned it in understanding. I knew the feeling. I couldn't exactly get myself to smile at the moment either. Alice ran out of the house and out into the woods, escaping the chaos that was likely to occur.

I looked around the living room to realize that all the Cullens were there. There were questions burning in everyone's eyes. I was already tired, and I wasn't going to get to bed anytime soon. "Before we start I really need some coffee. I'm hardly able to function and this can't wait until morning." I got up and made my way to the kitchen only to find Jasper was already making me some.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jasper eyed me with concern. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Coffee then questions." I stated firmly. He sighed. I walked over to the freezer and pulled out the lone tray of ice. I shook some of it into a bag and put it on my injured right hand. I sighed. It felt so good.

"Bella, what happened to your hand?" Jasper asked.

"I punched Edward in the face." I said embarrassed.

"Bella," Jasper groaned.

"I know it was stupid. I was just mad." I shrugged.

"Can I look at your hand?" Carlisle asked coming into the kitchen.

"Sure." I said taking the ice off it. His hands were just as cold so it felt nice. He was very gentle.

"You put a lot of force into this punch. You broke your middle and your pointer finger."

"Do I have to get a cast?"

"No, a brace will suffice." Carlisle consented smiling. He left to retrieve it.

"You hurt your hand when you were yelling at Edward and you waited to say something until now?" Jasper was concerned.

"Yes, Alice needed me." I said simply. Jasper shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"You truly are a very selfless person. Even when you're in pain you put others first." I looked down embarrassed. Carlisle returned with the brace.

"This is going to hurt Bella. I have to reset your fingers." I gritted my teeth and nodded. Carlisle realigned my fingers. I only allowed a small whimper to escape me. I had had worse, so much worse. Carlisle flashed me an apologetic look then fit the brace to my wrist.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"You're welcome."

I went over and made up my coffee. I was already awake since Carlisle had aligned my fingers but this would keep me that way. I finished it quickly.

"Can we ask questions now?" Jasper asked.

"Come on let's go to the living room." I said resigned. I sat down on the chair opposite of where the others were sitting.

"You have to promise not to fight Edward."

"We already did. We aren't going to break our word."

"Okay…" I took a deep breath.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten you all to go out this wouldn't have happened. He must have made a last minute decision. She thought she was stronger then him. It's all my fault." I repeated sadly.

"What is?"

"When we left Edward raped Alice. He must have been angry, because she rejected him, just like he'd been angry when I rejected him. It's all my fault." I finished in a whisper. I heard someone hiss. I looked up. It had been Rosalie.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. We shouldn't have let Edward stay here at all." Carlisle stated grimly.

"I guess… Oh, sorry Jasper for yelling at you earlier. I was just so mad at Edward."

"What did he say to you Bella?" Jasper quietly prodded.

"He thought I was jealous of Alice, he called me a slut, and said that I was lying, that I had wanted it." As I finished pain flared through the hole at the words. I slung my left arm across my chest in a desperate attempt to hold all the little pieces of me together. They all growled, but Jasper was the loudest.

Jasper came over and wrapped me in a hug. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked me.

"I… yes. You shouldn't be worrying about me." I said, sad.

"Who should I be worrying about?" Jasper asked somewhat annoyed. I looked up at Rosalie. Jasper followed my gaze. "He wouldn't." Jasper denied, disgusted.

"There is nothing, at this point, that I think Edward wouldn't do." I replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think Rosalie is safe in the house alone anymore." I explained. Understanding lit his eyes and it was quickly replaced by rage.

"He wouldn't dare." Emmett's voice was low and dangerous. At the moment I didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to cross his path.

"I want him out of the house Carlisle." Esme declared. I was shocked. Edward was the first of her new sons.

"I agree." Carlisle said quietly. My eyes were wide with shock. I never thought that they would actually get rid of him.

"Of course we think Edward needs to leave Bella. He can't keep doing this. It isn't right." Jasper assured me.

"I think he needs to leave now. If he goes anywhere near Rosalie I'll tear him apart." Emmett threatened.

"No fighting. Remember what Alice said." I reminded him. He glared at nothing in particular, livid.

"Edward, come down here please." He descended the stairs slowly. I could see confusion in his face.

"I want you out f my house. You have hurt Bella and Alice. You have behaved terribly. You are no longer a part of this family." Esme told him, her voice cold. I could tell how much this was hurting her. She couldn't believe the monster he had become but she realized it had to be done.

"Dad," Edward asked. Edward didn't want to leave. That much was obvious.

"Your mother is right Edward, leave."

"Emmett?" Emmett growled in response hugging Rosalie close to him.

"Rosalie?" Rosalie didn't talk. She maneuvered her way out of Emmett's grip, went up to Edward, and slapped him.

"That's what you get for messing with my sister you asshole!" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"I am not going anywhere _alone_." Edward snarled at us. I knew what he wanted and if it meant that Rosalie would be left untouched then I would do it.

"Let her go." Emmett growled at Edward.

"It's not her I want." Edward said shrugging, but he did not release Rosalie.

"Let me go!" Rosalie hissed furious. She twisted wildly trying to get away from him. He tightened his grip causing her to gasp in pain. Emmett roared with rage. I took a deep breath before walking over to Edward.

"I'm here. Just let her go." I said quietly, bowing my head in submission. Edward shoved her away and grabbed me before anyone could stop him.

"No!" Jasper snarled.

"Thank you Bella. Oh, you don't look happy to see me. Can I have a kiss?" He asked. I could hear the silent threat of what he would do if I didn't. I ignored him all the same. I gasped in pain as he held me painfully close to him. "I said: can I have a kiss?" The threat was very noticeable now. I turned around and kissed him quickly. When I turned around I couldn't look the Cullens in the eyes. I hung my head. I was the world's largest disappointment.

"That's right Bella. Why fight me. You know you want this just as much as I do."

"Don't listen to him Bella! Fight him, damn it!" Jasper yelled.

"I can't."

"That's right now stop interrupting." He squeezed my waist causing me to wince in pain. He kissed me again. When he was done Jasper started towards us. "I don't think so." Edward said pushing my head to the side exposing my neck. He lowered his head close to my throat. I saw Jasper stop out of the corner of my eye as the Cullens all gasped in shock and horror.

I held as still as I could manage. Fear ran undiluted in my veins. The Cullens looked tortured. They couldn't move or he would bite me. Edward lifted his mouth from my throat. I tried to get away from him for the first time. Edward just pulled me back against his chest growling. I winced at the sound.

"We are leaving and if you try to follow I'll kill her." Edward proclaimed. He towed me out of the house and into his Volvo. I got into the passengers seat and looked out the back window. The Cullens with mixed looks of worry, anger, and misery were the last thing I saw before we sped away. Now all I could see was trees. I was captured. I was alone.

**The Characters' thoughts on this Chapter:**

**Edward: I got Bella! Hell yeah!  
Bella: Fuck you *Holding a aflame thrower and aiming it at him***

**Edward: Bella… hey. What are you doing? *takes a step back***

**Bella: I hope you burn in hell *Turns flame thrower on and kills Edward***

**Jasper: O_O**

**Emmett: What the Fuck!?!?!?!?!**

**Rose: Whoohoo! Good job sis!**

**Bella: *Evil smirk***


	4. Chapter 4 Abuse

Chapter 4: Abuse

I pulled as far away from him as I could manage in the small space. He didn't even talk to me. He just dragged me all around the airport before jumping on a plane at random. "Look happy or I'll hurt you." He stated in a menacing whisper. I held back tears and rearranged my face into a more pleasant expression. "Kiss me. I want them to know we're together." I kissed him, repressing a shudder.

"I hate you." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He squeezed my hand so tightly it hurt, but he otherwise he ignored my outburst. He didn't tell me where we were he just dragged me to a mansion in the woods. "If you run I will kill you." He threatened. I walked around the bedroom he had left me in and I had to admit it was decent. I mean, there weren't any spiders or anything.

I was sitting on the bed when Edward walked in. He had an evil look in his eyes and a video camera in hand. I stared at him shocked and scared. H e wouldn't…

"James did have a great idea in using a video camera, but it takes too long." He paused to throw it into the hall and pulled out his cell phone.

"This is much better. Now they get to hear you every time you scream." I backed away from him, terrified.

"Edward, please." I pleaded with him.

"Begging won't help you now, bitch!" He slapped me so hard I was thrown against a wall. I sat there crumpled and crying. Edward had broken me. He had broken me the very first time he had hit me. I heard a number being dialed. It was answered on the first ring.

"Edward, if you hurt her I will tear-" Edward cut Jasper off mid-threat.

"I really don't have time for meaningless threats. You see, I'm in the middle of torturing Bella. I thought you might like to hear this." He said laughing. Edward came over and yanked me up by my hair. I whimpered softly. He used his grip on my hair to throw me into the edge where two walls met. I screamed as my back hit the sharp corner, and I could hear Jasper growling into the phone.

"Do you love me now Bella?" Edward asked throwing me onto the bed.

"No! You're a sick twisted bastard. You're a monster!" I screamed trying to fight him off.

"But Bella, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet," He chuckled. He ripped my pants off before yanking my legs apart. I gasped in horror.

"Edward, no… P- Please!" I pleaded with him, desperate yet again. His response was to rip off his own pants and thrust himself inside of me. I screamed in pain. His lips and hands traveled all over my body. I wanted to puke, but the only things I could do was whimper, scream, and cry. I did a combination of all three. He had my hands tied securely above my head so fighting was out. I couldn't have fought him off regardless; he was a vampire after all.

When he was done I ran to a corner of the room sobbing. With shaky hands I pulled on some clothes. Edward was still talking to Jasper. "Did you enjoy hearing that as much as I enjoyed doing it?" The only thing I heard were growls, swears, and threats from the other end of the line. "Don't be like that!" Edward said acting hurt. "Here you can talk to her, you have three minutes."

"Bella, is that you?" Jasper's voce was strained and worried. Yet it still managed to soothe me slightly.

"Yeah," My voice cracked and tears started falling again.

"Bella, where are you?"

"I don't know somewhere in the woods. We took a plane…"

"It's all right. I'll figure it out. Bella did he… do you have any clothes on?" He questioned, hesitant.

"I just got dressed again," I whispered in response.

"I'll kill him." I heard Jasper mutter. Suddenly I had an urgent need to tell him… He should know how I felt if anything happened to me now…

"Jasper, if anything happens I want you to know that I love you." I gasped in pain as Edward slapped me.

"What happened?"

"Edward hit me. I'm fine." I lied.

"It is not fine. I'm going to find you." He assured me.

"Th-" The phone was ripped away from me before I could even finish the word…

"I'm sorry. Time's up."

"Put Bella back on the phone!" I heard Jasper order.

"I can't do that, but feel free to listen to her scream." My eyes flicked up to his. The joy I saw there made me want to hurl. He slammed his fist into my ribs and I heard a crack a second before I screamed out in utter agony. I didn't fight him anymore. I just curled up on the floor and waited for the pain to stop.

I groaned loudly as I awoke. I was on the ground surrounded by dried blood. As I tried to move pain lanced through me, my entire being ached. Not even breathing was pain free. Once the pain had passed I grit my teeth and forced myself to a sitting position. I looked down and gasped which wasn't smart because that made me wince and that just shot more pain through my entire being again.

I was covered in dried blood and bruises. Some of them were of Edward's hands. I was so covered in blood that I was a little sticky. I dragged myself to the bathroom. I needed to check all of the cuts and work on my hand and ribs.

I quickly found the first aid kit and got to work. I was so sore but I had to ignore it. I was lucky. It only felt like three ribs were broken along with my pinkie and pointer finger. It hurt like hell but it could have been so much worse. I took a shower and when I looked down at my body again I realized it looked about a million times less horrible but it was still bad. I cleaned the blood off of the brace and attempted to realign my fingers before I returned my brace to its rightful place. I wrapped my ribs and tended to my other injuries, and then I dressed in clean clothes.

I left the bathroom and searched the house. Edward wasn't there. I grabbed a bag, some food, money, and a phone before I ran from the house. I didn't care that I was hurt. I didn't care that he would probably kill me for this. If I stayed there he would kill me eventually regardless. I just had to get away. I had to be free one last time before I died…

I shook that thought from my head. No, that wasn't going to happen. I had to live. I had to talk to Jasper and help him and Alice. I had to make things right with Jake… When I reached the road I couldn't believe my luck! There was a motorcycle with the keys in it. Someone must have went off to pee in the woods and forgotten them. Jake had taught me how to ride years ago. I would be rusty but at least I could get away. As I was on the Highway I felt guilty. I left that man with no means of transportation but I called the police and said there was a man on the high way. They would take care of it.

I stopped at the first gas station I found. I refueled and got directions to the train station. This was a stupid and desperate attempt to get away, but it was working! I didn't have enough money to get on a plane so a train was my only option. A slow, vampire could outrun it train. It wasn't safe but it was safer then sticking around.

I thought about Edward chasing me. I revved the bike and pushed it to its max speed. I didn't have time to be careful anymore. I prayed my clumsiness wouldn't kill me as I raced down the highway in the predawn hours. I quickly got a ticket on the first train northwest. I looked at the compartments around me. Thankfully there were no vampires on the train. When we finally got out of the station I breathed a small sigh of relief. My muscles relaxed of there own accord as the town disappeared. I was glad to be out of it even if I didn't really know where 'it' had been.

I saw rain falling outside. That was even better. My trail would be washed away. He wouldn't be able to follow me now unless he already was. I grabbed the phone from its place in my bag. I had to call the Cullens. I wanted them to know that I was safe, for the moment. I searched the contacts list on the phone. To my surprise it was my phone I had grabbed. I went to the received calls section and hit send once Jasper's number was in view. The pone was answered before the first ring had even finished.

"You took her phone too? What the fuck Edward?" Jasper yelled into the phone. I winced at the volume and the harshness of his words. He was growling into the phone.

"Jasper, it isn't Edward. It's Bella." I told him, quietly.

"He let you call again?" Jasper asked confused.

"No, Jasper I need help. I got away from him but I couldn't afford a plane ticket. I'm on a train but he's probably following me." An edge of hysteria had crept into my tone as I had been talking.

"Bella calm down. We're going to help you. Do you know where you are?" I bit my lip.

"No, hold on." I went into the aisle and found one of the workers.

"Where are we headed?"

"The final stop is 12 hours away in Port Angeles, Washington and the next stop is ten hours in Richland, Washington." She told me a in a tone that said. Duh! Didn't you look at your ticket? I went back to my seat and pulled the phone to my ear.

"The train stops in Richland, Washington in 8 hours and in 12 hours it stops in Port Angeles."

"I'll meet you in Richland. Everything's going to be okay."

"Okay." I whispered back.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." I responded, far too quickly.

"I heard you screaming last night. How bad is it?"

"It's not that bad…my fingers were already broken."

"What did he do to you?" Jasper questioned again.

"My wrist is messed up again. I tried to realign the finger he broke but I have no clue if I did it right. I already wrapped my ribs, other then that I just have a few bruises."

"How many is a few?" I sighed.

"I'm fine. You can see for yourself when I get to Richland." He let it drop.

"I'm on my way. The others are too far to make it to the station in time. See you soon."

"Bye." I heard the line go dead and hung up. I wanted to rest, for this to be over, but I couldn't and it wasn't so the entire train ride I was on edge anxiously glancing around and staring hard out the window to see if anyone was out there. I didn't see anything at all. That didn't make me complacent, though.

As the train finally neared the station I slung my bag over my shoulder and went to a door. The second it was open I exited onto the platform. I scanned the crowd for Jasper. I couldn't see him anywhere. Panic started to set in and it only grew when someone grabbed me from behind, someone with a hard, cold body. Panic and fear combined and my heart rate accelerated.

"Bella, calm down it's me Jasper." I calmed instantly and it wasn't because of his influence. I was safe now, and I was going home. I turned towards him, tears in my eyes. He wrapped me in a hug, careful not to hug too tight.

After a minute he held me away from him. "This is just a few bruises? Bella, you're covered!"

"They don't even hurt." He didn't call me on my bluff he just lead me to the car. The second my seat belt was on we were off. The speed didn't bother me anymore. I was just glad I was safe.

I looked at Jasper. He didn't look tense. He was still breathing even. The windows weren't open either. "Are you sure you don't want the windows open? I know you won't hurt me, but my scent has to be making your throat burn all the same." I offered with a concerned look.

"I'm all right. That's the last thing on my mind right now." He said. I saw his eyes flash with an anger that I knew wasn't directed at me and nor was I meant to even see it. I bit my lip again, worried. The last thing I needed was for him to chase Edward down and get hurt. I didn't voice it. We just sat in silence the ride up. I didn't need him to talk. His presence soothed me enough.

"Everyone will be back soon. The only one here is Alice."

"When did she get back?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"She never left. When she got back she sat down on the stairs and she hasn't moved since." Shock ran through me. I ignored my sore limbs protests as I ran up the steps into the house. I could see Alice as I entered. She looked the way I felt. She looked broken, used, unwanted. As if she felt like it was her against the world, like she still couldn't really believe what had happened; that the pain had overtaken her and she knew no more. A sob broke from me as I walked over to her. I climbed until I reached the step on which she sat. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice, it's going to be okay." I told her quietly. Then the best possible outcome occurred, she started to dry sob. That meant she was letting it out. That she was acknowledging the pain. I didn't allow my own tears to fall. I had cried enough already, on the motorcycle, then on the train. I needed to stop. Crying didn't help me but maybe it would help Alice.

"It's going to be okay. Alice, you won't ever see him again. Even if you do he'll never be able to hurt you. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Jasper won't let him near you. Don't worry. He can't hurt you ever again." I kept up a steady stream of assurances as she clung to me. I ignored the pain it caused. I couldn't tell if she was injuring me further or if she was simple pressing upon wounds I already had. Either way my pain had to be ignored because Alice needed me more. I ran my unhurt hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. I didn't try to stop her from letting it out. I knew this was the only way and empathy was all I felt, not pity. Pity never helped, understanding on the other hand could make a world of difference.

When the rest of the Cullens made it home I was still sitting there with Alice, still helping her cope. I ignored the rest of them. I knew it was rude. They had just been out searching for me. They probably would have killed Edward to get me back if necessary. I felt guilty for ignoring them. "It's okay Bella, they understand." Jasper called just loud enough for me to hear. I sent him a wave of gratitude.

When Alice was done crying I didn't move my arms from around her until after she had lifted her head from my shoulder. I silently examined her. Pain was dominant in her eyes but that shifted to mostly gratitude as she looked back at me.

"It does get easier." I reminded her. She nodded before going up the stairs to her room. She had a room to herself now, which was for the best because she needed time to think.

I turned my attention to the household. The Cullens were all watching me. They hadn't moved, and they all still looked extremely angry. "Calm down. I'm okay." I lied, forcing a small fake smile to my face. Jasper came and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm not falling for that one again." He said quietly.

"What do you mean 'again'? You didn't fall for it the first time. You guys make it impossible to get away with a lie!" I reminded him, exasperated.

"In this case that it's a good thing Bella, you're hurt." I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Bella, can I treat your injuries?" Carlisle asked. His face was filled with nothing but concern for my well being.  
"Sure," I said standing. My body screamed in protest of the movement, but I ignored it. Maybe my ankle was messed up too… I had been sitting there a long time so maybe it was because of that… At least breathing didn't hurt as much, or maybe I was just used to it and I was ignoring the pain. I walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Carlisle grabbed my wrist gently with both of his. "You did a good job. Your finger is set properly, so is your wrist." I nodded. He prodded along my head and I winced slightly as he moved to the back right side. I felt him look more closely to inspect it. "Bella, did you… hit your head?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I wasn't ready to elaborate and he didn't make me. He continued checking me. As he started checking my back I winced more severely.

"Bella, I need to check…" I nodded understanding as he had me take off my shirt. They were family. I heard growling from all around as they beheld my bruised body. I turned to see the source of the loudest growl. It was Jasper. He looked completely livid. I looked down again.

"Bella, you're going to have a scar on your back." I nodded. That must have been from the wall. He pulled up the bandages and more snarling could be heard from them all. Jasper came over and placed his hand slowly over the bruises from Edward's fingers.

"I…" I tried. He pulled his fingers off my skin. I missed the cold. It made the bruise numb. Honestly, I just missed his touch in general… I repressed that emotion, hoping he hadn't caught that.

"Did you treat these cuts?" Carlisle asked, still in doctor mode.

"Yes, I cleaned them out before I left." He nodded.

"I need to rewrap your ribs." I nodded. Esme had the bag in her hand already. Carlisle worked swiftly. He was done in less then a minute.

"How bad are they?" I asked.

"You have three cracked ribs, nothing else major." He said quickly.

"What is it you aren't telling me?"

"He carved his initials into your back, it's going to scar." Jasper informed me.

"Great, just great," I muttered under my breath. Jasper was still looking at the bruises on my stomach. He looked hurt, tortured. I pulled my shirt back on so that they were covered.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" Jasper questioned. I looked down, ashamed and guilty.

"What do you have to be guilty about?"

"I feel guilty because that was all my fault. I went over to Edward without a fight."

"Why did you do that? We could have gotten Rose away and kept you safe." Emmett insisted as his hand tightened protectively around Rose's waist.

"But at what cost? Someone would have gotten hurt."

"Someone did get hurt Bella, you did." Jasper reminded me.

"I'll live." I replied, shrugging.

"You have absolutely no sense of self preservation what so ever!" Jasper seemed greatly annoyed by that fact.

"You know what? I take that as a compliment."

"You are a very weird human." Rose interjected, joking.

"Would you like me if I wasn't?" I countered.

"No, probably not." Emmett answered, truthful as always.

"Bella, you didn't answer the question." Carlisle prodded.

"General overview or detailed?"

"Detailed… I'm sorry Bella but we need to know. Esme flashed me a sympathetic look.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. Jasper squeezed my shoulders lightly in support. He sent me a wave of confidence and calm along with it. I flashed him a smile before beginning my story.

"When we left here we got on a plane to… I still don't know where after dragging me all over the airport to confuse you guys. He made kiss him and pretend to be his girlfriend so that no one would suspect anything. Then he dragged me to some mansion in the woods. He put me in this bedroom and left after threatening to kill me if I tried to run away. When he came back he had a video camera in his hands." Rosalie hissed furious, and everyone else was growling.

"He tossed it into the hall way and claimed that James had had a good idea but that a video took too long. That was when he pulled out his phone. He claimed that the phone was better, because everyone that was around got to hear my screams as they occurred."

Esme was already dry sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle was just angry…

"I tried to plead with him and he slapped me so hard I was thrown against a wall. I heard Jasper threaten Edward over the phone. Edward just laughed it off. He came over and yanked me up by my hair. He used his grip on my hair to throw me into the edge where two walls met. I could hear Jasper growling into the phone."

Everyone was growling, and trying not to break something now… even Esme. "He asked me if I loved him. I yelled no and he raped me again." I was looking down.

"I am going to tear him apart!" Rosalie hissed furiously. The others all seemed in agreement. I bit my lip. I didn't want them fighting. I had to finish the story though…

"I tried to fight him but you can't do much against a vampire… especially when your hands are tied above your head." I said as lightly as I could while showing them the rope marks. "Edward talked to Jasper before he let me have the phone. Edward cut the call short when he slapped me."

"Why?" Emmett asked, more like hissed.

"Because I told Jasper I loved him." I blushed bright red.

"You meant that?"

"Why the hell would I say something I would get slapped for if I didn't mean it?" I asked perplexed. Jasper nearly smiled at that, nearly. I knew why. I was only half way done.

"I heard Jasper and Edward arguing then he told Jasper to just listen to me scream. He slammed his fist into my ribs and I heard a crack a second before I screamed. I was pathetic. I didn't even attempt to fight him anymore. I just curled up on the floor and waited for the pain to stop."

"That is not pathetic. Bella, you were in a lot of pain." Jasper said, wincing at the memory. He wasn't mad anymore. He just looked haunted and sad. I shrugged and continued.

"When I woke up the next morning I took care off all the injuries I could see and reach. I'm honestly shocked that I'm alive. There was so much blood all over the bedroom floor." I felt Jasper stiffen beside me and I leaned towards him in an effort to comfort him.

"Edward wasn't around so I grabbed a bag, some food, money, and a phone before I ran from the house. I didn't care that I was hurt. I didn't care that he would have probably killed me for this. I just had to get away. I was very determined. I had to live. I had to talk to Jasper and help him and Alice. I had to make things right with Jake…" Jasper was shaking his head.

"What?"

"You were in danger and you were thinking about how you had to help everyone, except the one person you should have been thinking about helping, yourself." I just rolled my eyes.

"When I reached the road I actually got lucky. There was a motorcycle with the keys in it. Someone must have went off into the woods and forgotten them. Jake had taught me how to ride years ago. I was a bit rusty but at least I could get away."

"You know how to ride a motorcycle?" Emmett asked his eyes huge.

"Yes and if you don't stop interrupting I swear to god I will hit you with a crow bar!" They all smiled slightly at that.

"When I was on the highway I felt guilty. I left that man with no means of transportation, so I called the police and said there was a man on the high way. They took care of it. I stopped at the first gas station I found. I refueled and got directions to the train station. I didn't have enough money to get on a plane so a train was my only option. I thought about Edward chasing me, and I revved the bike and pushed it over the speed limit."

"Wait, you were speeding? You never drive over forty and you were speeding, how fast?" Emmett asked.

"I was pushing 120 on the straight parts." I said grabbing the crow bar I had stashed under the couch. I smacked it on Emmett's head. He looked shocked. Rosalie was laughing, hysterical. "No more interruptions!"

"I got on the first train northwest. I grabbed the phone and called Jasper, he answered on the first ring and he started swearing."

"What?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"I thought it was Edward." He defended.

"He really did. When I told him where I was headed he came and met me at the train station and we came back here. He told me about Alice so I tried to help her, and then I talked to you guys. That's the whole story."

"I think Edward thought I was going to die, so he just left." I added quietly. All of the Cullens hissed at the thought. "It would make sense." Jasper squeezed my shoulder in comfort. I leaned into him while I could. I was sure he wouldn't want me near him once he thought about what I had said. I mean, I had claimed to love him.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella." Jasper said, reading my emotions.

"I swear to you Edward will pay dearly for what he has done to you." Rosalie looked like she could take on all of the Cullens and win. Jasper had looked scarier. More like he could take on the world and win…

"Hell hath no fury like that of Rosalie's scorn." I muttered knowing she could hear. Rosalie smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that. When I interrupted you yelling at Edward you snapped at me, and I didn't even do anything. I never want to be on the receiving end of your wrath." Jasper admitted. I couldn't help but be a bit smug at that.

"What did you mean when you said you loved me?" Jasper questioned.

"I mean this." I said and I let him feel all the love I had for him including the lust I had been repressing. Then I looked down. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean I'm just a fucked up human." Jasper growled as I said that. He used his finger to pull my head up so that I would look at him. He projected his emotions at me: joy that I liked him, anger towards Edward, heart break…I understood that one very well, love and lust… for me!

"I feel the same exact way." He told me. I flashed him a true smile. I hadn't smiled like this since before school got out.

"Yay, smiley, blushing Bella is back!" Emmett boomed causing me to blush, which just made him laugh. Jasper joined him. Rosalie was smiling. Rose was so kind!

"No more laughing at my expense!" I huffed.

"Sorry, darlin'" Jasper said looking into my eyes. I jolt went through me at the nickname. I liked it.

"You're off the hook, Emmett, not so much." I smiled evilly grabbing the crowbar again. Emmett held his hands up and backed away from me. I advanced towards him. Jasper ran in front of me blocking Emmett.

"Jasper," I whined. He smiled.

"Stop trying to attack Emmett."

"Listen to him." Emmett pleaded.

"Please!!!" I asked him. He took the crow bar from my hands.

"No, you'll probably hurt yourself. This time Emmett's paying attention."

"Damn!"

"Language Bella," Esme called to me.

"Sorry Esme."

"Bella, do you want to stay here tonight or go home." Home, the house was empty, and with Edward on the loose…

"Honestly, I feel safer here." Carlisle nodded. After I said good night to everyone I went upstairs and got ready for bed. When I was ready I stood in the hallway like an idiot. I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep tonight. I obviously wasn't going to sleep in _his_ room. Jasper came up smirking and grabbed my hand.

"You can sleep in my room." He offered. I followed him meekly. I lay down in the bed, but I was restless I couldn't settle down. I held out my hand for Jasper to join me. He lay down next to me on the bed and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Night Jasper," I yawned out.

"Sleep well darlin." I smiled before falling asleep safe in Jasper's arms.

When I awoke I realized I never wanted to wake up any other way. I was still lying in his arms. "Mornin' darlin'," Jasper said. I turned so I could look at him.

"Morning Jasper," He pulled me up out of bed with him.

"Emmett wants you to play video games with him." Jasper informed me after I got dressed. I rolled my eyes and followed Jasper down to the living room.

"Yay," Emmett yelled as I picked up the controller. I ended up playing a handful of games. Finally he picked out one I had played before. I kicked his butt. Emmett was sulking. He never lost apparently.

"I'm going to go see what everyone else is doing." Emmett nodded. I went upstairs and on my way to see Carlisle I saw the door to a room I had never been in slightly a jar. I was curious so I poked my head inside. It was amazing. Books of all kinds by the looks of it lined the walls! Then there were two chairs in the middle of the room. In one of which Jasper was currently situated in. He looked frustrated with his book. I couldn't see what it was about.

"That's not right!" He grumbled turning the page. "Wrong again! That battle actually took place the day _before_ that and there were _400_ casualties not 300!"

"Why are you yelling at a book?" I asked Jasper walking into the unfamiliar room. He looked up at me surprised. Huh, I thought it was impossible to sneak up on a vampire.

"What?" He questioned as I laughed at him.

"The book, what did it ever do to you to deserve being yelled at?" I questioned.

"It got its facts wrong. This book on the civil war is highly inaccurate."

"And you would know this how?" Jasper cocked his head to the side.

"How much do you know about me?"

"Not much. _He _told me that your past wasn't like his, and that it wasn't his story to tell." I fought off the pain that came with mentioning Edward. We moved to the couch before he started to tell his tale.

"I was seventeen when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861."

"Wow you really are old!" I teased him. He smiled slightly.

"I advanced through the ranks quickly then one night I was helping evacuate the women and children from a war zone. That was when Maria found me. She turned me and I helped her and her two friends take the town. I was one of her favorite soldiers because I was far more ruthless then the others. I killed enemies and newborns alike without a hint of regret. I helped Maria gain a larger territory with the promise that I would get to… feed more often. I was truly a monster. They called me the god of war because I never lost a battle. One day two vampires ran from Maria. I was interested in the way of life they told me about, one that was war free, peaceful. I left Maria and never looked back." I smiled at that. I looked closer at Jasper. He was covered in little crescent moons. I gasped. Empathy was rolling off of me in waves.

"What did she do to you?"

"Maria was never a patient teacher." His words held venom that I knew wasn't directed at me but at his creator. I felt so bad for him.

"My past doesn't disgust you?" He seemed confused.

"No, you didn't know any other way, besides preying on humans is only natural for you. You are a vampire after all." He shook his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're so understanding Bella. I'm surprised you even want to be in the same room as me after I told you that. Everyone else was disgusted when I told them about my past including Alice." There was extra pain in his voice as he mentioned her.

"Alice made a huge mistake in letting you go. She understands that what she did is wrong and unforgivable." There was a slight edge to my voice that was directed at neither Jasper nor Alice but at _him. He_ didn't understand that everything he had done was wrong. Pain lashed through my body and suddenly it was Jasper who was comforting me.

"It's going to be okay Bella, I swear. He will never be allowed near you to make that mistake again." I nodded into his chest.

"Thank you Jasper, for everything." I said looking into his eyes. I thought I saw something in them maybe love? Then he was kissing me. It was slow and sweet. After awhile we pulled away. I looked at him shocked, and he smiled down at me. "Is it really that much of a shock that I like you?" He teased me. I smiled back at him radiating love and lust.

"I like you to. In case you didn't already know." He didn't respond to that he just brought his lips back to mine in another long sweet kiss, but that didn't satisfy me. I wanted more. I kissed him more passionately and wove my hands into his hair. He moaned into my mouth and helped me to deepen the kiss. I licked and nibbled his bottom lip begging for entrance. I just wanted to taste him!

He complied. He tasted amazing. I moaned into his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. He won of course and I let him explore my mouth. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine. I tightened my grip in his hair in an effort to bring him closer to me. The only way that would be possible would be if we fused our bodies together…

Jasper pushed me back against the sofa. I ground my hips into his. He moved his mouth to my neck allowing me to breath for the first time. I was so happy. Jasper liked me! I liked him! He accepted me! He brought his lips back to mine affectively ending my thought pattern. It was impossible to think while he kissed me like this, but like all good things it had to end. I tried to bring my lips back to his, but he stopped me. I sat there, pouting.

"I'm sorry Bella. I do want you, but if you push me too far I won't stop." He warned me.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop." I muttered blushing. He laughed.

"Not today Bella okay?" I nodded. In my head I was rejoicing. He hadn't said no, just not today! I grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs to the living room.

"Finally," Alice said looking at us.

"What?" I asked turning to her. I could feel Jasper's confusion as well. Alice grabbed me and led me up to a sound proof room. She securely shut the door before talking again.

"I knew Jasper would fall in love with you. No matter what I did it was going to happen and everyway it happened all three of us ended up with broken hearts. I realized I couldn't stop it and Edward saw that in my mind. We found comfort in each other and it escalated from there…" She trailed off. "I never had a vision about any of the horrible stuff that happened. Those were all last minute decisions. I've been hoping that you two would realize how you felt and help each other. I just want Jasper happy." I didn't need Jasper's ability to realize how much she was hurting right now.

"Thank you Alice. I will try my hardest to keep Jasper happy, I swear."

"I know you will. I'm just going to miss him." I nodded giving her a hug. When Alice released me I walked down stairs back over to Jasper, which was pointless because he just dragged me back upstairs and we went to the library, again.

"Why didn't I know this was here before?" I inquired.

"That would be because this is my private study and seeing as though Edward didn't allow you to be anywhere near me…" He just let it trail off. Edward's name hurt so much. Pain flashed through my midsection and I slung my arm across my shoulder as if to hold myself together.

"Bella, that was stupid. I should have known better then to say his name." He apologized wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"It's okay. I need to get over his name. This is really pathetic." I said looking down. He lifted my head slowly so that I would look him in the eyes.

"After what he did to you I'm surprised you let me kiss you. Hell, I'm surprised want to be around any of us at all." I shook my head.

"You didn't do anything to make me fear you. You weren't the one who hurt me. Jasper, you're the one who saved me." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You are amazing." I smiled against his skin before pulling our lips back together. I tangled my hands into his hair and moaned as he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I wanted nothing more then to make out with Jasper for eternity. I wished everything could stay like this, perfect, and happy, but it wasn't meant to last.

My phone rang and I pulled back from Jasper. Sighing, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella," Charlie replied. He sounded tense for some reason.

"Hi, dad what is it?" I asked him.

"Talk to your mother."

"Mom, what are you and dad doing? Where's Phil."

"He's right here honey." She replied her voice shaking.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you scared?" Dread was starting to fill me. I had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"They just wanted to hear your voice one last time." I stiffened.

"What are you doing with my family?" I asked, shaking.

"Oh Bella, did you really think I would let your crimes go unpunished? You should have known better then to reject me like that for Jasper. You should have known I would get you back for it. Too bad…" He didn't sound like he thought it was bad at all. It sounded like he was happy about it.

"What are you going to do to them?"

"No Bella. This isn't my fault. The question is what did _you_ do to them. They're scared Bella, terrified. They know what I am and right now they're cringing against a wall, trying to escape. Don't worry Bella. They won't be scared for long. They will welcome death, peace. You should thank me for being so merciful. There is so much I could do to them, but I won't. I'll be quick. They'll hardly feel a thing." He chuckled. I nearly dropped the phone in horror. I heard Jasper growl beside me.

"Edward, don't! Please! Let them go! They didn't do anything to you!" I choked out.

"I don't think that's possible. Now say good bye to your family."

"Bella, I love you." They all told me.

"I love you all too. I'm so sorry." Tears were running down my face as they tried to assure me it wasn't my fault even as the monster that was once Edward plotted their demise. That was when the screaming started. I could hear running feet and a slight struggle before a snap, then another and another. He had broken their necks… "It's entirely your fault Bella." With that phone went dead. It fell from my hand and clattered to the floor.

The tears were no longer falling silently. I was sobbing, consumed in grief for the remainder of my human family. Jasper held onto me tightly and ran his fingers through my hair as I ruined his shirt. He murmured soft nothings in an effort to console me. He didn't use his gift on me and for that I was grateful. I just wanted to feel what I was supposed to feel. Not a fake replacement.

Two hours later I was still crying but it wasn't giant frame wracking sobs anymore. I had allowed myself to let go for too long. I could cry later, alone. I worked on forcing the emotion back along with all the others I was repressing. I knew this one would rear its ugly head again when I told the rest of the Cullens but I would just have to deal with it then. I rubbed my hands across my eyes in a futile attempt to remove the tears. There were just too many of them. Jasper handed me a towel and I dried the remainder of my tears. I grabbed his hand and he allowed me to lead him down to the family room. Everyone else was already there. When they saw me I saw pain and worry on everyone's face. I sat down next to Jasper and leaned into him. I needed to know I was still cared about. That everyone wasn't out to get me.

"What happened Bella? What did Edward do?" Rosalie asked, anger rising in her with each word.

"He killed Phil, Renee, and Charlie, because of me, my human family is dead." My voice broke on the last word and I had silent tears streaming down my cheeks yet again.

"He **WHAT,**" Rosalie hissed. Emmett growled, furious.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"No, it is not your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve this." Jasper tried to assure me. I shook my head.

"I should have been good. I should have just stayed with him. They wouldn't be dead if I had stayed with him." I muttered, angry with myself.

"Bella, if you had stayed with him you would be dead right now." Jasper's voice held pain as he thought about that.

"Maybe I should be." The Cullens gasped but I continued. "He's hurting me by hurting people I love. Who's next, my werewolf friends, you?" The tears flowed faster.

"That isn't going to happen." Emmett growled out his arms pulling Rose tighter to him.

"You don't know that for sure. He could wait until you're alone and attack one of you. I don't want anyone else hurt because of me!" I looked at Jasper, if he died because of me I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't have anything to live for.

"I'm hurt. You don't think I could take Edward in a fight?" Jasper inquired in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"I don't want you to fight him so I'm forced to find out!" I nearly hissed at him.

"You may have to. I will not let Edward keep hurting you like this." He declared looking into my eyes. Fear welled up in me. I didn't want the two of them within twenty miles of each other.

"Don't worry Bella. He won't be fighting alone." Emmett growled, clearly he agreed with Rosalie's statement and Alice nodded. They were all fiercely determined to put a stop to this.

"But…"

"It's okay. We are going to win." Alice assured me. I bit my lip to stop myself from arguing with them further. I could tell it was a pointless endeavor, so I turned to Jasper.

"If you come back hurt at all I will find a way to kick your ass!" I threatened him glaring. He flinched back a bit. Emmett was laughing. "That goes for you too Emmett!" I said turning the force of my glare onto him instead. His eyes got wide and he held his hands up in surrender. I stopped glaring and smirked. "Who's afraid of the big, bad human?" Rosalie and Alice laughed along with me.

"You are creepy when you get mad." Emmett muttered. I smiled wider.

**Bella: What the Fuck I killed you!**

**Edward: I know a guy**

**Bella: All right. Emmett your turn to try**

**Emmett: Fuck yeah! *lungs at Edward***

**Edward: *Runs away swearing***

**Bella: Pansy!**


	5. Chapter 5 Arguements and Friendships

Chapter 5: Arguments and Friendships

The next morning I woke up scared. It had been such a terrible dream. Jasper wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. Why would he be? Kissing Jasper must have been a dream. Why would he possibly want someone as pathetic as me? I wrapped my arms around my knees and the tears started to fall again. Everything was hitting me again: the rapes, the death of my remaining human family, the betrayal, and the pain, both physical and mental.

I was a complete and utter wreck. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Alice. I tried to stop my tears. She was hurting too. She had also been betrayed. I could see that she was having just as terrible a morning as me. I held my arms open and she came over to me. She leaned into my shoulder dry sobbing while tears still ran down my own face. I wasn't that big of a comfort, but I was probably the only one in the family that trusted her.

When she was done crying I got up and got ready for the day. I took an extra long shower in a futile attempt to let the water wash my sorrows and problems away. I was a bit more awake when I finally made it down stairs. Something smelled good so I followed the smell to the kitchen. Esme was there, setting a pile of pancakes at the table for me. "Thanks!" She smiled at me as I dug into the food.

"Did I make them right?" She asked concerned.

"Esme these are better then the ones people get at restaurants." She smiled before leaving me to eat. When I finished I brought my dishes back into the kitchen and washed them. Once they were put away I went off to the living room. Jasper and Emmett were there playing video games.

"Hi Bella," Emmett boomed without looking away from the screen.

"Hi," I replied sitting down. A shot of pain went through me. Jasper didn't even acknowledge me. I wrapped my arm across my chest and sat there. I kept my face as blank as possible. I looked over at Jasper. He was trying to force himself to ignore me for whatever reason. _If that's what he wants, _I thought. I didn't look at him. I tried to focus on Emmett, but it was hard. Jasper must not have been focusing well either because he kept loosing to Emmett.

I really started to look at him. He really wasn't paying attention. His eyes were blank. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He was tense… Something was wrong with him. Maybe he was wondering how to tell me he didn't like me. Another wave of pain shot through me and I saw his chin jerk involuntarily in my direction.

"Can I talk to Bella, alone?" Emmett paused the game.

"If you hurt my little sister I will find a way to tear you apart." Emmett threatened before ascending the stairs. Jasper turned to me. He looked like he was hurting. I longed to go and comfort him, but I knew that would probably repel him.

"I…" I cut him off quickly.

"You don't need to say it, I get it. I'll leave you alone." Those words cut me into little pieces, but as long as he was happy I could deal. I stood up to walk away from him.

"Bella, wait!" He pleaded, grabbing my wrist. I looked back at him confusion momentarily outweighing hurt.

"What Jasper?"

"What are you talking about? I don't want you to 'leave me alone'." Relief coursed through me.

"Then why did you make Emmett leave the room to talk to me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your dream." Hurt was heavy in his voice.

"What did I say?"

"You screamed 'help'. Then 'Jasper's', a bit after that you screamed. No, no! Stop! Please! Somebody help!' Your fear and pain was enormous. You were having a nightmare about me hurting you." At this point his voice was bitter. I stiffened as I remembered that terrible nightmare, but it hadn't been what he thought. I was about to talk again when he cut me off.

"Bella, I would never hurt you!" His voice rang with conviction and his gold eyes shown with the truth of his words. I snapped.

"Would you just shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him highly pissed off. Emmett was there a second later. He stood behind Jasper.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked the room at large. I turned to him.

"I'm trying to tell Jasper what a complete moron he is, is that a problem?" I snarled at him. I'm a human… and I fucking _snarled! _Emmett shrank back a bit. He was smart enough not to say anything. "Get the fuck upstairs now!" Emmett did as I said and left. I was so far gone that not even Jasper's influence could affect me. I turned back to him once Emmett was out of my sight.

"I was not having a nightmare about you hurting me, you idiot!" I yelled even louder. Jasper's eyes were wide as he stared at me, his mouth hanging open. "Do you want to know what the dream was about?" I nearly hissed at him. He just nodded, unable to speak.

"We were hanging out in your meadow, talking. Then Edward showed up and you fought him. He hurt you. I yelled out 'help Jasper's hurt.' Edward didn't stop he ripped your arm off. I screamed at him. No, no, stop!'  He ignored me and ripped your other arm off, so I tried again. 'Please!' I sunk to my knees as he killed you. He just ran away, leaving me so stare at the flames. I was screaming for someone to come, but it was too late. You were dead." My voice broke over the last word. All of my anger was gone. Tears were running down my cheeks as I re-saw the entire scene in my head.

Jasper crushed me gently to his chest. "I will never leave you like that Bella, I swear." I pulled him tighter to me. He pulled away and held me at arm's length. My body screamed out in protest to the lack of contact between our bodies. "I am so sorry. I should have talked to you about your dream instead of making assumptions." I smiled slightly.

"Just don't do it again: I hate being mad at you."

"I don't like it when you're mad at me either. You are absolutely terrifying angry. I'm glad I'm on your side."

"I'm not that scary." I argued. He shook his head.

"Bella, you made Em turn tail and flee. You are someone no one wants to get angry. I think the only one that's ballsy enough is Rose and you two are friends so…" I leaned into him to stop his rambling. It worked. He pressed his cheek into my hair.

"Are you trying to distract me? I think you need to be more persuasive then that." I smiled. I snaked my head around and connected our lips. He quickly deepened it. When I started to get light headed he moved his lips to my throat. He made a trail all the way from my cheek down to my collarbone. My heart was beating erratically as he kissed me. I was well past caring. He returned his lips to mine with a moan.

"What the hell? You were yelling less then ten minutes ago, then you were sad, and now you're making out? How fucking hormonal are you?" Emmett asked. Jasper sighed. I jumped off his lap anyway and stalked towards Emmett crow bar in hand.

"I'm _very_ hormonal because in case you haven't noticed, I'm a teen age girl, so watch what you say!" I chucked the crowbar at him before stalking back to my place on Jasper's lap, placing a light kiss on his lips before looking at Rose. She was laughing hysterically as was Jasper. I joined them as I took in Emmett's expression. He was standing their shocked holding the crow bar that was centimeters from his forehead. Emmett quickly grew angry with us.

"Dude, she tried to throw a crow bar _through_ my head." Jasper chuckled.

"You should know better then to get her mad."

"You should be able to control your girlfriend." Emmett grumbled. I giggled.

"Oh, you mean the way you control Rose?" I raised an eyebrow. Rose was looking at him expectantly. He started stammering.

"I…. Uh… n-n—no. I just mean that… Oh, forget it. Sorry Bella." He grumbled out.

"Apology accepted."

"Just in case…" Emmett broke the crow bar in half. I smirked. Did he really think I only had one?

Rosalie started hissing and I followed her eye path to see Alice walking slowly, nervously down the stairs. The others didn't know about my promise to Alice, or why some of this had happened. Jasper was growling at her and he pulled me behind himself. I saw Emmett crouch down as if to jump at her.

I knew this was going to hurt Jasper, but I had to help Alice too. No one else understood. Everyone hated her… I could only hope he would forgive me. Jasper's grip was loose so I managed to slip my hand out of his and I went over to Alice stood in front of her. "Leave her alone!" I glared at them. Alice was not at fault. What was worse was that she was in pain, but so was Jasper.

Jasper looked like he felt like I stabbed him. That didn't last long. He turned it into anger instead. His eyes were pitch black by now. It was scary. Em and Rose were still growling at Alice. It just pissed me off. "Just leave her the fuck alone!" I nearly growled. That set Jasper off.

"That's just fucking great, Bella. Do you like siding with my _ex. _You do realize this is the girl Edward cheated on you with right?" I winced at the memory. Jasper wasn't done yet. "You say you love me and then you choose _Alice _over me. I never knew you liked lying bitches, but then again you are one." I flinched away from his words. He wasn't the only one to call me a bitch within the past few days. It scared me to think that maybe Jasper was going to turn on me too, but I shook the thought from my head. Jasper and Edward were completely different… Still it hurt. It felt like the good times with Jasper hadn't happened. It was as if only the bad things had happened, including the words Jasper said.

Rosalie and Emmett were staring at Jasper, shocked. Clearly they thought he had gone too far, but it was too late, the damage was done. "I dolove you Jasper, but apparently I'm too much of a lying bitch to be loved back." I shrugged, fighting tears. "You do realize it took you less then a week to break your promises right?" Without waiting for a response I retreated up the stairs with Alice right behind me. We returned once again to the sound proof room. I waited until the door was securely shut before I started crying. Crying isn't the right word, I was sobbing. I loved him, and what he just said was worse then anything Edward had done, because while I had expected it of Edward after that first time, I had never thought Jasper would hurt me like that. It cut me to the quick.

Alice let me stain her shirt with my tears for a while. I realized Alice must have wanted to talk to me about something or else she wouldn't have gone down stairs with the others right there. They all hated her despite what she had gone through. Once the tears were gone Alice started apologizing. "Bella, I'm so sorry. That's all my fault." Her eyes shown with tears she could never shed.

"No, Alice, it's not. You didn't make Jasper tell me that. He did it all on his own." My voice was bitter. It was true. It wasn't in resentment towards Jasper. I had known I wouldn't be able to hold him for long. I had realized he would some day see that I wasn't worth it, so this shouldn't have hurt so badly. It shouldn't have felt like my heart that had already been ripped out of my chest and stomped on before he received it. It shouldn't have felt like he had healed my heart and then done the same thing. Only this time he cut it into tiny pieces before stomping on them, and I was forced to try and pick up the little pieces. It shouldn't feel like despite that I still loved him with all the little pieces! It shouldn't have felt like I already forgave him for everything. It shouldn't have felt like I would die without him, like I would die _for _him. It shouldn't, but it did, and I hated it! I hated feeling like that.

Alice's words brought me back to reality. "He didn't mean it." She assured me.

"Yes, he did. He hates me now." Alice looked down, sad. I could clearly see that she was blaming herself for all of this.

"It's not your fault. I had to go help you. They don't understand why you did what you did. They don't understand what you went through. Rosalie does, but she's too angry to try to help you. Besides they need to relax. Can't they see that you're hurting too?" It was true. They were far too angry with her. She hadn't known Edward was going to do all of that. She hadn't known he was going to kidnap me. She had known about me and Jasper's relationship, but that was over so it didn't matter.

"Because of me you and Jasper are fighting." She accused herself.

"I don't think Jasper actually likes me at all, so us fighting doesn't matter. He's made it quite clear." Alice wrapped me in a hug.

"So why did you come down in the first place?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to someone." She said looking down. I understood. Jasper had been great, but I wanted to talk to someone else. Besides Jasper now hated me… Alice hadn't had anyone to talk to from the beginning. She was alone.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"First I just want to remind you that you rock. The others won't even look at me without hissing, and you have more of a right to hate me then most of them." Her eyes shown with tears she would never be able to shed.

"Alice, I swear I'll always be there for you."

"Same here." She smiled at me. I pulled her into a hug.

"We can watch out for each other." She nodded in agreement.

"We can't hide up here forever." I pointed out after a while of us just talking.

"I guess…"

"Come on. If I'm a bitch I might as well act the part. Besides I need to eat something. Will you come down and talk with me?" I asked her. She nodded. We went down to the kitchen ignoring everyone. I wasn't going to look them in the eye while I felt like shit. Alice understood and rambled about unimportant stuff while I made myself some eggs and toast. I ate while she talked. When she stopped I looked around to see Em and Rose glaring at Alice. "Get away from us!" I hissed at them. Their eyes were wide. I was too hurt by them to be nice, so I glared at them. "I think you've done enough damage for one day." They gaped at me, but I just glared at them.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said speaking only to me. I shook my head.

"We're a package deal. Accept us both or Alice can move in at my house." Their eyes got even wider.

"Why?" Em asked.

"Because we both understand what the other's going through." I reminded him. It was true. The family wasn't exactly being kind to either of us at the moment.

"It's okay Bella. I know they hate me. They would just fake it." I nodded.

"No more glaring."

"Okay," Rose consented.

"Thanks guys."

"We really are sorry for acting like that. We didn't need to be so hostile…to either of you." I saw hope flash through Alice's eyes. It made me smile. Alice was coping well.

"It's okay. _You_ have nothing to apologize for."

"He was just-" I cut Em off.

"I don't want to hear it." My voice shook as I said that simple sentence. Alice put a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Thanks." I forced out. She nodded. She was really mute around the others now. I hated what Edward had done to the rambunctious pixie. She wasn't hyper anymore. She never really smiled. That could also be because everyone was always glaring at or belittling her. I felt so bad.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Rose asked.

"That would be nice. Alice, why don't you and Emmett go pick one out?" She nodded and followed Em out of the room. "Thanks." I mouthed gesturing after Alice. She waved it off.

"Do you want popcorn?" I shrugged. I should have said no. Rose made me the biggest bowl of popcorn I had ever seen.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all of that."

"Oh, well." She placed the bowl on my lap after I sat down. We were watching Stolen. It was an awesome action movie when that was in they popped in the Happening. They were driving through the town and everyone was dead. I laughed. They stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? There are much worse real threats to the human race out there and they come up with Killer trees? I mean really. If the human race was going to die out it would be because of a massive vampire attack."

"You're probably right." Em consented. The people in the movie were running around screaming and then it cut to a scene of some girl's dad cutting himself.

"See that's what I mean. He's bleeding and no ones around so a vamp should come out and drain him." I said giggling. "Is this supposed to scare me?" I questioned.

"Yeah that was the point of watching it," Em pouted.

"Sorry Em. Next time pick a better horror movie." I continued to laugh through the entire thing.

"What do you want to watch now?" Rose inquired.

"How about Underworld: Rise of the Lycans?" No one spoke.

"Oh, come on! How has a group of vampires not heard about the newest vampire movie ever? I want to see how bad they did."

"What's it about?" Alice questioned in a quiet voice.

"Vampires vs. Werewolves. The werewolves have been enslaves by the vampire king and are fighting for their freedom. I think it will be educational for you to hear about the werewolves' struggles." I popped the DVD in without giving them a chance to complain.

"I don't like seeing a werewolf kick vampire butt." Em whined. I laughed but then it was my turn to complain.

"That's so cruel. Just because someone's different doesn't mean you can use them like a tool." The sad part was I was describing the boy in the movie as much as myself. "The vampires in this movie are mean. I don't like them." I stated. (The vampire is beating (whipping) the lycan.)

"Bella, most vampires are mean." Rose reminded me exasperatedly.

"I know but can't there be just one movie where they're nice like you guys?" No one had an answer for me.

"This is so screwed up. Don't kiss him. A vampire would never fall for a werewolf!" Rose yelled at the TV screen.

"Just imagine Rose, a vampire that shifted into a wolf." I teased her. She shuddered.

"I don't fucking get it. He saved her. He had to shift to save her and that broke the law, but at least she's alive. Shouldn't her father be a bit more sympathetic?" I asked, angry.

"These vamps have no morals." Rose shrugged.

"Yay! Lycan are gonna kill the vamps!"

"Hey, I thought you liked vampires." Em said looking hurt.

"So? These vampires need to die they're evil."

…

"Lycan 3 vamps 0!" I cheered. The others sulked next to me. (Vamps & Lycan are fighting.)

Vamps 7 Lycan 3!" Emmett yelled a few minutes later.

"Only because the vamps are cheating, Lycan fight fair." I argued.

"You are not burned by the sun go after him!" Rosalie yelled, cutting us off.

"What are you watching?" Carlisle questioned entering the room.

"Underworld 3: Rise of the Lycan. It's awesome, lycan rule!"

"We need to be careful or Bella's going to ditch us to go hang in La Push." Emmett joked. Carlisle sat down to watch it while Esme left. She thought it was too bloody.

"What's he doing?" Carlisle questioned.

"He's the leader of the lycan and he's looking for his vampire girlfriend. She's basically a princess and no one approves of their relationship." I explained quickly.

Ten minutes later…

"If Alice was dating a lycan would you kill her?" I interrogated Carlisle.

"No."

"Then what the hell is Sonia's father playing at? Why would you kill your own daughter?" I nearly screamed. (He's going to kill her for consorting with a lycan)

"He's a twisted man." Carlisle consented.

"Now this is a good guy! He's there for her… no matter what. The whole love conquers all thing is going to work." I said bitterly. "Remind me never to watch a romance again."

"Same here." Alice intoned. (Lucian 'lycan' is about to go back to the castle and near certain death to rescue his vampire girlfriend.)  
"Woohooo!! Go Lucian!!!!!" I cheered.

Five minutes later: Sonia's killed.

"Does anyone get a happily ever after anymore?" I complained.

"Not that I've seen." Alice answered, sad.

…

"Lycan win vamps loose!!!!" I taunted Em.

He ran up behind me and grabbed me. "In real life, vampires always win." He whispered in my ear.

"Em, you're creepy." I informed him. He lifted me off the ground and held me over his head.

"What should we do with the dog lover?" He mused.

"Put her down and be nice." I offered.

"No such luck." He twirled me in a circle over his head. I screamed.

"Put me down or I'll puke popcorn on you." I warned him. He set me down immediately and moved away from me. I swayed back and forth dizzy. Alice made me sit down.

"I think I'll be fine now that I'm not being spun in a circle." I shot a glare at Em.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's okay."

"Let's play vampires and Lycan."

"Okay." Em agreed.

"Em, you have to be a Lycan."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because you have no fangs!!! Vampires have to have fangs!" They gaped at me.

"Then what are we?"

"You're a freak of nature!" They laughed at me once more.

"What's Rose?"

"Oh, she's Sonia. Sorry Rose but someone has to die." She shrugged.

"Do I get to be Lucian?" Em asked, excited.

"Yes."

"Ya!"

"Can I play?" Carlisle asked.

"Ya, we need you to be Victor, Sonia's father."

"I'm not evil." He pointed out.

"You are now." I said, stubborn. He shrugged.

"I'm a Lycan and Alice is a vampire. All vampires have two minutes to make themselves decent looking fangs, now go!"

"Alice's are the best!" I declared. "Now, let's play!"

"The goal is for Rose and Em to try to make it to the yard 'alive'. Em has to be with her, and he can't move faster then a human." They nodded. Alice ran to block the door…

When the game was over everyone was laughing, including Carlisle. I'd never seen him this relaxed. He was always so uptight.

It was late by now and I really needed to sleep. "I should probably head home. I have to work tomorrow." They nodded. When I got home I locked the door and deadbolt once I was inside. The windows were already locked. I knew Edward could get in if he really wanted to. Either way I didn't want to make it any easier for him.

Once I was ready for bed it was really late, and I was really stressed. I was so spent I couldn't force away the memories any longer. I couldn't push away the fact that my parents were dead, that Edward was still trying to hurt me, and that Jasper hated me. I just couldn't. It wasn't possible. I was shocked when tears didn't fall. The sad truth was that I was out of tears. I had cried so much in the past week that I didn't have any tears. I didn't have anything left at all. Everyone I loved had barrowed all of my part and never returned them, and I wasn't brave enough to take them back. In the case of my heart I didn't want it back. Without Jasper it was useless anyway.

That was when I heard a rustle from the tree outside my window. I stiffened as I saw a pair of eyes staring at me through the leaves. My eyes widened and fear, but I couldn't seem to move. I was locked in place. "Bella, it's me. It's Jasper." That just made pain lance through my body. I let him in all the same. "Can I talk to you?" He questioned, pleading.

"I'm feeling strangely masochistic, so yes." He winced at my choice of words, but I wasn't done yet. "Honestly, what have I got to loose?" I answered my own question. "Nothing at all: Family, innocence, pride, dignity, and love." I spat that last word out like the poison it was, even as the hole where my heart should been ached at its bittersweet memory. "Gone, all of those are long gone." My voice was so bitter it was hardly my own anymore. Jasper looked so hurt by what I had said that I regretted my words instantly. No matter what he had said to me it was cruel to add to his suffering.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did earlier. You don't lie without good reason and you're not a bitch. I was angry at seeing you help Alice and I lost it. I know that's no excuse for what I said to you. I'm so sorry Bella. I know I don't deserve it, but could you ever find it in yourself to forgive me?" His eyes were beseeching, desperate, and pained. How could I say no to him?

"I forgive you Jazz." I whispered.

He looked up at me shocked. "Really?"

"What part of hopelessly in love is hard for you to understand?" I asked him, giggling.

"The part where I'm the one you love." I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"I love you, no one else." I assured him. He still looked unsure, so I brought my lips up to his. "Still doubt it?" I inquired when we pulled apart a few minutes later.

"No," he replied grinning. I yawned hugely.

"You need to get some sleep."

"Stay?" I asked lying down.

"Of course," he wrapped his arms around me and crushed me gently to his chest. I fell asleep smelling something far better then any cologne.

The next morning I awoke still lying in Jasper's arms. It was so nice. He stayed with me through the morning and drove me to work. Once he was gone Angela ran over to me. "Oh my god, what was that all about?" I smiled.

"Jasper's helping me deal." I clarified. She accepted it and we went in to start the workday.

I had just finished helping a customer when a somber looking cop entered the store. He motioned for me to go over to him. I knew what it had to be about. "Isabella, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but we think we found your parents and your stepfather."

"What do you mean 'found them'?" I asked, allowing fear and panic to fill my voice along with a hint of confusion. Sympathy filled his eyes.

"Honey, we found them dead." I gasped in fake shock, but I didn't let tears fall yet.

"You don't know for sure though, right? I mean it could be someone else?" I let a tiny bit of hope into my eyes. The officer nodded.

"We need you to come try to identify the bodies."

"Just let me tell Mrs. Newton." He nodded. I found her talking to Mike and Angela. Well it would be easer this way.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"They think they found my parents bodies, even my step-dad. They need me to go try to identify them. Is it okay if I leave Mrs. Newton?"

"Yes, of course. I'm so sorry." Once out of the store I was driven in a cruiser to an abandoned building just ten miles away from the town. There inside were Renee, Charlie, and Phil. Their bodies were in awkward positions. Bones were bent in ways they shouldn't have been. "Is this them?" He asked. I nodded and then I broke down crying right beside my mother's body. They didn't try to move me, they just let me morn. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle.

"Do you want a ride back to the house? Everyone is worried about you." I nodded, numb and got into Carlisle's Mercedes. When we arrived at the house everyone was at the door. I walked towards them slowly.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"They found the bodies." I choked out. My face remained dry this time though. I was out of tears. I hugged by everyone and kind words were said. Rose stayed by my side when Jasper had to go hunt a few hours later. When he returned we were inseparable. We spent the entire night just talking, and despite all that had happened I actually enjoyed myself.

The next day was much the same, and the next. I quit my job with the Newton's. All three of my parents had left me everything they had. Renee and Phil's house was up for sale and everything they had was being shipped up to me here in Forks. When I did dare to go into town all I saw was sympathy from everyone. I hated it. I could hardly take it so I rarely allowed myself to be caught in sight of the public eye.

**Bella: Lycan are better**

**Emmett: *Pouting***


	6. Chapter 6 Taken

Chapter 6: Taken

It was two weeks until school was supposed to start. Alice was in desperate need of some time outside, so I managed to convince everyone to play baseball together as a family in the clearing again. They were in the middle of a full-blown game when Alice just stopped moving: she was having a vision. "No! Stop!" She yelled so loudly even I heard it over the wind. "I should have seen something before this!" She berated herself as she ran to my side.  
"Alice, what's going on?" Jasper asked as he reached us, his voice strained.

"Edward, Victoria, and Laurent are headed here now. They're too close for us to run for it." I stiffened at the names of James' coven.

"What do they want?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea.

"You," my heart sped up as I realized the danger I was in.

"Bella, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." I nodded at Jasper.

"They aren't getting anywhere near you." Rose added. Emmett growled in agreement.

"I will not loose anymore of my family." Carlisle stated. They all moved in front of me. Jasper stayed by my side while the others moved towards the vampires approaching us. He crouched in front of me defensively. This reminded me so much of last spring except that I had a new protector and my old one was now the threat…

"What do you want Edward?" Carlisle asked, angry.

"I've only come to take what's mine." I couldn't hide the shiver that ran down my spine at the sound of his voice. How had it once managed to make my heart melt? Now it made me want to hide.

"You can't have her!" Jasper snarled.

"What, you think because you control her emotions you have a claim to her?"

"I'm not messing with her emotions. Everything she feels is true. _I_ would never force her to love me." Edward shrugged off the accusation.

"Let's go get my toy. I swear I've learned how to share it." Edward said, leering. Victoria cackled, shrilly, and then there were twenty vampires around us. Jasper spun me into the middle of all the Cullens. I stood their shaking, terrified. We were outnumbered.

Then the fighting began. Edward ran at Jasper who refused to make a gap for him to get through to me. Then a few vampires I didn't know replaced Edward. I looked around. Edward, Victoria, and Laurent weren't even fighting. They were just watching. They didn't really need to fight. I could see my family was busy enough as it was. Rose was fighting three, Em was fighting five, Carlisle was fighting four, Esme was fighting three, and Jasper was fighting five. I tried to focus on Jasper's fight. He was the one I was most worried about. I couldn't loose him, not like this. As the Cullens fought they drew farther away from me, inch by inch. Edward looked at the gap smiling. It wasn't long before they were a good foot away from me. My shaking increased in speed. I moved to get closer to Jasper, but that was the same time Edward chose to come get me. The others were fighting too many and they couldn't get to me in time and I was once again yanked away from my family by the cruel arms of the monster.

"Here, hold her. I need to deal with Alice." I struggled against the new set of hands restraining me, Victoria's.

"If you don't stop squirming you little bitch I swear I'll hurt you." I was so sick of all the threats.

"Pick a number and get in line, whore!" I yelled at her as I struggled. I saw the Cullens heads turn towards me momentarily before they were forced to focus on their fights once more. I heard a scream and saw Jasper ripping a vampire apart, but once the vampire was dead I heard another all too familiar scream.

I looked over to see Edward yanking Alice away from the rest of them. The Cullens couldn't have helped her if they'd wanted to. They were still fighting for their lives. "Let her go!" I yelled at Edward, struggling again. Victoria hit me so hard my head snapped to the side.

"I told you to stop squirming!" She hissed, happy. I spat some blood out of my mouth, and returned my attention to Alice and Edward. He brought her near me, far from the Cullens who were down to about two vampires apiece. They wouldn't have a hard time. The others were distracted with the faint smell of my blood in the air.

"Alice, I'm really sick and tired of you ruining my fun!" Edward complained. Alice didn't answer. "They're all sick of you too. They want you gone. I'm going to help them with that." Edward guaranteed.

"Fight him Alice! Use your visions!" I yelled. She shot me a panicked look before dodging out of Edward's path. I knew why. Alice didn't trust her visions anymore. Not since Edward raped her. She didn't have any self-confidence left. She kept dodging him, avoiding. They kept backing up closer and closer to Jazz's fight.

When Jasper's fight ended he helped the others while Alice and Edward fought. Once all the other vampires were taken care of Rose, Em, and Jazz joined her. Edward didn't look worried at all. It bothered me. My fear for my family just kept growing, especially for Jazz. If he was killed life just wouldn't be worth living anymore. I wouldn't join him though. I now knew that that would hurt the family too much. It didn't make me stop struggling to try to get to his side. I had to fight, for Jasper, for the family, and for myself. To stop fighting would mean that I gave in to what they wanted, and I would never do that.

"Didn't I say to keep still?" Victoria hissed, slapping me again. I stopped fighting for now.

They were taking turns attacking him. When they thought he was distracted one of them would try to rip a limb off but it wasn't working. They pushed him farther back closer to the fire… Alice ran at him and instead of hitting him she grabbed him. Edward hadn't expected her to push them backwards, no one had. They fell into the fire. Edward jumped up but Alice didn't let him escape. Was that a determined light that filled her eyes or was it just the fire reflecting on them? She tore him apart as he screamed. It was too late for her. She was dying too. Once her job was done she screamed. I watched as she writhed in pain.

"Alice!!!!" I screamed in anguish. I had promised to protect her and I failed.

"Now that he's out of the way," Victoria said, tightening her grip on me so much it hurt.

"Now what?" I gasped out. Damn vampire strength!

"Now I can do whatever I want with you." I shiver ran down my spine at the implications behind her words. The Cullens were coming towards us slowly. Jasper looked beyond livid. He looked terrifying, but at the same time he looked beautiful. Jasper truly was the God of war.

"Let her go!" Jasper ordered.

"Now why would I do that?" Victoria asked.

"Because otherwise I'll tear you apart," Jasper responded.

"Oh, you want to do that regardless." I struggled against her once more. I wanted to go to Jasper. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to feel safe.

The only thing my efforts got me was a broken finger or two. I didn't scream. I didn't want them to know I was suffering, and I didn't want to give Victoria the satisfaction. It didn't matter either way. She knew I was hurting, and Jasper could feel it.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have things to do." Victoria threw me over her shoulder. Without another word to my family she took off running through the forest. It was absolutely terrifying. I couldn't see where I was going and someone I didn't trust was carrying me. It didn't help much with the whole fear factor. We ran for what seemed like hours. When she finally set me down, in a house, I had no clue where we were.

"Don't move, human!" Victoria ordered me.

"But I have to pee! Where's the bathroom?" She rolled her eyes. "Down the hall." She pointed. I wasn't going to try to get away. I knew my only chance at escape was Jasper. When I went back out to the living room in the house Victoria was gone. Laurent was there, waiting for me. An excited light filled his eyes. I backed away from him, terrified. Not again! Edward was dead. Couldn't that one torture have died with him?

"Don't be scared Bella. I won't kill you."

"Some things are worse then death." I spat out through clenched teeth. He smiled.

"Oh, this isn't bad. This is probably the most enjoyable part of what Victoria has lined up for you." I took another step back.

"If you do this Jasper will kill you." I warned him.

"Jasper, is it? That fool will never find us." Laurent advanced towards me. He was done messing around. He wanted to get on with it already. He brought me to a room and threw me onto the bed. Before I could even move he was there hovering above me. He kissed me but it was gentle, brotherly??? O_o

I was shocked. He moved his lips so that they hovered just a breath away from my ear. "Victoria just left the house. I'm trying to help you but we have to make this believable. I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to scream though so that Victoria thinks I am. Can you do that?" In response I screamed as loud as I possibly could. He nodded.

"Here change into these clothes then give me your old ones I need to shred them." I changed quickly and handed my clothes off. He tore them to shreds quickly. "Bella, I'm sorry but I have to give you a few bruises to placate Victoria until I can get you out of here. I'll reset your fingers too." I nodded. He held me wrists between his hands and squeezed until a bruise formed. He did the same thing with two different places on my arms before he reset my fingers. "Victoria's coming back, you need to act scared." I nodded.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"Thanks, Bella. You were amazing." I forced myself to shiver. I backed away from him. Thankfully I was already on edge enough that my heart sped up and real fear set in. I beat it back just enough so that I would remember that Laurent was going to help me. It wasn't too hard to remember. He did have the signature eyes of a good vampire.

Victoria walked into the room and I started to shake in my corner. I was scared of Victoria. She hated me. "Did you and Laurent have fun?"

"Fuck you!" I screamed at her.

"I'll take that as a no. Oh, well. I was hoping you would enjoy yourself before you died." She took in my new bruises.

"Good work." Victoria praised him.

"My pleasure." He smirked at me.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him. I forced fake tears to fall down my face.

"I love it! She's already crying." Victoria cheered. "But, this isn't enough. You need to suffer just like I have suffered. You need to feel the pain I feel." She grabbed my arm at vampire speed and bit down, hard. I screamed in agony. The bite hurt like a bitch. As the venom seeped into my system and I writhed in agony.

"That was what it felt like to loose James. He shouldn't be dead! You should!" She shrieked as she bit me again.

"That's enough!" I heard Laurent yell. I couldn't focus on their fight. I was burning, writhing, dying, or so I thought. I heard the sound of a vampire being yanked apart and then Laurent was at my side. "Fuck!" He muttered. "Bella, I have to suck the venom out. Try to hold still." I couldn't answer. I was trying to hold myself still, silent, and any sounds from me would open the floodgate. He lowered his lips to the first bite and went as fast as possible to suck the venom out. The room started swimming and I was getting really tired before he finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was harder then I expected."

"It's all right." I said finding my voice. He built a fire and threw all that remained of Victoria into it.

"Let's get you somewhere for the night. I'll bring you home tomorrow." I could smell smoke.

"All right," I yawned. The last thing I remember was running through the trees before I passed out.

"Agh!!!" I said shielding my eyes against the light coming from somewhere. "It's too early! Shut it off or block it out!" I heard Laurent laugh. He shut the blinds.

"We have to stay here until the sun sets. I can't go out there."

"Okay."

"It's not that early either."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost two in the afternoon." My stomach growled in affirmation.

"I can order you room service."

"Please. Ummm…. Do they have a place that sells clothes here?" I didn't want to have to wear the same thing. People would talk…

"I already thought about that. I hope I got you the right sizes." He pointed to a shopping bag on the floor. "What do you want to eat?"  
"A hamburger and fries please." He went to get the phone. This was so odd. Laurent was helping me? His coven had died trying to kill me and here he was making sure I was safe.

"What made you want to help me?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a good vampire now. I eat animals."

"Mwaning the ones that can't talk or teenage boys?" I asked smirking.

"The ones that can't talk, which is something we can do more of later." He shooed me off towards the bathroom and I took a long shower. I looked over my new crescent moon scars. They were still sore, but that would stop soon. Other then that I was fine… well my ribs hurt and my hand ached, but that was to be expected. When I was dressed and feeling considerably better I returned to the room. My food was already there waiting for me. I said a hurried 'thanks' before digging into my food with gusto. It barely took me ten minutes to woof down the entire plate.

"You really were hungry." I shrugged.

"So why were you with Victoria?" I asked. I saw a deep pain flash through his eyes. "I'm sorry. If it hurts you that bad you don't have to tell me."

"It's fine Bella. I have to tell someone." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Irina and I were at our house. We had bought one away from her family. I became a vegetarian because it was the only way Irina would accept me. She's my mate I would have done anything for her. Besides it wasn't that hard to make the change my ways, because once I really thought about it I realized I didn't want to hurt people like that anymore regardless." He took a deep breath. Victoria and Edward showed up at our house. They asked me to join them and I refused, so they had those other vampires your family killed fight us. They grabbed me and killed Irina." I gasped in horror and empathy. How many families had Edward destroyed?

"I went with them because they were threatening to kill the rest of Irina's family. I was close to them and Irina never would have wanted to see them hurt. Once I found out they were coming after you I decided I would get you away from them. I wasn't going to let them destroy someone else's mate." His voice was so dead. I hugged him. He returned it.

"I'm glad you're veggie vamp now and I'm really sorry for your lose. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome Bella."

"Where are you going to go after this?" I questioned, getting an idea.

"I don't know. I can't go back to Tanya's coven. I know they would understand, but that place holds too many memories."

"Why don't you come join my family? You could be a Cullen. It'd rock to have another brother!" I said, excited.

"Would they let me?"

"I won't let them say no."

"It would be nice to belong to a family."

"Yay!!!!!!!!!"

"You're very excitable."

"Yeah, I guess so. Laurent will you tell me your story?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I replied indignant.

"If you insist: I didn't remember this until Irina helped me. Now I remember everything… I was born in North Dakota in 1840. I, like my parents before me was a slave. The family I was enslaved to was French and they named me, more that they called me Laurent so much I forgot my real name. They were kind, but when they said that any slave that joined the army was free after they served their country I was out of there as fast as possible. I enlisted at the age of 21 in 1861." I was shocked. Laurent had been in the civil war too? Had he fought Jasper?

"Well for obvious reasons I was not allowed to be a general, but unofficially within a year and a half of entering the army I was. I was a fast thinker; the other blacks liked following one of their own, they trusted me. We were deep into the south. Texas, I think it was. Either way my unit was getting nervous. They had been doing great, but in the next battle we were to face a general that everyone talked about as if he was a legend. Rumors about him spread far and wide, some were even so ridiculous as to say that he could kill you with a single look. By now he already had earned a nickname from his fellow confederate soldiers."

"Who was he?" I asked, hating the suspense.

"We were to face Jasper, the god of war." I gaped at him. So they had known each other!

"Jasper wouldn't remember me. MY memory of my human years is better then it should be. Our men fought bravely as did we. We ran out of ammunition and we ended up needing swords. Jasper and I fought each other. He was quick, agile. I was the master of the blade. I think I remember him because even when I had him pinned for the briefest of moments he showed no fear. He's the reason I was changed. I lost that fight. Jasper ran me through, and walked away. He missed my heart, but no one realized I was still alive so I was left there on the battlefield to die. That night a pale figure came over to me.

"They left you here did they? You should do nicely in the new wars. You're strong and cunning. I hope you make it. You could do so well." He leaned down and bit me. He dragged me off of the battlefield into an abandoned building. I could hear the clamor of another battle going on outside even as I burned. It wasn't a mortal fight. It was the city being overrun by a different coven of vampires. I can only assume that my creator was killed, because he never came back for me."

"I didn't last long without…feeding. Then I was running for my life. The vampires in that city were not happy that I was stealing from them. I was lost, irrational, and volatile. No one was there to show me the way. After a few years I started working on my self-control. It took a decade to gain, but when I did everything was so much easier. I fed only when I had to and took only what I needed. I ran into James and Victoria. Victoria was the escape artist, James was the tracker… all they needed was a brain and someone that looked as though he belonged at the head of a coven, and I fit both parts. I was lonely, so when they offered me a place among them I took it. I never knew that those two were so cruel." Laurent shook his head in disgust.

"If you hadn't joined their coven I never would have met you."

"Are you always this optimistic?"

"No, you're just lucky."

""Yes, I'm lucky, or maybe it's just you."

"I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world until a month ago." I remembered bitterly.

"What happened between you and Edward? The last time I'd seen you two he was the one defending you not Jasper." I winced at Edward's name.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, I'll just give you the overview." I took a deep breath before I reiterated my tale for the second time. "After the school year ended I went over to the Cullens house. I caught Alice and Edward having sex. I yelled at him, threatened to tell everyone. He beat me then raped me. Jasper found out and had me tell the family but I left out the part about the rape. Jasper helped me stay sane. He was there for me. Then Edward and Alice came back and Edward tried to convince me he was sorry. Through that the rest of them found out I was hiding something from them, and I was forced to tell the full story. They were all really mad so I convinced them to have Alice watch Edward. I had already begun to forgive Alice. Not even a half hour after they left my house to return to theirs they called me and I rushed over. I found Alice curled up in a ball, scared, shocked, and betrayed. Edward had raped her in our absence."

"What?" Laurent yelled.

"He made a last minute decision. He was too fast, and too strong."

"I can't believe he did that to you." His hands clenched into fists.

"It doesn't matter anymore its over."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"Both."

"Bella, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I'd rather tell you myself because I actually know the full story."

"I yelled at Edward and I got so mad I punched him. That's how I broke these two fingers the first time. I comforted Alice as best I could and then sent her out to go hunting so I could talk to the rest of the Cullens. Once they knew what had happened they decided to kick Edward out. When they called him down Rose went over and slapped him, and when she turned to walk away he grabbed her. I didn't want Rose hurt, so I gave him what he wanted."

"What was that?"

"Me, I walked over to him and he shoved Rose away. When Jasper tried to get me back he threatened to bite me. Edward and I left the Cullens and we went to the airport. He dragged me all over and then we jumped on a random plane. He made me pretend to be his girlfriend… He took me to a house somewhere in the middle of the woods and stuck me in a room. When he came back he had a video camera in his hands." Laurent's expression was angry.

"Yeah, he didn't use the video camera to record it though. He used his phone and called Jasper. He threw me around and raped me again. I could hear Jasper yelling at Edward. He let me talk to him for a minute and then yanked the phone away. He beat the shit out of me, and pathetic as I am I just curled up on the ground and waited for him to stop."

"You couldn't have stopped him if you tried. If you'd fought him you probably would have just injured yourself further."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Bella, you are not pathetic. You're a human that runs with vampires. I would say you're incredibly brave."

"Thanks."

"Jasper was on the phone with Edward the entire time and heard everything… The next day I woke up alone. I fixed up all of my injuries.

"What did he do exactly?"

"He cracked a few ribs, re-broke my fingers, bruised just about every inch of my body, I don't know how bad the hit to my head was, but he probably gave me a concussion. He also left me with the giant long scar on my back and his initials." I showed him where those two were.

"He branded you?" Laurent's voice held disgust.

"Yeah, he didn't want someone else touching what's his." My own voice held venom as I yanked my shirt back down.

"Since Edward wasn't around I ran off. I got lucky. Down by the road I stole somebody's motorcycle. I jumped on the first train I could find heading towards Forks. Jasper met me at the airport and I was safe. When we got home Alice was sitting on the stairs. She hadn't moved since the day before and I tried to comfort her. When she moved I told the Cullens what had happened and went to bed. The next day Jasper and I got to hang out and somehow I realized that Jasper liked me too. Alice was happy for us. She explained what she had seen, and why she had acted the way she had, so I forgave her."

"Jasper and I were talking when Edward called. He had my parents trapped. He killed them and told me it was my fault. Jasper and Alice comforted me. The next day Jasper and I fought. He called me a bitch, because I protected Alice from Rose and Em. We made up eventually… The next few days Jasper and I stayed together, but Alice was restless. She didn't like staying cooped up in the house and she wanted to get out, but she was afraid to go out alone. It's my fault she died. I convinced everyone to go play baseball yesterday. I'm the reason everyone was there. It's all my fault."

Laurent wrapped me in a hug. "No, it's not your fault. Alice knew she would die. I could see it in her eyes. She died to save you. It was her choice." I did the only thing that helped me cope best, I cried. No tears fell, it was just dry, aching cries. Honestly I liked tears better.

When I was done I pulled back and looked Laurent in the eyes. "You're an awesome brother." He laughed.

"You barely know me." I shrugged.

"You told me your past, you're a vegetarian, and you saved my life. I think that's enough for me to trust you… and owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. That bitch had it coming. She should have known after her own loss that loosing a mate makes us do things, some are stupid, and some are smart. Luckily for me she was the stupid one." I gave him a hug.

"It's going to be okay." He sighed.

"I hope you're right Bella." He hugged me back. We spent the next few hours talking, learning more about one another. It was nice.

"Are you ready to stop your family's worrying?" He asked when the sun finally set.

"Yeah, I wish I could have called. I really need to learn their number." I berated myself.

"That's what cell phones are for. Besides I'm sure they'll just be glad you're safe." I jumped on when he proffered his back once we were outside the hotel.

"Hang on tight." He called back to me as he took off. I tightened my arms around his neck. Running like this just felt normal to me. The only way it could have been more… right was if it was Jasper's back on which I hung. I knew we were close when Laurent slowed. It hadn't been a bad run. He had talked to me the entire time, it eased all remaining fear I had of him. The last tendrils of doubt I had felt towards him were all but obliterated. It had been a very enlightening day…

When the house came into sight he slowed to a walk. I could see the Cullens watching us as we approached. It looked like Emmett was holding Jasper back. I couldn't help the slight smile that found its way to my face. I slide off of Laurent's back and took his hand. We walked together up the driveway towards the Cullens, our family.

**

* * *

****Bella: Aren't you dead? **

**Victoria: I don't die**

**Bella: Can't blame a girl for trying *Pulls out flame thrower***

**Victoria: Bitch don't you—**

**Bella: *cuts her off by killing her***

**Jasper: I love you**

**Bella: I'll love you back once you accept Laurent**

**Jasper: When's that?**

**Bella: Half way through the next chapter *smirks***

**Laurent: *Laughs at Jasper's expression while hiding behind Bella***

**Jasper: *growls***

**Bella: Be NICE!**

**Jasper: *muttering under his breath***


	7. Chapter 7 Story Time Again

Chapter 7: Story Time Again

Laurent stopped walking when the Cullens growled at him, actually more like when Jasper yelled, "I'm going to fucking tear you apart!" I was walking calmly next to him. They should have realized I was okay. I tugged Laurent a few steps closer before giving up.

"What do you want?" Carlisle questioned through narrowed eyes. Laurent held his free hand up in surrender. I had to stop this. Jasper was getting worse.

"Calm down everyone. I'm fine. Laurent isn't going to hurt me. He saved me."

"Then why are you still over there with him?" Em asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because if I wasn't Jasper would be trying to tear him apart. He's going to be my brother so that definitely isn't allowed." Their jaws dropped.

"Come on!" I tugged on Laurent's hand. He reluctantly came with me as I closed the remaining distance between our family and us. We were only a yard apart and still no one moved towards us. They really needed to get over that. Laurent wasn't going anywhere.

"Stay!" I ordered Laurent.

"Okay," he agreed chuckling. I stepped away from him and over to Jasper. The second I was in his arms I was truly home.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. I tugged on the sleeves to my shirt. I didn't want him to see the new bruises. He of course noticed. "Let me see Bella." I sighed and pulled them up. He hissed when he saw them. I didn't pull it up far enough so he could see the bites though.

"Those are my fault. In order to make Victoria think I was helping her I had to make those." Jasper nodded at Laurent's explanation. I could tell he was working hard not to attack Laurent.

"Carlisle, can Laurent join our family?" I asked. They balked at me.

"What? Laurent saved me and he needs a home!" I argued.

"Would you like to join us?" Carlisle questioned Laurent.

"If you'll have me," he replied, nervous.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the family." I smiled at Esme's quick acceptance. Jasper didn't say anything at all. I nudged him in the ribs.

"What?" He asked.

"Be accepting, now!" I ordered him.

"Hi Laurent, there are you happy?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Let's go inside" Rose suggested. We all went to the living room. I had Laurent sit on my left and Jasper on my right. I needed to keep Laurent from being torn apart, and I needed Jasper for the emotional stability he brought me without using his gift. This house held so many memories of Alice. That tugged at a hole in my chest. Fuck! Alice had carved a hole of her own. Had everyone I know done that: carved a hole so the second they hurt me or I hurt them I felt it twice as much? That was true of at least, Jasper, Alice, and up until a week ago Edward.

"Are you okay?" I nodded curtly.

"What happened when you left?" Jasper asked. I looked to Laurent.

"You tell it." He offered.

"We ran for…"

"Four hours." Laurent said, sensing I didn't know.

"We ended up at a house. Laurent made Victoria think he had raped me. That's how I got the bruises. He had to convince her so she wouldn't suspect he was helping me. Victoria came into the room and praised him. She told me that I hadn't suffered enough yet. That I needed to feel the pain she felt. Then she bit me."  
"What?" Jasper asked in a loud growl. I flinched slightly at his tone. He calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"She claimed that _that_ was what it felt like to loose James. She said I should be dead instead of him, and then she bit me again." I paused while the Cullens growled again and Jasper uttered a string of profanities. For once Esme didn't scold him. "Laurent pulled her off me. I heard more then saw him tear her apart. He sucked the venom out, set Victoria on fire, and brought me to a hotel. Where was it anyway?" I asked, curious.

"We were in Richland."

"I end up there too much." I muttered.

"If you've been safe since last night why didn't you come here until now?" Em accused.

"First, it was sunny out. Second, I was spent. Third, I don't know anybody's phone number, so I couldn't have called."

"Where's your phone?" Em interrogated.

"I don't know. Where did you put the pieces Em?" I asked irritated.

"Oh yeah," he muttered looking away from me.

"Laurent, thank you for saving Bella," Jasper's voice was filled with gratitude. I smiled, that was better.

"No problem."

"How did you end up with Victoria again anyway? Last we heard you were in Denali hanging with Irina." Emmett asked, forever the tactless one. Laurent's body went tense and an immeasurable amount of pain was clearly displayed on his face. I drew out of Jasper's embrace and hugged Laurent.

"It's okay Laurent. I'll explain. Why don't you go hunting?" I suggested.

"Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome." I called after his retreating figure. I sighed. He was hurting. It was going to take me a long time to heal him.

"What's up with him?" I glared at Em. He took a step back.

"He's mourning!" I practically hissed at him.

"What?"

"Laurent and Irina were at their new house. It is somewhere in Alaska. They're mates. It was just the two of them. Victoria and Edward showed up at their house. Edward asked Laurent to join them and he refused. He wanted to stay with Irina. Victoria set the vampires you fought on them. There were too many, they were out numbered. They grabbed Laurent, and on Edward's orders they killed Irina. He joined them because they were threatening to kill the rest of Irina's family. When he found out they were after me he decided to help me." Esme was sobbing. The rest of the Cullens were solemn. They had known Irina.

"They killed her." Rose said, softly. I could see pain in her eyes.

"Yes, they did. I'm sorry." I turned to Jasper. He was fine. It was hard to mourn someone when you had never met her before.

"So you guys don't have a problem with him staying right? I want to help him heal."

"Of course he can stay." Esme's tone was indignant.

"You're helping everyone else heal… who's helping you?" Jasper inquired quietly.

"I'll deal with it." I replied, looking down.

"You shouldn't have to."

"Well, I do so I might as well help others while I am." I reasoned with him. He just shook his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella, do I get a hug?" Emmett asked to change the subject. I smiled at him.

"Sure, Em." He swung me up into his arms and squeezed. "Em, humans…need to…breathe." I gasped out. He let me go chuckling. His hug had bothered my injuries, but whatever. I had gotten Em to smile! Esme wasn't sobbing anymore either. She was looking at Em and me smiling fondly. Carlisle just looked stressed! I looked at the clock: it was about six o'clock, perfect!

"Esme I think you and Carlisle need to go out and have fun."

"You guys really do need to relax." Jasper intoned.

"It would be nice to relax." Esme offered.

"Where do you want to go?" Carlisle asked standing up. Esme took his hand.

"Surprise me." A minute later I could hear Carlisle's Mercedes backing down the driveway. Em and Rose retreated up to their room. It was just Jasper and me now.

"Bella, where did she bite you?" Jasper's voice was strained.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"Yes it does. I know it burns."

"Not really."

"Stop being so stubborn, I can feel it." I yanked off the long sleeve shirt so he could see them. It didn't matter. I had a short sleeve shirt on underneath. He lifted my injured arm carefully, as if I was made of glass. I could see how much it hurt him to see my new forming scars. He leaned down and kissed each of the bites lightly. He was so gentle it didn't hurt. It felt amazing. The feeling of his lips on my skin sent my heart into over drive. He kissed me sweetly, tenderly. It didn't last long enough for me, but it was still perfect.

"I love you." He reminded me.

"I love you more." I responded.

"I think it's physically impossible to love more then an empath."

"Well, I do, so you must be mistaken." I teased him. He laughed with me then. It was so nice to just be carefree again. Laurent came in the door, and I bounced over to him.

"Hey Laurent," I called in an attempt to cheer him up. It worked. He smiled at my antics.

"Hi Bella."

"I know the perfect room for you!" I said remembering the empty rooms on the first floor.

"Lead the way." I bounced ahead of him to the blue/green room. "Thank you Bella, it's perfect." I laughed.

"Welcome." I walked out of the room and back to my Jazz.

"What did you do while I've been gone?" I asked from the within the safety of his arms.

"I just worried about you. I was worried we wouldn't find you in time?" His voice cracked.

"It's okay now. I'm safe." He hugged me tighter.

"Yes, you are." I could still hear worry in his voice.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. I had wanted to look at his face, but he prevented me from turning.

"All the trouble you've gotten into since we've been together. If it wasn't for me you would be-" I cut him off quickly.

"You think all of this is because of you?" He nodded mutely. "Jasper, we weren't even together the first two times Edward beat me. Then when he came for us in the clearing it was because he wanted to get his _toy _more then anything, it wasn't because of you. Victoria was there to kill me and teach the entire family a lesson, because _the family_ killed James. She's been trying to kill me for months! Laurent was forced to be there. So tell me what exactly in all of this has been your fault. If anything the last tragedy is my fault."

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Jasper asked, annoyed.

"I was the one who got everyone to go to the clearing. Alice was so bored cooped up in the house. I just wanted to see her happy, instead I saw her die." My voice cracked over the last word.

"It's not your fault. Alice chose to die to save you from Edward. She knew what she was doing."

"But…"

"Bella, you can't blame yourself for her death. Please. It's not your fault." I nodded. He kissed the top of my head reassuringly.

"Have I told you that I love you since I got back?"

"Maybe," He whispered into my hair.

"I love you." I informed him.

"I love you too." I yawned hugely. "Time for you to go to bed," he carried me up to our room. He set me down on the bed and made to leave. "Stay, please?" I inquired groggily.

"I'll stay Bella. I won't ever leave you."

"Do you promise?" I asked snuggling into him.

"I promise." He replied, as he wrapped his arms around me. Smiling I fell asleep.

I sat up in bed the next morning stretching. I winced at the action. It hadn't been a smart move.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit stiff and sore." I could see pain in Jasper's eyes. "Don't be sad. I'm fine." I assured him placing a hand on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on my hand.

"Come on let's get you fed." He said opening his eyes again. I allowed him to lead me down to the kitchen. I scarffed down a bowl of cereal quickly: I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked once I was dressed.

"I want you to get a break from all the memories. I know another meadow we can go to." He nodded. "I get to drive." He shuddered. "Hey I'm not that bad!"

"I could walk faster then you drive." I ignored him and got into my truck. Sighing he got into the passenger side. Smugly I drove us to where Edward had taken me. Damn! I thought his name! I mental cursed myself as I felt one of the holes in my chest starting to open. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I could feel Jasper's gaze on me but I ignored it as I jumped from the car. I walked around to Jasper's side of the car and went to the edge of the woods there.

"It's about five miles in that direction." I said pointing in the direction of the meadow. Jasper proffered his back and I climbed on. Any other time running with Jasper would have been fun and exciting, but I was to nervous about what I would feel when I got to the meadow. Jasper stopped just before the trees parted to reveal the meadow. I slid of his back and looked at him.

"I figured that you would like to do the unveiling." He smiled. I didn't even attempt to return it. I knew I would fail.

"Yes I do. Close your eyes." I ordered. Smirking Jasper shut his eyes, and allowed me to lead him through the last few trees and into the meadow. "You can open your eyes now." I said focusing on him. I hadn't allowed myself to see the meadow yet, but I would see it soon and I wanted to get his reaction first. He looked around the meadow smiling.

"I like it." He said squeezing my hand slightly.

"Great." Taking a deep breath I turned to face the meadow and I felt Edward's ever shrinking hole rip wide. My knees started to shake. This had been the place where Edward had first told me he loved me far too much to hurt me. He'd lied to me. Jasper crushed me to his chest and I leaned into him.

"You didn't find this on your own did you?" He questioned in a whisper.

"No, this was always _his_ meadow. _He_ showed me it when we first started dating. We used to come here sometimes."

"Are you sure you want to be here Bella?"

"Yes, we always go to our meadow and Alice was their now you need a break."

"Do you want to talk about what happened here with you two?" He inquired. I bit my lip. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"This was the first place _he_ and I went to hang out alone. It's also where _he_ told me for the first time that he loved me, and that he couldn't bear to see me hurt. That hurting me would kill _him_. _He_ broke _his_ promises but _he _was right about one thing. Trying to hurt me did in fact lead to _his_ death." I forced out in a whisper. We were sitting down now. My knees were tucked up to my chest and my arms were wrapped around myself.

"Bella, he was stupid to break your heart and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from hurting you further but he's gone. Alice took care of him for you." I nodded. The hole wasn't as enflamed as before and it was growing smaller. Alice's hole was just now being awakened.

"What are you thinking about that's causing you so much pain?" Jasper's voice was so strained. I had to answer.

"Alice."

"I have a question about her. When she was fighting she kept muttering something about 'Bella promised'. What did you promise her?"

"I promised her a lot. One of them I broke, as for the other I'll be damned if I don't fulfill it." Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell you yet Jasper. Don't worry about it." I could see curiosity burning in his eyes. I shut my eyes and leaned back against a tree. I could feel Jasper copying me. We just sat like that for a while and took comfort in the others company. I felt Jasper poke my forehead and opened my eyes. "What?" I inquired, confused.

"You were just really still, like vampire still." He elaborated. I smirked at him.

"I was just thinking." I shrugged. My stomach growled before he could respond.

"Do you want to go back the house and eat?"

"Okay."

**Jasper: *Fighting Laurent***

**Bella: Jasper leave my brother alone!**

**Jasper: Do I have to??**

**Bella: Yes**

**Jasper: *sad***

**Laurent: *smirking***

**Bella: Boys! *rolls her eyes***

…

**Jasper: So do you love me now?**

**Bella: You just tried to kill my brother**

**Jasper: *shrugs***

**Bella: *glares***

**Jasper: I guess that's a no *hangs head and walks away sad***


	8. Chapter 8 Understanding Alice

Chapter 8: Understanding Alice

When I finished eating my sandwich back at the house Jasper led me up to our room. I sat down on the bed looking at him.

"What's up?" He looked so sad…

"Bella, you aren't 18 yet. Until then you are required by the state to live in a home. They found one for you but it isn't in town. The social worker is coming tomorrow." I gasped. I could see empathy radiating from him.

"I have to go don't I?" I asked looking down. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me.

"Yes, you do. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll let you come visit, and I can always go see you. You'll just be up in Port Angeles." He said in an attempt to sooth me.

"But I won't be here." I muttered sadly.

"I know. Believe me Bella, I know." I buried my face deeper into his chest.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we finally pulled apart I realized Jasper's eyes were black.

"Jasper you need to hunt. You shouldn't let your eyes get so black." I scolded him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "I'll be back later." He kissed me sweetly before exiting the room. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. It was Rose.

"Hey Rose." She sat down beside me.

"So he told you." She stated more then asked.

"Yes, I don't want to leave."

"You only have to stay there until the 13th." She reminded me. I nodded happy.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I need to go talk to Laurent. Has he even left his room since he came back from hunting?" I questioned. Rose shook her head. Damn! "Then I definitely have to go talk to him. Thanks for coming to see me Rose." I flashed her a tiny smile before running to Laurent's room. I knocked on the door and got no answer. I entered the room slowly and flicked on the light. Laurent was sitting there on the bed. He was so still. It proved just how much he was hurting. I went over to him and sat down. "Laurent, can you hear me?" I asked. He didn't reply. I wrapped him in a hug. "I wanted to tell you that I have to leave for a month. I'll come visit, but I won't always be here." I didn't get an answer. "You need to tell me what you need. I can go sit out in the other room if you want to be alone." I offered pulling back so I could see his face. He whimpered.

"It's okay Laurent. I swear. It'll be okay." I just sat there with him and rambled on about Renee and Charlie. About talking with Alice and hanging out with Em and Rose. After a few hours I felt him give me a hug.

"Thanks Bella for talking to me, for helping me."

"Of course, you're my brother." He smiled slightly.

"And you're an amazing sister." I smiled back at him.

"You need to come hang out with everyone else!" I said yanking on his hand. He allowed me to pull him out to the living room where Em was playing video games.

"Hey Laurie!" Em called. Laurent scowled at the nick-name.

"Don't call him that Em, be nice!" He rolled his eyes.

"Em I think Laurent can beat you."

"I doubt it."

"Sure, sure." Within a minute Em had Laurent set up with a controller in his hand and they were fighting for a video game title. I couldn't help but be a bit smug. Now that Em was Laurent's friend nothing would happen to him when I wasn't around.

I decided it was time to visit me and Alice's safe haven, the sound proof room. Once I was inside I shut the door. I found two envelopes. On one my name was clearly written the other said 'to the Cullens'. Both were written in Alice's rushed calligraphy. After I sat down I opened my letter and began to read.

**Bella, **

**I'm sorry I'm not still around to help you. I knew what would happen before we went to the meadow, so you can't blame yourself for it. It was my last attempt to uphold my half of our promise. I need you to still keep your half. I need you to help him and love him more then I did. Please take care of him for me. I know you're sad, but I have one last thing to ask of you. I need you to read the rest of the family the other letter, and answer their questions. Thank you for being there for me.**

**-Alice**

I put the letter down, crying. "Thank you Alice." I hoped that wherever she was that she could hear me. Once I managed to stop crying I grabbed the second letter and went to the living room. "Is everyone home?" I queired.

"Yes." Em said eyeing my tear stained face.

"Can everyone come down here? I have something you're going to want to hear." They all entered the room quickly and Jasper was at my side instantly.

"What is it?" I could hear worry in Jasper's tone.

"Alice left a letter for all of you and in the letter she left me she asked me to read yours to you." They all stared at me, shocked. "You all might want to sit down." They quickly did as I suggested. Everyone was staring at me expectantly, so I opened the letter and began to read.

"**To my ex- family,"**

"**I realize that you all dislike me for what I did. Actually I hate myself for it. I don't expect your forgiveness even now."**

"Maybe I should leave." Laurent offered standing just as I read. **"Laurent stop trying to leave. You're part of the family now so the letter is for you as well."** They gasped.

"Did you say that?" Laurent asked.

"No that was Alice. She wrote it in the letter." He nodded and sat back down. **"Again Bella I want you to remind you that the events in the meadow weren't your fault, no matter what you promised." **I read fighting tears. **"I knew what was going to happen. Moving on: Em and Rose, I want to apologize: I was rude to you when I shouldn't have been. Carlisle and Esme, I'm so sorry for tearing your family apart. I never meant for any of this to happen. Bella I know you forgave me, but I'm still sorry for what I put you through, and thank you for still helping me when I was hurting, and finally, Jasper."** He stiffened as his own turn arrived.

"**I'm sorry about what I did to you, I'm sorry I couldn't make it right. I know you'll never forgive so I won't ask. But more then anything I'm sorry that I never explained to you what led to all of this." **Jasper's head shot up at that, but I kept reading. **"Bella, I want you to tell Jasper why once you finish reading this."**

"**Laurent, I want to thank you for helping Bella. Don't worry about regressing to the south. I've seen that you don't. Everyone's probably staring at you right now, especially Jasper. I know you won't tell them about your past yourself so why don't you have Bella do it."**

"**-Alice"**

I put the letter down to face the vampires before me. They all looked confused and sad. "What did she mean about 'back to the south'?" Jasper questioned Laurent.

"We'll talk about that after. Do you have any other questions?" I asked, saving Laurent.

"What did you promise Alice?" Jasper inquired.

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is that I'll never break it." I said staring at him fiercely.

"But Alice told you to." Jasper said, eyeing the letter.

"What?" Now I was the confused on.

"**Tell Jasper our promise. Make a new one. Watch out for Rose." **He read so that everyone would here. I gaped at the paper as did Rose.

"She wants to be replaced so quickly." I murmured. I looked at Rose determination in my eyes. This time I wouldn't fail in my promise. Either she would remain safe, or I would die.

"If I tell you this I have to explain what led to everything. How this whole mess got started." He nodded in understanding.

"That day everything went to hell Alice had been searching the future to try and find a way to stop Jasper and her from breaking up. Everyway she looked she found that it was going to happen regardless. Edward went to see why she was so upset…" I trailed off. Everyone knew what had happened.

"She was disgusted with herself, but torn. She had known this was to happen and at first she clung to Edward while she could because she knew that she was going to be alone. She knew that all three of us would end up with broken hearts and she hoped that Jasper and I would realize that we had feelings for each other. When she had the vision this was the future that held the least pain for Jasper and I. She knew that she would be alone. That no one would help her, so she was surprised when I did. She explained all this to me and she broke down saying that she just wanted you to be happy."

Jasper gaped at me, but he wasn't the only one. All of the Cullens were shocked that Alice really had only been trying to help. "I told her that I would keep Jasper safe. That I would take care of him, and that I would never leave him, and so the first promise was made." Jasper was really gaping at me now.

"She had you promise…" He choked out. I nodded.

"I will never break the promise I made to her." I internally shuddered at the thought of what it would mean if I failed.

"What does that have to do with me?" Rose questioned perplexed.

"The second promise we made is the one that refers to you. We made it after Jasper yelled at me." There was a hushed pain in my voice as I remembered that day. Jasper looked tortured. I reached down and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me. "It's done with. Don't dwell on what you can't change." I squeezed his hand slightly before continuing.

"That was when we both felt completely hated by the entire family so we wanted to make sure someone would always be there for us. I promised I would always be there for her and she promised the same for me. We swore we would always protect each other from anything and everything. I _promised _butI failed her. I don't care what the damn letter says I failed her, but I refuse to fail again." I stated firmly looking at Rose. "Rose, I swear I'll always be there for you, and I'll protect you from anything and everything." I saw determination flash through her eyes.

"Bella, I swear to always be there for you, and I will protect you." She flashed me a small smile.

"And so the third promise was made." I breathed out quietly. Jasper pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and sank into his embrace gratefully. I opened my eyes a few minutes later. Sighing I turned to look at Laurent.

"Do you want me to tell them now?" I questioned already sure of his answer.

"If you don't mind," I nodded.

"Before you begin, I was just wondering: when did we officially name Bella the bringer of bad news because that's what she keeps getting told to tell us." Em asked. I shrugged.

"If you guys don't want to say it yourself and if everyone needs to know then why shouldn't I tell you?" I asked.

"Because that's a lot of pain for you to bear," I shrugged at Jasper's sentence and began Laurent's tale.

"He was born in North Dakota in 1840. He was a slave. When offered a chance to gain his freedom if he joined the army he took it. He enlisted at the age of 21 in 1861." Jasper was looking between me and Laurent shocked. "Unofficially within a year and a half of entering the army he was a general. The other slaves liked following one of their own and they trusted him. They were deep into the south. They had been doing great, but in the next battle they were to face a general that everyone talked about as if he was a legend. Rumors about him spread far and wide, some were even so ridiculous as to say that he could kill you with a single look. By now he already had earned a nickname from his fellow confederate soldiers."

"Who was he?" I Jasper asked.

"It was you. They were to face Jasper, the god of war." The Cullens all gaped at Laurent. They kept looking between me Laurent, and Jasper.

"How much of your human life do you remember?' I asked him.

"I only remember entering the war and my mother." I nodded and continued.

"Their men fought bravely as did they. They ran out of ammunition and they ended up needing swords. Jasper and Laurent fought each other. Jasper was quick, agile. Laurent was a master of the blade. Laurent thinks he remember Jasper because even when Laurent had Jasper pinned for the briefest of moments Jasper showed no fear." I looked into Jasper's eyes. "Jasper's the reason he was changed. He lost that fight. Jasper ran him through, and walked away. Jasper missed his heart, but no one realized Laurent was still alive so he was left there on the battlefield to die."

"I'm sorry." Jasper said to Laurent, who nodded.

"I know."

"He was bitten by a vampire that wanted to use him in the vampire wars, but never got the chance. As he changed he heard the clamor of a vampire war out side the abandoned building he was in. His creator died. He didn't last long without…feeding. Then he was running for his life. The vampires in that city were not happy that he had stolen from them. After a few years he started working on his self-control. He ran into James and Victoria. Victoria was the escape artist, James was the tracker… all they needed was a brain and someone that looked as though he belonged at the head of a coven, and Laurent fit both parts. He was lonely, so when they offered him a place among them he took it." I finished quietly. Jasper was sad and regretful.

"Jasper it wasn't your fault. Last I checked it's your job to kill people in a war."

"But I didn't kill him. Because of that he was changed."

"If he hadn't been I would be dead right now." I reminded him quietly. He shuddered at the thought and pulled me tighter to him. "Everything happens for a reason."

"You believe that?" He asked me.

"I have to. I have to find some way to make what's happened in the past month justifiable. It needs to have had a purpose."

"What purpose did you find that makes the hell you went through justifiable?" He questioned skeptically.

"You," I murmured burying my head deeper into his chest.

"Awww!" Em said from somewhere in the background. A second later I heard Rose cuff him upside the head.

"Come on you idiot!" She said making him leave the room. When I looked up even Laurent was gone.

"What about you? What's your justification for that hell?" I pulled back so I could see his face.

"You of course," he said like it should have been obvious. I shook my head looking down. "What is it Bella?"

"I don't deserve you at all." I said looking down.

"Yes, you do. You deserve so much more then me."

"How could you possibly think that? You're perfect. I'm…not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jasper, I'm plain and broken." I reminded him.

"No you aren't. You're beautiful and had a rough month." He contradicted. I smiled slightly.

"Who's the optimist now?" I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever you say Bella."

**The Characters:**

**Edward: I'm going to kill you Rose**

**Bella: No you fucking aren't you sick mother fucker!**

**Edward: *O_o* and why would that be?**

**Bella: *pulls out a flame thrower* because I promised**

**Edward: bring it bitch!**

**Bella: go to hell fuckward! * burns him to death***

**Devil: Why the hell did you kill him? I don't fucking want him**

**Bella: Too bad! I can't take his shit anymore! *glares at the devil***

**Devil: Don't you yell at me child!**

**Bella: *Lifts flame thrower* Don't fuck with me!**

**Devil: All right! All right! God! PMSing much?**

**Bella: *Glares***

**Devil: *goes back to hell***

**Emmett and Jasper: O_O**

**Bella: What? I told you I wouldn't break my promise**

**Jasper: God I love you.**

**Bella: I love you to *goes over and kisses him***

**Rose: Why the fuck are you people still reading this? Is this actually that interesting?**

**Bella: What are you doing Rose?**

**Rose: Telling people to get a life and to stop reading our conversations. See there they go. The bitches are still reading**

**Me: Stop insulting the readers!**

**Bella: *lifts flame thrower* Don't fuck with me**

**Me: I decide whether you live or die. Put the damn toy down.**

**Jasper: She does have a point.**

**Bella: Fine! **

**Me: Do you want to do the honors Bella?**

**Bella: yes. Review or I'll get you with my flame thrower *smirks evilly before walking away.***


	9. Chapter 9 New Family

**Authors note: This chapter is so short because I needed to cut it off somewhere ad I feel bad for taking so long to update enjoy!**

Chapter 9: New "Family"

We spent the rest of my meager time with the family talking, laughing, and… kissing. What did you expect? When the time when I would have to leave my family drew near the house grew quiet and somber. No one wanted me to leave, but we all knew that I had to. I had to do as I was told until the arrival of my 18th birthday. Apparently the universe was still conspiring against me as much as possible, because the social worker showed up early. I went downstairs dragging my bags as Carlisle let her into the house.

"Are you ready to meat your new family Bella?" She asked. She honestly looked as if she'd been expecting a yes. I was so annoyed that I snapped at her.

"Do I look like I want a new family? I already have one here." I felt Jasper start to send me a wave of calm, and I sent him my irritation. He stopped trying to influence me. The social worker was scowling now.

"While you may like it here this is not your family. The Cullens do not need you hanging around in their lives." I could feel Jasper's irritation now. I turned to him.

"It's fine. I'll see you soon." I said it so quietly that the social worker didn't have a hope of hearing.

"Not soon enough." He replied just as quietly before kissing me. It was rushed and didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to but it was sweet. It was an excellent goodbye.

"Let's go. Your new family is waiting." The woman urged.

"I'll be out in a minute. I just need to say good bye." She nodded and exited the house.

"Bye Bella." Em boomed grabbing me in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"I'll miss y-…you too Em… but I still need… to breath." He set me down, laughing.

"Be careful Bella." Rose said giving me a hug.

"We'll miss you." Esme choked out. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'll miss you too Mom." I smiled at Esme's shocked expression then she was beaming. She seemed to radiate love and affection. "Bye Dad." I added while hugging Carlisle.

"We'll see you soon." He reminded me, hugging back. I nodded. Once the last good bye was said and the last hugs were given Jasper accompanied me out to the car.

"I'll miss you." He stated before he kissed me on the forehead.

"As will I: I love you." I reminded him once last time. I got into the car, sad.

"Well, now we have to rush or we'll be late!" The lady exclaimed, irritated. I ignored her and watched out the back window as Jasper faded into the forest. "Snap out of it!"" She said ten minutes later.

"Who are you?" I asked thoroughly annoyed.

"My name is Elena. You need to stop sulking. Your new family won't appreciate it."

"I already have a family. You just yanked me away from them!"

"If you say so," I could tell from her tone that she didn't believe me. I sat there quietly for the rest of the ride. If this woman wasn't carful I would explode at her, and she wasn't as durable as a vampire. "We're here!" Elena was very enthusiastic, and it was starting to wear on me. I got out of the car quickly, and grabbed my bags. I gasped when I saw the house I would be staying at. It was a freaking mansion. It was bigger then the Cullens' place! A servant answered the door. "Is Mr. Escott home?" Elena asked her.

"No ma'am. He said that if his new daughter arrived that I was to look after her. He sends his regards, and he's sorry he missed her arrival. He'll be back as soon as he can." The girl told us. She never looked up from the ground, and she seemed nervous. She looked a mere three years old then me if even. Then I caught sight of a bruise on her cheek, then another on her neck. God, what had happened to this poor girl?

"Thank you. I'll leave her with you then."

"Of course ma'am." The girl said keeping her eyes down. Elena turned to me.

"I hope you really like it here with your new family." She beamed at me. I didn't have the heart to snap at her again and ruin her good mood, so instead I grabbed my bags and entered the house. The door slammed shut behind me with a thud of finality.

The girl was eyeing me with pity written clearly all over her face. I tried to ignore that, and I took in the house. It was very grand with its marble balcony and pillars. There was art work displayed sporadically throughout what I could see of the house. "What's your name?" The girl asked pulling me out of my oblivious state.

"I'm Bella. What's your name?" I inquired politely.

"I'm Alice." I stiffened as I heard her name. This girl looked nothing like Alice, but her name hit home. "We need to get you down to the slave quarters. Your bunk is right next to mine."

"What?" I gasped. No, my luck couldn't really be that bad. I couldn't have already landed myself in another predicament this quickly could I?

"Bella I'm sorry, but Mr. Escott and his friends wanted you as another slave. They pretend to want to take in a girl to care for as their own. That's how they got most of us. That's how he got me." She added quietly at the end.

There was a very important question I needed answered, and I needed it answered NOW! "Alice, what does he want us for?"

"Well we clean for them, and cook…" she paused, unsure about how to say the rest.

"What else," I prodded.

"Sometimes he uses us for sex." She forced out in a pained whisper. My heart ached for her even as it sped up with fear. I was so scared. This couldn't be happening again! What had I done? I shouldn't have thought that. I had done something to deserve this. I had allowed Alice to be killed. I hadn't saved her. I was a horrible person.

"Come on, I have to make you 'presentable' for when they get home." I saw that she was hoping I wouldn't argue. I knew what they would do to her. I had dealt with this kind of monster before. I couldn't do that to her.

"I won't fight you on this. I'll let you do what they said. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Thank you." Her voice was full of reverence, and her eyes were filled with relief. That just scared me further. They had to be really horrible to instill such fear into a girl. I followed her down the two flights of stairs to a much plainer lower-middle-class like floor. "That's your bunk." She informed me, pointing to the one in the corner. I put my bags over by it and looked around. There were twenty bunks, and at that moment every one of them had a girl staring back at me from them. They all had bruises on their arms or legs. They were all very easy to see considering the scanty clothing they had to wear. They were all looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"He's already seen you, hasn't he?" One girl said sadly. I cocked my head to the side. "Your bruises," she elaborated. Oh, now I understood!

"No, he hasn't seen me yet. All the injuries you see are from my ex-boyfriend and another girl that was friends with him." I heard gasps from all around. "He wasn't who I thought he was." A girl came over and wrapped me in a hug. I stiffed for a second before relaxing. The warmer embrace felt off compared to the cold ones I was used to. I heard everyone whispering about me having past experience with people like Mr. Escott. I shivered. Was it possible for him to be as cruel as Edward? I hoped not.

"So you went from him to here? That's terrible!" Alice exclaimed. I shook my head.

"His brother helped me. He does help me actually. He's my boyfriend now." I heard a few sighs of longing from the girls. "Maybe I should call him. He could get us out of here." I suggested.

"No!" They all shouted.

"The last girl that called for help died within an hour. When the person she had called showed up they didn't believe us, and believed that she had been mauled by a bear. Once they left we were punished." I put my phone in the bottom of my bag. I didn't want them to take it. I needed to be able to call Jasper later. I needed to tell him. My hand moved to rest on the necklace he had given me. Yesterday we had been just talking and he pulled it out. He had said that it was so that I could remember him easier, as if I could ever forget him. He was my world; my everything. On the chain hung a tiger charm; he had said it was fierce and strong, like me. I rolled my eyes. I was anything but fierce and strong.

"Bella, I need to get you ready. They will be returning home soon." I nodded. I allowed her to bring me up to the bathroom. I showered as instructed and put on the outfit. It was completely revealing. If the V neck was any lower it would have been two separate pieces of fabric, and if the skirt was any shorter it would have been a belt. Alice put a pound and a half of make up on my face and curled my hair before deeming me ready. When she was done we returned down stairs. I took off my necklace and slipped it into my bag. I didn't want to loose it. I sat there and waited for Mr. Escott to return home.

About an hour later a man called down for me to go upstairs. I was terrified, but I swallowed my fear and ascended the stairs to the main floor. I couldn't see anyone so I kept walking. Eventually I just quit and stood there. Someone ran up behind me and wrapped me in a cool embrace. "Well, don't you look lovely." I gasped. His voice sounded like bells. It wasn't possible, was it? Could there really be another coven this close to the Cullens without their knowledge? Without Alice *wince* I guess it was. "What's wrong pet?"

"My name is not pet!" I informed him, irritated. I knew better then to show my fear to a vampire. His grip around my waist tightened to the point of pain. I gritted my teeth against it. He was pressing against my worst injuries. The pain was still bearable so I didn't cry out.

"I think your name is whatever I want it to be." He whispered threateningly.

"I'm not afraid of you." I lied. Let him believe it. Let him believe it. Don't have him doubt me! I can't have this fail.

"Really pet, I thought after your time with the Cullens you would have learned to fear vampires." I was shocked. How the fuck did he know that? "Oh, we know all about the Cullens pet. We know that they don't want you. We know that Jasper is using you. We know that you were just an annoyance, and that they never wanted you there." I shook my head in denial. What if he's right? What was I to them? I'm just a human… NO! My mind screamed at me. Jasper loves you. He doesn't think you're annoying. He saved you. Why would he save someone he wanted gone!

"You're lying!" I yelled at him. He released me before slapping me full across the face. I was thrown backwards into the wall by the force of that one action.

"You know bitch you really should no better then to fuck with a vampire."I spit out a mouthful of blood before forcing myself back to my feet.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, scared.

"Oh, I think you already figured that one out." He stated casually running his hand over my breast.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed shaking. Why? Why the fuck did I have to go to the one foster home that's really a sex slave operation run by vampires. He slammed me up against a wall hard. I squirmed even as my body screamed in protest. I so had a sense of self preservation. The Cullens had been wrong. It just didn't work when I was around good vampires or friends, but it was definitely working right now. I had adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was trying to escape but all the adrenaline in the world could not save me from this monster in front of me.

"Listen bitch and listen good. You aren't going to be here very long. You're only of use to us for a few months, then we'll kill you just like the rest. We don't plan on keeping you. So shut the fuck up!" He punctuated the sentence by throwing me to the floor. I curled up in a ball crying. Was anywhere safe anymore? I didn't think so. At least not anymore.

**Bella: *crying* What's wrong with me?**

**Vampire that was just introduced: Everything. No one will ever love you.**

**Bella: *pissed off* I'm trying to be sad you ass hole! Go the fuck away! Can't you at least let me cry be for you torture me you sick son of a bitch!?!?! **

**Vampire: No *smirks***

**Bella: *glares* This is your last warning. Go the fuck away NOW!**

**Vampire: No. Do your worst bitch! *cockily turns his back on her***

**Bella: *grins evilly* Okay! *pulls out flame thrower* GO to hell bastard! *kills him***

**Devil: What the fuck is wrong with you and killing everyone I've been keeping alive so that I don't have to deal with them?!?!?! Really?**

**Bella: What the fuck did I tell you about bothering me? *lifts flame thrower***

**Devil: Fine! *Storms back down to hell***

**Bella: Now where was I? Oh yeah! * drops flame thrower and starts crying again...***

**Me: Well since Bella is incapable of telling you... Review or I'll send the devil after you...**


	10. Chapter 10 Drafted

**Author's note: To "im mad". Fan fiction is a piece of shit and won't let me respond to your reviews… so thnx 4 reviewing and I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**For the rest of You: My computer crashed so I had to rewrite this. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like.**

Chapter 10: Drafted

I wasn't allowed to wallow long. He came over to me again and lifted me from the floor before kissing me again. I tried to shove him away. "Stop fighting it. You know you want me." He whispered in my ear. No! He was wrong!

"Stop lying!" I yelled fighting against him, against everything that he stood for. I gasped as he dug his nails into my arms, nearly drawing blood. He didn't say anything else instead he shoved me into a wall while he continued to use his lips and hands to assault my body. There was nothing I could to stop him. No words I could use.

"Keep fighting damn it!" I heard Jasper growl at me. My eyes went wide with shock and I looked all around but he wasn't there. Was I imagining things? I didn't care. I would listen to Jasper's voice whether it was a hallucination or not. I clawed ad my attacker futilely. Growling he grabbed my wrists in one of his hands and held them over my head. Damn it! Now I couldn't even do what Jasper had asked.

I was forced back to reality as he shoved inside. I screamed out in agony. I hadn't known until now that it was possible for someone to be rougher then Edward without causing my death. I would have been fine without learning this little piece of information. When he was done I had about five seconds to realize we were still in plain sight on the first floor before another replaced him. How much more of this can I take? I thought holding back yet another scream. The other girls didn't need to know how much I was suffering.

How many friends does he have? I questioned mentally at least an hour later as the ninth guy took his turn. Thankfully there was just one more after that before I was allowed to get dressed again. Well they definitely know how to share. I thought bitterly as I pulled my clothes back on. One of them moved towards me, so I backed away scared. What did he want now? He kept coming. I backed up until I was in a corner, trapped. He smirked at me. They were all smirking at me. They were so fucking sadistic. He didn't stop advancing until we were standing chest to chest even as I pulled as far as possible into the wall.

"Well pet, did you enjoy that as much as we did?" They were all chuckling.

"You're all a bunch of sick bastards!" I yelled at them even as my voice shook with fear at the reaction my words might cause. Their laughter died and instantly turned to growls. One of them smacked me before going back over to the others. I rubbed my other now red cheek.

"I would stop insulting them pet. They don't like it." He threatened. Wait not he, so this was Mr. Escott. This was the leader. He looked about 25. He had brown hair and the signature red eyes of a bad vampire. Just like all of the other vampires standing around him. I nodded to show that I had heard him. "Now pet we need you to call those leaches you thought liked you. I need you to tell them that you'll never see them again. I need you to tell them that you don't want to." I couldn't do that! I couldn't make them hate me like that! I couldn't hurt Jasper like that! It would kill him. I shook my head.

"I thought you would say that, too bad. Bring up a few of the girls." What did he want them for? What was he going to do? They brought up five of the littlest ones along with Alice. Alice was older then me but all the other girls looked no older then eight. "We need you to make that call. We can't have the Cullens trying to take their snack back can we pet?"

"They know?" I questioned looking towards the girls.

"Yes," he replied simply. "Now if you don't make that call I'll kill them." He informed me nonchalantly. They were shaking in fear. I couldn't be the cause of so much death, but I couldn't hurt Jasper either. I looked over all of the vampires before me and I realized I had to make that call. I had to emotionally kill Jasper so that he would live. If they came here they wouldn't make it. They would die trying to save me, and I had sworn to keep Rose and Jasper safe. I would NOT break my promises. But I wouldn't hurt Jasper either.

"Can I go get my phone so that I can call them?" I asked.

"No need." He held my phone out to me. Damn it! They had already known that I had my phone on me. I ran through my contacts and hit send. Jasper picked up on the first ring.

"Bella what's wrong?" He questioned worried. It was so cute. I wanted to talk to them so badly. I mean really talk. Not participate in the preplanned lie I had to feed them.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you how amazing it is here." I lied forcing joy into my voice as I spoke.

"I'm not sure if I believe you. I'm going to come up there in a few days to check the place out." My jaw dropped. NO! If he came up here he would be so angry. He would fight them… he would die. Agony ripped through me at that thought.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to. I'm actually going to be away on a camping trip with them then." I lied thinking quickly. I had to find a way to keep them away.

"Now I'm really worried. I'm coming up there in a few days. Can I talk to your foster dad?"

"Jasper I'm not at a foster home. They adopted me. Besides they aren't home right now. They were here earlier, but they had to head back to work. They're very busy." I hated lying to him, but I knew that the instant he heard my captors' voices he would realize I was stuck with a coven of vampires. I couldn't have him here.

"Darlin' it's not that I don't want to believe you it's just that you've lied to me before to try and protect me when you're in danger. I'm coming up in a day or two. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jazz. You really shouldn't come up. I probably won't be here."

"I can wait." I sighed before getting off the pone. I didn't have time to even look up before I was slammed into a wall.

"What the fuck did I tell you? I said to tell him you never want to see him again!"

"I can't hurt him like that!" I yelled back.

"You realize that means you only have a day or two left then right? We're going to have to tell them that you were killed by an animal." He growled in frustration before throwing me to the floor.

"How do they not know you're here?" Mr. Escott smirked before his form changed. Then standing before me there were 9 human teens and an older man.

"So you see. No one realizes what we are unless we want them to." Even his voice had changed! They all shifted back to their true forms. My spirit sank. Jasper was going to find my body somewhere in the woods…

He shook me out of my depressing thought pattern by kicking my in the ribs. I winced holding my side. "Back to business: you tried to fight us. You yelled at us. You haven't been a very good slave, have you pet?" A shiver of fear raced along my spine. What was he going to do? My horror grew as he went over and grabbed a set of twins that looked no older then 10. He brought them over near me. "Which one is going to die because of what you did?" He cocked his head to the side as he waited for my answer. The girls were shaking terrified. They were so young! How could he do this to them? What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to sentence one of them to death! That was just cruel. Then an idea struck me. It would probably leave me with no self esteem but it would save those two girls. I had to do it.

I walked over to him and ran my hand down his side. "Why don't we let them both live? I can make it worth your while." I offered smiling coyly at him. I wanted to barf; I wanted to scream. He looked unsure. "Don't you want me?" I asked pouting as I ran my hands along his chest. His eyes shut as I moved my hands to tease his growing erection through his jeans. God, this was gross, but if it saved them it would be completely worth it.

"Fine," He practically moaned out. A small amount of relief filled me as he allowed the girls to run back down to their room, but mostly I was scared. I had just told a vampire I would willingly have sex with him… this was going to be bad. "Come on. Let's go up to my room." I nodded forcing another smile. When we made it up there it took him less then a second to get undressed. I let him take my clothes off, and he positioned himself on top of me. I ran my hands over his abs to make him think I was into this. He brought his lips to mine and worked quickly to deepen the kiss. I moaned into his mouth to placate him. He freed my mouth so that I could breath and moved his mouth over every inch of my body. He licked and sucked his way down my entire body, when he was done 'exploring he returned his mouth to mine with a renewed passion. Couldn't he tell his touch made my skin crawl? That every second he touched me I had to force myself to remain still and to pretend as if I enjoyed it.

"Are you ready pet?" I nodded forcing a smile. He smirked. "I don't believe that." He thrust himself inside and set a fast, hard pace. I screamed in agony. There was no reprieve from the pain with these people was there? I would find no solace. "God, you're so tight!" He moaned as I worked to hold back my screams. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to scream at him to get out of me. I felt him cum inside me and I had to swallow the bile that rose in my throat. How I hated this man. He pulled out just to shove himself down my throat. I faked a moan as I sucked and swirled my tongue around his dick the way I had been forced to do with Edward. I had to hold back tears now. This was just like the first time Edward had raped me. I was worthless. He cummed in my mouth and I swallowed the way I knew he wanted me to.

He let me get up and directed me to the shower. "Good job pet. Who knew a worthless whore like you could actually be good at something." Those words cut deep, but I hid my pain behind another smile and went to take a shower. I practically attacked my body with the soap in my efforts to get clean. I need to wash all of them off of me before I could even be in the same room as the girls. When I actually looked at my body I gasped, which caused me to wince. My ribs weren't healed, but I wasn't worried about that now. I was more worried about the new bruises. I was covered! There were hand prints all over my arms and legs covering the old ones. My ribs were also swollen from the most recent attack that was made on them just two hours ago.

The hot water ran out, so I shut the shower off and got dressed quickly. I dried my hair while I was still allowed upstairs and did all that other bathroom crap really fast. When I left the bathroom I descended the stairs to the main level: all of the vampires that were around leered at me as I rushed over to the stairs that led to the slave quarters. I descended this set of stairs far more hesitantly. I didn't want to see what the girls would think of me after what I did. I didn't know if they would recognize what I did for what it was or if I would be further alienated. That would be what someone as worthless as me deserved. I heard Jasper growl at that thought in my mind. The hallucination Jasper was right. They had lied to me! I wasn't worthless. At least I hoped I wasn't…

I was shaken from this train of thought as the two girls that ran over and into me. I winced and held back a scream they were pressing on the worst of my injuries. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!" The said over and over again. I hugged them back despite the pain.

"You're welcome."

"Ashley, Becca, come on. Let's give Bella some breathing room. I'm sure she's hurting right now." Alice called to them. They took a step back. They looked so sad.

"We're sorry. It's our fault you're hurt." They apologized in unison. It nearly broke my heart.

"No it's not your fault. You didn't do anything! It's my fault. I fought them. You were in danger because I didn't just let them do what they wanted." Alice walked over to us shaking her head.

"No one has ever offered themselves to one of them just to save someone else, ever." She was looking at me with… wonder?

"It was the right thing to do." I said looking down.

"How hurt are you?" Alice questioned concernedly.

"Just bruises and a cracked rib or two, I'll be fine." One of the girls I didn't know ran over a med kit to Alice.

"Sit down!" I sat on my bunk like I was told. "We need to wrap your ribs." I nodded and took off my shirt. I tensed as I heard the gasps from all around. I couldn't look anywhere in the room without receiving looks of pity. Alice got to work on my ribs. I was grateful to her for not staring at my injuries. I hated it when people stared at me.

A woman that looked no older then twenty-five walked over to me. She was being pulled by both Ashley and Becca. "Is this her girls?" She questioned them.

"Yes mom. This is the girl that saved us." I was staring at her.

"I'm Alana. I can't tell you how eternally grateful I am to you for saving both of my children, thank you." I nodded.

"Are they…" Alana shook her head.

"I was pregnant with them when I came here. Luckily we all survived that hectic pregnancy." I nodded in awe. That meant that she had been here for at least 10 years.

"If I can help you out don't hesitate to ask." I shook my head.

"I won't be here long enough but thanks for the offer."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a day or two left to live." I informed them all as calmly as I could manage. Alana looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"My boyfriend wants to come check things out."

"They won't let him leave!" Everyone was saying something along those lines. I was worried about that, but not as much as they were.

"My boyfriend is a vampire." I said smiling. They were gaping at me. "My ex was a vampire as well. They are going to tell him I died from an animal attack. I just want you to go along with it so that you don't get hurt. I don't want my boyfriend trying to fight them. I don't want him to die." I begged them. They all nodded.

"We'll keep him safe." I nodded grateful. That was one less thing I would have to worry about.

"You should get some sleep while you can." Alice advised. I nodded lying down on my bunk. I was out within minutes despite the pain.

I awoke the next morning in blinding pain. I screamed and tried to sit up but I was being held down by one of the vampires. I looked over to see why I was hurting so damn much and gasped. They were fucking branding me! I squirmed against them but it didn't do any good. When they had finished they returned upstairs. I saw the mark on all of the girls' shoulders now. It said _property of Mr. E._ How many fucking times were people going to claim me?

Everyone was staring at me. I hated it. I turned so that I was facing the wall and placed my arms around my knees. I tried to hold back the tears, but I just couldn't manage it. They spilled over soaking my shirt. Why was it so hard to stay calm? They weren't small tears. They were giant wracking sobs. They hurt my ribs which just made me cry more. I didn't know how to stop.

Alice came over and wrapped me in a hug. She didn't try to tell me it was all okay. She didn't try to tell me that it would all work out. Instead she told me the truth. "Come on Bella. You're strong. You need to be strong now. Don't focus on what they'll do to you tomorrow and don't focus on what they've already done. You need to just live in the moment here and make the best of it. You are stronger then this, come on." I stopped my tears.

She was right there was nothing I could do. I needed to get over that and move on. I stopped the tears. I didn't need to worry about tomorrow anyway today was going to be my last day on earth. I shook the thought away before walking to the bathroom. I got cleaned up and ready for the day before returning to face everyone.

Everyone was staring at me. Becca and Ashley gave me a hug gently this time. Alice came over as well. "Are you better now?" She questioned. I nodded. Ashley and Becca followed me back over to my bunk and sat down with me.

"What's it like out there. What was your life like? Will you tell us please?" Ashley inquired. My heart ached for this girl. I felt terrible for her. She had never seen the sun.

"There isn't a happy ending to my story." I warned them. They looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed. "Fine I'll tell you."

"Yay," they both exclaimed loudly. I laughed at their obvious excitement.

"Okay so have you ever been outside?" They shook their heads. Outside its warm and there are birds chirping. People have pets like dogs and cats." They looked at me confused. "Dogs are about two feet tall and walk around on four legs. They're very loving and they like to comfort their owners. Cats are a foot high and also walk around on four legs. They have pointed ears on the top of their head and they love to be petted. Here." I sketched them a quick picture of each.

"Awwww, they're so cute!" They squealed. I smiled nodding.

"Everyone is free to go where they please and kids go to school. Where they learn everything they need to know."

"Mom teaches us." Becca informed me.

"That's good. She wouldn't want you to fall behind. When kids aren't in school they take trips with their parents to different places. Some kids go to the beach. The beach is sandy and leads to the biggest body of water you've ever seen. You can't even see to the other side in most cases. The body of water is called the ocean. It makes waves that slap against the sand rhythmically. You can hear sea gulls, birds calling and searching for food along with children screaming and laughing as the cold water hits them. You can see the sun glimmering off of the water. It reflects onto everyone standing on the beach. You can see people swimming and occasionally you can see dolphins jumping and twisting through the air and closer to shore, the beach, you can see fish swimming around." I sketched them a picture of what I had described so that they could see it.

"That's so pretty!" Ashley exclaimed. I smiled.

"Bella, would you mind letting the rest of us see that picture." I looked up to see everyone listening intently. No one was talking.

"Why don't you guys come closer and I'll tell all of you." They smiled.

"Thanks Bella." A girl called up. "I'm Sam by the way." She informed me as everyone settled in closer.

"Nice to meet you Sam: Okay, so besides going to the beach some people would go to amusement parks with giant roller coasters…" I talked to them for hours about everything. I used pictures so that they would understand. I told them about Phoenix, Forks, Renee, Charlie, Phil, different schools, work, places I'd been, friends, and the Cullens. I told them everything I could remember and everything I could think about. I finished with what had happened in the past month. They were sad about what had happened to me but overall everyone was happy to have heard so much about the outside world. We were all starving by the time I had finished: it was already three. I had been talking for a good seven hours!

"Come on. We need to go do the chores. You know the drill." Alice called to the group at large. I went over to her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You can help Becca, Ashley, Sam, and I. We have kitchen detail. We need to make enough food to feed eighty people. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. I helped as much as possible. We weren't cooking anything too complex, just a few lasagnas and some pasta so I mostly focused on clean up duty. There were a lot of pots and pans. We didn't laugh much because the Escotts' kept coming into the kitchen to check on our progress.

When the meal was ready I helped carry it out to the dinning room. The table was huge but not grand. It was like they just got a few giant boards and nailed them together. Actually that was what they probably had done. I rang the giant bell to call everyone to the table. We all sat down but no one ate. I was confused but I followed their lead. Mr. Escott came into the room and I saw fear enter everyone's eyes. "Sam, Becca, Ashley, Alice, and Bella get the fuck over here. Everyone else is fine." Alana's eyes widened with horror.

"No, take me! Leave my children alone! They didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled as those of us that were called went up to the front. Mr. Escott back handed her so hard that she flew from her chair and smacked into the wall where she lay unmoving. He had killed her.

"Mom, MOM!" Becca and Ashley screamed in anguish. I saw Mr. Escott move to hit them.

"They're scared. Give them time. They will learn to listen. Please. Hit me instead." I offered. I saw an evil glint fill his eyes as he lifted me off the floor by my throat. I gasped for air that wouldn't come and I struggled futilely in his grasp. He threw me into the wall opposite of Alana's body. I forced myself to my feet despite the pain. I was grateful that, for now, I was still alive. Becca and Ashley were staring at me apologetic. I tried to smile reassuringly, but I'm sure it came out as a grimace. We followed Mr. Escott outside.

"Well pet. It seems that your usefulness has been out lived. With the Cullens coming tomorrow we need to get rid of you. The two little whores' mom is dead and can't teach them anything. They would be too rebellious so they must be dealt with as well. And you (Sam and Alice), bitches, I just don't like you anymore." They were all shaking with fear around me.

"Don't hurt them!" I screamed at him.

"I guess you'll go first." He said yanking me away from the others. He twisted my arm behind my back until we both heard bones break. I screamed out in pain. He smiled evilly. He dropped me and went over to Becca he shoved her into a wall as I watching horror. I ran over to him and slammed on his back with my good arm.

"Leave her alone you sadistic bastard!" I screamed, scared for her. I had to protect them now that Alana couldn't. He turned to me and I took a step back truly frightened. He was pissed beyond measure. He slammed me up against a wall only to drop me and turn to face the door snarling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The female vampire asked. She wasn't from here.

"These girls are ours, leave!" The woman growled.

"Let her go now!" I got to my feet and went over to Becca. I helped her to her feet and we went over to a corner with Sam, Alice and Ashley. Becca was badly banged up but not bleeding, which was good given the current 'company'. Ten more vampires were here with the strange female.

"Get him!" She ordered. I turned the girls' heads away as the new vampires tore Mr. Escott apart. "Go burn him in the yard." They nodded and did as she said. The female came over to me. I was so happy and dizzy. I looked down to see I was loosing so much blood from my arm. It looked like a fucking river! When the hell had that happened?

"Are you okay young one?" She asked. I nodded.

"Save them, please." I gestured to the girls behind me before I passed out.

I was forced back to consciousness when someone's teeth pierced my skin. I didn't scream. I trusted that strange vampire even if she was a human drinker besides screaming would just scare the others if they were here. I could feel every tongue of flame as it licked through my body. Was I actually burning or was that just the transformation? I didn't dare open my eyes to check. Any move on my part would have also unleashed the screams. I clenched my hands into fists as the vampire bit me again. I was supposed to survive this, how? Did I really want to? It hurt so badly. I just wanted it to stop. It took too much to remain this aware to my surrounding so I allowed the burning to pull me under just enough so that I was unaware.

How much longer was this going to take? I thought a while later. I didn't know how much time had passed. I could hear so much more now though. I could hear several other heart beats that were just as fast as mine along with other labored breaths, but unlike me the others were screaming. I could also hear many vampires roaming around outside of wherever we were. It was all so strange. My heart suddenly burst into over drive. The fire wasn't as strong as before it was pulling back. Had that been happening for a while? I tried to remember but I couldn't. While I was trying to remember my heart stuttered and died. I opened my eyes to my new life.

The girls' screams were so loud! They smelled amazing! What was with that? I shook my head. I couldn't quite remember but I knew those girls. They meant something to me. I couldn't attack them. I heard someone clear their throat, and I locked my eyes on whoever it was. My body was screaming at me to flee or fight. I crouched down and growled at whoever it was. "Bella, you don't need to fear me. I saved you. What do you remember?" The woman asked. She was my height and had brown hair. Her red eyes didn't seem to hold truth but hatred. What had I done to make her hate me? Maybe you did a lot. My mind replied. I lowered my head sad.

"Sorry." My voice scared me. It was higher, bell- like. What the fuck? "I don't remember anything except that you saved me and my friends. Thank you. Where are we?" Did she smirk because I didn't remember? That was weird.

"We're in Texas with the rest of my army. I want you to train your friends when they wake up." I nodded. I owed this vampire. She had saved me.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to take out the competing armies. We work to get the most human blood to survive. You're a monster now Bella. We lurk in the shadows and we take what we want. We show no mercy and when we get hungry we kill humans." I nodded sad. I was a monster. I wasn't any better then a murderer.

"Wait I do remember something. What happened to those men?" I hissed out furious. They had tried to kill my friends. They were now my only family. Were they still alive?"

"They are here as well. They are waiting for their fate. Once you and your friends have trained you will be strong enough to kill them." I nodded happily. I couldn't wait to kill them.

"You also need to feed to be strong. Here." She threw a human at me. I caught him but I didn't kill him. I didn't want to. Yes, he smelled great but I was not like that. I was not going to kill him. "Bella, he is our prey. You must kill to survive. Do it. You are a monster now as well. Kill that pathetic waste of life and let's move on." She was right, but I wouldn't kill him. No matter what I was, or how good he smelled I just couldn't find it in myself to kill him. She growled at me and grabbed him. I lowered my head sad that I had displeased her. She drained him before throwing his body to the ground. "Next time you will kill what I bring you." I nodded.

"What's your name?" I questioned hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"My name is Maria. Now make sure your sisters don't tear up the city when they wake up." She ordered me. I nodded and went back to watching them writhe on the ground. It took so much not to watch her leave but I knew that Maria was no threat to me. She had saved me.

**What the characters think:**

**Bella: I can't fucking talk right now I have to go watch the fucking newborns!**

**Me: Bella leave my readers alone!**

**Bella: *Growls at me* don't get in my way of paying off my debt. *Runs off to do Maria's will***

**Me: *irritated* Whatever, I'll tell them. Please review the damn story so I know you're all still interested before I just kill Bella off. She's pissing me off! :(**


	11. Chapter 11 Storm's Wrath

**Authors Note: Fanfiction is still being really stupid so to anonymousaffiliate thank you for reviewing. :)**

The girls all jumped to their feet growling at each other and me. Becca made to jump at me but she was too slow. I dodged to the side. She was older. She looked about 17. When had that happened? I shook the thought from my mind. I had to focus. "Becca stop. It's me, Bella!" I informed her as I tried to stop myself from lunging at her. She had left the perfect opening so that I could go in for the kill. NO! You swore to protect them for Alana! They all jerked out of their fighting crouches and hung their heads. "Come on guys its okay. Let's go practice. Once we get good enough Maria is going to let us kill those men." Their eyes darkened as they remembered.

"Who's Maria?" Alice questioned at vampire speed. Wow, we really had to work on talking slower.

"She's our creator. She saved us." They nodded. "Come on. Let's go train!" They followed me as we left the small house to be outside. Becca and Ashley gasped as they saw the sun. I smiled. The others were staring at their skin as it glittered. I didn't really have time to be lenient right now.

"Come on we need to train. Split into two groups." They did as I ordered. "Do you think you can fight with each other without killing one another?" They nodded. "Then practice. Head to the shoulder signifies a kill. I need to see what you can do." They nodded. I watched as they attacked each other. Ashley and Becca were good. They watched the other's back and worked as a team to try to take down Sam. How the hell had Sam gotten from there to over their like that? I really watched her. She was disappearing and reappearing somewhere new.

She was teleporting. She had a power! That would make it much easier for her to take out enemies! Then Ashley and Becca took her out and I focused on Alice. Alice didn't even have her eyes open. How the fuck was she not 'dead' yet? She put her head to Becca's shoulder before trying to do the same to Ashley. They kept clashing but neither one of them was gaining any ground. After about an hour the others were getting restless. "Okay girls, break it up!" I ordered the pair. They backed away from each other laughing.

"Alice, why did you have your eyes shut?" I inquired curiously.

"I didn't need to see with my eyes, because I could see with my mind." She explained.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean that I see things before they happen."

"Oh, you get visions." She nodded smiling.

"You're doing good, but you have to practice fighting without it as well." She nodded. "Becca and Ashley: you two work together very will as a team, but I'm worried about how you'll manage if separated, work on that. Sam just work on dodging and use your opponents weight against them without your power for a while." The twins and Sam nodded in agreement. "Then let's get back to work. This time I'll fight with you." Becca and Ashley split up. Ashley went after Sam and Becca moved to attack me. I saw Sam and Alice fighting behind us, but I couldn't focus on that. I needed to watch for Becca's next move. I growled a warning at her instinctually. She hissed back as her own instincts started to kick in. I mimicked her foot work. She would lunge and I would dodge. She would retreat and I would advance.

It was irritating her that she couldn't gain any ground. She kept growling and lunging without really thinking. Ashley cam to join her sister: they spilt up and lunged at me from the sides. I moved just in time, so they collided like two boulders. I moved quickly to 'kill' each of them in turn. They were irritated by their loss. They each took down a tree in their frustration. Alice followed suite. She wasn't good at fighting blind and it irritated her to no end.

"You guys did really well. We're young and we have to get better fast. I want to take out those men and prove myself to Maria. Who's with me?"

'We are!" the girls chorused.

"Then let's work harder. Sam and Alice you make a good pair. Learn each other's weaknesses and cover them. Becca and Ashley go attack them. Remember that I might jump in at any moment and I pick no sides." They nodded and got to work. They worked on attacking one at a time a long with tag teaming and diversions. They moved in quickly for the 'kill' whenever the opportunity presented itself. They leaned how to work as a group to take me down.

One day Becca went too far and bit me. I wanted blood. I wanted to stop the fire in my shoulder and remove the threat. It took me a second to remember that she was a friend. When I did I took a few steps back and ad unnecessary deep breath to calm myself.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to "Becca whimpered out lowering her head in submission.

"It's fine." I spat out through clenched teeth. Then an idea struck me.

"Our names don't fit anymore." Sam cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're not the weal humans we once were. When I hear my name I remember pain and suffering as the hands of the Escotts. I want a new name. What about you guys?" They nodded in agreement. "I want to be storm."

"I'm Ghost," Sam announced.

"I'm Snake," Alice called.

"I'm Dagger," Ashley added.

"I'm Wind," Becca decided. I nodded in approval.

"I turned to face whoever was approaching. I growled out a warning crouching. "Bella calm down." Maria called. I jerked to a standing position and I felt the others follow my lead.

"I'm not Bella anymore. I'm Storm." Maria nodded in approval.

"What have you been doing in the past month?"

"We trained long and hard."

"You haven't fed?" I shook my head. "Y'all have the most restraint out of everyone here." We warmed at her praise.

"They did do a very good job. Ghost and Snake use their powers to cover each other. Wind and Dagger always know where the other is and can take down an opponent fast."  
"You've done well Storm. Once you feed I will let you all get your revenge. You will be able to kill those men." One of the girls cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "Here," Maria offered throwing each of us a human. Venom pooled in my mouth. They smelled amazing, but I didn't want t kill mine. The other girls were hesitant as well. Maria growled at us. "You are monsters now. Deal with it. We KILL to survive. Kill them!" The burn in my throat was obnoxious now that I was thinking about it, and I didn't want to disappoint her again. I snapped his neck before draining him. The girls followed my lead.

When we were done Maria led us to an arena like spot with cement and reinforced cage over part of it. There were vampires on the outside watching us. They must have wanted to see the carnage. "You are free to do whatever you want with the men that hurt you. Make sure to kill them when you're done." I nodded.

We entered their holding place together. They started smirking when they saw us. "Can we go first Storm?" Dagger and Wind questioned.

"Yes." They stalked forward focusing on three of them in particular. The other men moved to help their friends. "You move and I'll kill you now." I growled at them. They held still.

Wind nodded for her sister to go first. Dagger gladly moved forward. "We were five and you told us we were worthless. When we were six you raped us. What the fuck kind of person does that? You sick bastard! You lied to our mother and said that if she had sex with you willingly you wouldn't touch us. You manipulated her and hurt us all. Never again! My sister isn't ever going to have to fear you again!" Dagger growled out. She lunged at the one closest to her and Wind jumped in a second later. Once of them got their teeth into Dagger but she quickly ripped him apart. They were vicious and skilled. They had found a challenge in killing their abusers.

Ghost was the next to move forward alone. She separated four men from the group. "You came to my house, killed my mother in front of me, and enslaved me in that hell hole you called a house. What the fuck kind of person does that to a four year old without regret? I was only there a fucking week then you raped me. I was so young. You'll never be able to do that to anyone again!" She hissed at them. She had a fire in her eyes that I had never seen before. She teleported behind them before lunging at the one farthest for her. I shook my head. That girl had always been one for a challenge. At least it was a good test of her skills.

Completely confused they tried to turn and face her as she tore the first one apart. She played with her catch like a cat plays with a mouse before killing it. She teleported so much that she was always just out of reach. After ten minutes she was sick of toying with them and she quickly eliminated the threats.

Snake looked to me. I stared for her to go first. I could tell her six weren't part of my ten, so it didn't make a difference to me. She went to her six with a very non-aggressive pose. Then she lunged at the closest one and ripped his arm off before the others even registered what had happened. "You tore my world apart. I was happier in the fucking orphanage! You adopted me and acted like I was accepted. Then the minute the social worker was gone you beat the shit out of me!" She started fighting them but she wasn't done yelling at them.

"You raped me, yelled at me, made me work, harassed me, killed my friends, and made me fear sleeping, because I wasn't fucking sure if I would live to see another day!" She hissed. For each thing she listed she ripped a limb off of each of them. Five of them were totally dismembered. Only one was left standing. "I hope you burn in hell." With that she tore the last of her tormentors apart.

Now it was my turn. I stalked forward, and my ten were laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked innocently.

"You were our pet and Maria sent you in here to kill us? Just give up. It's not going to happen." I ignored him.

"I think that out of everyone here I was hurt the least, because I wasn't at that home very long. But I also think that you shouldn't be given the chance to hurt anyone else. Don't you agree that the death penalty is the best way to end a certain behavior?" They were squirming now as I stalked around them in a circle.

One of them was dumb enough to shout, "Bring it bitch!" I couldn't hold myself back any longer; I lunged at him. The other men were quick to help their friend. One of them bit before I threw him and his friend into a wall. The others advanced quickly and I ripped off an arm, which I used to hit the one that was attempting to rip my head off. I dismembered one of them and moved on. Foe well trained vampires they were really slow. I easily managed to dodge and hurt them without receiving more then a few bites in return. It took me less then a half hour to destroy them all. Maria threw me a lighter and I quickly burned the remains of all 23 of them. There was approval from the entire crowd directed at us. We stood tall and proud as we accepted the praise. We were killers now true monsters. We weren't so sure that was a bad thing.

I head clapping from my left and turned to see that it was Maria. "You did well Storm. You've trained them perfectly." I smiled at the praise.

"They weren't hard to train."

"You're modest as well. You trained them in a month. My last general took two months to train newborns properly in his prime. I'm promoting you to general in my army. Your sisters are being placed below you. I have 25 newborns that are a week old. I've had them fed already. When can you have them ready for battle?" She inquired. I wanted to impress her.

"Three weeks." I stated confidently.

"Okay General. Here are your recruits." She pointed to a group of irritated newborns and walked away. Wind moved her brown hair out of her eyes sighing. Dagger was doing the same with her black hair. "You have a lot of work ahead of you Storm." They said together.

"I know." We walked over to the newborns. They eyed us arrogantly. One of them moved to the front. "I'm Eric. I'm in charge here. What do you want?" I growled at him. He needed to learn fast or he wouldn't make it.

"I'm Strom and I'm actually the one in charge, and if you and your little group want to live to see the next dawn you'll do as I say. We have a war to win and disobedience will not be tolerated. Am I understood?" I questioned in a deadly tone. They nodded. "Then come on. You need to train." I took them to a meadow a good 15 miles from civilization. We didn't need them massacring the townsfolk.

"I want the five of you that think you're the toughest to step forward." Eric and for others stepped forward as I had asked: I rolled my eyes. No surprises there. "I want you to attack me one by one." Eric didn't waste any time. Eric lunged directly at me. I easily dodged by him. "Faster, come on! Think about what you're doing!" I ordered. He took it to heart, but he was still going for the obvious kill. I used one of his attacks against him, which ended with him being thrown into a tree. He growled at me furious. "Don't go for the obvious kill or our enemies will kill you. Go practice with Dagger and Wind." I ordered.

"Next!" I called to the group at large. Two of them moved forwards and tried to get me from different angles. One of them got their teeth into me before I managed to throw him off. "Good, you two go train with ghost. Someone new step forward!" I moved through all of tem in turn and had them in groups. Everything was going well until Eric and one of the others got into a fight. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. Growling in frustration I went to break up the fight.

"Break it up boys. We need to be ready for the first battle!" They didn't pay me any heed. I ran into the middle of their fight, but instead of stopping they redirected their anger at me and attacked. I neatly dodged them but they had gotten better. They started working as a team to gain the upper hand. Eric managed to bite me before I pinned him to the ground. I yanked him to a standing position and grabbed the other male. I held them at arms length as I worked to calm myself down. They really were testing my self control.

"You both need to stop trying to kill each other. Maria is coming to take us to the first battle in less then two weeks so go train!" I hissed out as I threw them in Ghost's general direction. Snake would have tow help her manage those two. They were ridiculous!"

"Some of you can break off and work on sparring. Use different techniques. Remember the obvious kill will get you killed." They were excellent listeners and top notch fighters. They would easily be able to hold their own in a fight as long as they didn't kill each other first.

"Are they ready General?" Maria questioned standing next to me as I surveyed my unit practicing below.

"Yes, they'll be able to hold their own in battle. They're very thirsty but their focus is still impeccable. They're getting very aggressive though." I informed her.

"Good, that's just how I want them to be. Can you manage leading them into battle?"

"Of course I can!" I said, irritated. She smiled.

"I was just making sure Storm. We're launching a sneak attack on one of my old friends, Nettie. Last I head she had a small force of 15 guarding her territory. If your men want to feed we have to secure the area." I nodded taking it all in. We would easily be able to defeat them, or so I hoped.

"When do we attack?"

"Now, gather your unit." By way of replying I got to work.

"Ghost, Wind, Dagger, Snake get them into ranks. It's time to test our battle skills." They weren't excited enough for my liking.

"Who's thirsty?" I called to them.

"We are!" They replied.

"We can't feed because someone is in our territory. Some vampires are killing our prey! Are we going to just sit around like pathetic humans and stand for it or are we going to fight like vampires?"

"Fight!!!" They yelled back as one. I smirked, they were ready. We all followed Maria to the edge of the city.

"There. You know what to do. Go on!" Maria ordered.

"Let's go take back our territory!" I growled to the group. Their eyes were black instead of the usual red with a hunger only death could quench. Ghost teleported ahead and directed us around the building.

"Watch your left." Snake warned me. I nodded. She must have seen something. We rounded the corner to see 15 vampires.

"Get them!" I hissed loudly. We all charged into the opposing side. They were in our land. They were in our place. I tore apart the first vampire I fell upon. This was easy. They were no where near as skilled as us. I dodged to the right not a second too soon. Snake had been right to watch it. That vampire had nearly gotten me. Maybe they weren't as unskilled as I thought. I gaped for half a second as I saw more newborns climbing over the hill and joining in the fight. Fuck! There were at least 300 of them. How the hell had she managed to control all of them? I didn't have time to think anymore as someone lunged at me and I was pulled back into the fight. My sisters were doing well taking down the newborns with surprising strength and agility but they just kept coming. 3o of them came and attacked me at once. They were friking biting me. They were toying with me. Bite, then back up, and repeat. I growled and lunged at one of them.

They ripped at my arm and something snapped in me. I was furious. I could see my sisters were fairing just as poorly. I growled loudly. No one listened to my warning. I was going to kill them for threatening my sisters. We had been through enough. I was not going to loose them this way. Somehow I knew to call the water and it lifted me high over the fighting. Earth covered my sisters as I directed lightning and fire upon the humongous threat to our safety. I was invincible. They fell one by one all around me. I called the earth to open and take them to the center. I told it to be silent so that the mortals would never know. The earth wanted to disobey but it knew the consequences would be dire if that were ever to occur. They tried to hurt me while I killed their allies and it only angered me further. A wall of fire swept across the battlefield killing almost everyone. When no one was left standing the water lowered me to the ground.

I surveyed the scene of the massacre with wide eyes. I had done that? How? I realized I had gone stiff with fear. I forced myself to move but I was still scared. How had I done all that? Were the girls safe? That was all it took for the earth to search for them. They were safe under the mounds of earth, thank god. I had killed everyone else but at least I had saved the girls. I released the earth that trapped them and they ran over to me shocked. "What happened?" Wind asked shocked.

"She saved us stupid." Snake informed her rolling her eyes.

"What was so terrible we couldn't help you?" Dagger questioned.

"Me, I was out of control. I killed everyone even our men. Somehow I knew to keep you safe." They gaped at me.

"You just took out 600 vampires alone." Ghost gasped.

"Yeah and I scared the shit out of myself. I don't know how to control it. What if I had killed you?" They were shaking their heads.

"You couldn't hurt us any sooner then we could hurt you on purpose. We're sisters. We'll always be safe from each other." Snake told us. No one had anything to say to that. We all knew better then to argue with Snake. Her visions made it so that she was always right.

"We need to get back to our base. I killed everyone here but if a mortal comes to investigate all I want them to find is ash." The sisters nodded and we took off into the night.

**What the Characters think:**

**Storm: What the fuck did I just do? Is everyone okay?**

**Snake: Yeah. We're fine. You did great.**

**Wind: Can we fight them again?  
Me: No more fighting for at least half a chapter!**

**All of them: *growl and glare at me***

**Me: Grow the fuck up**

**Storm: *wind picks up and I take a step back.***

**Me: Whatever. Will you at least tell them the challenge?  
Storm: You people need to review at least 6 times or that bitch that won't leave me alone won't update and I'll start the apocalypse so review! *growls and stalks off***

**Readers: What the fuck?!?!?!?!  
Me: It's true *walks away***

**Readers: O_o**


	12. Chapter 12: The Gold Eyes

We ran until we were back to base, safe (to a degree). Maria looked at us with wide angry eyes.

"What happened? Did you loose?" She asked in a hiss as her eyes narrowed to slits. My eyes did the same exact thing as I stalked towards her.

"No Maria we didn't loose, but the others did die. What I want to know is why you sent me with so few men to take out a fucking legion of vampires. We almost lost. My sisters were almost killed!" I was nearly spitting venom. I had to calm myself as I felt the earth start to tremble at a call I hadn't meant to send.

"Andrew, teach my general some manners." Maria said coolly. Then I was on the ground. He was hitting me hard with emotions, many, many emotions: pain, lust, sadness, hopelessness, misery, panic, fear and repeat. It was terrible. I screamed out. Why wasn't it stopping? Why was she hurting me? I needed to stop her. I needed this to end. I had the power to end this. The wind picked up at my realization.

"Maria, stop! You're going to set her off!" I heard Snake scream at her. At the sound of Snake's panic I returned to myself. I realized what I was about to do a second before it was too late. I clenched my hands into fists to hold myself still. It became easier when the pain ended. I jumped to my feet snarling. Maria looked at me. I saw worry flash through her red eyes before she hid it.

"Why did I have to worry about setting you off Storm? How did you defeat Nettie if her army was as large as you claim it was?" She inquired morbidly curious. I smirked at her.

"It seems that I did a good job in choosing my name. I can control all of the elements in all their forms. When we were fighting they set me off. I remembered the sisters needed my help and I went to destroy the threat. I didn't differentiate between my own men and Nettie's so that's why everyone's dead. It's difficult to leave sporadically placed vampires alive when you have a wall of fire sweeping across the battle ground. If you had set me off I would have killed everyone here and for that I'm sorry. My sisters are the only ones safe and I'm not even sure of that." I lied at the end. I just wanted her not to do that to me again. It hurt like a bitch! She was smiling hugely.

"United you can take out a legion?" I nodded.

"Brilliant, we'll never loose another battle. I'll still make newborns so that we can keep your power a secret but we'll never have to worry about loose our prey again. You five are amazing. Since you took over the territory we have a lot of extra prey. Go get your fill of the Houston and the blood it holds. You have earned it. Go get your fill." I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I realized no more pain was on its way right this minute.

I turned to see all of the girls smiling widely at me. Maria had already walked of so I ran with my sisters. We were laughing, flipping, and swinging through the trees on our way to the city. What a night. We were safe! I could protect them. We got a night on the town before we were thrown right back to training newborns. All the death: It was a heavy burden but again, I owed Maria. We all did, and what other lifestyle could there possibly be besides ours?

The girls snapped me out of my thoughts with their revelry. They were just so happy. I had never seen Ghost smile until today. It was such an amazing thing to finally see it. "Let's hit a club." Ghost suggested.

"Umm…" I said hesitant. If someone lost control in a club there would be talk.

"It's okay Storm. No one is going to loose it." I nodded. We entered the club and grabbed seats up by the bar so that we would look more human. They didn't need to know what we were. It was surprisingly easy to be in the club full of humans even as thirsty as I was. Sure, I wanted to drain each and everyone of them, but I knew these humans hadn't hurt me. What was I going to do when it came time to feed. Was I going to feed off of innocent humans or find a new prey. I shook the thought from my head as Dagger dragged me onto the dance floor. It was a blast. I saw a bunch of guys eyeballing us from a distance as we started a grind line during one of the songs. A guy walked over to us after that when we were just dancing in a group.

"Hey beautifuls: How's it going?" I rolled my eyes and the sisters looked between the teen and me concerned. He misinterpreted it though. "It's okay lovelies. There is plenty of me to go around. Why don't we head back to my place? I'm sure we can figure something out." He said in what I assumed he thought was a sexy voice. This teen was severely getting on my nerves.

"My sisters and I are not interested." I said in a tone that clearly closed the subject.

"Aw, don't be that way." A man walked over scowling.

"What kinda southern gentleman are you? Leave these girls alone."

"Yes sir." The youth replied. He walked away angrily.

"I'm Andy. Sorry about him. He doesn't know when to quit."

"It's fine. He didn't do anything." I smiled at Andy. He walked away to leave us to party in peace, and that's exactly what we did. We stayed at that club until it closed at two in the morning. We walked out pretending to be tired and made our way to a dark alley. It was time to hunt, but what would we hunt, innocents? I didn't think I could do that.

"What are we going to hunt?" Wind questioned mirroring my thoughts exactly.

"I will not hurt an innocent." I stated firmly. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Then why don't we get rid of human 'monsters'. Some girls are tormented the way we were by other mortals." I growled in anger at Ghost's words. She was completely right and it pissed me off.

"Let's do it. We need to go off separately. When you're done meet me here. If you need help yell my name. I have a feeling the wind wants to help this work. Try not o scare the innocent." I called after them. We raced off to different parts of the city. I hadn't gone more then a block when I heard the voice of my fist kill.

"What the fuck did I tell you? You worthless bitch: if I wanna fuck the kid then I'm gonna fuck the kid!" I heard the woman being thrown into a wall.

"Please not Rose. Please, Rose is all I have left." My eyes became completely black with rage. I scaled the building and bust through the window. I landed in between a very scared ten year old and the man.

"Leave them alone." I ordered him in a deadly tone. Instead of listening he tried to shoot me, three times. He stared at me truly scared. "I said stop." I hissed at him. I went over and grabbed him by the throat. I carried him out of the room. Once out f sight I was in fact a little merciful. I snapped his neck before draining him. I wiped my mouth on his clothes and used his gun to shoot him through the chest. I wiped of my finger prints and wrapped his hand around the gun. I had been far enough away that no blood was around my feet to leave foot prints. I returned to the room and checked first on the girls mother. She wasn't breathing. I turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry but your mother's dead." The girl started crying. I went to her and wrapped her in a very soft hug. I didn't want to hurt her. It was getting late and I needed to see who else needed help, but first I needed to bring her to an orphanage. "I need to bring you somewhere you can be safe. DO you trust me?" She nodded. I picked her up. "Close your eyes." She did as I said and I took off through the silent streets. I ran as fast as I could manage through the shadows. When we arrived at the orphanage I set her down. "You need to go in their and tell them your mother was killed and then the man killed himself. Don't tell them about me." She nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered before running into the building. I smiled softly as I ran away from the orphanage and back into the shadows… I helped three more girls that night and dumped two bodies at the front of the police office. I wasn't that thirsty. I went back to the alley beside the club we had visited earlier. The sisters were waiting for me.

"How did it go?" I questioned. They chuckled.

"We each saved at least two girls." I smiled in approval.

"Let's get going. Maria is going to want to see us now. We're going to have to prepare for the next battle." Without another word we took off into the night leaving only rumors behind us.

* * *

I shook my brown hair out of my eyes as Maria approached me. I had a guarded expression on my face. I didn't really know why the sisters and I were still here. I didn't know why I kept doing this. Surely my debt had to be fully paid by now. I had been with Maria for 200 years. It was a depressing existence killing humans. The death even the death of human monsters always weighed heavily on my conscious, but what else was there? What else could I do? "What is it Maria?" I questioned. Her silence bothered me.

"You have been here for years. You have never betrayed me and I trust you. I want you to go retrieve one of my generals for me. Desertion is not an option in this army.' Her voice was cold by the end.

"What did he do?"

"He just ran off one day with a female and now he's living in Forks with them. He isn't as good as you but I need more then one general. I want you to bring him back. Use force if necessary, and don't hurt him. The rest do with as you please." I nodded.

"Why would I hurt him?" I inquired curiously.

"He's a gold eyes." I growled angrily. A gold eyes? She wanted a gold eyes here? Was she crazy? They were heartless and cruel. They were the reason I was insecure. They were the reason the sisters and I were changed. Maria had told me that the Escotts had been gold eyes but changed them to the natural color of red when they knew we were after them in a futile attempt to save themselves. Gold eyes were the one thing I hated more then fighting. "I know they are horrible creatures, but once he's down here we can help him learn." I shook my head.

"I will not be responsible for a gold eyes." Maria growled.

"Andrew!" She ordered. I clenched my hands into fist in anticipation a second before the emotions hit. Pain, uselessness, depression, anger, misery, hatred, loathing, and repeat... I screamed loudly. It was useless but it happened all the same. I used al my energy into staying calm. I didn't want to set my power loose on everyone in the vicinity. It would only lead to more pain. "Thank you Andrew." The pain of those emotions finally stopped. I stood up shaking slightly. Only Andrew had the ability to do that to me. No other vampire ever shook me up like that.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Sorry," he mouthed. I nodded. Andrew and I were friends but Maria was in charge so what she said was law.

"Do you still have a problem handling him when he comes here?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"No, it'll be fine. Do you have any other information for me before the girls and I leave?" I questioned.

"Yes, his name is Jasper Whitlock. He has blonde hair. Other then that you just need to remember that he's an empath." I stiffened slightly. Empaths were dangerous. They could take out a vampire in mere seconds.

"Come on Andrew. We need to leave." I called to him over my shoulder as I ran. I needed to tell the girls. Andrew was right on my heels.

When we reached the girls he started talking. "I really am sorry about that." I smiled slightly.

"I know. I don't blame you. Maria did make an order." Relief crossed his face. I almost laughed. He knew that without my approval he wouldn't be mated to my sister, Snake. Andrew made an excellent brother. The two of them were so cute together. The sisters came into view and Andrew ran to Snake's side. My men stopped training and looked up towards me.

"We're headed north. We have a general to bring back home. He tried to leave. Maria doesn't tolerate deserters. We need to go get him back. He's a gold eyes and an empath." I informed them looking directly at the sisters. No one spoke. "So you think we'll loose?" I asked in a tone that questioned their integrity.

"No!" They yelled.

"Then let's bring our general home!" They growled in agreement. I smirked. They were like putty in my hands. The sisters and my brother ran up beside me and we took off towards Forks, Washington. I put a hand up to my good luck necklace. It was the only thing I still had from my human life. "Watch out Jasper Whitlock. Here we come." I thought savagely. That gold eyes was coming home!

We ran through more isolated areas on our way. I didn't want to risk one of the ten newborns with us to kill someone. My men were only allowed to fee on monsters and they knew if I caught them doing otherwise I would kill them. Innocents were to remain alive. My conscious was black enough as it was. I let them feed in Seattle along the way because if they weren't strong we would loose. He was Maria's general after all. "We're almost their. Get into formation." I hissed to the group. We stopped when we were 300 yards away from the gold eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 Explanations

**Author's Note: To all my readers and reviewers: Thanks for sticking with me and this story. I appreciate any input you may have. :)**

"What do you want?" A blonde called to us. He must have been the leader. The blonde I wanted was about half as scarred as me. He was very handsome. I shook the thought from my head. He was Maria's. I couldn't have him. I stared directly at Jasper as I answered.

"Jasper Whitlock," He turned to look at me with hate in his eyes. I stared right back. "Maria wants her general back. Will you come with us willingly or will I have to use force?" He smirked.

"You can try to make me go back but it won't work." He growled.

"Don't you know who I am?" I questioned laughing.

"Who?"

"I'm Storm, Goddess of War." They gaped at me. "Would you like to reconsider that? I was told not to hurt you unless forced, despite what I want." In reply he crouched forward to spring at me. "I warned you. Attack, capture the scarred gold eyes but kill the others. They have no use to us. Get them!" I ordered. The newborns flew past me into battle as the sisters and I hung back. We watched as the newborns were taken down by Jasper and the others. The sisters joined in the fight one by one. I was forced to join in as well. I turned just in time to see we were becoming out numbered. Wind grabbed the older female and Dagger had Rose. Some protective instinct rose up in me and I growled at my sisters. "Let them go!" I ordered. "Stop," I yelled to Andrew. He was about to fight Jasper. Jasper? Did I know him?

"Back away from the gold eyes now," I ordered. They were confused but did as I said.

"What is it Storm." Snake questioned eyeing the gold eyes suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I think I know them from somewhere. When you grabbed them it pissed me off. I wanted to... save them." I scrutinized their faces but I couldn't remember anything from my human life.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Jasper questioned. God he was hot. I shook the thought away.

"It's the only thing I have left from my human life." Jasper stared at me confused. I turned to Wind.

"Wind, I want to remember everything." They all gasped.

"No, you can't do that! You know how dangerous it is. I've made vampires go mad when they remember their past. Don't make me do it." She begged.

"What if they attack while you deal with it all?" Ghost questioned.

"They won't. Besides you know what I would do if I felt you were in that much danger." They nodded. They turned towards the Cullens and took defensive positions in front of Wind and I.

"Are you ready?" She questioned. I nodded. She put her hands on my forehead and a look of concentration crossed her face and then I couldn't see anything. I was remembering. I remembered Renee, Phil, and Charlie. Phoenix. Moving to forks, and Edward. I shuddered at that one. The Cullens, my friends, and Jasper, always on the edge. Edward hurting me, Jasper, Alice, and Laurent saving me. Wait, that meant I knew two Alices? Wow… Being adopted out when my relatives died. The Escotts; meeting the sisters. Maria changing me. Maria telling some one to wipe my memory: that I would never need to see the Cullens again. That Jasper would get to suffer thinking I was dead. I opened my eyes. "Guys we can't hurt them."

"What?" They turned to me shocked. I shoved through them.

"Esme, Rosalie," I questioned. They seemed shocked that I knew their names. I looked down sad. They were terrified off me. They wouldn't want me even when they knew who I was.

"How do you know my name?" Rose hissed at me.

"Rose, it's me. Don't you remember?" I questioned. She shook her head crouching. I ducked my head.

"Storm, who are they? How do you know them?"

"Do any of you remember when we were with the Escotts and I told you stories?" They shook their heads. "I told you about my life in Forks and about the Cullens. I told you all about my boyfriend Jasper and I asked you to make sure he never questioned that I was killed by an animal. I asked you to keep him safe." I reminded them looking at the ground. The Cullens gasped.

"Bella, is that you?" Jasper questioned. I looked up nodding.

"Don't listen to her! Bella died two hundred years ago! This is nothing but a cold hearted bitch trying to get us to let our guard down." Rose growled. Her words cut deep. Maybe I was still as worthless as I was 200 years ago in her eyes. I'm just as pathetic. I saw Snake leaning forward to lung at Rose.

"Leave her alone! She's right. I'm no less pathetic then the last time they saw me."

"She called you cold hearted. No one calls my sister cold hearted!" She hissed at me.

"I can't let you hurt her Snake. I promised Alice."

"I'm Alice." She said confused.

"Alice Cullen. You aren't the first Alice I've known." Understanding sparked in her eyes and she straightened up.

"Bella," Em questioned.

"Hey Em," I replied looking down.

"She's got you fooled too?" Rose questioned.

"Rose if I'm not wanted I'll leave now, but I need to hear it from Jasper." I looked up at him. He wasn't moving or talking he was just staring at me.

"Is it really you?"  
"I go by Storm now." I whispered. "Do you want me gone?" I was scared of the answer I would receive. I needed him so badly, but I was so broken. If he was smart he would shove me away.

"Never," he replied. I smiled.

"What are we going to do? Maria is going to kill us. We were supposed to bring him back!" I nearly laughed at Andrew.

"She can't do shit. You know that without me that bitch has nothing." I replied smirking.

"Language Bella," Esme scolded me.

"I missed you Mom." She came over and wrapped me in a hug. When she let me go she took a step back. She seemed almost scared of me.

"Andrew?" I questioned looking at him.

"They're shocked and happy. They're also scared of our scars, but mostly yours I'm sure you can figure that one out." I nodded, sad.

"I don't want to hurt any of you. I don't even know I could." I shook my head.

"You won't." Snake assured me. I nodded.

"Wait, so you're not going to try to kill us?" Em asked, confused.

"No Em, and tried is the wrong word. Now that I remember I'm not going to kill you."

"You wouldn't have succeeded." He scoffed.

"Unfortunately, I would have. I was starting to worry or my sisters' and brother's safety." My sisters looked at me worriedly. "It's okay. You know I've gotten better." They nodded.

"What?"

"I can't really explain it. Just hope you never see it."

"Maybe we should take this inside." I nodded.

"Dagger, do you mind?" She shook her head. She focused on the vampire parts. They all burst into flames and Em jumped.

"Really Em? It's just a little fire."  
"Fire kills us." He stated.

"Really, it only tickles me." The other girls and Andrew nodded and laughed in agreement. They were staring at us like we were crazy. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the house. When I saw it I stopped gasping. Pain, unbearable pain. This house had so many bad memories. I wrapped my arm across my chest. Andrew came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What happened?"

"Memories are horrible things." I forced out through gritted teeth. Uselessness was hitting me at the same time. I walked slower as I approached the living room. I sat next to my sisters. The Cullens sat opposite of us.

"Bella, you were dead." I whimpered.

"Don't call me that. That name is weakness and pain and everything I'll never be. Bella Swan died the first time Edward hurt her." I saw pain cross Jasper's face. I really shouldn't have mentioned that. It hurt him so much to remember that. I looked at it as the beginning of hope.

"Storm then, what happened to you? I examined your body. I met with the Prince's they seemed very kind. Who hurt you?"

"I don't really think you want to know what happened to me. Let's just say the "Prince's" weren't who you thought they were." I forced out through gritted teeth.

"They want to know more." Andrew informed me. The Cullens were staring at him oddly now.

"Do you mind if I tell them?" He shrugged in reply. "My brother is an empath." Jasper perked up slightly. "Not so alone are you Jasper?" He smiled slightly. I felt myself starting to hope, but I quickly worked to beat it down. If he called me a monster and sent me away it would kill me enough without hope adding to the blow.

"The Princes are actually known as the Escotts. They're vampires."

"What?!?!?!" The Cullens gasped.

"They have the ability to shift into humans so you wouldn't have known. One of them made a duplicate of my body so you would think I was dead. They wanted to keep me." Jasper growled loudly.

"What did they do to you?" Em questioned.

"They were like Edward, but worse." I winced slightly. They all growled.

"I'm going to kill them! I promised to protect you!" I turned to look at Rose, shocked.

"Rose, I thought you didn't think I was Bella?"

"You convinced me."

"Well, sorry Rose but you aren't going to get to kill them." She was about to protest so I continued. "My sisters and I already dealt with them." They girls laughed a little as they remembered.

"You killed someone?" Em questioned.

"Em, have you looked at me yet? I've obviously killed a lot of vampires… a lot of humans." I added looking down. The other girls lowered their heads as well. We hated our lifestyle. Until now we hadn't known there was another way for us to live.

"They're disgusted."

"Thanks for the update Andrew! I think I could have figured that one out!" I snarled at him. The sisters glared at him darkly. They knew how much killing humans bothered me, even if they were murderers.

"I'm not-" I cut Esme off.

"It's okay. We get that what we did was wrong. We just didn't know we could live another way. Maria isn't exactly advertizing vegetarian life." The girls looked at me confused. "We don't have to feed on humans anymore. We can feed on animals." They smiled widely.

"It's going to take a lot of work." Jasper warned. I shrugged.

"Not really. We had to force ourselves to kill humans. We only hunted when we absolutely had to. We never fed on innocents anyway. We stuck to murderers and rapists. With our past it seemed like the best we could do." I tried to explain. I could see shock on their faces.

"Just because my eyes are red doesn't mean I'm a soulless killer." I reminded them looking down.

"So what happened to you?" Em asked, forever the blunt one.

"The Escotts were planning on killing the sisters and me. They wanted the girls dead because they had 'out lived their use'. They wanted me dead because I hadn't done as they'd asked." Pain crossed Jasper's face again.

"What did they want you to do?"

"They wanted me to call and tell Jasper that I never wanted to see him again, that I didn't love him, and that I hated him." I shut my eyes for a second remembering. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt you like that. By doing that I was almost the caused the deaths of Wind and Dagger."

"How did you save them?" Rose asked. I looked away. I didn't want to answer that one. I turned back to see them eyeing me expectantly. I sighed. "I had to have sex with Mr. Escott willingly. I wasn't allowed to try to fight. I wasn't allowed to yell or insult him." The Cullens growled as a whole. Maybe I hadn't lost my family.

"So they were about to kill us when Maria came in. She stopped them and 'saved us'." I turned to my sisters. "Remember how she told us she saved us?" They nodded. "She was working with the Escotts. They were never Gold eyes. She made us learn to hate gold eyes so that when she sent us here I would help you kill my old family." The sisters all hissed at that.

"Then we were part of the army. Jasper's already told you what it's like down there. I don't really think you want to hear it again." I finished. Em came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"I missed you little sis." I hugged back.

"I missed you too Em."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always felt like I was missing some of my family. I passed it off as a human weakness and ignored it. Now I know I was missing you guys." Em smiled at me. "Does this mean you're not going to call me a monster and chase us off?" I questioned hesitantly. They laughed.

"No Bella."

"Hey, it's a perfectly reasonable thing to expect! We did try to kill you."

"If I remember correctly the second your friends got near Esme and me you growled at them and told them to back off." I nodded to Rose. "Then you didn't try to kill us. You were confused and tried to save us." I shrugged.

"Storm, introductions are a good thing." Ghost reminded me.

"Oh, sorry: Cullens this is Andrew, Ghost, Snake, Wind, and Dagger. Sisters and bro this is Carlisle, Esme, Em, Rose and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," Esme directed at my family smiling. They smiled in return. I saw Andrew smiling widely. I laughed at him

"Too much happy for you Andrew?"

"Maybe just a little," he replied. The sisters and I laughed at him. It was so nice to see him happy. It normally only happened when he was looking at Snake. They were standing together holding hands. I sighed. I missed having that. I missed it a lot.

"What's happened with everyone here since I… left?"

"Nothing at all. We didn't take your 'death' very well. This is the first time I've seen Esme really smile in a long time."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's not your fault." Em reminded me.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Everything is always my fault. All of this started because of when I chose to visit 200 years ago. I'd say I can take the blame for all this." I replied sadly.

"Just like I told you 200 years ago, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve it, and you were a newborn with no memory. It would be ridiculous to blame you for what someone else did." Jasper stated. I looked up at him with hope in my eyes. God, I was stupid. Hope was for fools. Hope was for the weak.

"Storm, would you stop thinking. You're fucking up your entire future!" Snake hissed.

"I don't know if I can. By the way Snake can see the future." I added at the end still brooding.

"Why don't you guys use your regular names?"

"Could you be anymore blunt Emmett?" Rose questioned smacking him upside the head.

"It's okay. Each of us, except for Andrew, has a name that relates to our power. Our names are sort of like warnings."

"So Goddess of War wasn't enough?" Em asked laughing.

"Hey, I didn't give myself that one! That was the sisters. They gave it too me after just a year of fighting together." I shrugged uncomfortable. "Ghost, why don't you show them how your name fits?" She got up and teleported behind Em. She poked him on the shoulder just as he turned to look at her she teleported in front of him.

"Whoa," Em said jumping back. We laughed at the Cullens. There were shocked.

"Wind, why don't you just tell them? I really don't know if they could handle a demonstration." She nodded.

"I can give someone their memory back. No, that's to kind of a way to phrase it. I force a vampire's memory back on them, so they can't hurt me. They're too busy reliving all the pain of the past they shoved to the back of their mind." I shuddered. My memories were terrible but completely worth it at the same time.

"That's a powerful gift." Carlisle commented. Wind nodded.

"Dagger, please explain." I ordered.

"I can control fire. It listens to me. Fire can't hurt me or the sisters. I'm too much a part of them." They were gaping at us.  
"What about you Storm?" Em questioned.

"I can't really explain it well enough and a demonstration is out. I hate my power. It does so much more harm then good." I informed them bitterly.

"It can't be that bad." He prodded. I glared at him.

"Not that bad? I can't control it very well. When I'm set off it practically controls me! I can take out a legion of vampires on my own with it. I don't recognize ally or enemy. I remember my sisters and brother and that everything else is a threat to them. No one except them has survived my power." I nearly growled at him. He took a step back.

"Storm, calm down: He didn't know." I nodded to Andrew. He was the only one that could keep me in check.

"You really do lead them don't you?" Rose inquired. I nodded.

"I was always put in charge. I knew how we could get done what needed to be as easily as possible, except when I hit my rebellious phase."

"More like when you hit the smart phase. Storm, realized we couldn't keep doing what we were. It was pointless and wrong. That was also the time that Andrew was created. Maria used him to put a stop to it." Dagger told them.

"What?"

"Andrew's an Empath." I stated simply.

"He calmed you down?" Esme guessed.

"No, he had me writhing on the ground in pain before I learned to think around it." Jasper growled at Andrew. I moved in front of Andrew.

"Jasper, he was ordered to. You should know how Maria gets when you disobey an order. It was my fault. I didn't do as she said."

"Speaking of Maria what are we going to do about her. You know she's not going to give up." Dagger pointed out. I looked to Snake. Maybe she had seen something.

"She's going to give up on Jasper and come back for you. She's going to kill all of us including the Cullens so you have nothing to live for except to help her."

"Damn it!" I growled out. I couldn't let her get that close. "I'm going to have to go back there."

"No!" Everyone yelled at me at once.

"There's no way. I just got you back." Jasper whispered.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know you guys wanted me back." I questioned shock.

"Of course we want you back. I miss my daughter." Esme replied wrapping me in a hug.

"Thanks Mom." She pulled back smiling. I looked at my other family standing awkwardly. "What about my sisters and bro? I can't ditch them. I've been guiding them since they were created."

"Storm, you have serious issues with bringing new people to this coven." Em stated smiling.

"We can join you?" Andrew questioned surprised.

"Drew, here people don't fight over ever mile of land they own. People are nice." I could see him struggling to wrap his mind around the concept of kindness. They all were. It wasn't something we were used to. I looked at them hard now. Their eyes were black as pitch as were mine. I had told them to feed!

"You guys didn't feed in Seattle did you?" They shook their heads.

"Hunting trip now! We're too close to a town. Come on!" I ordered them. They got up grumbling. I heard Em laughing from behind me.  
"You really know how to give orders." I shrugged. I was just used to keeping them alive.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Carlisle questioned.

"Of course not Dad," I was rewarded with a wide smile from everyone. We took off into the forest. I could hear Em and Drew talking about what to hunt.

"Drew, hunt a predator. Don't listen to Em about what to feed on. He'll make you try a skunk or something equally vile." Drew nodded laughing. Em slowed a bit sulking. I shook my head. He needed a new hobby. We all ran off in different directions so we wouldn't attack each other to defend our kill. I easily took down a mountain lion. I drained it quickly trying to forget that it had been Edward's favorite (insert shudder). When I was done I turned around to see Jasper standing there.

"Hey Storm."  
"Hey Jasper."

"You kept my necklace." He smiled softly. I nodded.

"I knew it belonged to someone important, someone that I loved. I just couldn't remember who. It became my good luck charm."

"What did Maria do to you Bella?" I could hear pain in his voice.

"What she does to everyone Jasper. She had me kill, train newborns, kill some more, and occasionally I was caused pain by an empath for not following orders." I said as lightly as I could manage. Those years hurt to remember. I had so much carnage on my hands. I was responsible for so many deaths. I was a monster.

"You are not a monster Storm." He said heatedly.

"I'm responsible for over three-billion deaths! I am responsible for the death of the same amount of people as the entire population of America. I would say that makes me plenty qualified." I spat out wrapping my arms around my self looking down. He came over to me and lifted my chin slowly.

"You're still the woman I fell in love with 200 years ago. You feel bad for everything you did. You admitted that you only did it because you knew no other way." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Jasper, I'm also just as broken as I was back then if not more so. I have been marked by everyone that meant my harm. Victoria's bite marks are still in my skin along with James', and Edward's. Edward's initials are still there. I still have the brand I received at the Escott's. Jasper I'm not whole. I don't know if I ever will be. Do you really want to waste your time on someone like me?"

"I'm not wasting my time, and you are worth it! I love you and I'm willing to wait eternity for you."

"You still love me? Even now that I'm scarred and ugly you still want me?" I was shocked. How was that possible?

"Of course I love you. Your scars are a mark of how strong you are. You made it through being with Maria for 200 years. I barely lasted 100. You are truly amazing." I shook my head. There was no way he was describing me.

"Jasper, how can I make you see you're wrong? You should have seen me. I was terrible towards everyone. I was Maria's fucking lap dog!" Jasper winced.

"Storm," the Wind picked up slightly as my irritation grew. Then Snake was there with Andrew.

"Storm stop," Snake replied.

"You don't want to hurt anyone." Andrew added. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I nodded to them.

"Thanks guys." Jasper was looking between us confused.

"What…" he questioned.

"You kind of irritated me and well the elements started responding." I said evasively.

"So what are we going to do now Strom?" Dagger questioned joining us in the clearing.

"Now we relax. We don't need to repeat the same things over and over again. Have some fun."

"Ummm…what am I supposed to do?" I smiled widely at her.

"It's high time I showed you what the beach is like."

"Storm, we can't go on the—"

"I know. I'm taking her to Port Angeles. It's going to be cloudy all day." He nodded.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Jasper." I called over my shoulder. My siblings and I ran off in the direction I guided them. This was very similar to our first trip into town. The girls were flipping ad jumping through the trees. They were doing cartwheels as we ran. I laughed as I watched them. They all were lighter, happier away from all the violence of our past life. It was nice to know they were so happy.

**What the characters think:**

**Storm: We're back!  
Snake: I know something you don't know!!  
Storm: You always know something I don't know. *rolls her eyes***

**Ghost: Where's Wind and Dagger?**

**Wind and Dagger: Present!**

**Wind: Let's rock this chapter!  
Me: Go party somewhere else!**

**Storm: Don't tell me what to do! *calls on elements***

**Me: Shit!!! *tries to run and fails***

**Storm: *Burns me***

**Jasper: *Bites me***

**Me: *screams & writhes on the floor in pain**

**Wind: What the fuck do we tell all these people? O_O**

**Storm: Yeah, Ummm….. yeah…. Right then. She's gonna be a vampire soon so sorry for trying to kill her but she's a bitch. So I guess the story won't be updated until the change is complete. I bet a couple of reviews would speed it up. :) *they all walk away and leave me there***


	14. Chapter 14 Younglings

**Author's Note: I was reported by some bitch who couldn't even take the time to make an account and told me that she reported me for being too young and having rape in my story. Actually wait, I won't rant I'll just show the review.**

**The Bitch: You are very young, aren't you? Just...UGH. From your immature reply to your  
review at the beginning of this chapter I would suggest that if you can't take  
constructive criticism that you not write publicly. You should have had a  
warning about the rape and you didn't. You don't need to be defensive at your  
reviewer because of YOUR mistake. It's rape, not some insignificant detail.**  
**People need to be able to make an informed choice about what they read,  
especially when you describe such controversial material.**

Are you even old enough to be writing an M rated story? I would guess that  
you aren't. Reported...

**Me: *hands clenched into fists* WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay back to normal writing. Let's just say that because of comments like that I almost don't post chapters. I mean really? Go bother someone else! And for my lovely readers here's the next chapter. :)**

When we arrived at the beach Dagger and Wind gasped in awe. "It's so beautiful!" They squealed. I smiled at them. Andrew went to join Wind by the shore. They were running and playing in the water. Ghost was picking up shells along the way as she walked on the beach. The waves were very soothing to me. They whispered calmly about what was happening in the ocean. There wasn't any bad news. Then the wind started to pick up. It was shouting at me. There was a girl in an apartment not three miles from here in desperate need of assistance.

"Storm, go," Snake said looking at me scared. I nodded. I ran of in the direction the wind led me. It guided me gently to the girl's house.

"Let me go! I won't tell anyone I swear just let me go, please!" The girl begged.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch! I don't want to hear your fucking whining. Take your punishment so I can get back to the bar." A man yelled back. I heard a smack as the girl was hit across the face. I couldn't wait any longer. I entered the house through the window to see a 10 year old girl sitting there. He was doing this to a youngling! I jumped into the room and snarled at the man. He took a step back scared. Then he pulled out a knife.

"I don't know what the fuck you're doing here whore, but you'd better leave. I have some business with that slut behind you. If you know what's good for you you'll go." I shook my head.

"Leave now." I ordered him. He didn't move. I walked over to him and knocked him out with a swift punch to the head.

"Did you kill him?" The fledgling questioned oddly calm.

"No, I just knocked him out. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." She responded.

"What did he do to you?"  
"He was going to rape me." I growled loudly. I couldn't help it. The girl lifted a side of her shirt and the smell of fresh blood filled my nose. I didn't want to drain her. I just wanted to help her.

"Did he stab you?" She nodded. I cursed under my breath. Then the wind ran through the house. It whispered words from a river near by that offered to heal the girl's wound. "I know how to fix it. Can you wait here for me while I dump him at the police station?" She nodded. I had barely made it outside when the wind offered to bring him there for me. I let the wind do as I wished. The man was delivered unharmed despite my intentions. I walked back over to the girl.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. I picked her up and ran her to the river. There was no time to waste. The water rushed up and focused on the area that needed attention. It stemmed the bleeding and healed her skin. She gasped rubbing her hand over the now old looking scar.

"I have a question for you little one. Do you think you can answer it for me?" She nodded. "Do you have any relatives?" She shook her head.

"They sold us to that man. We belonged to him." Anger filled me. What mother could sell a youngling to a man? What mother could sell their child at any age to man? It wasn't right.

"Do you want to come live with me and my family?" I offered. I wasn't about to send her to a foster home. I knew how bad those were.  
"Really," she squealed excited. I nodded.

"There is danger though. I'm not human. You saw I can be dangerous." I warned her.

"I know. You're a vampire." I looked at her. How had she known? "Sometimes I just know things. I can always tell if a person's good or bad and what they are." She stated proudly.

"You have an amazing gift little one." I praised her. She was smiling, but it faltered a little.

"My sister: What about my sister? Can she come with us too?"

"Of course she can. Where is your sister young one?"

"She's back at the house in the closet hiding. I always have her stay there when that man was around. I didn't want him to touch her." This fledgling was brave and fiercely protective of her sister. I was glad to have found her.

"Let's go get her then. I want you to meet my family." The girl smiled widely. "Before we go, what's your name?" I questioned.

"I don't have a normal name. My sister calls me Lion for my abilities." I laughed.

"How about this: for your regular name we can call you Crystal, but we'll normally call you Lion. All of us have a second name in my family that we normally go by." She nodded, ecstatic. I picked her up and we ran back to her 'house'. She led me to an ugly grey room. I could tell that for a human this room would have been too cold. He'd made the younglings sleep in here? What the hell kind of monster was he?

"Sarah, you can come out now. You're safe. We're both safe. We're going to a new home." A true fledgling came out of the closet. She didn't look any older then six. It broke my dead heart to see them in this shape.

"What is it Lion?"

"This nice lady is going to take us away from the man." Sarah's bruised face broke into a grin. How had he managed to hurt a fledgling so young and pure? The poor child...

"How old are you Sarah?" I inquired softly kneeling down, so I was looking her in the eyes.

"I'm five. Lion's nine." She told me dutifully.

"Who named you Sarah?" She shuddered and winced. She winced each time her name was uttered. I knew she must not have gotten it from a good place.

"The man," she whispered. Did this girl have nothing that was untainted?

"Why don't we call you Robin? It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Robin's are strong. Are you strong Sarah?" She nodded.

"I like that name." She added softly.

"Then from now on we'll call you Robin." She smiled widely.

"There are dangers to living with me Robin. I have to warn you that I'm not human, and that I'm dangerous."

"Not to us. I know you won't hurt me even though you are a vampire. You're a good person."

"How—"

"Lion 'told' me. I heard it in her head. That's how she gets me to come out. She thinks to me that everything is safe."

"You two are very strong, brave, intelligent little ones." They beamed at my praise. "Why don't you pack some clothes and we can leave this place." They jumped up quickly and worked to pack their things. Both of them were walking fine at least. I would probably have to bring them to the sea to heal the rest of their injuries.

"We're ready." They said in unison. They each had a plastic bag in front of them with one change of clothes, a doll, a toothbrush, and a set of pajama's each. That was it. They didn't have any other toys.

"How would you two like to go shopping?" Their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open.

"You mean we would get to have new things?" Lion questioned. I nodded. They started jumping up and down squealing in excitement. I laughed.

"Come on. I think there's a car out front." I didn't really think the man would need it again so I took all of his money. There was a lot of it too. From the smell of the house he must have been a drug dealer. I drove them quickly to the nearest mall. They were so happy when I let them try on whatever they wanted. They each picked out a few dresses and then several regular outfits. I persuaded the clerk to let them put on what I had just bought them. When I was satisfied that they were dressed properly I brought them to "Friendly's" so they could eat. When little Robin asked me what Ice cream was my heart broke again. The poor little one probably had stayed in that house most of her life being abused. I let them get large ice creams even though I knew they wouldn't finish them. I got the leftovers from their meal put into containers so that we could take them with us.

"Do you younglings want to go to a toy store?" They gasped and their eyes went so wide I feared they would fall out of their heads.

"We can go buy toys too?" Lion asked as if that was something that was impossible.

"Of course you get to buy toys. I don't want you to be bored." The second we got to "Toys R US" they were off. They ran through all of the aisles giggling as they looked at all of the toys. They grabbed a few stuffed animals, but mostly they grabbed things that they could do outdoors. I guess they didn't mind getting wet. I grabbed them a few video games at their level as well as a few board games. I wanted them to be able to come inside and enjoy themselves. When the cart was full we went to purchase everything in the store. The girl in the line looked at me like I was crazy to have kids this young. Then she started to look suspicious like she thought I had kidnapped them. Robin jumped in to fix it.

"Why are you staring at Mommy like that? Did we do something wrong? I put all the toys back that we didn't want on the shelf they belonged." She said the perfect picture of innocence. The clerk suddenly looked very guilty.

"I was just thinking that you have a very nice Mommy if she is willing to buy all of this stuff for you." I smiled at the clerk and paid for their things. Once we were back in the car I could see Robin was sad about something.

"What's wrong Robin?"

"I really liked calling you Mommy. I wish you were my mom."

"I would love it if you two wanted me to be your mom."

"We do, we do." They chorused.

"Okay younglings. I'll be your mother."  
"Yay!!!" They cheered. I chuckled quietly. It was only two in the afternoon so I drove the car to the beach. The others were still there playing.

I got the girls, my girls, out of the car and they ran to the water laughing. Snake was smiling at me. "I knew you would help them." I nodded.

"You're covered in blood." I shrugged.

"Lion was bleeding. I didn't kill anyone."

"So which one is which," Dagger interrogated.

"Lion is the older one at nine. Robin is the true fledgling. She's only five." They nodded in agreement.

"What are they doing here?"

"I wasn't going to send them to an adoption agency: we know what happens there to girls like them. They wanted to stay with me so I said sure."

"They might not want to once they know what we are." Andrew pointed out.

"They already know. Lion can sense things. She knew what I was the minute she saw me. Robin found out through their mental link and it didn't bother her at all." They were gaping at my two children. As if they knew we were talking about them, which was possible, they came over to my side.

"Mom are these your sisters and brother?" I nodded to her. "They're vampires too aren't they?"

"Yes we are Lion. I'm Snake." Lion gave her a hug. She gave everyone a hug as they were introduced and Robin was quick to follow.

"Mommy, look what I can do." Robin called. I watched in shock and awe as she was lifted off the ground and flew through the air above us.

"You sure picked a name Storm. It fits perfectly." Andrew stated. I grinned as I watched my daughter soar through the air. She landed neatly in my arms.

"That was fun. I haven't been able to fly for a while." She was beaming around at everyone. She was very skilled.

"When do you want to leave?" I questioned the entire group. We all waited for the young ones to answer.

"I want to leave later. Can we collect sea shells first?" I nodded. Dagger and Wind went down to the shore to collect seashells with my girls. They wanted bonding time and I was going to give it to them. They were going to give those girls the life they themselves had never received.

"Where are your younglings going to stay?" Ghost inquired.

"I don't know. I haven't built the house yet. I think the forest would require my help with that one." The trees bridled with indignation as I spoke. Maybe they could build the house for me. The ground shook slightly in approval. "Actually maybe it can, but I don't think it'll be ready for at least a week. I think I'm going to have to ask Esme." I bit my lip. I wasn't used to asking for things. I was used to getting them, taking them, but that was wrong and I couldn't do that anymore.

"They would help us?" I nodded.

"Yes Andrew, they would. The Cullens are some of the nicest vampires, no the nicest people I have ever met. They will accept anyone if given the time." He was shocked. It was hilarious, but really sad at the same time. This kind of kindness shouldn't have been unknown to him, but it was. Even when he had been human he hadn't known kindness. His father had been an abusive alcoholic. He had always been tormented. It mad me glad to realize now he was free.

While the younglings were enjoying themselves I ran to the forest beside the river to converse with the elements. The wind was ecstatic I had taken in Robin. The wind had always tried to help her. I was happy about that one. The water wanted to help them. The earth realizing how much they meant to me was very accepting of them. Fire had already realized that it couldn't hurt them. All of the elements were very accepting of my little ones, because they realized how much the younglings were a part of me and how pure those girls were. They had good hearts. I smiled to myself. My elements were very helpful to the girls. They were happy that I was talking to them. I never really talked to the elements when in the army except when set off and at that point I couldn't stop.

I went back to the shore to see the girls laughing as larger waves came up by their feet as the ocean worked to help them enjoy themselves. I couldn't believe how easily the elements had accepted them. It was a good day. Robin and Lion ran over to me. "Mom, look at all the shells we got." They proffered their armfuls of shells for my inspection.

"They are very beautiful. Why don't you make a bucket?" I questioned.

"How?"

"You know how. The wind will help you if you have problems." They nodded and looked to the earth. They closed their eyes in concentration and started whispering their will to the earth. I watched as my younglings formed their first buckets. They picked them up laughing and put all of their shells into their buckets. I looked to see my siblings staring at the jealous and confused. As the little ones ran to the water my siblings ran up to me.

"What was that all about?" Ghost questioned.

"The elements have accepted them as they accept me." They gaped at me. "They're my

younglings and the elements realize that I need them to stay safe. Wind was already in love with little Robin." They nodded in understanding. The girls went back down to the water and I smiled as I watched the water heal their injuries until they were nothing more then pale scars. They wouldn't have to suffer for the next few weeks now, and they could truly be happy. They laughed and continued to run through the waves.

They started to slow down after another two hours. "They're getting hungry, I think." Andrew speculated. A minute later the girls came up to me. They were hesitant, like they were worried.

"What's wrong little ones?" I questioned. I kneeled down so that I could look them in the eyes.

"We're hungry. Can we have something to eat?" Lion questioned me timidly. The second she was done speaking they both flinched back as if they were expecting to be hit. Anger flashed through me quickly. They were scared to tell someone they were hungry because they thought they would be hurt? No wonder they were so skinny: the poor younglings.

"Yes, you can." I saw them visibly relax. "You thought I was going to be angry, because you were hungry?"

"That's the way everyone's always acted." Lion replied.

"I will never intentionally hurt you, I swear. I am nothing like that man I saved you from. I need you to realize that you can always come talk to me, about anything. I will never get angry because you need something."

Robin came over and hugged me tightly; Loin followed suit, but it was Robin who spoke. "Thank you Mommy. Thank you for everything." I hugged them back. I gave them both their food, and as soon as they were done I pulled Lion aside. It was getting dark, but there was something I needed to ask her.

"Lion, I need you to be strong like your namesake: what happened to you two?" She shuddered and I saw fear and pain in her eyes. I immediately felt bad for asking, but she started talking before I could take it back.

"When Robin was born our bad mom was drinking. She used to hit me and call me mean things. In the morning she would take it all back crying. When she tried to attack Robin for the first time she was one. I ran at her and she beat me instead. Then one day she came into our room and got us all pretty. She had us wear our nice clothes and makeup, Then… then…"

"Then the men came." Robin finished taking her sister's hand. I could feel Andrew's anger. Wow, he never lost it so much that he projected unintentionally. I guess I wasn't the only one this story was affecting.

"What did they do to you?"

"They weren't that bad to me. They just touched me… they beat and raped Lion." Robin forced out.

"Did this happen a lot?" They shook their heads.

"Only twice before we were sold to that man; it got worse then. We were starved and forced to do things… I know what the cops call it. We were sex slaves. I protected Robin as much as I could, but he would knock me out and search for her…" Lion trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"You did all you could. I'm all right. You saved me." Robin assured her sister as tears filled her eyes as well. I wrapped them both in a giant hug.

"You both are just as strong as your namesakes if not stronger. Remember that I will never hurt you. You have gone through so much. All of those old fears aren't going to go away overnight, but over time they will." They nodded in understanding. "Are you two ready to go to meet my other family?" I questioned when they were done crying. They nodded. "Let's get going then. Andrew, Snake, Ghost, Wind, and Dagger, how do you want to do this? We only have one car." I questioned as I got the younglings situated in the back seat.

"We'll follow behind you." I nodded to Snake in approval. As I drove I turned the radio to a station they liked and tried to focus on the road. It wasn't the easiest thing to do with the widows closed and the heat on so they remained warm. It was worth it though. Those kids had suffered years. I could take this to keep them safe.

"What is your other family like?" Robin questioned.

"They are the most compassionate people I have ever met. One of the women there went through something similar to what happened to you and me." Their eyes widened.

"Someone hurt you?" Robin questioned. I nodded.

"Other vampires, they were very cruel. Most of it happened when I was human, but I was hurt while I've been a vampire as well." I wasn't going to lie to them. They needed to know that they would survive this and be perfectly fine.

"Are you okay mommy?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied forcing back the shadow tears that couldn't fall.

"Will they like us?" Robin inquired timidly.

"Of course they'll like both of you! You two are so innocent, so pure. How could anyone not like you?" I replied smiling. That was the same thing I had said when Edward, pain lanced through my body as I thought his name. In less then a second I involuntarily ran through all the times he had hurt me in my mind. I shook my head to try and clear it. If I crashed with the fledglings in the car they might not make it.

**What the Characters think:**

**Lion: We're free! *smiling***

**Robin: *does a back flip in the air***

***The fledglings go run off happy***

**Andrew: What are we going to do? Will the Cullens truly accept them?**

**Storm: Of course they will *confident***

**Snake: It'll be fine. I see Rosalie hugging them**

**Storm: *smiles* I didn't even have to use fire to persuade her**

**Wind: Where's the author?**

**Storm: *points to a corner* the change will be over shortly.**

**Me: *hands clenched into fists* Fuck you Storm. *glare at her through the pain**

**Storm: Shut the fuck up! You know you wanted this**

**Me: *no strength to form a reply & shut my eyes***

**Storm: That's what I thought *walks away***

**Everyone else: O_o**


	15. Chapter 15: Misunderstandings

This chapter is dedicated to EmmettsBlondeBabe. Because she has given me four reviews, with helpful feedback and she's the reason this chapter was posted today.

"We're here." I informed them as the house came into view. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car to get the children. They climbed out quickly and ran to my side. I felt the wind stirring around them. "Little ones the Cullens don't know what I can do yet, so let's leave the elements to rest for now." They nodded and the wind died down instantly. Robin was stumbling around so I picked them both up, one in each arm. My siblings fell in behind me as we walked up to the Cullens door.

I knocked once before it was thrown open. Esme was standing there. "What have you done?" She questioned quietly. I don't think I was meant to hear, so I tried to ignore the pain of her accusation and walked into the house. Everyone followed me. All of the Cullens were standing there watching.

"Storm, what's going on?" Emmett questioned.

"I helped these two younglings out." I set them down next to me. "This is Lion and Robin. Little ones, these are the Cullens, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle." I pointed out who everyone is.

Lion cocked her head to the side studying them. "So you're vampires like mommy right?" She inquired. The Cullens stared at her shocked.

"Yes, they are Lion. They are very kind." She nodded. Robin looked over at the Cullens.

"Mommy, what's wrong with them?" She questioned worriedly.

"It's okay Robin. They're just shocked you already know. They didn't think you could handle it." They bridled at the information.

"You have no idea about what we can and can't handle. We have been through more then you could imagine." She nearly spat at them. My little one had a fire in her. It was good to know that she would stick up for herself.

"Robin is right. We are stronger then we look. We aren't nearly this helpless." Lion affirmed.

"Did we just get yelled at by children?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, you did." I replied smirking. Rose was looking at them longingly.

"Mommy, is the woman you were telling us about Rosalie?" Robin questioned looking at her.

"Yes, she's the one." They both walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"What did you tell them?" She asked at vampire speed.

"I told them the truth. You, the younglings, and I share an experience we each wish we could forget." I replied at a human speed. Rose gasped and hugged my little ones back. I saw Emmett's eyes flash. I knew he would be angry when he heard about what had happened to them.

It was truly getting late, and they had had a long day. "Esme is it okay if we stay here. I still have to find a house. We can drive back to Port Angeles for a hotel if you don't want us here." I offered. Esme looked offended.

"Of course you can stay here. Take the spare rooms on the first floor."

"Thank you." I responded reverently. The girls came with me to their new room. Dagger and Wind brought all of their stuff inside and we eventually found their pj's. They were already clean so they got dressed and under the covers. I let Wind tell them a story tonight. I kissed each of them on the forehead. "Sleep well little ones and dream of a better tomorrow." I hummed softly until they were both asleep. I shut the door quietly behind myself, and when I turned I was face to face with Emmett. He seemed strangely serious.

"The family wants to talk to you." He was serious. There was no sparkle in his eyes, and his voice was dead. When we reached the living room he went to stand by the Cullens. I stood by myself, isolated. Did they want us all to leave in the morning? I thought worriedly.

"What's this about?" I questioned. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Storm why: you didn't have to do it?!" Jasper questioned.

Rose shrugged. "I did. I felt it was necessary, but then again, they were my attackers."

"What…?" I was so confused.

"There's blood all over your shirt Storm. How many did you kill?" Jasper inquired sadly. It was tearing me apart.

"You think I killed someone?" I clarified. They all nodded somberly. I wanted to cry. They didn't trust me. They thought that at the first chance I got I was going to snap and kill people. They had probably been thinking it since I came back. I forced back the tears.

"I never thought that this family could hurt me any more." I looked to Jasper. "But it seems that you can. Thanks so much for believing in me." I spat at them. I ran from the house before I lost it. I had the wind and water erase my trail. I didn't want to be found. I ran until I was 10 hours away from the Cullens in the woods. I sat down on the forest floor and sat there. They hadn't thought I could make it. They had been planning for the event that I slipped up. They had never believed in me. That was when the dry wracking sobs started. I wish I could cry like a normal person, but what was normal for a vampire?

**JPOV:**

Bell—no Storm, came into the house with two children. There was blood on her shirt. She killed someone. That thought ran through my mind over and over again as she put the kids to bed. Everyone was discussing what to do quietly. We decided to confront her. We sent Emmett to get her. I tried to stay silent, but it didn't work.

"Storm why: you didn't have to do it?!" I questioned. Why was I being so stupid? I knew why she did it. She was thirsty!

Rose shrugged. "I did. I felt it was necessary, but then again, they were my attackers." I wanted to rip her head off. She shouldn't compare her massacre to Storm ever.

"What…?" Why was she confused? She knew what she had done.

"There's blood all over your shirt Storm. How many did you kill?" I inquired sadly. Did she think we wouldn't realize? I felt shock from her.

"You think I killed someone?" I nodded and she went quiet. I felt, misery and anger from her. What was going on with her?

"I never thought that this family could hurt me any more." She turned to look at me. "But it seems that you can. Thanks so much for believing in me." She growled at us. She ran from the house quickly. She was too fast. We wouldn't have been able to catch her. I hung my head, sad. She was in denial, but why?

"Jasper, it's not your fault." I shook my head at Emmett's words. I wasn't going to let him make me believe that it wasn't. She had been talking to me about hurting her. I had hurt her. I nearly whimpered. I missed my Bella so much. Hell, I missed her even if she wasn't the same exact girl. If Bella wanted to be Storm then I would take it.

"I wonder where she went." Carlisle wondered staring out into the night. None of us had the answer for that.

Snake and Andrew descended the stairs the next morning. They looked pissed. "What have you done?" Snake questioned.

"We needed to talk to Bella about her hunting habits." I explained. Shit I had slipped up and called her Bella!  
"No, if you believed my sister was Bella you wouldn't have questioned her. You would have believed her." She spat at me. What the hell was she talking about?

"Bella is dead. Just like Alice, Becca, Ashley, and Sam are dead. They aren't coming back. We've all changed. We have all talked about taking back our old names, but you may have just made Storm's change permanent." She growled at me. Now I was really confused.

**Lion's POV (15 minutes earlier)**

My eyes snapped open and I was awake. What was going on? Where was Mom? The wind whispered words of a fight between Mom and the Cullens, as I heard what it was about anger coursed through me. I went over to Robin and woke her up. "What is it?" She questioned. I filled her in mentally and I saw anger in her as well. We got dressed and pulled on shoes and sweatshirts. I put a few things that we would need in our bags. We came out of our room and entered the living room. Jasper looked shocked. All of the Cullens were looking at us with sympathy in their eyes. The wind picked up in the room around us as we grew angrier.

"Lion, calm down." Snake ordered.

"You aren't my mother." I replied. We turned to look at the Cullens and joined our hands together. The wind rose even more. They were starting to notice it.

"What did you do to our mother?" Robin questioned.

"We didn't do anything, but Storm might of." Carlisle replied. My anger spiked.

"What are you talking about? Storm saved us. She's our mom." I reminded them.

"She killed someone." Jasper said lightly.

"You idiots," Robin yelled at them. A stone from outside broke a vase in here.

"Our mother is kind and true. She didn't hurt anyone." I informed them. Things around the room began to lift off of the tables and spin around us.

"There was blood on her shirt."

"It was my blood. The man that had us had stabbed me, and I had other injuries as well." I screamed at them. Earth entered the house and started destroying things.

"What?" They were stunned.

"You don't trust her! She hasn't done anything to you. Everything from her past she was forced to do! She wants to move on, but you won't let her!" Robin accused loudly over the wind.

"She doesn't even know if you want her here anymore!" I spat at them.

Robin lit a fire ball in her hand. We threw them at the window. We let the wind take us outside. "Where are you going?" Rosalie called after us.

"To find our mother," I informed her glaring with that we let the wind and rain carry us away and eliminate our trail.

**Quick note: I was so tempted to just end it here but I decided to be a bit nicer. :)**

**JPOV ( Just after)**

"Can someone please explain to me what the fuck just happened here?" Emmett interrogated. We all looked around shocked. The living room was a wreck. There was a lot of damage and moved things. The girls had done _this?_

"You idiots: You could have died! Do you realize how lucky you are they didn't want you dead!?" Snake screamed at us.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"I mean they could have set you on fire. They could have trapped you in here and set the house on fire! You dumb ass! In failing to have faith in Storm you fucked with nature. I'm surprised Storm didn't leave her mark." She shook her head scared.

"She didn't kill anyone." I whispered.

"No, she didn't." Andrew affirmed. I looked down miserable. I had accused her of killing a human. I had hurt Storm. I hadn't believed in her. What was wrong with me?

"Wait, Storm can do this?" Rose inquired stunned. All of her siblings were laughing.

"You think this is bad?" Dagger questioned laughing. "You should see what she did in Texas. She's called Storm for a reason." I was so confused. What could she do that could wipe out so many.

"You wouldn't tell me what it is, would you?" I interrogated.

"No, she's afraid of your reaction. It seems she's right to worry." Ghost accused. I hung my head ashamed. I had scared her off. I had hurt Storm.

"How do we find them?" Esme queried.

"You don't. They're untraceable."

**What the Characters think:**

**Sorry. Due to the Emotional state of well… everyone… the characters have no comments. **


	16. Not A chapter

**Author's Note:**

**My mom told me that I shouldn't waste my time writing anymore and that I should do something productive… she basically told me that my writing is pointless and that it sucks. She said it serves no purpose and it's worthless. (so basically she said it's not worth reading.) I don't think I'm going to write anymore guys. That really fucked with my self esteem. I've been getting a lot of negative reviews as well so… this may be the last time I post. **

**:(**


	17. Chapter 16 Discussions

**Author's Note: OMG! 19 of you reviewed and told me to keep writing! Wow, you guys are powerful! All of your advice makes me want to keep writing. All of them except for two were positive!!! Thanks guys. You're right. I shouldn't just give up. Besides if I don't keep writing HockeyyChickaa15 is threatening to come find me… O_o Here's the next chapter. It's dedicated to all of you that reviewed and said to keep writing including: missgelg, Beertjes, andrutzza13, I-Love-Vampire-Academy, Starr Cullen, tyg, AlarataraWitchIce, Sileigh1, OECD, vikinglass25, lola mae, traceybuie, Empath'sGirl, HockeyyChickaa15, hp333, Dobbaaa, BonesFreak,** **EmmettsBlondeBabe, and TahnDawg. You guys are amazing. So for you and the rest of my amazing readers here's the next chapter:**

Chapter 16: Discussions

BPOV (1 day later.)

"Mommy! We know you're here!" Robin called. They walked through the trees and sat beside me.

"How did you…?"

"The wind guided us. The elements are worried about you." Lion explained.

"What happened at the Cullens after I left?"

"The wind told us the next morning what happened and the wind and earth threw things around the room. We told them they were wrong to accuse you. We used fire to break the window and escaped to come find you." Robin reiterated. I gaped at them

"You two did all that?" They nodded. That meant there was a mess at the Cullens and a lot of questions.

"I think you should go back and explain to them. They do want you there. I've seen it in their minds." Robin assured me.

"Are you two ready to make the return trip?" They nodded. I used our combined powers to propel us forwards at twice our normal speed. The wind really wanted us to go back. When we arrived outside the Cullens I was hesitant. I didn't really want to go in. The girls pushed me forwards, so I walked into the house.

"Storm, you're back." Jasper sounded relieved.

"Of course, I had to make these two apologize.

"We're sorry for almost killing you." They chorused.

"It's all right little ones. Go play." They ran off to their room.

"Storm, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions. I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't kill a human."  
"I accept your apology just don't do it again."

"Storm, your siblings made it sound like your power was much more dangerous and powerful then the girls. What can you do?" He inquired curiously.

"If you can't handle blood on my shirt without jumping to conclusions then you would be scared as hell of me. I'm very dangerous." I warned.

"Storm, your kids are dangerous." I nearly laughed.

"No, the little ones' powers can't hold a candle to mine." I walked away to let him think about that one. He wasn't getting anymore answers today. I was about to walk away to play with the kids but Rose stopped me.

"Do you want to talk?" She questioned.  
"Sure," I replied. I could sound proof the room. I followed her up to her room. When she closed the door I used wind to make sure no air with our words floating on it would escape. Whatever we said everyone else would be left in the dark.

"Bella—" I winced. That name carried a lot of pain. "Why don't you go by that name anymore? What happened to the girl I used to know?" Rosalie questioned.

"She was hit, raped, and nearly killed. She became a vampire, and by then she wasn't Bella anymore. Bella hadn't made it through the transformation. Bella didn't do horrible things to all of those things down in Texas. Storm did."

"I just want my sister back." Rose replied.

"I am back. I've just learned how to deal with everything."

"Snake said that Bella's dead. Just like Alice, Becca, Ashley, and Sam are dead. She said that you had all talked about using your old names again someday. She said that we had made your change permanent. Did we really push you so far you'll never change your name back?" My heart wanted to break. Didn't she know it wasn't that easy?

"Rose, you have all proved that you don't trust me because of the little I told you of my past. Bella was trusted here." She was about to interrupt so I pressed on. "Bella was a sweet kind girl. Bella was trusting and happy. I'm neither of those things. I'm a complete monster. Besides, Jasper loved Bella not me." I exited the room quickly and went outside. I leaned back against a tree holding back the tears that would never really fall anyway. I heard the little ones approaching and opened my eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" robin questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just having a bad day." They rolled their eyes.

"We could hear you through the wind barrier." Lion informed me.

"You're not supposed to eavesdrop!" I scolded lightly. I should have known they would listen.

"We didn't mean to. The wind made sure we heard. The Cullens don't sound that nice! Why don't they like you? Why doesn't Jasper like you?" If I could have blushed I would, but instead I decided to answer her.

"Lion, the Cullens understand more of what I was like in my past then you can. They realize what could happen. As for Jasper, he doesn't need to like me. It's not like it's a rule. He was in love with a girl named Bella Swan. She died 200 years ago." They nodded in understanding. I followed them back into the house and decided to play with them. I was their mom now after all. They should get some quality time. After they went to bed later that night I walked out to the living room to find all of the Cullens standing there. I turned to walk back to my room and my siblings were in my way. I growled at them. "What the fuck are you doing Wind?" She smirked.

"The Cullens want to talk to you. Why don't you turn around and find out." I rolled my eyes. I turned back to face the Cullens.

"What is it?" I questioned looking down.

"Rose, told us what you said." I didn't look up. Were they angry with me? Then fear took the place of confusion. Did they want me gone? Before the rejection could get to strong Jasper started talking.

"Storm, calm down: we aren't angry." I nodded looking up at them.

"Storm, how could you think that we don't trust you?" Esme burst out: no longer able to keep silent.

"Same way I always know people's emotions. Andrew, do they trust me?" I asked him. I knew he wouldn't lie to me.

"Sort of: They're still unsure." I nodded. They were glaring at Andrew.

"See the name just reflects what you guys now think of me. When you look at me I scream dangerous. Back then I screamed breakable. I've changed." I shrugged. Why wouldn't they just let it drop?

"We heard what you said to the girls." Jasper pressed.

"So? I just told them the truth." Hurt flashed through Jasper's eyes.

"The girl I love didn't die. She just disappeared for 200 years and changed her name. Everything outside of that remains the same." I shook my head in disbelief.

"You don't believe that." He took a step towards me. I looked up at him. "Storm, I do love you. I never stopped. I haven't touched anyone since you disappeared." My eyes widened.

"He's serious Storm. He hasn't gotten any in over two centuries." Em interjected. Jasper looked down slightly embarrassed by that statement. He really hadn't moved on? He still wanted me? Hope was starting to sneak in and this time I could do nothing to dislodge it. I smiled slightly at him. He smiled back.

"Storm, can I have a hug?" Em questioned. He was worried that I would say no.

"Sure, I don't need to breathe so there's no suffocation risk this time." I replied smirking. He ran over and grabbed me up in one of his bone crushing hugs. "You Rock Em," He hugged tighter before releasing me.

"Finally," Snake muttered.

"What?" I questioned.

"The future looks the way it's supposed to. Everything is back on track."

"There would be no point in asking you what the right track is, would there?" She nodded.

"I can't tell you or it'll get all messed up again." The girls came out of their room holding hands. They looked at the Cullens smiling.

"You fixed it." They said before turning to me.

"Mom, can we have something to eat?" Lion inquired.

"Yes, do you want fruit or something else?"

"Fruit," they chorused. I looked outside and called to the earth. Hearing what I wanted a few vines entered the house carrying apples, grapes, strawberries, bananas, and grapes. They set down the food and retreated back to the forest.

"Here you go girls."

"Thank you." They responded. They grabbed their snack and returned to their room. I could feel everyone gazing at me, even my siblings.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Wind exclaimed.

"You've never really seen my power at all." They nodded in agreement.

"You did that?"

"Why are you so surprised Rose? Didn't you see what the younglings can do?" She nodded.

"You strangle vampires with vines or something like that?" I looked away.

"Something like that, yeah." I muttered.

"But you're not going to tell us what, are you?"

"Nope, I think you've heard enough for now. The last thing I want is for you to actually be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you." Jasper stated firmly.

"You're not scared of me _yet_." I corrected. He rolled his eyes.

"There's no way I'm ever going to be scared of you."

"That's what everyone says." I shrugged.

"What can you do?"

"Can you guys just let it drop!? You don't want to know. You just think you do. Not everyone is happier when they know the answer to a question, especially this one." Jasper held his hands up in surrender.

"What are we going to want to know the answer to?"

"You already asked all of those questions."

"Storm, are you coming!" Snake called saving me.

"Hold on. I'm sorry for not being more open with all of you." They nodded. I walked outside to see my siblings play fighting. I rolled my eyes. They really couldn't let the habit drop could they? Andrew stiffened slightly as I walked outside.

"What's wrong Andrew? Is your form off?" I teased. He crouched down opposite of me. "Do you want to find out?" He questioned playfully.

"Why not: There is always something more for you to learn." He growled in response. He wasn't stupid: he didn't lunge right away. He took a step forwards and I took one back. I advanced so he retreated. I went left and he copied. We mirrored each other to a T. I wouldn't tire of this. It was a fun game. He would though. He hadn't yet gained the same amount of patience. We were at it for a good ten minutes before he finally lost it and lunged at me. I dodged to the side and did a back flip just as he moved through the space I had been occupying.

"Tsk-tsk, that's two misses in a row soldier. You're getting sloppy." I teased him. He hissed. He hated being lowered in rank. He didn't try to speak he lunged again. I decided to pity him so I lunged to meet him. The collision sounded like two boulders slamming against each other. I jumped back to my half of the circle and Andrew did the same. He attacked again and again. I met him each time, but I didn't fall. He was pretty good. Maybe it was because he could read intentions in emotions. Either way he was a worthy opponent. Eventually I decided to end it and I put my hand around his neck to signify a kill. We stepped away from each other laughing. It had been so long since we could do that. I never got to mess around. I always had to be a drill sergeant… that was one thing I wouldn't miss.

"Oh, stop sulking honey. No one can beat her. You know that." Snake tried to reassure her mate.

"But—" She cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Please, don't be sad." She begged.

"Sorry, I'm a sour looser." He shrugged kissing her back. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. Poor Andrew, they had been mated nearly 200 years and not once have they had time to get to home plate: Poor, horny guy. I turned my attention to the other fight: Ghost vs. Wind and Dagger. I shook my head. They had never gotten over that first fight they lost to her. They always had rematches. It was a fairly even split of who won now that they were equally trained and aware of the other's abilities. This time Ghost won. I walked over to them clapping. "Good job Ghost." She smiled and teleported into a tree. She really was excited!

"We've got an audience." Wind pointed out. I turned to see the Cullens watching us.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I inquired smirking.

"You guys are really good." Em stated. I rolled my eyes.

"How else do you think we've survived 200 years? It came with the territory." I shrugged it off bitterly. Jasper walked over and wrapped me in a hug. I relaxed completely for the first time in his arms.

"It's over now. You never have to go back." He reminded me.

"Thanks Jasper." I replied pulling back.

"Anytime Darlin'." I smiled. So his nickname for me still lived on.

"Hey Jasper, do you want to test your skills. I've always been told that my skills are better then yours." I teased.

"I don't know about that."

"Why don't you prove it? Or are you afraid to loose?"

"Are you going to take that Jasper?" Em questioned.

"Of course he is Em. He knows he can't beat me." I shot back smirking.

"It's on Storm."

"Bring it Whitlock!" I hissed playfully at him. He lunged himself into the circle. I decided I would go easy on him. This could be fun. I was going to play the copy cat game. He lunged and I dodged the opposite way. He advanced so I retreated. He lunged again and I copied to meet him. I threw myself over him at the last second. I landed neatly opposite of him. He growled annoyed. I smiled. This really was fun. I kept it up for another 20 minutes smiling all the while, but the fight had to end. A winner had to be decided upon, so I used his own velocity to throw him to the ground. I pinned him to the ground with ease. This take down had me leaning over him. I looked into his eyes mesmerized, he was so beautiful. How I longed to kiss him.

"Great job Storm!" Snake exclaimed breaking the trance. I jumped up before lending Jasper a hand.

"Thanks, but was there ever any doubt?" Jasper growled playfully and grabbed me from behind. It sent a jolt of energy through my system. How I loved this man even if he didn't feel the same.

"I wouldn't go that far." He breathed down my neck. I shivered slightly. He shouldn't have had this much power over me. It was highly unnerving.

"Hey! No touchy feely until after you actually date my sister! If Storm's going to make me wait she has to play by the rules too!" Andrew called over to us. Emmett started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, that's right. Laugh it up Em." I muttered. I called the wind. I used to lift him up into the air over 50 feet high.

"What the fuck?" He yelled scared.

"What's the matter Em? Don't like heights?" I questioned innocently.

"Storm, let me down please." Em begged.

"Since you asked so nicely," I set him gently on the ground. Rose was laughing at him. Jasper couldn't stop smiling.

"So Storm, since you claim to be different then the girl I know. Will you go on a date with me so I can meet the new you?" Jasper questioned seriously. I nodded excited. It would be so nice to go on a date with him.

**What the Characters think:**

**Snake: You have to let me help you find an outfit! *jumping up and down***

**Dagger: I'm so happy for you Storm!**

**Storm: I just hope it works out…**

**Andrew: No moping!**

**Storm: *rolls her eyes* whatever**

**Lion: Mom can we go play in the forest?**

**Robin: There's a lion that wants to play**

**Everyone: O_o**

**(The actual lion): I hope you don't mind**

**Storm: *roars in return* Of course not. Just stay away from shifter lands. Have fun girls!**

**Lion and Robin: Jump on the lion's back and run off**

**The Cullens: WTF!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Storm: What? It was a hit or miss baby sitting opportunity?**


	18. Chapter 17 Date and Memories

It was the next day, and I was practically running through the house trying to get ready to go out with Jasper. Every time he saw me he smirked slightly. I didn't have time to feel embarrassed. The elements had worked together to create an amazing shirt and skirt combo. It was the color of the sea and the sky. It was perfect. I was just stressed about my hair and makeup. I actually had to do those normally. Eventually Rose took pity on me and pulled me to her room. "I can help you with your hair if you'd like." She offered.

"That would be great Rose, thanks." She straightened it before curling it slightly it looked amazing. She moved on to my make up. She did a great job of matching colors to my outfit. Everything she did only took her about two hours. I was ready just in time! "Thank you Rose. You're great." She smiled happily as I exited the room. I bounced down the stairs excited. Jasper was there by the door waiting for me. "Where are we going?" I inquired forcing myself to calm down. Stupid me was being cautious around him. I didn't have to be. I knew that, but my body wasn't going to take the chance.

"Wherever you want," He responded. He opened the door and I slid into the shotgun seat of his car. A second later we were pulling out of the driveway. "Would you mind going to the beach?" He inquired as we drove towards Port Angeles.

"As long as the ocean leaves me be, sure." I responded laughing. I knew that wasn't going to happen right away. The ocean was going to want to greet myself and Jasper. He was, after all, a new comer. Jasper looked at me confused. I sighed. "I will explain everything to you Jasper. I just need some time. He nodded in understanding.

When we got to the beach the ocean reacted just the way I had expected. I had to ignore it for now. I would be able to talk to the waters later. Jasper pulled me along the beach until we reached a blanket with lit candles. I was shocked. He had done this for a date with me? "Do you like it?" He inquired nervously.

"Of course I like it. Jasper, it's beautiful." I whispered sitting down.

"I'm glad you like it. So Storm, since I don't really know you what's your favorite color?" He inquired seriously.

"Red," I replied. He ran through all the basic questions. I hadn't changed that many of my basic preferences, so it wasn't that horrible. After a while he stopped questioning me.

"Okay, what's changed?" He questioned.

"Now that is the right question. I'm more cautious then before. I don't like sitting still much…" The other differences would require telling him about being in the wars. He didn't need to hear that.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about your time with Maria, I understand, but if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you." He assured me. I felt horrible. He really did want to know.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you you'll be disgusted and afraid of me. I don't know if I can take that." I confided in him. He settles closer to me on the blanket, but he still gave me a little space. He was working really hard not to scare me at all.

"You heard my story and you didn't run away from me. Now you've been down to where I was, and you think I'd run because I heard your story?" He inquired.

"Maria always said I was the most ruthless general she had ever acquired. To her it was a compliment." I informed him.

"You aren't going to scare me away." He restated firmly.

"We'll see…" I took a deep breath before beginning. "When I awoke after the change Maria was there. She was … kind. My sisters were still changing. We were all in the same tent. I didn't attack them. I knew better then that. She didn't seem to like me, so I thought I had done something wrong. I apologized and asked where we were. She told me we were in Texas with her army. She asked me what I remembered. I told her nothing except that she had saved my sisters and me. She was happy about it, smug. I asked what she wanted me to do. I did owe her after all. She told me to train my sisters when they awoke. She told me we were going to be taking out competing armies. She told me I was a monster, we took what we wanted, and showed no mercy."

"You aren't a monster." Jasper argued.

"Please don't interrupt. If you say things like that I'll get my hopes up and it'll hurt that much more when you realize Maria was right." He fought back a hiss and choked back his argument at that. He was going to do as I said, but I was sure he was far from done speaking.

"She promised me that once my sisters and I had trained we would get to kill the Escotts." I spat the name out like the poison it was. "I'm sorry if it's wrong, but I feel no remorse for those murders. Then she threw a human at me claming I needed to be strong. I couldn't find it in myself to kill him, so she killed him herself. She was angry and it upset me. I thought it was my job to make her happy. She had saved me. Didn't I owe her that?" I saw Jasper's countenance darken as I spoke. I worked once more to steel myself against the rejection that was sure to come.

"When they awoke we trained hard. We realized the powers we had and we also changed our names. The old ones just held too much pain. Maria returned a month later. She was shocked that we still hadn't fed… at all." Jasper's jaw dropped as I said that. I smirked. So he was impressed with that fact. "She wouldn't let us kill the Escotts until we had fed. We were all hesitant to take a life, but we wanted to kill the Escotts, so we killed them quickly." My eyes begged for him to understand. That had been the only time I killed an innocent.

"We each killed the Escotts that had tortured us in particular. There had been twenty three of them in all. Maria was impressed that I had completely trained the sisters in just a month. She promoted me to general and gave me 25 newborns to train. I had them ready for her in 3 weeks. She sent us into battle against Nettie. I lied to the other newborns and told them that Nettie was on our land. It was our right to take that place. I led our side. We killed the fifteen enemies with ease, but that was when the rest of Nettie's forces showed up. There were over 300 of them! They just kept coming. We were going to loose and I couldn't take loosing my sisters like that. I snapped. I went crazy… My power took control of the situation and destroyed all of my enemies. Only the sisters lived through it. Maria was ecstatic. She rewarded us by letting us loose in the city. We partied until all the clubs closed, and when it came time to feed we hunted down rapists and murders."

"When it came to my training methods I was brutal. I showed no mercy to the newborns and killed them without a second thought. My men were very respectful towards girls though. If I caught any of them taking advantage of a girl, human or vampire, I killed them. Knowing this made them very cautious. They knew my reputation. I didn't offer second chances."

"The sisters and I were happy we were paying off our debt, but after a few years I realized that this wasn't right. Maria wasn't going to let us leave, and I wasn't going to keep doing this. I didn't want to anymore. I was so sick of newborns. So sick of their pleading for mercy when I knew I couldn't give it. So I just stopped working. Unluckily for me this was also when Maria created Andrew. When she realized what he was and that his powers could be used to harm she forced him to use it on me repeatedly whenever I over stepped my bounds. He was always afraid afterwards. He knew what I could do. It didn't matter. I always made sure to focus on staying calm when he was forced to do that. I didn't want to destroy everyone." There was pain in Jasper's eyes as he heard me talk about being hurt.

"When Andrew met Snake it was instant. They were just together. Snake had seen it, so of course we never doubted her, ever. It wouldn't have been right. What had she done to deserve anything but our approval? Besides we were sisters. We couldn't abandon each other. I, at least, could never abandon them. When the Escotts killed Wind and Dagger's mother I swore that I would protect them in her place. I haven't failed yet.

The thing was that outside of my siblings I never cared for anyone except the girls I saved. What did the rest of them matter? If Maria asked me to torture a soldier it was my job to do it. If someone else had supposedly offended her and through her us I would take a unit to destroy the threat. It was that simple. Or at least we thought it was. Then she told us that she wanted her old general back. She wanted him to work under me so that he could learn. I was to retrain him before I sent him onto the field of battle. Of course that mission ended in me getting my memory back and finding my old family." I said ending the story. There were other details, but he didn't need to know the specifics. He wrapped me in a hug. I melted into his embrace. This was what I had been missing. This was what I had been longing for all these years. "So what's the verdict?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm not going to run away Storm, ever."

"Promise," I inquired like a child.

"I promise Storm. I will never leave you." I smiled slightly.

"Hey did you intentionally skip explaining what your power is?" I frowned slightly.

"I'm still worried about everyone's reaction to that. I want to show you all the good parts of it before I tell you the bad. He nodded. We just sat like that for a while. It was so nice just to be accepted. This wasn't something I had thought was possible.

"Jasper do you mind coming down to the water. The ocean won't shut up. It wants to meet you." I dragged him down to the water. The waves grew as the waters' pleasure did. "I told you I'd get him to come down to see you." The water practically laughed.

"You talk to the elements."

"Of course I do. They're happier when I listen to them. I never listened to the elements when I was with the army. They were really sad about that. They're happy I've changed." The wave grew slightly in agreement. The water spoke of Jasper as if he was perfect for me. She really did like him.

"Wow, I've never seen water take to someone so quickly. It approves."

"I'm glad to have earned it." He replied looking at the water.

"Come on. Let's have some fun." I walked right out on top of the water as if it was nothing. He gaped at me. "Come on. If you hold my hand you won't sink." He took my hand and together we ran over the water. The sea got rough and brought itself high, so we could slide down the back sides of waves. It was all in all a great time. When we were done we walked back to the shore. We were just as dry as when we started.

"That was amazing!" Jasper exclaimed. The earth trembled.

"Now the earth is angry." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I love the earth. I live on it." The earth now content, but fire was annoyed.

"You can't expect him to like you. You kill his kind." I reasoned. I shook my head. This was ridiculous. They were just going to have to be less in my face.

"Let's head home. I miss my girls." He nodded. Taking my hand we ran to the car. On the way home we didn't stop talking. It had been a nice night. My sisters came bouncing out to meet me.

"You told him!" They squealed. I looked between Snake and Dagger.

"Fire passed the message to Dagger, and Snake had a vision." Ghost explained shrugging.

"You guys don't skip a beat." They shook their heads.

"I'm going to get a new brother." Snake crowed. I looked down embarrassed.

"Hey, I don't know where this is headed." I reminded them.

"Where do you want it to be headed?" Jasper questioned.

"I like you Jasper… but that's all I know."

"You don't think I like you?" Why did he sound so shocked?

"Well, yeah… why would you?" Wasn't it obvious he wouldn't like me?

"Storm, I love you. I never stopped loving you. Just because you changed your name doesn't mean that changed." I wrapped him in a giant hug.

"I love you too Jasper." I replied. Stupid me had decided to really put it all on the line, and whether or not it was smart I didn't give a damn. He hugged back tightly.

"Yes!!!! The vision's coming true!!!" Snake squealed and bounced away.

"What was that all about?" Jasper questioned.

"It was probably something about us dating. She's been planning something for a while. I wonder what she saw in the vision."

"I think I can guess." Jasper said.

"Oh, what do you think?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He murmured before bringing his lips to mine. It was a long sweet kiss. I could tell he was trying to go slow for me. He knew I couldn't go that fast. There were too many memories of times when things went wrong.

"So what does this make us?" I inquired.

"I think it makes us what we were always meant to be, mates." I thrilled at the word. I had a kind, loving mate. Nothing would go wrong with him by my side. "And I'll go as slow as you need me to." He assured me. I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you Jazz."

"You're welcome, Darlin'." I smiled at my nick name. We walked into the house together with our hands intertwined. Carlisle and Esme were beaming with joy. They were glad to see this relationship rekindled.

"So how did it go?"

"Good, I'm holding his hand, aren't I?" I teased Rose. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." I nodded smiling.

Em was reading a comic book. I dragged Jasper over to sit near Em. "What are you reading Em?" I inquired.

"Super man," I nearly laughed.

"When are you going to rejoin the real world Emmett?" Jasper questioned rolling his eyes.

"He is reading about the real word. Humans tend to mislabel their comics as fantasy when they're actually based on fact." I informed them. Everyone's expressions were priceless. They all had their mouths hanging open in shock. Were they trying to catch flies?

"What?" Jasper inquired after a moment.

"Super man is, or was real. He's dead now." I said bluntly. They were still shocked.

"How do you know that?"

"Where do you think he got his ability to fly?" Understanding flashed through his eyes. "Do you guys want to hear what really happened to super man?"

"Hell yeah!" Em declared.

"Ssshhhh!!! You're going to wake the girls."

"Sorry, tell us please??!?!?!?" Em begged. I settled down on the couch next to Jasper.

"The comic books really got his origins wrong. Kent was a half vampire."

"They exist?" Carlisle inquired confused.

"Yes, they used to be quite common, or so the elements say. Most of them died," The wind rushed in to correct me. "Oh, actually they were murdered…" I shook my head. They wouldn't like the answer.

"Murdered by what?"

"More like who Carlisle. Trust me. You don't want to know the answer." I couldn't believe they had done that.

"What did it Storm?" He questioned.

"It was the Volturi. They didn't like how powerful the halflings tended to become so they eradicated the threat and made sure that no one ever discovered it was possible." I said bitterly. I had no love for the Volturi. Carlisle was shocked.

"They did that? On what grounds?"

"They claimed that they were a threat to our secrecy after he did extensive 'tests' on one. The remaining halflings keep themselves well hidden. They don't want to risk the wrath of the Volturi." Rose shook her head disgusted. I could understand that. This wasn't exactly a normal occurrence.

"What about super man?"

"He was part of the reason the Volturi wanted to get rid of them all. Kent had more power then they did, and they wished to get rid of him. They failed miserably. After Kent had become famous the elements grew angry. The air was getting all of the credit, and the other elements were getting no respect. So they created what the comics call kryptonite. It was green and the stone came from deep inside the earth. The water made it strong and able to take away Kent's powers. Fire gave it the ability to kill him. The elements were sick of the threat. Eventually the three jealous elements managed to catch up to Kent and killed him. That ignited a war.

The wind was furious at the others for killing its claim to fame, his friend. They fought for years, but they stopped when the Volturi started killing off other halflings. Many of them had elemental abilities, so the elements were loosing parts of themselves. They worked together to shield them from the Volturi to fight back, but it was a loosing battle. In the end they hid as many halflings as they could far from prying eyes. They lay dormant to this day. The same age they were when frozen. They are waiting for the time when it will be safe for them to walk amongst us again. They are waiting for the Volturi to fall. The Volturi have searched long and hard for this hiding place, but they won't find it. No one can. The elements hide it from even me." I finished smirking.

"The Volturi aren't going to fall anytime soon." I nodded.

"I know Jasper, but that's the only hope they have. Whenever a halfling is born the elements inform the parents of the danger. Once the child's power makes itself known there are two choices if it's an elemental power: walk around in fear or to lay dormant with the others. Many choose to lay dormant. All of the ones that remained awake are normally hunted down within a year or two. There are currently only a handful of active halflings." I shook my head sad.

"Wow, but how is the Volturi supposed to fall."

"I don't know." They sat quietly as they thought about the implications of that.

The girls went straight to the kitchen when they awoke. Esme made them pancakes, which they ate greedily. "What do you say?" I prodded them.

"Thank you." When they were done they came to find me in the living room. They jumped up on my lap, and Jasper moved a little bit to accommodate.

"Mommy found her mate!" Robin crowed happily.

"How would you know that?" I questioned.

"The wind told us." Lion informed me shrugging.

"Are you our dad now?" Robin asked. I looked at Jasper worried. Would he accept my children? He smiled widely.

"Of course I am. Come here girls." My heart filled with love. Now my family was complete. Everyone accepted everyone else. I should have known it was too perfect.

**What the Characters think:**

**The younglings: Daddy Daddy Daddy!!!!! *Jumping into his arms***

**Jasper: Hi girls where's mommy?**

**Robin: She said something about running down to hell... she had a problem with the devil.**

**Jasper: O_o**

**Storm: I'm back.**

**Me: *Change finishes and i jump up* What the fuck is wrong with you Storm?**

**Storm: *pulls out a flame thrower* DOn't fuck with me**

**Me: *Makes lightning strike the ground between us* Don't even start with me**

**Storm: Takes a step back* You...**

**Me: Yes, bitch. We share a power. So talk to the readers. *growls***

**Storm: I'll kill you all with my damn flame thrower if you don't review... *stalks off and torches a tree***


	19. Chapter 18 Letting Go

Chapter 18: Letting Go

The next three months had passed in a happy blur. My two families had really become one and my little ones were happy. Jasper and I were happy. The family was full of smiles and laughter. We were a big happy vampire family. Jasper and I s[sent some time kissing and making out, but whenever we tried to go farther then that memories of the past wouldn't allow me to move forward. I hated that I couldn't let go of the past, but love filled me at Jasper's ability to go as slow as I needed to. He was willing to put his needs on hold to care for me first. He really was the perfect mate. That wasn't why I was reminiscing. I had to talk to the girls. I had made my decision and I wanted to know if they would follow with me.  
"I want to talk to you." I stated. I didn't really want to order it, but old habits die hard. No matter how cliché that was it would always hold true.

"Sure Storm." Snake said smiling. The other sisters nodded and followed me off into the woods out of everyone's earshot.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Ghost inquired.

"I want to talk about changing our names back." The girls gasped at my statement.

"Why?"

"I've become Bella once more. Storm is a general. I goddess of war, but she hides from her pain and her past. Bella wants to embrace her old life. I'm ready to face my name."

"Are you sure: There's no going back once you decide," I nodded to Wind.

"Then I'm ready to change my name back to." I nodded.

"So are we." Dagger (Ashley), Ghost (Sam) and Snake (Alice) chorused.

"Thank you… all of you." They embraced me.

"When do you want to tell everyone Bella?" Ashley said automatically changing to fit my new name preference.

"Let's tell them now. It's time I really allowed myself to rejoin the family. It's time all of us joined them." The girls smiled in anticipation. I held out my hand for Alice's. She took it and a second later we had all linked arms. We ran together back through the trees to the living room. Andrew and Jasper descended upon us as we entered.

"You're excited." He commented as he gave me a gentle hug.

"I am. The sisters and I want to make an announcement." He nodded. A second later everyone was standing there, even my younglings.

"What is it Storm?" Carlisle questioned, carful as always not to call me Bella.

"The sisters and I are done hiding. We're done pretending and hiding from our pasts."  
"You aren't hiding! You all went through hell!" Jasper countered. I rolled my eyes.

"Regardless we still did whatever we could to hide from the truth. We're done hiding from the reminders." Sam informed them smiling.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle questioned.

"The sisters and I have decided we shall once more go by our birth names. In honor of those we have lost and a monument to our survival." I said quickly.

"That means…" Jasper trailed off.

"I am once more Bella Swan."  
"And I am Ashley." Dagger declared.

"I'm Becca!" Wind interjected.

"I'm Alice." Snake said bouncing up and down.

"And I'm Sam." Ghost finished.

"I'm proud of you Bella." Jasper said wrapping me in yet another hug. I smiled happily as the name didn't cause me as much pain as it once had.

"No monopolizing Bella!" Em pouted as he grabbed me away from Jasper. "I just completely got my little sister back!" Em rejoiced. I laughed as he spun me around in a circle. When I was let back on my feet Esme and Carlisle embraced me.

"Welcome back Bella." They said smiling. The younglings just danced around our feet happy simply because the rest of us were. It was such a happy occasion.

"Come outside." I said excitedly. When I was out I lifted off the ground into the air and did a flip happily. Robin quickly followed me into the sky. Lion didn't want to be left behind, so she too took to the skies.

"Did you want to show us something?" Andrew questioned for everyone. I shook my head.

"The wind has decided that because of how accepting you all are that for this day the earth has agreed to relinquish its claim to you so you can fly." They gaped at me. "I'm serious. Think about flying." I urged them. Jasper was the first to join me in the sky.

"Holy shit," He muttered looking down. Then came Em, but he wasn't very good with controlling it and crashed into a tree. Robin went over to him.

"Like this Uncle Em. It's easy." She said helping him out of the tree. Em and I stared at her.

"Did you just call him uncle?" I inquired.

"Of course mommy: you just rejoined their family. Now I have another uncle and aunt and grandparents! We didn't have those before!" She rejoiced doing a back flip. Loin showed her joy by doing a cartwheel in the air. Everyone smiled hugely at them. Lion took Esme's hand in hers.

"Come on grandma. Come fly with me!" She urged. No one could resist her charm. A second later Esme and Carlisle were both up in the air. Rose had come up during Robin's declaration as well as my other siblings. They were unsteady, but Robin, Lion, and I worked diligently to teach them the art of flying. It was sort of funny for us to watch them struggle with something that was second nature to us. When Jasper crashed into a tree I couldn't help but laugh. He forced himself back into the air and tried to grab me. I easily dodged him and continued to laugh.

"Jasper, this is definitely one place you can't best me. This is my turf." I reminded him. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Whatever, can you come over here then?" He questioned.

"Since you asked so nicely," I teased. The second I was next to him our lips locked in a fiery kiss. The wind spun around us to shield the young ones' eyes from this sight. When we broke apart we were both smiling hugely.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"As I love you Jasper Whitlock," I replied as my dead heart filled with love. I took his hand as the wind died down. No one else had even noticed what had happened, but that was fine by me. I had had enough of the lime light for a life time.

When we had all had our fill of the sky the wind relinquished its hold on us and returned my siblings and parents to the earth's grasp, where they belonged. "That was amazing!" Esme said yet again as I helped her prepare food for the children. We made them pizza, which they devoured hungrily. They were growing like wild flowers in the short time they had been here. Was it possible they were halflings? No, the wind would have told me if that was the case. They were just highly gifted children. I put them to bed with ease that night. They were tired from their day of adventuring in the sky and were ready to do battle with their dreams at the end of this day. I envied them for that. How nice it would be to escape from reality for just a little while. It would be so blissful not to have to think at all.

I walked from their room to where everyone else was working on a monstrous house of cards. I joined in. It was so fun. I had never been able to create such a monstrosity before. It had always been beyond me. Now it was easy to build a seven foot wide and six foot high house of cards. The only thing that stopped us from expanding it higher and wider was a lack of cards and the height of the ceiling. Next time we would have to build it outside.

I allowed Jasper to lead me away from the other up to his study like we had done so many nights before. Tonight was no different. The second the door was closed he had me pinned up against the wall. Not that I wanted to move. The exact opposite I wanted him to hold me tighter. He connected our lips and together we deepened the kiss. He ran his hands across my waist before he pulled me tighter still. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip before nibbling on it, begging for entrance. I complied without hesitation. Our tongues fought for dominance before, of course, he won like always. He knew this territory well as it was a place he often explored during our make out sessions. I wanted a turn! Sensing my need he withdrew his tongue so I could explore his mouth for the second time ever! The first time I had been human it was over shadowed by a painful memory.

He tasted amazing! I thanked every god I could think of for him. I explored every crevice of his mouth and I heard him moan. I thrilled knowing that I had caused him to do so. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and moved on to worshiping his entire body. Forget what I had just done. Screw the gods! Jasper was the only god I needed and his body was my alter. He was so worried about my reaction to his scars that he was projecting. I shook my head incredulous. How could he could be so self conscious when I had so many more scars of my own. I mentally shook my head at the sheer incredulity.

"You're beautiful." I assured him. My voice was surprisingly seductive even to my own ears. I saw his eyes darken further. I smiled and continued to trace every one of his scars as I came across it once I had traced it I gently left a kiss on the same spot. I hadn't even done half of the ones on his torso before he gently pulled my head back up to reconnect our lips. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue once more explored its favorite spot. I felt him smile into the kiss. How I loved this man! But just lie always it had to end. When we finally pulled apart smiling we went to sit in our usual spot on the couch. I leaned back onto his chest and sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Love ya darlin'." He reminded me.

"Love you too Jazz." We were quiet for a while as I organized my thoughts. Now was the part of the night were Jasper helped me work through the pain of the past. He had said if I insisted upon bearing the pain of the others he could at least help me to face my own demons as I had helped him all those years ago.

"What do you want to talk about tonight?" He inquired genuinely curious. I could understand that. I had talked to him about everything, even my time with the Escotts and Maria. I could see where he would be confused as to what was left to discuss.

"I need to take the final step." He sent me his worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

"I need to face the epicenter of my pain. I have to go to where it all started." My voice shook slightly as I spoke. I turned to see concern burning in his eyes. He was worried about what this would do to me. "I'll be fine. I need to do this. I need closure." He nodded in understanding.

"You don't want to wait a day or two?" I shook my head.

"It'll be best to just get this over with now." I followed behind him as we made our way down the hall to his old room.

"Are you sure?" He repeated.

"I'll be fine Jasper as long as you're here." He nodded and proceeded to open the door slowly. I braced myself for the pain, but when it hit it still brought me to my knees. How the hell was I supposed to stand this? The room looked exactly the same it had that night. How was I to move past this? He had hurt me here. If anything this room reminded me of how weak, pathetic, and worthless I truly was.

"You aren't any of those things. Edward lied to you." Jasper stated firmly. I could tell my pain was really affecting him. I forced myself to my feet and took a step into the room. The memories of that day rushed through my mind. The rejection, the pain, the betrayal of a friendship: it was all fresh in my mind. Jasper came up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's over Bella. He can't hurt you anymore. Edward's long gone." I didn't wince at his name! I was excited and that helped me to block out some of the pain. This was the first time I had been able to go near this part of the house without becoming immobile. This was the first time I could hear his name when faced with these memories. I took strength from Jasper's embrace and moved further into the room. I took deep breaths to calm myself as I worked to let it all go. Jasper helped me as much as he could as he spoke calm reassuring words.

"Edward is long gone. Everything he has done can't be changed, but you can move forward and grow stronger because of it. He was never good enough for you. He realized that. IT was what made him so angry. Let him go Bella. Let his memory fade the way all bad memories do. Don't let him control your life Bella. That's exactly what he would have wanted. He sought to control every aspect of your life. In continuing to live with this pain you are giving him what he wanted even after his death. Don't help him. Don't give him what he wanted. Fight him! Let him go." I took a final deep breath as the last tie to Edward, the last bad emotion and memory seemed to float away from me. I opened my eyes and took in the room from a new perspective. I could see the painful memory hiding in a corner, but I could see around it to remember other memories of this room. Like Alice helping me find the perfect outfit for numerous occasions. Alice telling me about Edward's past while he was away in a way he never would.

I turned to Jasper smiling. I kissed him quickly on the lips. "Thank you Jasper."

"Any time Darlin'." I smiled and skipped from the room. I was so much lighter with that off my shoulders. Jasper was right. It had made me stronger. Once more as I looked around the house I could see joy. Everywhere I looked there was a happy memory waiting to be remembered. Around every corner was a memory of one prank Emmett had pulled or another. I practically danced my way down stairs. Everyone was staring at me confused by my sudden good mood. Only Rose understood. She smiled hugely.

"You let him go. You let all of it go. I'm happy for you." Rose gave me a giant hug. Emmett's eyes sparked with recognition.

"Good job Jasper." He said clapping him on the back. Jasper cocked an eyebrow at him. "You stayed with her through it. You didn't give up. You stayed strong for her, and no offense Bella, but I know it wasn't easy."

"No, I completely agree. I owe you Jasper."

"I simply repaid the favor." He said shrugging.

"We definitely have the best mates." Rose stated smiling. I nodded in reply. The guys smiled happily with our statement.

My siblings came into the living room having heard all the commotion. Alice ran to Jasper and wrapped him in a giant hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed as she released him.

"For what," he inquired shocked.

"You helped Bella in a way we've been unable to for the past two hundred years." Sam informed him.

"We thought we were doing something wrong." Becca informed us.

"You guys didn't do anything wrong! It wasn't your fault!" I said upset that they had blamed themselves.

"You helped us deal with our pain even as you were training the damn newborns in as little as two and a half weeks. Yet we couldn't manage to help you. Do you realize how much that weighed on us?" Ashley asked. I ran over and wrapped them all in a giant hug.

"It's fine guys. I had to want to heal. I was running from the pain until we came back here. There was nothing you could have done." They nodded.

"We understand that now." Andrew turned to look at Jasper. "Thank you for healing Bella. Thank you for helping our sister."

"You're all welcome." He spoke to everyone, but he only looked at me. I flashed him a smile before looking down.

By now it was at least eight and the girls got up. I went to the kitchen with them and made them breakfast. "I'm taking the girls to school!" I called to everyone when they were finished.

"Really," Em questioned.

"Not Forks school! The girls are far too bright for that. I'm taking them to a place where the elements will teach them. There they will learn an unbiased telling of both worlds and their classes will be very practical. I refuse to make them learn all that pointless stuff they teach in schools that never has any real value." They didn't have anything to say to that so I grabbed the girls' hands and together we flew to their new outdoor 'classroom'. They gasped as it came into view. It was a beautiful spot with a gorgeous meadow. The trees were parted to let in the sun and the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees just enough to make it seem like they were dancing. There were flowers all around. Even if it didn't rain here much it wouldn't have mattered, because there was a stream that ran to the side of the meadow. Here all the elements coexisted in harmony.

"Do you want me to stay for your first day?"

"We'll be fine." They chorused in perfect harmony. I nodded.

"Then I'll see you back at home for dinner at five. Don't be late."

"We won't, goodbye!" They said in perfect unison as they each wrapped me in a hug.

"Bye girls. I hope you have fun." I turned and raced back through the trees to my mate.

"When will they be back?" Jasper questioned.

"At five: I want them home before dark." He nodded.

"Let's have a move day!" Alice called through the house. I rolled my eyes. There was no point even arguing with her. We settled down for a day full of movies.

When the girls returned at five right on the dot I had dinner waiting for them. "How was school?"

"It was great!" Robin exclaimed around a mouthful of food.

"I never knew math could be so fun!" Lion agreed. Ah, so they were going to learn the boring stuff first. Hopefully the elements would teach them better control over their powers as well. They both yawned hugely.

"Are you too ready for bed?"

"Yes please." Robin said. I took a second to really look at them.

"You two are filthy! You need baths before bed." I decided.

"Yes!!!" I shook my head. They were the only two kids I knew that didn't mind getting clean.

"You have to keep the water in the tub." I reminded them, and they did. They were careful to make sure none of the water spilled over onto the floor even as they made giant waves." When they were done I told them a story before tucking them in. Jasper and I didn't have to sleep, but the girls were angels. They always slept through the night. They never even had nightmares about what they had been through. Maybe that was because the wind always whispered soft reassuring words to them as they slept, either way I was happy their dreams remained untainted.

"Sam, Alice, and I are going on an extended hunting trip. We'll be back in a few days." Andrew informed me.

"Okay, see you guys when you get back, and be careful!" I called after them as they ran off.

"They'll be fine." Jasper assured me as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know, but old habits die hard. I'm used to protecting them." I shrugged.

"You worry too much." He said before he kissed my neck.

"Do I?" I murmured.

"Yes, you should relax." He stated rubbing my shoulders.

"I think I could manage that." I conceded. I felt him smile into my hair.

"I would hope so." He teased. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes. This was the way things were supposed to be. The way things would stay. Everyone was happy and laughter could be heard throughout the house. No one was even thinking about sadder times. For once I wasn't going to worry about what was to come. I could be happy and forget the rest as long as Jasper held me like this. It seemed like there wasn't a thing in the world that could harm us. Maybe that's why it happened. The world couldn't pass up the chance to prove me wrong.

**What the Character's think:**

**Bella: She left them with a cliffy! Now I don't even know what's going on?**

**Jasper: Yeah, what does she me the world proved her wrong? What's happening.**

**Bella: I have no fucking clue but the writer's gonna get it!**

**Me: What was that Bella**

**Bella: What the fuck is happening????**

**Me: Shut up and wait for the next chapter just like everyone else!**

**Bella: *growls and pulls out a flame thrower***

**Me: *calls a storm and thunder cracks over head* bring it bitch!**

**Jasper: Oh SHIT! Emmett help me or there'll be hell to pay!**

**Emmett: What the fuck is going on?**

**Japser: Bella and that writer chick are going to fight!**

**Robin and Lion: *pull up chairs and sit down with a bag of popcorn***

**Jasper: What are you two doing here?**

**Lion: We want to see the show daddy!**

**Emmett: O_o**

**Me: Put the toy down before I'm forced to hurt you!  
Bella: What the fuck is going on in the story!**

**Me: Why the fuck would I tell you your future? Just wait until I write it! *shoot lighting so it lands right in front of her***

**Bella: *jumps back scared* Whatever bitch! *walks away***

**Cullens: O_O**

**Me: Yeah, you don't mess with the author, ever. Got that?**

**Cullens and Bella's siblings: *nod***

**Me: Good. *walks off***

**Robin: Damn it! I wanted to see a fight!**

**Jasper: Did you just swear?  
Robin: Duh! I live with crazy vamps. What did you expect? *walks away***

**Jasper: Oh lord what have I created? They're mini Bella's!**

**Bella: *walks back* Is that a problem?**

**Jasper *stuttering* n-n-no. It's just a bit strange. I love you**

**Bella: Love you two jazz *they walk off together holding hands.**

**Everyone else: O-O**

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I needed to include this lighter happy chapter because the next one is going to be kind of intense… So I hope you enjoyed the fluff. R&R… you know the drill


	20. Chapter 19 Protection

**This Chapter's dedicated to ****AlarataraWitchIce****. She wrote this poem about the story. Personally, I love it. She's also the reason this chapter's being posted tonight, so you should really thank her.**

Just because my eyes are red, it doesn't mean I'm a soulless killer.

Just because my skin is rock-solid, it doesn't mean I'm bad.

Just because blood doesn't run through my veins, it doesn't mean that I don't hurt.

Just because my heart is silent, it doesn't mean I'm a demon.

Just because my eyes are sealed, it doesn't mean that I don't care.

Just because my heart is blocked to you, it doesn't mean that I hate everything.

Just because they hurt me, it doesn't mean that I'm not willing to love.

Just because I elude your grasp, it doesn't mean that I'm complicated.

Just because you try to rush me and I refuse, it doesn't mean that I don't love you.

Just because I have problems, it doesn't mean I don't try to deal with them.

Just because I died when he hurt me, it doesn't mean I wasn't reborn.

Just because my family is complex, it doesn't mean that we're dysfunctional.

And just because I am powerful, it doesn't mean you should fear me…unless you prove a threat to the ones I love.

**On that note on with the story!!!**

Chapter 19: Protection

"Time to get up," I called to the girls as I opened the curtains. They squinted their eyes against the light. Robin got up regardless, but Lion rolled over and pulled the blanket up over her head. I walked over and pulled the blankets off Lion. "You need to be conscious. You have school today." I reminded her. She groaned before she got up.

"I'm already dressed. Lion hurry up! I want breakfast!" Robin whined. Lion got dressed grumbling all the while about a lack of sleep. I rolled my eyes at her. She'd slept for at least 10 hours. Robin pulled her sleepy sister to the kitchen. I already had breakfast set out for them. They ate everything their hands touched. Within a half hour there was no food on the table at all. They had eaten everything.

"Go finish getting ready." They rushed off. I did the dishes smiling. They were so happy now. Jasper came in and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Everything you think is important." Jasper argued before he kissed my neck. I leaned into him happy.

"If you say so," I mumbled. "Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"I don't think so Darlin'." He mumbled.

"I love you." I said kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too Bella." He said smiling back.

"Mommy we're ready!" Robin called as they ran into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I questioned.

"We'll be fine. We know where to go." Lion said.

"Have a good day!" I called after them as they ran from the house.

"Bella," Becca called. "Do you want to join our game?" She inquired.

"What are you playing?" Jasper asked as we walked outside.

"Just a tactical game; Bella invented it." I shrugged as the Cullens looked at me.

"How do you play?"

"It's basically a very difficult game of war. I normally play as the other side and the girls try to 'kill' me before I get them." I shrugged again.

"I want to play!" Emmett said. The other Cullens nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. I'm going up on that hill." The girls started to plan with the Cullens. It sucked that Jasper and I were on different teams, but this was how the game played. I worked better on my own for this game anyway.

"Let the game begin!" I called as I raised my perch and started placing obstacles. Emmett was coming up the hill fast. I raised a rock wall to block him. By the time he realized what I'd done it was too late. He slammed into the rock wall full force.

"What the hell Bella?" He yelled.

"I never claimed it would be easy!" I yelled back. They were slinking through the trees. I whispered to the earth and the trees eagerly grabbed my sisters and pulled them towards the trees. Emmett ran to help Rose as she struggled with her tree. I laughed as the girls growled in irritation. I saw Carlisle just a half mile down the hill. I drew a ring of earth around him before I destroyed it. "You're out Carlisle." I heard someone behind me and I used the wind to get into the air. I looked down to see Jasper standing below me. I smirked before I drew the earth ring around him. He walked of the field sulking.

I came back down to the ground and drew a wall of rock a little way ahead of me to keep them at bay. By now the girls were free from the trees. Becca and the others dashed over the wall. I looked out to either side as the closed in. The next thing I knew they were all jumping at me. I dodged underneath and the rammed together with a resounding smack. I fell down laughing. How had they been so stupid? They looked ridiculous. I was laughing so hard I forgot about Emmett. He came up and put his head to my shoulder, which was the kill shot for vampires without a power. Damn it! I lost! I stuck my tongue out at Em as he laughed at me. I rolled my eyes irritated. I really was loosing my edge if Em could manage that, but then again. I really wasn't trying hard.

Everyone was cheering, excited they'd won. Then Sam walked through the trees. She was limping horribly. I ran over to her. She was hurt. Who had dared to hurt my sister? I felt someone behind me and turned to let loose a feral snarl. No one would touch her, no one. She wouldn't be hurt again. Whoever it was they stopped and took a step back. I turned to my sister and shook away some of my anger as I pulled up a rock barricade to keep out whoever was behind me. "What happened?" I asked Sam. I sat her down.

"There were so many of them. We couldn't fight them all. They grabbed me so the others couldn't fight. I'm sorry Bella. I couldn't help them. I'm sorry."

"We'll fix it. Who did this?"

"Maria." She whispered. I growled loudly at her name.

"How did you get away?" I interrogated.

"They told left me in the woods after they did this. They wanted me to give you a message."

"What message?"

"No one deserts the army. She said either you go back or Alice and Andrew will die." She forced out. I could see tears that would never fall shining in her eyes. I took a deep breath before I sat down beside. Her I had to help her before I snapped. I worked to get enough venom on the cuts to heal them. When that was done I had her lean on me. I let the rock wall around me fall. Someone took a step forwards and I growled menacingly at them.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." Sam I shivered at those words and my eyes darkened.

"We've heard that one before." I spat at whoever it was as I helped Sam to move away from them.

"It's all right sister. We're safe. We aren't in the south. We're with the Cullens." Becca said calmingly as she walked over to us. I shook my head to clear it and I saw who was there. She was right it was the Cullens. Jasper was standing of to the side confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at Jasper in particular.

"It's fine Bella. We get how protective you are."

"What the hell is going on? Why is my sister hurt?" Ashley interrogated.

"Maria," I saw their eyes darken at her name.

"Maria did this?" Becca said.

"Wait where are the others?"

"Maria has them." Everyone around me let loose feral snarls. I was working hard to stay calm, but it was hard. The wind rushed to tell me soothing things and I snapped. I let go of Sam and stalked away from her closer to a stream so all the elements could feel my wrath.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me they were in trouble? They could have died! They needed me and you said nothing, not a whisper. Now two siblings are captured. Do you want me to go back to Maria? Do you want things to go back to the way they were before when I only ordered you around?" I questioned the elements in a hiss.

I gasped as they told why they had remained silent. "What is it? What did they say?" Becca called over to me.

"They couldn't tell me. Victoria has a hafling. There are only two out in the open. The pain is too great." I said frantically.

"How can you get to our siblings?"

"They aren't in an organic substance. It's man made. I don't do man made." I said freaking out. "Can someone get the girls home as well? I need them safe." Ashley ran off to retrieve my girls.

"Where are they Mommy? Can you find them?" Robin asked. Apparently the elements had already told them.

"Hold on. I'll try." I probed the earth with my mind and searched for spaces with inorganic materials. I found one not one hundred miles from here. My eyes turned black. I was fighting it, but now that I knew where to go it was getting difficult.

"I found them. Jasper, the girls and I will be back later. We have unfinished business to attend to." They nodded in agreement.

"We can't let you go alone." Jasper protested. I shook my head against him and against the monster. The sisters eyed me worriedly.

"I need to get out of here before it starts. I don't want you guys to seem me like this. Trust me. We'll be fine." Jasper shook his head. "I don't know if you're safe. I haven't trained you. Jasper just let us go." I begged as the pressure to cave grew worse.

"We're all going," Emmett argued further.

"Someone needs to stay with the girls."

"I will." Esme offered.

"We should plan before we go." Carlisle began. I cut him off.

"No offense dad, but I'm not waiting. I need to save them. Maria isn't one to be patient. If she wants to see me back then she'll see me all right." I growled out. The girls snarled in agreement. We took off through the trees and the Cullens and Jasper followed behind. The monster was building. She would be free soon. She was rattling the bars of her cage far too loudly for me to ignore her today, and I didn't want to. As we approached the encampment I used the wind to cover the sound of our feet.

I signaled for the Cullens to stay where they were. Jasper whimpered, but did as I said. The sisters fell into formation behind me. We walked together into the camp. Kyle stepped forward. "Well, well. Look who decided to join us." The wind whipped around me. Kyle had been my soldier.

"Have you been promoted private." I teased even as I longed to kill him now. He bridled at the term.

"Are you here to rejoin us or not?"

"You really think I would do that. You're dumber then you look. Becca," a second later Kyle was in flames. Other soldiers rushed forwards in an effort to stop us. We jumped into action. As we tore through them the Cullens were wanted to help. "We're fine!" I called to them. Jasper couldn't sit still. He came up and started to fight as well. Now I had to worry about him and my sisters…

When we'd killed everyone on this level I turned to Jasper furious. "Do you like distracting me during battle?" He took a step back. "Next time stay back. You're really lucky I have more control then I thought." The sisters exchanged worried glances.

"You're welcome." Jasper said smiling. I rolled my eyes. The other Cullens came with us as we went underground. There was something pulling at my senses. Another vampire was watching us. I turned to face him hissing. I jerked to a standing position as I realized it was Laurent.

"What're you doing here?"

"Serving Maria, He said before he lunged. My eyes widened in surprise before my instincts kicked in and I was fighting. I fought my instincts and forced myself to simply restrain him. "Becca, memories required." I said in a strained voice. She used her power on him before I threw him to Em.

We entered the strange metal box to see Alice and Andrew sitting in the back. They each had new bites. Alice had been hit, and Andrew had been restrained; the other way around was also true. I embraced them lightly so as not to cause them further harm. "Thank you for finding us." Alice said.

"Did you really think I would leave you here?" She shook her head slightly. I flashed her a small smile before I handed them off to the others. Rosalie and Emmett helped them out of their as we exited. We walked back up to the open air. We were moving at a slower pace. Andrew and Alice couldn't run full speed. I didn't like it. We were too vulnerable.

Before I knew what was going on we were surrounded by 200 soldiers. I growled loudly. We couldn't beat them. There were only four of us. The girls and I fought, but we were no match for them. The Cullens joined in, but I could see their skills weren't enough. We would die. I fought with myself as I tore through my enemies. I looked to see Alice and Andrew fighting even though they were hurt. They were risking further injury so we could get out of her. If I had to sacrifice love so we could survive then so be it. It was better for Jasper to be terrified, appalled, and hate me, then for him to be dead. I could possibly live through the rejection, but I couldn't, on the other hand, live in a world in which he didn't exist. I had made my decision.

"I hope you can forgive me." I whispered. I let the monster free. She roared with pleasure at her release. My vision was tinted red. I was out for blood and that was just what I would get. There were plenty here that could die. The monster nearly purred at the very thought of so much bloodshed. The wind blew like crazy, and I raised the ground on which I stood as I snarled down at my enemies. I hurled fire covered rocks at them. The family! I swept them together and behind me.

The soldiers kept coming. I began to fight as I inflicted maximum damage. Any who touched me caught fire. I was bitten once and that vampire was quickly decapitated. As more approached me I rose up once more and swept a wave of molten rock over the battle field. The air was filled with the sound of screaming vampires as they died. When they were dead the wind quieted. Ever so slowly I let the earth beneath me fall back to its previous elevation. _You can do this. You can do this. _I chanted to myself as I took unnecessary deep breaths to calm myself. _You've lived through hell once. You can make it again. _I said in an attempt to prepare myself for the heartbreak that was sure to come. As I worked frantically in a desperate and futile effort to steel myself against their reactions I turned slowly. I kept my eyes on the ground before my curiosity got the better of me. What I saw shocked me.

**What the Character's think:**

**Bella: What the fuck did I see? Am I hated? Damn Cliffy writing author!**

**Sam: You did it to save us they can't hate you for that**

**Bella: But they can fear me because of it**

**Sam: *shrugs* So what? They'll get over it.**

**Lion: Daddy loves you. He'll understand**

**Bella: *smiles* when did you get so smart?**

**Lion: When Robin taught me how to be reassuring after I taught her to fight**

**Bella: *rolls her eyes***

**Me: Bella…**

**Bella: *rolls eyes* I actually do want to know this time. Please review at least 10 times so She'll post the next chapter, oh and she says sorry for taking so long to update. Not that it isn't warranted… The sister's, Jasper, The Cullens, the younglings and I are quite a handful along with all of the other extra characters…**


	21. Chapter 20 Power Acceptance and Training

Chapter 20: Power Acceptance and Training

There was worry from all my siblings, but they weren't the ones I was worried about. I shifted my focus to the faces of the Cullens. What I saw shocked and hurt me. I saw fear and confusion in their eyes. In Carlisle's I was pretty sure I even saw disgust. Jasper's expression was the worst. It was almost one of pure horror. He was mortified! My own mate. I forced myself not to grab at my chest. IT wouldn't have done any good. He'd already managed to rip my heart out. They all had. The pain wasn't going to ever end. First the bites I was dealing with and now this. I needed to see my children. At least they never feared me. "We need to get back." I whispered as to keep the pain out of my voice. I couldn't look at any of them.

I faced straight ahead and bolted for the Cullens place. Wow, it really hadn't taken long for me to be unable to consider them family, but then again they hadn't seen Bella today. They'd seen Storm.

It was times like this when I wondered if God got a kick out of throwing me into impossible situations where only terrible things can happen for them to be resolved. I ran as fast as the wind would help me to. I didn't want to see any of them. I went to my injured siblings and the elements worked to finish the healing. "Thanks Storm." Alice said smiling. I nodded.

"You're welcome," I said flashing her a strained smile

"Don't let them get to you." She ordered.

"It's too late. They barely realized it was still me. All they saw was Storm." I told her bitterly. "Well guess what? I'm really sick of feeling like my hearts been torn out and stomped on." With that I took off into the woods. I stopped after ten minutes and settled down in a clearing. The elements left me to think, thank god. An hour later I heard a twig snap and I looked up to see Laurent there.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said brokenly.

"It's fine." I shrugged. "You didn't hurt us."

"Not just that. When you 'died' it didn't feel right to me. I went searching for you, and I found you in the south. I couldn't get you out alone, so I was going to tell the Cullens where you were, but Maria found me and wiped my memory. I'm sorry Bella. I failed you." He hung his head.

"If it wasn't for you I would have died long ago by Victoria's hand. You have never failed me Laurent." My tone implied that several other people had.

"They were just shocked." He defended them. I jumped to my feet angrily.

"If they were shocked then that was what I would have seen in their eyes, but no. All I saw was fear of the monster that stood before them!" I growled out as pain wracked my body. Why did this always happen when things were going great. Oh, now I remember: because nothing good ever lasts for me! He looked pityingly at me. "Please Laurent. I don't want pity." I whispered.

"How about empathy then," he held his arms open and I walked over to receive the hug.

"Thanks," I forced out around the pain. He nodded.

"They do want to talk to you." He informed me. Which me? I thought bitterly. "Will you come to talk with them?" He pressed. I sighed.

"If I must," I muttered. I followed him back to their house. I walked inside uneasily. Shit! I thought as the pain hit me. I guess I was back to square one. All the memories in this house were once more tainted with pain and loss. _Congratulations Cullens. _ I thought bitterly. I forced myself not to flinch from everything I passed. It was easier t focus on just putting one foot in front of the other. I made sure the pain wouldn't show in my eyes. It was a weakness. Great now I was treating them the way I treated enemies: show no weakness or fear. _What a difference from yesterday._ I thought angrily. I entered the living room to see my girls glaring at the Cullens.

"Girls, come here." They ran over to me, but they still glared fiercely at the Cullens. "Leave them alone."

"But they did it again." Robin said with empathy. How was it possible that one so young was so smart?

"It's all right. Everyone's safe. I did what I had to." They nodded as they remembered times they had done the same thing. "Go work on your elemental abilities outside. I want you to work on control today. The last thing I need is for you to get angry and kill the Cullens or our family." The Cullens seemed put out that I didn't call them family. I wanted to hit them. Why would I call them family after their reactions?

"Yes Mom," Lion said as she pulled her sister towards the door.

"Everything will be fine girls." Jasper said in an attempt to comfort them. He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. I wanted to remove it. He had no right anymore! He was mortified by our abilities. He couldn't play good father anymore.

Robin shrugged off his hand and turned to glare venomously at him. "You lost the right to comfort me. You aren't my dad. I only have a mom." She spat at him. She turned and walked outside without a backwards glance. I almost smirked at that, almost. Jasper seemed shocked. Laurent remained by my side. When Jasper snapped out of it he narrowed his eyes at Laurent.

"Don't even start." I said purposely moving closer to Laurent. Every time Jasper had hurt me, and there had been many, it seemed to get worse. The pain got worse. I sat down as far as I could from the Cullens. Laurent sat in the chair next to mine as if he feared Jasper's wrath. I internally rolled my eyes. Jasper was no threat. "What do you want from me now? Is my heart not in enough pieces already? Or did you come to watch it burn?" I questioned bitterly. They didn't say anything.

"We just wanted to talk to you." Jasper said.

"Which me, Bella or Storm," I paused for a second before continuing. "Oh, I get it. You want to talk to Storm, the monster that scared the shit out of you and made you wonder if it was really me. You want to know how the hell I did that and why." My voice sounded dead even to my own ears.

"Bella just let us explain." Carlisle started. He'd been disgusted by me and now he wanted me to listen to him? "We're confused. You never really explained your power."

"Do you really blame me?" Why did I ask that? "Never mind I can see you do. I kept it from you because I feared this. I feared your reactions to it. Anyways, my power is total control of the elements. They do whatever I say without hesitation and they tell me things. I can locate anything and everyone on the earth whenever I want. While useful my power is also dangerous, like so many others. When I loose control or let the elements do what they will only my sisters and possibly you guys are safe from my wrath." I informed them looking anywhere but at them.

"SO that's how you did it, but why?" Emmett inquired. Why did I do it? Were they really that stupid? "We could have gotten out of there." Apparently they were that daft.

"You could have gotten out of there alone." I repeated scathingly. "No offense meant, but your fighting skills are friking subpar. Alice and Andrew were having more success and they were weak! My other sisters and I weren't going to be able to get us out of there, and I knew there had to be more soldiers lurking trying to get us. The 'monster' you saw was rattling the bars of her cage. I looked around and everywhere I looked our enemies were gaining ground. We were loosing. I had to make a choice: keep your acceptance or hope you'd look past my ability and save us all. I know my limits. Rejections I can handle. Death I can't. I did what I had to do to keep you alive. If what you saw disgusts you, Carlisle, or mortifies you, Jasper. My family and I can find somewhere else to stay. It's probably for the best. Maria's after me and I have a halfling to save." I got up and walked out of the house.

I immediately heard someone behind me. I turned to see Jasper there. "What do you want now?"

"Bella, please understand."

"Understand what? That I scare you? That: even if I saved your life my means were terrible?"

"No Bella. I wasn't mortified by you. You didn't scare me. I was more shocked then anything. I was remembering back to my time with Maria and how horrible I had been when fully in control. Bella if anyone here's a monster it's me. And the disgust you saw from Carlisle was directed internally. He was pissed he wasn't able to get us out of there safely." I shook my head in denial.

"It's true Bella." Carlisle said as he and the rest of the Cullens exited the house.

"I'm sorry for the stupid question I asked." Emmett muttered.

"It's fine." I said uneasily. Was this a joke? Did they actually still want me despite my power?

"Bella we aren't going to send you away. You're family." Esme stated kindly.

"Who said I wanted you to go away? You're my little sister!" Emmett exclaimed. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks guys." I said relieved. My heart seemed whole once more.

"Not to kill the happy, but what did the girls mean by 'they did it again'?" Jasper inquired.

"The usual: tore my world apart with no hope of a return to normality." I shrugged. I saw pain flash through Jasper's eyes before he hid it from me. I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "It's all right. I'm kind of an expert on that kind of pain. Besides you did fix it." I reminded him. He wrapped me in hug lovingly.

"Thank god for that." He muttered.

"Let's go play with the girls." I said pulling him over to where they practiced.

We spent the rest of the day helping the girls learn how to control their powers more. They weren't as strong as they'd been before. Thank god the girls' abilities were weakening as time went on instead of increasing. The last thing I needed was Aro to see them as a threat.

When the girls went to bed that night I went to talk to Alice and Andrew. I had to know what Maria had done and how to plan. "You want to know." Alice stated as I approached. I nodded before I sat down in front of them.

"Will you tell me?" She nodded. I saw pain in Andrew's eyes and they hadn't even started yet.

"We were hunting and then all of a sudden we were surrounded. I didn't even see them coming! They were just there! We fought, but then Maria grabbed Sam. We couldn't fight anymore. She would have killed Sam. Maria stayed there with Sam and ordered the others to bring us to that camp you found us in. They chained me to the wall and beat the shit out of Andrew. I couldn't get free. I couldn't help him!" She said hysterically. I wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay. You're both safe now." She nodded and Andrew spoke now.

"When they were done with me they had four of them hold me back as the hurt Alice. They wouldn't stop hurting her! They had another pain causer with them. They had him mentally attack her over and over again. They wanted to know where you were and who was with you. She wouldn't tell them so they didn't stop." Andrew said brokenly.

"I'm so sorry Alice and you too Andrew. I should have gone with you." I berated myself.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. We were so relaxed. We thought we were safe. We won't be safe until Maria's dead." Alice said angrily.

"Than it seems we know what we have to do." They nodded.

"We want to help you Bella. Will you teach us how to fight?" Carlisle inquired. I nodded. We all went outside.

"Andrew and Jasper: you two can help each other. You fight differently. Don't hurt him too much Andrew." I called as they began.

"The confidence you have in your mate amazes me." Rose teased. I shrugged.

"Ashley and Becca I want you to work with Esme and Carlisle. No power abuse!" They rolled their eyes and began there work. "Sam I want you to fight with Rose and Emmett. Show them how skilled you really are." She smirked and got to it. I watched the fights carefully. Maybe being a quick learner ran in the family. They were improving faster then I would have thought possible. Then I looked back at Sam's fight. She was much too serious. The look in her eye was cold and calculating. I pulled her aside.

"What's gotten into you? We're trying to teach them. This isn't like training newborns! We can be kind here! I need you focused."

"Or maybe you need to toughen up. Why don't you grow the backbone you claim to be famous for?" She snapped back. She turned to walk away and I grabbed her arm. I yanked her around so se was facing me.

"I don't know what your problem is. Maybe you blame me for not getting to you. I don't know. All I know is you're not acting like the Sam I know."

"Maybe you didn't know me as well as you thought." She said before she stalked back. I rolled my eyes. She'd be fine in a day or two… hopefully. I really couldn't do anything about it now. I had to work to train them all. They had to learn everything I taught the newborns and I doubted I had even a week. I was going to have to work harder then I'd ever had to before.

I didn't want to think about the problems it would cause if I failed. At least if worse came to worse I had the monster. She rattled the bars of the cage at the thought. She was excited for the role she would most likely come to play in the coming battle.

**What the Characters think:**

**Storm: You're turning into me again. Thank god. You're so damn weak!  
Bella: Don't piss me off**

**Storm* laughs* Like you could do anything!  
Bella: *pulls out her favorite flame thrower* DO you really want to go down this road.**

**Storm: *lights a fire ball in her hand* Bring it bitch!**

**Me: Storm back the fuck off. I wrote you off for a reason!**

**Storm: You can't do shit**

**Me: *Starts a massive thunder storm* Do you really want to try your luck against both of us?**

**Storm: *Lights a second thunder ball***

**Me: *shrugs* It's your life**

**Bella and Me: *I hit her with lightning and Bella gets her with the flame thrower***

**Storm: Dead**

**Bella: You helped me *shocked***

**Me: Storm's been pissing me off for the past six chapters**

**Bella: True enough**

***The two walk together talking happily***

**Jasper: Please review so they don't kill us all… Bella and the author is a scary combination!**

**Bella: What was that Jasper?**

**Jasper: *runs off***


	22. Chapter 21 For Us To Say GoodBye

**Possible Cry Warning!!!!!!!**

Chapter 21: For Us To Say Goodbye

"Let's get this show on the road! You guys know your pairings let's go!" I ordered to the group. It wasn't hard. I'd been working with them for a week now. It wasn't as if we hadn't done this a million times, which was what Emmett constantly complained about. Did he think I liked falling into my military persona? I didn't! I hated this! I hated how I was now analyzing my family as targets! I hated how much this reminded me of being in the south. I didn't want to go back to that but here I was acting like I was there once more.

They were doing really well, so by dawn they were set. I had taught them all I could. "You guys are doing great." I encouraged them as we made our way back to the house. They rolled their eyes. Em was muttering under his breath about how much he hated being beaten in a fight by his little sister. I couldn't repress the smirk that came with that thought. It wasn't my fault I'd had centuries of battle training.

"Let's watch a movie." Alice suggested. I shrugged and followed her to the living room.

"What are we watching?" I inquired as I settled down.

"That old 2012 movie from 2010," Alice said bouncing up and down. Andrew smiled at her rolling his eyes. I did the same. Neither of us understood her crazy ways, but we all loved her for them.

She put the movie in and shut the lights off quickly. No one even tried to argue with her. Everyone had realized awhile ago it would be easier to just go along with it. It was a good movie, but I really didn't think it would be accurate if the end of the world actually came about. The elements would destroy us and leave the land. The land was an element for god's sake!

"I'll see the girls off to school." I said getting up.

"Mind if I help?" Laurent inquired nervously.

"Of course I don't mind! Come on!" I said pulling him to the kitchen where the girls were already eating their breakfast. I let him play with them for a while before I shipped them off to school. It was nice they were spending time with him, but they needed to learn as well.

"You can pick them up later." I offered.

"I'd like that." He replied smiling. He walked off to do who knows what. He really was happier then he'd been 200 years ago. He was finally at peace with Irina's death.

The rest of the day really wasn't any fun. I was with Jasper, which was better, but we were planning how to attack. They really weren't listening to me. They all had their own ideas. "We should attack from behind." Emmett said yet again.

"No we should attack from the sides."

"Why don't we have Bella cover our scent and we can surround them." Rosalie interjected.

"That won't work! We'll be spread too thin! There're too many of them." Andrew pointed out speaking for the first time. I let them speak in circles until they all gave up into brooding silences. When I was sure they were done blurting out ridiculous circumstances I was ready to speak.

"Are you done or are you going to come up with other 'fail safe' ideas?" I inquired.

"What's your brilliant plan?" Emmett inquired. I smirked.

"We could go by the whole: no plan is the best plan of all." I said. I watched as their eyes went wide. Everyone's expression said, 'she's gone crazy'. "Or we could do what I've been doing for two centuries. It always works. Alice checks the perfect time to attack. We go between watches. When we're close Sam teleports ahead and finds us a safe way in even closer. Andrew knocks all guards we see off their feet so Becca can burn them, and when they all have their backs turned we attack." I said simply. It was quite funny to watch there reactions. They kept opening and closing their mouths as if they wanted to argue, but they couldn't think of anything to say.

"Any complaints," I questioned after a few minutes of them gaping like fish. They shook their heads grudgingly. I rolled my eyes. "Then let's do that." I said standing up. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we ran outside.

"Where are we going?" He questioned.

"Somewhere we can talk and be free of everything just for a little while." He nodded smiling and led the way to the meadow I hadn't seen in 200 years. What did the rain matter? This place was still beautiful. It still meant as much to me now as it had back then. "It's nice to be back here." I said leaning into him.

"It's nice to see you happy." He replied as he tightened his hold on me slightly. I turned my head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I felt him smile into my hair afterwards. "Love ya darlin." He said letting his southern drawl show through.

"I love you too Jasper." I sighed contentedly. This was how I wished it could stay, but I would have known it wouldn't last long.

We'd been sitting in what was now our meadow when I felt a searing pain from my heart. I doubled over screaming. "Bella, what is it? What happened?" He inquired. "It's the girls!" I said jumping up. I was seeing red. No one was to touch my children, ever! Whoever had done this would wish he was dead long before I was through with them! I growled angrily and lunged forwards taking off through the trees. I could feel Jasper hot on my heels. He couldn't quite keep pace, not that I'd expected him to. I shook that thought away. There was no time to think of that. My children! They were hurt! Someone hurt them! When I arrived at their 'school' I saw a vampire I'd never met before standing behind their broken forms. I snarled at him enraged.

"Any last words," I hissed at him.

"Rejoin Maria or loose them all one by one. It has begun." He said smirking evilly. He turned and ran. I wouldn't let him escape I ran around my children and pounded after the damn vampire. He wouldn't live to see a new day! I drew a circle of fire around him and he skidded to a stop scared. I walked into the circle; I knew if he was human the color would have drained from his face. He didn't know the love a mother had for her children, but he did know I wasn't like any other vampire he'd ever met before. I knew what I must look like, teeth bared, eyes narrowed to slits. I was crouched so low I looked like an animal. My eyes wilder then a vampires the way an animal's are and dark as pitch. I'd seen the reflection of this creature I'd become before in the eyes of my enemies in the south. This vampire must have heard stories, for he backed away terrified.

"Don't run." I cooed in a voice that didn't belong to me. "There's no where to hide. Accept it. You aren't getting away." The last part came out as a snarl and the earth shook in agreement.

He took another step back and another…"Hold on a second here. I'm jus the messenger." He said. He'd backed up so far he was nearly touching the fire wall.

"Does a messenger normally harm the children of the one he's delivering a message too? I don't think so." I said answering myself. I began circling him. He drew to the middle of the ring of fire terrified. "Does a warrior normally attack the weak?" He shook his head. "But nor does a coward seek out someone so much more…powerful," I purred the word and called a fireball to my hand before I put it out. "Then himself," I said quietly. "So what does that make you?" I questioned. I was toying with him and he knew it. It wasn't as if I was going to stop. I didn't want to. He'd done the one thing that would give him no mercy. He'd crossed too many of the wrong lines!

"I don't know!" He said frantically looking for a way to escape, a way to save his pathetic life. I smirked as he realized there was none.

"It makes you worse then nothing, dirt of both lives. You come when you're called, but you never think of what you're doing!" I shouted. The flame wall rose as my tone did. The vampire flinched back from my fury.

"I didn't know. Just let me go." He said shaking. I shook my head slowly and pulled my lips back over my teeth in an animalistic grin.

"I can't do that. You've already hurt them. You can't fix the damage you've done. You sealed your own fate." He took a step back. "Someone has to pay." I sing-songed circling closer. I ripped one of his arms off and threw it to the blaze around us. The fire crackled with delight at its snack. He screamed loudly. I ripped his other arm off and did the same thing. He tried to kick at me but it didn't work. I let the circle grow and he tried to run to the far side away from me. I roared with pleasure and lunged at him. I landed on his back, and despite his best attempts he couldn't throw me off. "I hope you rot in hell." I whispered in his ear before I tore his head off. I threw all the pieces into the fire wildly. He was dead! The debt was paid!

I snapped out of it as the last piece went into the fire. Lion and Robin! I ran through the fire and back to where they lay on the ground. I took in the sight before me. There was blood everywhere. They'd fought and hard by the looks of the scorch marks, rocks shoved through tree trunks, and vampire ashes that lay scattered by the winds. My girls: fighters until the end. I almost smiled at the thought.

Robin's little body was twisted in such an odd angle. Lion had bones protruding from her chest and back. They had no heart beats. I fell to my knees beside there bodies sobbing. I couldn't help them. Immortal children were destroyed and they were already gone! They were damaged beyond repair. My children! I threw my head back keening miserably. I heard someone behind me and jumped to my feet. I growled at whoever it was and crouched protectively over their bodies. "Stay way from my children!" I snarled at whoever it was. I jerked to a standing position as I realized it was Jasper. I started sobbing again and he embraced me.

"We'll make it through this." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure we will." I muttered through wracking dry sobs. My throat was so tight! Crying was terrible without tears. There was no release. You couldn't let it all out when tears couldn't fall! I could hear approaching footsteps, and I stood in front of the bodies once more.

"It's the family. Calm down Bella." Jasper said placing a hand on my shoulder. I calmed down quickly even though he wasn't using his ability on me.

"What happened?" Sam questioned shocked.

"Maria sent another. It's never going to end." I said quietly. I walked over to my children and picked up their bodies. I turned and retreated further into the forest. The ceremony could be held there, far from prying eyes. My children should be buried as was always done for someone of elemental abilities.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Carlisle inquired as he made to approach me. He stopped dead as I growled at him.

"I'm preparing the girls for the funeral. It's in four hours if you want to come see it. I have to get them ready." I said softly, my throat choked with sobs.

"We'll be back for the funeral Bella." Carlisle said softly. Jasper stood his ground as the others left.

"You too Jasper. I need to focus or I'll do it wrong, please." I looked at him and my eyes begged for understanding.

"I understand Darlin. See you later. Don't forget I'm only a shout away, always." He said seriously. I nodded and allowed myself a small, sad smile. He dashed of through the trees and I returned to my work.

I called forth the plants and water to help me form their clothes. The elements came willingly. They knew better then to argue with me after what had happened with the children in their care. I worked to keep myself calm as I wove the raw materials together to form dresses on the girls' bodies. I folded their arms over their chests lightly and shut their eyes. I worked to change their expressions from ones of pain to peace. When that was done they almost looked like they were sleeping. I brushed there hair back from their faces and braided it carefully. I then set them beside each other and intertwined their fingers, because just as in life they would be there for each other in death.

I sat beside their still forms and hummed softly to myself and them. They were still with us. They couldn't rest until after the funeral. I stood after a while and made myself a dress from the night. It was dark as pitch and reflected my mood. There was barely anything. My girls were dead… The wracking sobs came again and they were harder to stop this time.

I pulled myself together as I heard someone approaching. It was Jasper. "What am I supposed to do now? The girls are gone." I said walking over to him. He wrapped me in a hug.

"We'll plan and we'll get Maria back." He said comfortingly.

"I already got the one that did this."

"There was only one?" He questioned shocked.

"There was only one left alive. They killed the rest."

"That's the girls for you. They were fighters just like there mother." He said looking at me. I nodded sadly. The others came into the clearing as well.

"Where did you get those dresses? They're beautiful." Rose questioned.

"The elements helped me make them." I said quietly.

"What do you want us to do?" Alice questioned.

"You can say good bye if you like. Elemental funerals aren't that long." They nodded. I watched as one by one they said good bye to my girls. When they were done I went up and stood before them. "You just have to listen now." I said with a sad smile. They nodded. "Lion and Robin were two halves of one whole as normally seen with people that go through horrible things together. Lion was kind and motherly. She sought to see the good in things no else could in the worst of times. Robin was brave and courageous. She faced and over came things most vampires 100x her age haven't. Together they were invincible, at least for a time." I stated pain heavy in my voice. "My daughters fought long and hard for a chance to live normal lives, which they got. But when the time came for it all to end they didn't lay down and take it. They fought and took five vampires down with them. The elements have been dealt a blow, but so have we. We lost the two youngest members of our family." I said looking back at them. Thunder cracked overhead as the elements showed their distress. Esme and all of my sisters were dry sobbing. I wish I could but I had to finish the ceremony. I turned to my daughters.

"We'll miss you younglings. You two had asked me what your last name was, because mine was Swan. At the time I told you it was Swan as well but it isn't. Your last name is Braveheart for your courage." I said finishing my speech.

"What now?" Em asked after a moment of silence.

"Now the elements come for them. Now they join those like them. All they have to do is follow the path." Em didn't say anything. I called the elements forth and they began to cover the girls. They all gasped shocked.

"What," Esme said shocked. I placed a finger to my lips before I closed my eyes and started to sing.

"**Little girls lost**

**In the forest of dreams**

**It's a dark old wood**

**And it's damp with dew.**

**Hoot owl hoots**

**For a moment it seems**

**Something big and cold**

**Got a hold of both of you**

**Just when everything gets scary**

**I tried to come and save you**

**But I was too late and you are far away**

**Lost to me forever**

**Follow the path**

**It lights the way**

**It'll take you too a better place**

**Follow the path**

**The elements shall guide you**

**They shall keep you safe for me**

**Good bye children**

**I'm sorry to say**

**This is the last you'll hear from me today**

**I'm sorry girls**

**The time has come**

**For us to say goodbye," **My voice broke over the last word. The vines stopped moving just as I finished singing. The girls were gone.

"They're on the path. I've done everything I could to help them find the way." I said softly.

"I've heard the tune to that song before." Emmett muttered. I nodded irritated.

"Someone leaked the tune to those damn producers to Pirates of the Caribbean now it's in the third movie." He didn't have anything to say to that.

I took Jasper's hand in mine as we made our way back to the house. "I can't talk to you yet. I need sometime. I'll talk to you at Sunset." They nodded. I went back outside and found a tree with a clear view of the forest. I ran up to the top and sat in one of the branches. I looked over the forest. The wind blew is condolences and the elements apologies. "I know. They have a halfling." I muttered through sobs. The elements worked to soothe me but it wasn't working. I just watched the land knowing the girls had rejoined the land. I shut my eyes and it was as if they were right in front of me. By now they'd realized they hadn't made it and they were walking down the path hand in hand.

_They had to die._ The elements said. "What are you talking about?" I interrogated. "They weren't halflings or any other threat!" _Yes, they were. They were quarterlings. _"What?" I gasped. That was why the elements were so weak after this attack and why I felt a physical drain to go along with the emotional one. At least they truly did belong with the rest they would meet on the other side. "Rest well my children." I said softly. A single tear fell from my eye. I raised a hand shocked to my face. I hadn't known I could cry. Thunder cracked overhead before the sky opened and it began to rain. I cast my gaze upward and took in the storm. The wind began to wail and lighting struck the ground. The elements were mourning just as much as I was. We'd lost 2 of the last four part vampires that were in the open. There was nothing any of us could do now except mourn.

**What the Character's think:**

**Bella: We aren't able to talk this time. We want to be left alone! *runs off dry sobbing into Jasper's arms***

**Author's Note: I know. I hate me too, but it was necessary. I'm asking you to have a little faith and trust me…**


	23. Chapter 24 Look Past What You See

I saw the sun fall below the horizon in a cover of clouds. I sighed and jumped down from my perch in the tree line and ran back to the house. I entered the house slowly as I gritted my teeth against the barrage of memories. The girls had been everywhere. It wasn't possible to avoid all the memories. I would just have to grit my teeth and bear it. Jasper was at my side the second I entered the house. "Do you want to change before we start?" Jasper inquired. I pulled the moisture out of my clothes and put it back outside.

"I've got it covered." He almost smiled at that. We walked to the living room together and sat down. He put his arms around my waist in support. I sent him gratitude. This was going to be a difficult conversation. "What do you want to know?"

"How did this happen?" Emmett questioned. Lightning struck the ground outside. He jumped slightly, but the elements weren't the only ones that were angry.

"How did this happen? You think the elements let this happen? You think that I did?" I hissed questioningly.

"No, nothing like that Bella: I just wanted to know what happened." He said softly.

"Sorry, the elements and I are really on edge today." I said quietly. "Jasper and I were in our meadow when I felt their pain. I ran to them as fast as the wind could carry me. Jasper was left far behind. When I got there they were already dead. Their bodies were twisted in odd ways. There were bones sticking out. They had no heart beats. No amount of venom could heal that. They were gone." I said bitterly.

"They hadn't gone down without a fight. There was vampire ash scattered around the ground. The leaves were wild. There were vines and rocks through tree trunks." I gasped.

"What is it?"

"The elements told me the girls gave them a message. They said if they were going down they were going to take as many vampires down with them as possible. They were trying to make it easier for me to kill whoever remained so they didn't get back to Maria. They knew they were going to die." My voice broke over the last word. Jasper pressed me closer to him and I welcomed the support I so desperately needed.

"They knew," Alice said horrified. I nodded.

"They knew that their powers weren't great enough. They're only quarterlings."

"They were what?"

"They were a quarter vampires. That's why their loss is taking a physical toll on the elements and me. We're weak. That's why we can't let Maria kill the halfling. Another death like that and the elements will loose partial control of their domain and that will lead to catastrophe." I said shuddering.

"Like what?"

"You remember Hurricane Katerina? That happened after two halflings were killed." Their jaws dropped. "Yeah…"

"Will you tell us what happened afterwards?" Laurent prodded. My expression became cold as I began again as did my voice.

"The only remaining vampire was standing behind them grinning. He'd crossed far too many of the wrong lines. I wasn't humane. I wasn't quick. He wanted death the second I drew the ring of fire." Carlisle looked slightly shocked, but the girls smiled evilly in acceptance of my treatment of that man.

"Then you all showed up."

"What now?" Ashley questioned.

"It's time I finished what I started." I said fiercely.

"You can't go alone!" Rose protested. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yes I can." Jasper opened his mouth to protest.

"I don't have a choice Jasper."

"Yes you do." Emmett argued.

"Were Jasper's stories of the south not enough to convince you? Maria is a soulless monster who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She will never stop. The vampire I killed gave me the message. 'Rejoin Maria or lose them all one by one. It has begun.'" My siblings eyes widened horrified. "I can't deal with that. I can't lose anyone else! I've lost Renee, Phil, Charlie, Alice, Alana, my daughters. Hell, I even lost the Edward I fell in love with. For a time I even lost you! I am not going through that. I refuse to lose anyone else!" I said frantically.

"We'll fight her together." Jasper said.

"No! I don't want you anywhere near her. You have to understand Jasper. I can't lose you too." I said desperately.

"You aren't going to lose me Darlin." He said hugging me closer.

"We do have to deal with Maria don't we." Andrew said sighing. I nodded.

"You know what she'll do to us if we don't either go back or kill her." He nodded sad.

"What would she do?" Esme inquired worriedly.

"Mom, you really don't want to know." I said shaking my head in an attempt to clear it of the horrible images that filled my head of others that had tried to run away.

"What will she do?" Emmett practically interrogated.

"It doesn't matter." I said far too quickly.

"Bella…" Rose groaned.

"She'll threaten Alice so Andrew will have to cause us pain then she'll get us tied up and torture us. When she's done she'll probably try to have us brain washed again and say we were attacked by you so we'll come and kill you all, but it won't work on Becca anymore. Not with her power. She'll remember." She nodded. The Cullens were looking at us horrified.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett questioned.

"Maria wants me back so that's what she'll get; as she makes her way to hell she'll wish she'd never changed us." I said venomously. My siblings nodded angry.

"Bella, I can't let you do that. All of this started because Maria was trying to hurt me remember?"

"No offense Jasper, but in Maria's mind you are now replaceable. With my siblings around all she has to do is have one of us for us to give in. She knows this. She's seen us fight together."

"But," I cut him off quickly.

"This isn't just about you anymore. First she tried to make me kill my family, but that was to hurt you. Then she made it personal when she killed my children. Now she's made it war by threatening the rest of my family, and I have never lost a war." I said angrily. Alice laughed and nodded in agreement.

"When are we going to attack?" Sam inquired.

"We'll give her a few days." I decided.

"What do we do until then?" Andrew inquired.

"I want a perimeter upheld. I am not losing anyone else." Andrew nodded and with Alice by his side ran to start the perimeter.

"Bella will you keep teaching us?" Carlisle inquired. I nodded. We went from the house to resume our training. The lightning struck right in front of me and I looked at the sky.

"What the hell do you want now? I'm busy." I growled out. The thunder clapped overhead and the wind offered its apologies. This storm was the making of the domains when the elements themselves were too weak to keep a careful watch over them. I turned to the Cullens and we ran drills in the rain, not that it impaired our sight. After a good 36 hours of this I let everyone hunt. It was time for a break. We all needed to get clean and all the mated pairs needed time to themselves before we went into battle.

After I had hunted I shook on the porch. "You look like a dog." Emmett teased as he walked in after me.

"Shut up!" I said. I looked into the living room to see everyone else was there except Sam. I thought Em, Rose, and I had been the last to get back. "Do you guys know where Sam is?"

"She's somewhere in the house." Alice said vaguely.

"Can't see much?" I questioned.

"You know I can't when the elements are like this." She said irritated.

"Sorry for asking," I said holding my hands up in submission. I sat down beside them as they popped the movie in, but I wanted to be with Jasper. I kept shooting longing glances at the stairs.

"You can go Bella. We'll be fine." Ashley said. I smiled gratefully and made my way up the stairs. Jasper was in his room but someone else was in there as well. I shook of the sense of déjà vu as I made my way to the door. I tried the handle but it was locked. Shock and fear ran through me: his door was never locked. I had the wind unlock it for me and I entered the room. The second I had I wished I'd simply stayed outside.

The sight before me was one I'd seen once before but with different people. I couldn't catch a break could I? Sam was on top of Jasper kissing him and as far as I could tell he wasn't doing anything to stop her. She smiled as she pulled away from the one I had thought was mine. "Darlin' let me explain." Jasper said moving away from Sam. He looked at me horrified.

"There doesn't seem to be anything to explain. This seems to be a reoccurring theme in my life." I forced out through gritted teeth. I looked to Sam.

"I thought you were my sister." She shrugged.

"Things change," she said coldly.

"So it seems." I said wrapping my arm around myself.

"Bella…" Jasper tried again.

"Don't Jasper, just don't." I choked out. I left the room and made my way down the hall. Jasper didn't follow me… but Sam did.

"What are you going to cry about it now? No wonder he didn't want you. Or maybe he just wanted what you would never give him." She taunted. I turned to her now that we were outside.

"I gave him everything, everything I fucking had left! Not that it matters anymore! This time my heart can't be mended! Good job sister. I hope you're happy." I spat at her.

"Oh, I am. Jasper's perfect." I couldn't take it anymore. I ran at her and had her pinned up against a tree a second later. Fear filled her eyes as she took in my expression.

"You aren't even worth it. We were sisters. For that reason alone I'll let you live. Now leave me the hell alone." I said shoving her towards the house. Jasper was running to the door. Pain wracked my body. I wasn't ready to face him. I turned and dashed into the forest.

When I was sure they weren't following I sat down quickly. The pain was terrible. Jasper had healed me. He'd fixed every wound I'd received. He was my everything. With him gone I had nothing. I was nothing. I inhaled in an attempt to calm myself. The action was empty, just like me. I was empty on the inside. Everyone had barrowed all my parts once more and I was too weak to get them back. I was still the same pathetic nothing. I couldn't even hold a guys attention for more then a year! What was wrong with me?

I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up to see Laurent standing over me. "Why is it that whenever something happens they send you to come find me?" I questioned.

"I'm just good at dealing with this sort of thing the same way you're good at healing people." He said with a small smile.

"If only I could make it work on myself." I said bitterly. I wrapped my arm tighter around my chest.

"Bella, you need to let him explain." Laurent said sitting down beside me. I shook my head vigorously.

"I don't want to listen anymore. I listen too much! I must love far too easily, because this is the second time this has happened to me." I whimpered out. The wind whispered softly in its own attempt to comfort me even in the pouring rain.

"It wasn't what you thought it was. You know Jasper better then that. You know he wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I _thought_ he wouldn't hurt me like that but obviously I was wrong." I stated pain heavy in my voice. He wrapped me in a hug.

"Bella, don't let this ruin your relationship. Give Jasper a chance to explain." Laurent said.

"I can't take hearing him say it! I know everyone thinks I'm this really strong person but I'm not, I'm just not." I said scared.

"Yes you are Bella. Won't a little pain be worth it? I swear I'll be right there if this doesn't work out the way I think it will."

"All right," I muttered standing with him.

"There's my sister." I flashed him a very small smile and ran with him back to the yard.

"Bella," Jasper yelled coming to the porch. I flinched slightly and pain threatened to overwhelm me once more. I saw him stumble a little before he looked at me with pain filled eyes. He shouldn't suffer! He should be happy! Nothing mattered as long as he was happy.

"What is it Jasper?" I said looking down even as he approached me.

"Darlin', please look at me." He pleaded. I shook my head. He slowly coaxed my head upward with his finger. I met his eyes slowly. "I would never hurt you like that." He said. I tried to fight the love I felt. There was no way he could feel the same way anymore. I shook my head.

"I know what I saw."

"Sam set it up. I heard you on the stairs and Sam entered the bedroom and locked the door. I was asking her what was going on when I heard you trying the door. I felt your fear spike and she jumped on top of me the second you started to open the door. I was shocked Bella. I was slow to react. I wasn't kissing her. She was happy when you opened the door and saw the scene she'd created. Darlin' please, I could never hurt you like that." Sincerity rang in his voice.

"I believe you Jasper." He pulled me into a hug and I felt whole once more. "I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too Darlin', more then you'll ever know." I pulled away as I heard my siblings approaching.

"I don't know what's up with you. You aren't acting like our sister." Alice said scared as Andrew restrained Sam.

"I've always been this way. You were just slow to figure it out! Andrew let me go!" She

hissed struggling. The wind suddenly whispered me news it was finally allowed to reveal. My hands clenched into fists pissed.

"You aren't our sister. You aren't Sam at all." I growled out stalking towards her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Sam."

"Oh, that's why Andrew can sense you lie." Andrew nodded confused.

"The Sam that came back hurt like hell after Alice and Andrew were captured wasn't our Sam. This is a replica made by David." The siblings growled at the familiar name. Fear lit the imposter's eyes.

"How long have you been reporting to Maria?" I interrogated.

"Since I came here it was my job to try and turn you all on each other." She said quickly.

"Did you tell her when or how we plan to attack?" She shook her head vigorously. "Where's the real Sam." I questioned terrified.

"Maria's torturing her somewhere. Please let me go! She said if I didn't do it I would be next!" The vampire cried terrified before she became her true self. The wind convinced me of the truth in her words.

"I believe you. Run far from the fighting. If I catch you there I'll have to kill you."

"Thank you." She said gratefully. Then she was off to start her new life.

"Why did you do that?"  
"She's not lying. She doesn't have anyone else to help her; I know what it's like to be forced into something without a way out." I explained.

"She's right." Alice sighed looking down. Andrew wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"I still don't like it. We need to move faster. Sam's been there for days." Becca said worriedly. The earth was whispering a new message.

"Sam wants us to wait until the right time. She said she can take it." I whispered. They nodded sadly.

"How do you know that?" Jasper questioned putting an arm around my waist.

"Sam knows that the earth will listen to her if she's in danger. It's safer then the wind. There are other wind readers out there."

"Why doesn't she just teleport out of there?"

"Maria must have found a chainer." I said solemnly.

"A what," Emmet questioned confused.

"Someone who can stop a power: They trap it inside you so it doesn't work. It only works on one person at a time. It's like having part of you chained." Ashley said shuddering.

"You may not be able to use your power then." Jasper said looking at me worriedly.

"Then I guess I have to kill the chainer." I said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"We've trained all we can. Everyone needs to hunt and take a break. We'll head out tomorrow." They nodded and we all went off into the woods. Jasper and I split up so we could hunt. I quickly took down a moose. I was so thirsty. I'd used my power so much lately. It was lucky I hadn't hurt the girls. Pain lanced through me at their memory. I looked down to the moose's mangled body and felt sick. It looked like the girls. Horribly twisted in a way you know can't be normal. I ran from my kill to the girls graves.

Tears that couldn't fall immediately choked my throat and I sat down beside their graves dry sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I forced out between sobs. Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"It wasn't your fault Darlin'." Jasper said in a strained voice. I jumped to my feet and away from him.

"It wasn't my fault? I left them alone in the woods! Even though I knew Maria was out there. Even though I knew their powers were weakening! I sent them here alone! I thought it was safe here. I mean, all the elements were here! I didn't leave them completely unprotected. But the truth is I left them completely vulnerable. They were sitting ducks. I didn't even get here fast enough to save them. I am the worst mother ever." I said sobbing. "And now look at me. I'm supposed to be strong for my siblings, but I can't even hold myself together." I said shaking my head. Jasper came over and wrapped me in another hug.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Darlin'. It's okay to let your emotions show every once in a while." Jasper said pulling me closer.

"Thanks Jazz," I said before I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome Darlin'." He replied smiling at the return of his nickname. "Whatcha gonna do now Darlin'?" He questioned.

"We are going to get some much needed make out time." I said smirking as I pulled him closer to me.

"I like that idea." He murmured. A second later he was kissing. This was exactly what we needed. Because if I didn't make it out tomorrow. I needed him to know I loved him. I needed him to know that I died for him.

**What the Character's think:**

**Jasper: Are you okay?**

**Bella: I'll get better *crying***

**Jasper: They're with others like them now. They'll be fine. *Wraps Bella in a hug***

**Devil: *appears***

**Bella: *pulls out her flame thrower* Don't mess with me.**

**Devil: *holds hands up in submission* I came to help**

**Bella: You can't help! You took them from me!**

**Devil: I came to bring them back. Come out girls**

**Younglings: *come up from hell***

**Bella: You brought them back. Thank you! *Throws aside flame thrower and embraces the devil before running over to the girls.***

**Jasper: Why were they in hell?**

**Robin: I shot lightning at GOD! *Smiles***

**Jasper: O_o What?!?!?!?**

**Devil: Yea she did. And the other one destroyed part of heaven…**

**Bella: That's my girls *She and the girls walk away happily.***

**Devil: Maybe that'll keep her from killing people for a while. *walks off***

**Jasper: What the fuck?**

**Me: I knew there was a reason I added the Devil *smiles* jasper, it's your turn to do the honors**

**Jasper: Review or you'll never know what happens at the battle. That'll kill you.**

**Me: Yup… very slowly :)**

**Jasper: so the author wants five reviews or you'll never know**


	24. Chapter 23 RONHWC

**Jasper: All rise for Judge Swan. She will be presiding today.**

**Bella: Walks into the court house.**

**Me: You've got to be kidding me**

**Jasper: Does the defendant have anything to say?**

**Me: No **

**Jasper: The prosecutor is a reader outraged by the late posting of a chapter in her story**

**Me: What?**

**Jasper: You heard! This is a case of Fanfiction diehards against Ms. Redifingfantsy**

**Me: Go to hell Jasper**

**Bella: Back off bitch *Pulls out her flame thrower***

**Me: *holds my hands up in surrender and sits down***

**Reader: She didn't update for so long! I needed to read more about Bella and Jasper and she didn't provide it even after we gave her the five reviews she specified!**

**Me: Objection!  
Bella: Shut up!  
Me: *Sinks down lower into seat***

**Reader: Further more she hasn't updated any of her stories in at least two weeks!**

***Gasps from the jury* (Who just happen to be Forks High Students)**

**Bella: What do you have to say for yourself?**

**Me: I was going to post the story honest your honor, but my computer crashed and I had to rewrite it!**

**Jasper: She's lying!  
Me: STFU!  
Bella: Swear her in already**

**Jasper: Put your hand on this hard cover copy of twilight and state your vow**

**Me: I swear the truth.. the whole truth… and nothing but the truth in this court of law… Now go to hell**

**Bella: Now tell us what really happened**

**Me: I've had a shit load of projects these past two weeks and since I'm moving next Sunday I had no time to write. I tried I really did. It'll be easier in the summer! Besides I'm not the only one this has happened to! Everyone's posting less**

**Jasper: It's true**

**Bella: What does the prosecutor have to say to that**

**Reader: Jasper will you marry me? **

**Bella: That's way out of line **

**Reader: Sorry…**

**Me: SO am I off the hook?**

**Bella: Has the jury reached a verdict**

**Jessica Stanley: We the jury find Jasper to be guilty of being too sexy. Suggested punishment, whipping… *giggles from all the girls***

**Bella: I can't take this shit! *pulls out a flame thrower and kills them all***

**Me: Okay then…**

**Bella: You can leave. Just update the damn stories so they leave me alone!**

**Me: *nods and runs off***

…**..**

**So that was my weekend. How was yours? Did any crazy ass twilight characters try to bring you to jail?**

**I really am sorry about the late update. :(**

**Anyways…On with the story.**

**Chapter 23: Ready Or Not Here We Come!**

Jasper and I were sitting in our meadow and the words Bridget, the fake Sam, has said were bothering me. I couldn't get them out of my head. She'd been saying them to try and get me angry with the others, I knew that, but it didn't mean they didn't cut like razor blades. "What's bothering you Darlin'?" Jasper questioned.

"What the girl said before she left."

"She was just trying to tear us apart." He said in an attempt to soothe me.

"But it was true Jazz." I said looking away.

"She didn't speak a single word of truth." He said confused.

"She said you wanted what I would never give you. She's right." I said looking off into the trees. He reached his arm over and slowly worked to coax my chin upward.

"Darlin' look at me please." He begged as stubbornly averted my gaze. I gave in, and I knew he could see the pain in my eyes.

"I thought I lost you two hundred years ago. You've changed me so completely. I can't walk away from you."

"And you've been great to me. You've listened and helped me to heal from everything, but I haven't done anything for you." I mumbled.

"Darlin' you do give me things. You trust me despite everything you've been through. You've let me in after you've worked so hard to shove everyone away. You love me. It would be selfish to ask for more than that.

"You know what I mean." He put a finger over my lips.

"You have been to hell and back so many times… I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to." He said smiling softly.

"I feel horrible that you've given me everything, and I've given you nothing."

"You tell me you love me everyday. Without my consent you've lied to me to protect me. You've done horrible things to keep me safe. You risked your health and gave up your innocence time and again trying to keep me safe. If anything I'm the one that owes you." There was so much pain in his voice. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't be sad. My choices, my past; I can deal with it."

"Does it haunt you?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Then I'll help you deal with it."

"I don't deserve you." I muttered.

"It's the other way around." I rolled my eyes as we stood up. We had to get back to the house. We ran together hand in hand. We'd just entered the house when I doubled over in pain.

"Help her!" I screamed to the elements. They rushed from me in a desperate and futile attempt to go to the one in need. They were far too late.

"Darlin' what's wrong?"

"Maria just captured the only other halfling that was active. She has the only others of this dying power!" I said pissed off. The wind whipped around me angrily. "We attack now," I said. My siblings were at my side in a second and the rest of my family was there right after.

"Is the right time?" Andrew questioned.

"Oh, it's the right time. The elements and I have had enough. We're done loosing kin to that bitch." I snarled. Lightning struck right behind me to emphasize my point.

"Are you ready sisters?" Andrew questioned.

"We've waited far too long to do this." Ashley growled out.

"No on messes with my extended family." Emmett hissed. With that we all took off through the trees. The wind helped us to run faster then we ever had. We wouldn't be put off our path this time. This would end. Look out Maria. Here we come. I thought as I pushed us even faster.

We stopped just ten miles from Maria's encampment. "The watches are switching now." Alice said stepping forwards. I nodded and gestured for her and Andrew to take the lead. Becca and Ashley moved up to my left and Jasper was at my right. The rest fanned out behind us. The wind was blowing into our faces. There were so many vampires here. I couldn't tell if Sam was among them.

"How are we going to do this?" Carlisle questioned softly.

"Sam's way," I said grimly. My siblings nodded. I moved forward into the camp knowing they were following me. A guard approached me and Andrew quickly dropped him to the ground before Ashley set him on fire. I stepped over his body further into the camp. A wall of guards moved to surround us. Before I could even open my mouth I heard a loud, deep, protective growl from my right. I turned to see Jasper looking at the newborns surrounding us angrily. His body was coiled like a spring. He was ready to kill them all. He was hot when he was protective! I shook the thought from my head as one advanced. I growled loudly as the wind whipped around me. None would touch MY mate! They made no further advances, and I realized many of these were my newborns.  
"Hello privates. What have I told you about going after women?" I barked to the lot of them. All that had been mine adverted there eyes fearfully, all but one. He held his head high and was dumb enough to respond.

"We don't hurt women. We hurt traitors!"

I growled at him. "Are you calling your major a traitor private?" I hissed at him. He bowed his head quickly. The group parted, and my attention was drawn to Maria walking forwards holding a halfling. She looked to be about thirteen.

"Don't listen to her. She is no longer our sister. She's not my major. Her and Major Whitlock have abandoned us for weaker beings. They are traitors!" The group around us growled leaning farther forwards.

"Let the girl go before I tear you apart!" I yelled to her. She smiled widely before she bit the girl's shoulder. She screamed loudly. Thunder boomed over head as I roared with anger.

"Why'd I do a thing like that? It'd be much more fun to just kill her." She drawled out.

"If you kill her you'll unleash a fury like you've never seen. The elements are done with you." I informed her.

"They can only come when called." She spat back.

"When called? You're talking about forces of nature. You're talking about your killer, fire." I said lighting a fire ball in my hand. "You are talking about the ones you ripped two children away from!" I finished in a pain filled shout.

Maria smirked at my flicker of pain. The bitch enjoyed it. "You can't do anything. If you do I'll kill her." She said scared slightly through the bravado.

"You really think I care? If you kill her I will show you the true meaning of hell." I snarled.

"Do it then Storm, Goddess of War. Unleash the monster. When you've killed them all with your severe lack of control I'll welcome your worthless hide back and things can return to the way things were. Why are you even fighting it anymore? You aren't like them." She said. The words surprised me and that's how they got in. I looked to my family. She was right. I might not be able to control myself. I couldn't take it if I killed them… But I wouldn't… right?

"I am not Storm." I said softly.

"Then who are you? Does the monster have a new name?" She goaded.

"You aren't a monster Bella. Don't listen to her." Rosalie said taking a step forwards.

"Is that what those vampires you killed said? Do all the vampires you've tortured know you as something other then the monster, what about those men you killed on your hunting trips? Were they thinking about what a kind person you are when you drained them as they squirmed? You didn't even kill them first. I know you exulted as the life left their eyes Storm. Am I wrong? Join us Storm. You can't hide the monster you are." I shook my head in denial of her questions. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her. She smirked evilly at me before she slit the Halfling's throat. The second to last active halfling fell down dead at her feet.

After that all hell broke loose as everyone exploded into action . The elements roared in anger and lightning struck the ground. I snarled angrily and lunged towards Maria only to be blocked my old men. "You can't win. I will beat you." I said my voice cold. They attacked and one of them landed a bite on my shoulder before I ripped his head off. I set three others on fire before I turned to see my family. They were fighting hard. Jasper was trying to make his way towards me, but he was being attacked by twenty and more were joining in. I saw one bite him and I roared in outrage. I fought through the vampires blocking my path to my mate. He looked at me scared.

"Jazz run," I said as I turned to fighting our enemies.

"We fight together." He said joining me. I couldn't argue. Seeing me in danger bothered him the way seeing him in danger tortured me. We would have to work together just as the rest of the family was. We went back to back and tore through our enemies in a blind fury. Then Daniel made his way to the front. I growled and crouched to fight him.

"You tried to trick me." I said angrily.

"It worked didn't it?" I lunged at him. He dodged to the side quickly.

"So you remember your training." I said as I did a back flip over his head. He ran straight at me and I easily had him by the throat. "But you forgot a key point. I always win." I said before I quickly dispatched him. I moved off and rejoined the battle. I felt a vampire tear into my shoulder a second before he was ripped away. I turned to see Alice killing the one who'd dared to bite me. "Thanks sis." I called as I fought the next vampire. She nodded before she also reentered the fray.

"Bella, Jasper's fighting the chainer!" Becca screeched. I turned scared to see Jasper going head to head with the third most powerful vampire in the army.

"I've got it." I called killing the one I was fighting before running to my mate's side. I nodded to him before we turned back to our enemy. We dodged and sidestepped as one. I felt him change his focus to chaining my ability as I threw fire balls and earth at him. "You can't chain me. I'm twice your age." I spat at him. It was becoming more difficult to use my powers but not impossible. I wouldn't let this man win. Jasper hit the chainer with pain and he stopped dead. I hit him with a final fire ball and he went down. The chainer was dead.

Maria stepped forwards and advanced in my direction slowly. Rosalie stepped forwards before Ashley pulled her back. "This is Bella's fight. Trust me when I tell you it's better to let her fight it alone." Ashley said before the both of them turned back to their own battles. I smiled slightly at that. It was true. This was my fight and she would pay.

"What's wrong Major? Where's your sister?" Maria taunted.

"Why don't you tell me, and I'll kill you quickly." I spat back as we began to circle one another.

"I think not." She said before lunging. I lunged up to meet her and we collided like two boulders. Hissing she clawed at me as I tore off one of her arms. Pain and shock flashed through her eyes as she saw me holding her arm. Her expression turned to one of anger as I set her arm on fire. She lunged again, and I dodged easily to the side reveling in my successful attack. She came at me again and bit off part of my shoulder. I roared with anger and threw her into a tree. Damn that hurt like hell! She spit the piece of my arm onto the ground before attacking again. Two could play at that game. I worked to take pieces: shoulder, leg, her, & torso. She was missing chunks from everywhere. With a final attack I had her pinned to the ground.

"You can't hurt anyone anymore bitch." I felt a power I hadn't know she'd had spring up and cage my powers. I couldn't break that shit!

"I guess you'll never know where the other bitch is." She trilled.

"Where's my sister?" I growled at her.

"I'm never telling."

"I hope you rot in hell bitch." I snarled at her before I ripped her head clean from her shoulders. I got up and moved away from the body before the elements set it alight. The other vampires that were trying to fight stopped suddenly and looked towards me with anger in their hearts. As a whole they turned from their previous opponents and began to advance on me. My family rushed to my side and Jasper stood slightly in front of me growling protectively. I tried to use my power but although the effects were weakened due to Maria's death I was still unable to access them alone.

"I can't use my powers. Maria was a chainer." I explained as Alice shot me a curious look.

"Damn it." Emmett swore.

"Andrew, Jasper, I need you both to do something for me."

"What?" They questioned together.

"I need you to both hit me with pain."  
"No!" Jasper said appalled.

"Would you rather everyone dies? Come on." I said gritting my teeth.

"She's right Jasper. I hate doing this to my sister, but neither of us can deny she's right." He reasoned annoyed. Jasper took a look at the very close army and nodded. They both moved behind me, and I clenched my hands into fists a second before the pain hit. I fell to the ground in agony. I screamed out as my body rebelled against its treatment; fire burst forth in an attempt to cover me. When they stopped I stood slowly. My eyes were completely black. I could feel myself losing it, but they were still behind me. I turned to them quickly.

"You should be running." I said. I saw their eyes go wide before they darted off up the hill. A vampire from the army had the gall to bite me. It was the straw that broke my very poor control, I snapped. The wind whistled through the trees. The branches of the trees snapped aggravated they were too far away to help. The fire jumped happily from my hands to create a ring of fire around the remained of the army. The earth shook angrily and as fire swept over them in my rage the earth also opened to swallow a few so as not to be excluded. They tried to pin me but it wasn't happening. Today my body was a vessel for the anger of the elements. We'd suffered far too much!

When they were all dead I came back to myself on shaky legs. I started to fall, but someone caught me. I looked up to see Jasper. "Are you okay?" He interrogated anxiously.

"I'm fine." I said standing.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where's Sam." Ashley whispered stepping forwards. I couldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Maria said she'd never tell me. I had to kill her." They had nothing to say to that. It had been our greatest fear. "Right now I have to go release the other halfling. She's trapped underground." I said shuddering.

"What's so bad about that? She has elemental powers." Laurent questioned.

"Her element is air. She has no bond with the earth. It's an unknown world." I shuddered again. I took Jasper's hand in mine and with the family following we ran to where the dungeon was. As we entered the vampire chained to the wall pulled back and growled at us. The air sent me her fear. "Stay here Jasper." I said quietly. He shook his head and went to take a step forwards with me. The girl roared in fear and anger. His eyes widened in understanding. He didn't try to move forwards again.

I took hesitant steps towards the girl. "Hello sister. I'm Bella." I whispered soothingly making eye contact. "The elements told me where you are. They want me to help you, will you let me?" I questioned her quietly. She didn't respond. "The earth wants to apologize for never forming the bond. They all understand you're terrified. May I help you?" I questioned again. She nodded not speaking. I took one step closer and used the earth and fire to break the chains. She rubbed her wrists quickly before eyeing me warily. "It's okay sister. We're safe." She looked past me to Jasper.

"Wh… who… who's he?" She questioned. The poor thing, her voice was shaking so much as she kept her eyes far from Jasper's.

"It's okay. He's my mate. He can leave now if he's scaring you. He was worried about me." I said making sure to roll my eyes. She smiled slightly at that. "What's your name?" I questioned.

"Serena," She muttered quietly.

"Well Serena, are you ready to rejoin your element? The wind misses you."

"Is it safe out there? Where did they take Trina? What did they do to my friend?" She questioned frantically. My heart broke for her.

"I'm sorry Serena, but Maria killed her before we could get to her." I said looking down.

"No!" She screamed. I nodded solemnly. Dry wracking sobs emanated from her body.

"I'm sorry Serena." I said once more as she quieted down.

"It's not your fault. You saved me. That alone is asking a lot of you. Thank you. I'd like to go outside now." She said quietly.

"Let's go." I said holding out a hand. She took it and together we ascended the stairs into the daylight. I let her go as the wind rushed to embrace her. She rose into the sky and twirled as she became whole for the first time in days.

"Thank you for everything sister; I hope to repay the favor someday, but goodbye for now." She called then she was gone.

"Where's she going? Rose questioned.

"She's going to wander again. She's taking full advantage of her freedom." I said smiling. Ashley smiled as well understanding what that meant.

"We need to find Sam." Becca said breaking the silence we'd fallen into.

"Yes we do." The earth shook bringing words from Sam. "She's about 100 miles from here." I said quickly.

"Then let's go get her. I want my other sister back." Emmett said protectively. The girls looked at him confused.

"What?" Andrew said confused.

"You're all my family now, and I protect my family." They smiled at his explanation.

"Let's go get her back." Esme said. There was a fire in her eyes I'd never seen before. Esme truly did think of all of us as her children. We took off through the trees not wasting even a second longer on unnecessary chatter. Sam needed us now. There were still vampires hurting her. The monster rattled the bars of her cage in agreement. I didn't try to lock her back up. I wanted the monster to break through the bars and show these men what happened to those that dared to harm my sister. "Let's finish this." I snarled as just before we entered the encampment. We were met by twenty male vampires surrounding Sam who stood at their center. The other chainer stood to the front. "Release my sister from your hold." I snarled.

"Sure, not that she can move anyways." He goaded. I growled angrily.

"Watch it Michel I don't take kindly to ur attitude." I was so pissed my southern drawl was breaking free in ways I hadn't let it in years.

"Storm," He said taking a step back. I smirked advancing.

"Ya'll should've known not to mess with my sister." I said drawing a wall of fire behind him and his companions. "Ya should've known I would come for ya'll." I add as I started to circle them.

"I didn't Major, I swear." He said standing at attention as the others prepared to fight.

"What was ur part in all a this private?" I interrogated.

"I was to watch the others. I didn't lay a hand on her Major. I always remembered your rules." He said as his voice shook. The wind whispered of his sincerity.

"I'll let ya go then, but remember Michel ya owe me."

"Thank you."

"Stay clear of the south, Washington, and Alaska. Keep your sorry ass to the north." I ordered as I made a gap. He nodded curtly before he ran as far and fast as his legs would carry him. I turned back to face the others: the ones responsible for my sister's pain. "Ya'll on the other hand have been disobey'in me. Ya'll think just cuz I'm gone ya'll can mess around and break my rules?" I hissed. They flinched slightly. I put a rock wall over Sam who was in fact too weak to move. "Well that ain't how it works around here." I said taking a step forwards. Ashley, Becca, Alice, and Andrew moved up beside me.

"Bella, can we finish this?" Andrew questioned in a controlled voice as he worked to hold himself back. I nodded and we all jumped into action. It wasn't long before limbs and burning bodies were everywhere. These twenty were no match for us, and with Michele already gone everyone was able to fight.

As the flames settled I dropped the rock wall around Sam and rushed to her side. She was so hurt. I kneeled by her side and sat her up slowly. "Sam," I questioned.

"What took you so long?" She forced out in an attempt to joke with me. I smiled slightly.

"You're the one who said wait until the time's right." I replied. I called the elements to me and the wind and earth healed Sam. It took longer then usual due to the extent of her injuries. When it was done she stood with ease.

"Thanks Bella." She said stretching her muscles. I nodded. Everyone else embraced her happily.

"It's good to see you safe." Esme said embracing her. "Let's get you home." Sam smiled hugely nodding. I intertwined my fingers with Jasper's as we all turned and ran through the trees. We were all safe. There was nothing left to threaten us, for now.

When we got back home Esme called us all into the living room. "I just wanted to talk about the family situation." Andrew went stiff.

"You all seem confused when any of us make a statement that includes you in the family. I just wanted to say that I think of you all as my children. I want you to stay as part of the family." They all looked to me to see if it was okay.

"You really think I'm going to say we shouldn't? Jasper's my mate, remember?" I reminded them teasingly. They smiled before nodding in acceptance of the idea. Esme beamed at them all hugely. Jasper and Andrew were grinning like fools. It was just one of those days.

**What the character's think:**

**Bella: We aren't gonna talk! We're fucking done with this shit! You can't tell us when to say stuff…**

**Jasper: Yes they can. The readers are the only reason we still exist…**

**Bella: Then I hope you all have a wonderful day and keep reading the story or flying ninja weasels will come and kill you….**

**Jasper: What?  
Bella: They are real! *Runs off***

**Jasper: Bella wait! *chases her***

**Robin: Please leave a review. It makes the author write faster so she doesn't get sued…**


	25. Chapter 24 Planning For Eternity

Chapter 24: Planning For Eternity

"Darlin, I didn't know you had a southern accent." Jasper said as we sat in our meadow.

"I was really pissed off Jasper. That's normally when it tends to show through the most. I worked to get rid of it after the first 150 years." I saw pain flash through his eyes at my statement. "Don't be sad. It's over now." I said softly.

"So you picked it up while fightin?" Jasper inquired as his drawl showed through.

"How else do ya think I managed to fit in 'round there?" I inquired allowing it to show through. He smiled.

"You have the cutest accent." He said ruffling my hair.

"Hey! I ain't cute!"

"Ur right. Ur down right adorable." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever ya say." He didn't say anything after that. I leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We didn't need to say anything. Words were never enough anyway.

"I love you." I sighed after a while.

"I love you too." He replied. He allowed me to feel his love. It was so strong. I still couldn't believe this man loved me scars and all.

"Jazz," I questioned.

"Yes Darlin," he replied.

"What are we supposed to do now? Victoria's dead, and I'm pretty sure no one else is coming after us anytime soon."

"We can relax and spend time with the family and each other." I smiled at the thought.

"I'm not used to having time like this." I admitted.

"You get used to it." He assured me squeezing my shoulder in support. I nodded.

"Thank you for everything Jazz." I said hugging him.

"You're worth it Darlin." He replied.

"Let's go see the family." I said a few hours later. We ran through the woods hand in hand. It didn't slow us. When we were together we were unstoppable. We slowed as we reached the house to see everyone was outside. I cocked my head to the side and went over to Alice who was bouncing around, more than usual.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Andrew got me a puppy." She exclaimed showing me her new pet. He looked happy to be in her arms. That was strange. I was sure animals hated us.

"That's great. What did you name it?"

"Her name is Storm, because she's fierce like her godmother."

"I'm a dogs god mother, swweeet!" I exclaimed. The others laughed at us. Andrew and Jasper rolled their eyes at us.

Everyone came over and stood clustered around. They were excited about something, but I didn't know what. Andrew and Jasper exchanged a glance. A second later they were on their knees in front of us. We gasped. Was this really happening. Andrew spoke first. "Allie, I love you so much. We've been together through raging armies, arguments, and times of mourning & fear. I promise to continue to love you every day of forever. I won't ever leave you. Allie, will you marry me?" Her eyes were huge and tears of joy could be seen trapped in them.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She whispered. He slipped the ring on to her finger and stood beside her smiling. Jasper cleared his throat and I refocused on him. He pulled out a ring box and flipped it open. My jaw dropped in shock.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Storm, Bella I promise to love you forever; every single day of forever. We've been together through ridiculous family problems, battles, extreme long term separation, and the welcome death of our creator. You were there when I was broken and needed someone. You put my heart back together, and I don't know what you did to it, but you're the one it calls for every second of every day. I will never leave you Bella. I will cherish what we have and treat you as my equal always. Will you marry me?" Have I mentioned I love him recently?

"Of course I'll marry you. You helped me when I was hurt, guided me through the hard times, and helped me move on after my hellish past. You are the reason I stand here and not deep in the south fighting. You are the reason I'm whole once more. Together we've made it through all the technical difficulties that were thrown in our way in abundance. I love you." I finished. He slipped the ring onto my finger before kissing me. I kissed back enthusiastically. He wanted me forever. I wasn't sure if forever would be long enough for me. I wanted him for eternity."

When Jasper let me go Alice and I embraced jumping up and down squealing. The other girls surrounded us, and we were a big squealing mob. Laughter could be heard from all around. "You'd better be careful with my little sister." Emmett teased Jasper.

"As if I could ever hurt her; besides, if I ever did anything wrong she'd kick my ass. Haven't you seen her powers?" Everyone laughed at that. It was such a happy blissful moment for all of us. There were no frowns to be seen, only wide smiles. The sun even managed to break free of the clouds.

**What the Character's think:**

**Bella: Baby I love you! I can't wait until we get married!**

**Jasper: Then you'd better not piss off the author**

**Bella *Sighs dramatically* fine**

**Jasper: That's my girl *kisses her***

**Lion: Eww! They're swapping spit *fake gags***

**Jasper & Bella: *break apart* **

**Jasper: This isn't awkward… *walks off***

**Robin: We can be the flower girls right?**

**Bella: Little one you're dead in the story**

**Lion: I hate being dead! I hate Maria!**

**Maria: did someone call my name**

**Bella: *growls a warning***

**Maria: Grabs Bella***

**Robin: Leave our mom alone!**

**Lion: *grabs Robin by the ankles and flings her into the air***

**Robin: Gets her bearings and swoops down on Maria***

**Lion: *jumps on Maria's back***

**Maria: *goes down* You evil little bitches!**

**Lion: Thank you! * Rips Maria's leg off with Robin's help***

**Maria: *screams***

**Robin: You will never hurt mommy again! *sets Maria on fire***

**Maria: *Dead***

**Bella: *Picks the girls up* I love you two. You're so much like me.**

***Smiles all around***

**AN: Thank you to all of my faithful readers and to everyone that reviewed this story. You guess have been great. :) **

** This is the last chapter for Technical difficulties. The sequel Surviving Eternity will begin in a week or two. I hope you enjoyed this story, but Bella and Jasper can't have their happiness yet. There are more twists and turns this story must take before they're allowed to be happy. Bella still has more enemies to face, and Jasper's past still refuses to let go… Okay if I don't stop writing now the whole plot will be revealed and what's the fun in that?**


	26. Flashback: Chapter 1: Death

**AN: I'm working on the sequel and I figured you guys deserved something to read while you wait. Giggles2010 you are getting your wish. I'm giving you JPOV of the separation. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Death**

**JPOV**

Bella rolled over and wrapped her arms around my waist. She sighed contentedly. Her expression was relaxed, and her mood was peaceful. She was having a good dream finally. She'd been having nightmares again. She had been whimpering telling Edward to stop again. Anger rose in me at the thought of what he'd done to her. I looked down at my angel. I couldn't see how anyone could be physically capable of hurting her. I pulled her closer to me in an attempt to soothe myself. I had to calm down. Now was the only time I could allow myself to think. I had to be strong for my angel. I couldn't fall apart when she could see me, so now was the only time.

She'd been strong for me from the start, and I had to return the favor. How she could stand to be around us after all she'd been through I would never know. How she could want to be with anyone, especially me, was yet another conundrum I would never unravel. She'd been hurt so much. I had to show her I would always be there for her. Edward had ensured she was untrusting after all he'd done. He'd also ensured she thought she was the undeserving one, and he'd her she was unworthy of love. My anger flared once more reminding me why I only let myself dwell on depressing matters while she was dead asleep.

Thinking of depressing matters the letter Alice left was full of them. I'd never realized she'd been thinking of us all along. She made Bella promise to keep me safe. That would have my mind reeling for a while, but I had a bigger problem at hand. Bella was set to leave tomorrow. My heart throbbed painfully at the thought of her leaving, but it was inevitable. She had to go to a foster home until she turned eighteen next month, because of Edward; because I failed to see what he was doing soon enough to stop him. There was no way around this separation short of faking Bella's death. I was so wrapped up in my worrying I didn't notice the sun come up. I was brought back to reality when Bella stretched beside me. I focused on her quickly.

"Good morning Darlin'." I drawled out meeting her eyes. She buried her head in my chest.

"It's not a good morning. I have to leave today." She whispered pulling herself closer to me.

"It's only for a month, and I can come visit you." I assured her.

"I'm going to miss you Jazz." I hugged her reassuringly.

"I'm going to miss you too Bella, more than you know. Let's go get you some breakfast." I suggested. Grudgingly we got out of bed and made our way downstairs. Esme had made her breakfast and I sat beside her as she ate. She did everything very slowly in her attempt to make time go slower. When she was finished getting ready I heard the doorbell ring. I checked the time on my phone shocked. Was it really time for her to leave already? No, it was only nine. The social worker was early. The universe was still conspiring against us. We couldn't win.

Bella was trying to put on a brave face for us. She wouldn't even let me help her carry her bag downstairs. She insisted she could lift it just fine. If that was true it wouldn't have dragged the ground the entire way down. I thought smirking. She was truly one of a kind. We entered the living room to see Carlisle had let the social worker in. She was so peppy. Her emotions were almost obnoxious and heavily contrasted with those of the family. This woman seemed happy to be taking Bella away from us.

"Are you ready to meet your new family Bella?" The social worker questioned. God, she was too happy! Couldn't she tell we were all upset about this? I could feel Bella's annoyance peak at the question.

"Do I look like I want a new family? I already have one here." She snapped. I had to stop myself from smirking. That's my girl. I sent her a wave of calm so she wouldn't rip the woman's head off, but she started sending waves of irritation so I stopped. The social worker was scowling now. What was her problem? Bella had every right to be mad, angry, sad, or any combination of the three.

"While you may like it here this is not your family. The Cullens do not need you hanging around in their lives." That was it. Who did this woman think she was? Of course we wanted Bella here. She was family. She was my personal savior. Was this woman so blind she couldn't see how deeply we cared for Bella? My angel had been told too many times people didn't want her around. She didn't need to hear it from this woman too. Bella turned to me concerned. She put a hand on my chest and I instantly relaxed. I cut off the low growl I hadn't known I was uttering. The social worker hadn't heard which was good. It could only lead to questions.

"It's fine. I'll see you soon." She said it so quietly the social worker didn't have a hope of hearing.

"Not soon enough." I replied just as quietly before kissing her. It was rushed and didn't last nearly as long as either wanted it to but it was enough for now. I could feel the woman's curiosity and confusion at the kiss. Good, let her wonder. Let her realize how much Bella means to us, to me.

"Let's go. Your new family is waiting." The woman urged shaking off her feelings. She was really getting on my nerves.

"I'll be out in a minute. I just need to say good bye." Bella informed her. The social worker nodded and finally exited the house.

"Bye Bella." Emmett boomed grabbing her in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"I'll miss y-…you too Em… but I still need… to breath." He set her down, laughing, and I couldn't stop the smile that came so readily to my lips at the sound of her laughter. I wanted nothing more than to listen to that sound for eternity.

"Be careful Bella." Rose said giving her a hug. I nodded in agreement. She did need to be careful. She truly was a danger magnet.

"We'll miss you." Esme choked out. If she could cry he would. She was distraught Bella had to leave us for a month.

"I'll miss you too Mom." She smiled at Esme's shocked expression then Esme was beaming as well. She practically radiated love and affection. "Bye Dad." She added while hugging Carlisle. There was joy all around. This was the first time Bella was truly counting herself as part of our family.

"We'll see you soon." Carlisle reminded her, hugging back. She nodded. Once the last good bye was said and the last hugs were given I escorted her to the car.

"I'll miss you." I stated simply before I kissed her on the forehead. How I was going to miss my angel, my rock. What was I supposed to do while she was gone?

"As will I: I love you." She declared once more. I loved hearing her say those three words. They were practically magic!

As she got into the car I could feel her anguish at her departure. "Well, now we have to rush or we'll be late!" The lady exclaimed irritated and obliviously as ever. Have I mentioned I want to rip her throat out, because I do, really bad. Bella ignored her and watched out the back window as the car pulled away. I watched her go until the car was swallowed by the forest. She was really gone.

I was really at a loss as to what to do. The past month my entire being had been geared towards loving her, protecting her, helping her, and finding her when she was taken. Now that she was gone I had nothing to do, so I worried. I couldn't stop pacing. It wasn't as if I could call her yet, but I had a bad feeling about the home she was going to. I could see I wasn't alone. Rose joined me in pacing in the backyard. We couldn't do this inside, because we would wear away the floor.

"Would you two quit it. I bet she's fine." Emmett said soothingly.

"Bella has the worst luck of anyone I've ever met. Anything that can go wrong in the next month will." I said exasperated.

"Nothing will go wrong. I already checked out the house and the family. The Prince's are a highly respected family with much in the way of old money. I even did some digging and came up with nothing. These people are story book perfect. They donate to charities, enter their children in the most exclusive schools, and take in troubled teens. Who all, might I add, end up at Harvard, Yale, or another equally prestigious school. She couldn't have been placed in a better home even if we'd picked it ourselves." Carlisle informed me smiling. I nodded. Carlisle's reassurances would be enough to stop my pacing, but I still had the sense of foreboding. One look at Rose told me she felt the same way.

Esme coaxed us all inside, so I was watching Emmett play video games to pass the time. My phone rang; it was Bella. I answered before the second ring even had a chance to get started. "Bella what's wrong?" I questioned worried. Why was she calling so soon? She hadn't even been there ten hours yet.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you how amazing it is here." Oh no, something was wrong. That was the same tone she'd used when she was hiding something to protect me. There was joy, but her voice sounded strained. Thank god her ability to lie had diminished.

"I'm not sure if I believe you. I'm going to come up there in a few days to check the place out." I decided. I wanted to believe her so badly, but I had to be sure she was safe. I heard her gasp softly before she whimpered so quietly it was barely audible over the phone. She was worried about me. What could possibly be going on up there to have her worried about me? I knew what it could be, but that wasn't possible. Carlisle had done the background check. There was nothing immortal this close to us. We would have known about it.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to. I'm actually going to be away on a camping trip with them then." She replied far too quickly. She would be away? I doubted it. She hated camping.

"Now I'm really worried. I'm coming up there in a few days. Can I talk to your foster dad?" I inquired. If I talked to her foster dad I could set my mind at ease. His voice would show if he was mortal or otherwise.

"Jasper I'm not at a foster home. They adopted me. Besides they aren't home right now. They were here earlier, but they had to head back to work. They're very busy." That's a plausible reason. Don't jump to conclusions. I thought to myself as I worked to stay calm.

"Darlin' it's not that I don't want to believe you it's just that you've lied to me before to try and protect me when you're in danger. I'm coming up in a day or two. Bye Bella." I said. I could wait a few days to give her a chance to settle in while I did some digging. She could just be lying about liking it there, because she didn't want me to worry. That would be reasonable as well.

"Bye Jazz. You really shouldn't come up. I probably won't be here." That's what I'm afraid of.

"I can wait." I informed her. She sighed before hanging up. Something was going on up there. I had to find out what.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked shutting off his video game.

"Something's going on in Bella's foster home. She kept lying to me like she had to protect me from something." I explained frustrated.

"Damn it." Rose swore. So I wasn't the only one with a lingering sense of foreboding.

"When are you going to check on her?"

"I'm giving it two days." They nodded in agreement. The next two days were torture. Different horrible scenarios filled my head. Then the phone rang. It was Bella. Why was she calling so early? It was only six in the morning.

"What's going on Bella?" I interrogated.

"Jasper I'm Mr. Prince. I have terrible news."

"Where's Bella? What happened to her?" I questioned terrified.

"I'm so sorry. She's dead." No! It couldn't be true. After all she'd been through.

"That can't be true." I forced out.

"She was hiking in the woods. She's been hiking about six times since she got here alone. She said the forest reminded her of someone. She wouldn't let any of us come with her, and I didn't want to seem overbearing so I let her go alone. After ten hours we got worried and I sent three of my sons out to search for her. They found her just to the side of the trail five miles from the house. It was a bear attack. She hadn't stood a chance." He lamented. No, no, no! It couldn't be true. She couldn't be… I whimpered pathetically. I couldn't finish the thought. She was my world. How was I supposed to live without her? With her gone I had nothing: nothing to live for; nothing at all.

"Jasper, what's wrong." Emmett questioned in a strained voice. I could see the others all behind him. I realized I was projecting and forced myself to reign in my power. Not that it would make a difference. They would understand soon. Then they would be mourning as I was.

"Bella's… Bella's dead." I forced out. My voice broke over the last word.

"It can't be." Esme said softly. I nodded.

"After all she's been through." Rosalie sobbed.

'I'm going to see her." I said standing.

"I'll come examine the body to be sure they aren't lying." I nodded in agreement.

"We should all go. We'll take the BMW."

"I'm taking my Ducati." I said simply. They nodded. I ran to the garage and pulled my motorcycle from under the tarp. I sped down the driveway. Not even the speed could sooth me today. I had no idea what I was expecting to find when I saw her body, closure? That wouldn't happen. I would never recover from this, ever.

I pulled up the driveway to the morgue. I walked inside quickly. "Who are you?" The lady in the front questioned.

"I'm Jasper Hale. I'm here to see Bella."

"Only family is allowed." My temper was reaching its breaking point.

"She was my girlfriend. I have to see her." I said shoving past her. The woman was about to comment again when a middle age man stopped her.

"It's okay. He's with us." I recognized the voice. It was Mr. Prince. 'Sorry about that Jasper. Is your family coming as well? I know you all meant a lot to Bella." He said. His emotions were genuinely regretful for everything that had happened.

"Here they come now." I said pointing towards the door. He nodded.

"I'll show you where she is." He said taking the lead. I followed him to the back room. He stopped in front of the door. "I have to warn you. We were all shocked when we first saw her. She's very much disfigured." He warned looking us all in the eye. We nodded. I hope you understand. I can't go in there again. My children and I have to go home. Stop by afterwards if you want. The funeral is set for tomorrow at the private cemetery one block from the house at nine."

"Thank you for everything you've done for her." Carlisle said. Mr. Prince nodded before walking away. I took a deep breath before I entered the room. My eyes fell on Bella and it was all suddenly very much real. It was a horrible sight. Her body was twisted and mangled. Bones were obviously broken, and the flesh wounds were monstrous. There were claw marks on her face and torso. She didn't look like Bella anymore.

"What happened to her?" Emmett interrogated.

"A bear got her Emmett. She was hiking alone and a damn bear got her." I growled out. "After everything she's survived nature had the last laugh." I said bitterly. My angel was gone. There were claw marks where her necklace had once sat. It must have been lost in the woods. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, my final goodbye. I ran from the room before I could fall apart.

"Where are you going?" Rose questioned following me.

"I'm going think. I can't stay here. I can't bounce back this time Rose. I need some time away from the family." I whimpered.

"Call, please." She questioned. I nodded. I grabbed my Ducati and drove. I had no idea where I was going I just knew I had to get away from here. When I ran out of gas I dumped the bike and ran into the woods. When I couldn't run anymore I attacked the trees to relieve my anger. They fell at my feet, and those still standing trembled as their brothers fell. This was entirely fault! If I had gone up to check on her sooner she wouldn't need to go into the woods to remember me. If I'd been there she would still be alive. It was all my fucking fault! I fell to the forest floor dry sobbing. My angel would never walk this earth again. She was gone and I was alone. There would be no comfort this time. No new angel to replace the old. I would be alone, forever. I curled up into a ball on the forest floor and let the misery take me.

**October**

**November**

**December**

**January**

**February**

**March**

**April**

**May**

**June**

Time had passed, but I didn't move. Seasons had changed but there was nothing near to tempt me, so I refused to hunt. I could see her face glaring at me. She was pissed I wasn't trying harder. She probably wanted me to move on and live my life. The Bella in my head smiled and nodded at the thought of me moving on. I growled. It wasn't possible_. Try for me, please._ Hallucination Bella pleaded. I groaned. I had to try. She would have wanted it. I forced myself from the forest floor and shook some of the mud off. I killed the first three animals I came across thirsty. I hadn't realized how bad the burn was until I started to sate it. It took ten animals before I was full. She smiled at me in my head. I tried to smile with her, but it came out as a grimace.

There was something I had to do before I went home. I ran for days until I reached the gated cemetery. It was night so no one would notice me. I jumped the fence and searched for my angel's grave. It read: **In loving Memory of Isabella Swan. I'll miss you Darlin. 1989-2008.** I was shocked they'd added my last words to her on her headstone along with a carving of a tiger's head just like her charm. She had always been fierce and strong. "I'll try for you Bella. I won't forget you, but I'll try to keep going for you. I'll help the family in your place. I love you Darlin." I whispered brokenly. I sobbed brokenly over her grave until dawn. The rain started once more, but I knew it was time to leave before someone could see me. Good bye Darlin'. I love you." I turned and fled from the graveyard. I would do her job. I would keep the family together the best I could. I owed her that. I owed her everything.

**What the Character's think:**

**Jasper: I have to stay strong**

**Bella: Jazz it's fine. I'm not really dead, remember? This is a flashback. It's okay**

**Jasper: God, I love you. *Kisses her***

**Bella: I love you too jazz. I have to leave for the next chapter or two because I can't way what I think if I'm not in the chapter.**

**Jasper: Don't leave me**

**Bella: I love you *fades***

**Jasper: Damn it! I want this flashback over!  
Me: Just another chapter or two. You'll be fine**

**Jasper: *Growls enraged***

**Me: Relax! God, I'll write it quickly**

**Jasper: *falls to the forest floor once more keening* I want my mate back! **

**Me: Review so Jasper mans up…**

**Jasper: *Sobbing***

**Me: Cuz this is pathetic**


	27. Flashback: Chapter 2: Reunited

**AN: I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for not updating. I hope you like it. And I swear in a week the sequel will be up. Sorry for the delay!**

**Flashback Part Two: Reunited**

I bought myself something to wear that wasn't covered in mud and changed quickly. I had a promise to keep to Bella. I bought another Ducati and sped down the highway to where my family lived. When I got half way up the driveway I already knew they weren't there. I couldn't feel any emotions coming from the house whatsoever. There was a note on the front door though.

**Jasper,**

**We needed to get away from this place. Go to Tanya's she knows where we went.**

** -Carlisle**

I guess I was going to Alaska. I got back on my Ducati and drove to the airport. "One one-way ticket to Alaska," I ordered shortly to the woman behind the desk. I felt her heart beat stutter and she was so full of lust it was making my sick.

"Honey, how about I get you after I get off instead." She said in what I assumed she thought was a sexy voice. It made me want to puke.

"I'd rather have the ticket." I said coldly. I was in no mood to be friendly to this woman. Her heart raced as the fear set in. I had to hide my smirk. She handed the ticket over quickly and I went to my terminal. I was lucky I'd almost missed this flight. I moved into my first class seat. Thank god this plan wasn't that full. There were only two other people in first class and they were both at least three rows away from me. I shut my eyes and spent the rest of the flight remembering my angel.

When we'd touched down I still hadn't opened my eyes. I could feel a flight attendant's nervousness as she tried to decide how to wake me up. "Sir," she called. My eyes snapped open and I turned to look at her. "We've landed." I could hear the strain in her voice now. Damn it! I was projecting. I hadn't had to worry about my power's effect on others for a while. I reigned myself in and flashed her a small, sad smile. I got up and followed the other passengers off of the plane.

I had ten minutes until the connecting flight departed, but I didn't have anything to do. I decided to call J. Jenks on my way to the terminal. "Hello, Mr. Hale. H- How can I help you?" he stuttered. I smirked. Apparently he hadn't forgotten our last encounter.

"I'm divorced from Alice and I need some new papers." I replied.

"Are you changing your name?" He questioned hesitantly.

"To Jasper Whitlock and I'll be nineteen. You know which papers I require. I don't wish to do the finishing touches this time around. I'll call you when I know where I want you to send them to." I ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock. They'll be ready in a week."

"I'll be in touch Jenks. Don't let me down." I threatened. I her him gulp.

"I won't." I ended the call as I arrived at the terminal. They were already letting passengers on. This flight was more crowded. Almost every seat in first class was full. Did these humans enjoy tempting me? There was a girl sitting beside me. She looked to be about eighteen. She seemed so carefree and innocent. The same way Bella had been. I had to look away from the girl out my window. I whimpered so lowly no one could hear me. I wanted Bella back, but it wasn't possible. The hallucination Bella glared at me. _No sulking! And I'm still here with you. I said I would never leave you._

"But you're dead." I muttered far too low for any human to catch. _I'll always be with you Jazz. I'll always be watching over you. _I almost smiled at that, almost.

Halfway through the flight I had to stop breathing. I couldn't take the scent anymore. I wasn't going to attack any of them regardless, but that didn't mean my throat wasn't on fire. Not breathing made it easier. When we finally touched down in Denali I was one of the first off the plane. I wanted to get away from all of the obnoxious passengers. Once I was outside I made my way to the woods. I didn't want to rent a vehicle. I wanted to run. I took off in the direction of the Tanya's place. It only took ten minutes to get there. It wasn't nearly enough time to clear my head, but at least it was a break from everything.

Tanya was practically on top of me radiating lust the second I showed up. She was revolting, but I had a question she knew the answer to. "Where'd-" She cut me off.

"Why did all of you move because of Edward's human?" She made the word human sound like the most revolting thing she'd ever heard of. No one was allowed to talk about Bella like that. "Where is Edward by the way?" Hopefully rotting in hell. I thought before I could control my anger enough to reply.

"Fuckward is dead, finally." I said simply as I worked to stop myself from ripping her head off. Shock and pain coursed through her. It switched to anger faster than I'd thought possible.

"His name is Edward and he's your brother! What kind of problem did that little bitch bring down on him this time? If she isn't dead I'll kill her myself." Tanya screamed. I growled at her loudly. It snapped her from her own thoughts and she focused on me.

"No, FUCKWARD is the ass who abused, raped, kidnapped, and tortured Bella. Alice died killing him. As for Bella, she was placed in foster care because Edward killed her parents. She was taking a hike to clear her head and a bear got her. All of this happened in a month. She'd been through hell and was making the return trip. She was even helping Laurent heal after he saved her from Victoria. Who is the reason by the way Irina is dead. Bella was my mate and I won't stand for you insulting her memory!" I snarled at her loudly. Eleazar came into the room.

"Please don't tell me I heard all of that correctly." He looked tortured.

"You did. Bella died two weeks before her birthday. I promised I would be strong for her and look out for the family. I'm trying to keep them together the way she always did, so I just want to know where they went." I practically whimpered out. Tanya wrapped me in a hug. I hugged back hesitantly, but I longed to be in another, warmer embrace.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I had no idea… They went to the Alaska house three hours run from here." She said pointing towards it.

"Thank you." I replied shortly before running out the door. I pushed myself faster in my effort to reach my family faster. I needed them as much as they needed me. As I drew close enough to feel their emotions I grew anxious. I hadn't seen them in months. I could tell from their emotions they were suffering the way I was. It would be difficult to help them all. I slowed to a walk as the house came into view. They were all outside waiting for me. A second later Rose wrapped me in a giant hug.

'If you ever leave like that again and don't call I'll kill you. I thought something happened to you. I was so worried." The anguish was easy to hear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't plan on leaving again." Esme and Carlisle were next to embrace me. I could see Emmett hanging back. He felt like he was responsible.

"This isn't your fault." I said making him meet my eyes.

"Whatever you say," he muttered. I growled at him. Everyone stared at me shocked

"If you blame yourself forever you can't keep trying to live life. Bella wouldn't want us to sulk for eternity. She'd want us to keep living even though she isn't." I forced out pained. Rose had tears in her eyes that would never fall. I took a deep breath and projected calm onto all of them. They shouldn't be hurting like this.

"Where's Laurent?" I questioned upon realizing he wasn't there.

"He heard whispers of a powerful vampire in the south. He was making sure it wasn't something we had to worry about. He's been gone three months…" Carlisle trailed off not wanting to say the rest, but I still knew. If he'd survived he would be out of there by now. If you stay south to long someone finds a reason to end you. We wouldn't see Laurent again.

"What powerful vampire? What powers does he possess?"  
"It's a she." Rose said glaring at me. My eyes widened shocked.

"A girl is causing all of the talk? That's extremely rare." I stated.

"As for her powers no one really knows."

"What do you mean?"

"No one has ever survived a battle opposing her."

"What?" I interrogated shocked.

"It's rumored even her own men don't survive. She has to create more newborns after every battle." Emmett informed me. I was completely dumbfounded. This kind of skill was sought out and well protected in the south. I felt bad for this girl. With skills like that she would never be able to leave the south no matter how much she wanted to.

"They call her Storm the Goddess of War." Rosalie added.

"Great, just what I want to hear." I muttered walking towards the house.

"One last thing, it's rumored she's owned by Maria." I turned to face them. My eyes were wide with shock.

"Do you think she'll come for you?"

"I don't know." I muttered. She wouldn't yet. We had time. Peter would call me when Maria finally decided to seek me out.

"Let's go inside." Esme decided as it started to rain. I walked with them into the house. We had a lot to talk about and a lot to deal with hopefully I could help them get through this. I knew I wouldn't recover. It would be foolish to think otherwise.

The next two hundred years were hard. I tried to get them all to return to their normal routines, but it didn't work. Everyone had at least one thing that'd changed for them specifically. Emmett had a hard time cracking jokes. Whenever he went hunting he avoided bears. If Emmett came across one he killed it viciously. He never drained it. The blood was spread across the ground. He wasn't the same happy, carefree man he once was. Rosalie spent most of her time designing clothes and trying to make herself forget, but you saw the way she would pause at the empty room that would have been Bella's. Esme still cooked sometimes then she'd set the food on fire. I could feel her anguish every time. Carlisle worked as much as possible. Work became his escape from the pain and everyone was in desperate need of their leader. Carlisle was their creator. I can understand why it was hard for them to be without him all the time.

Everyone was more subdued and spent a lot of time alone. I tried to project calm and happiness onto them, but was wearing on me. Their emotions were almost as bad as my own. I found myself spending more and more time in the woods. I couldn't deal with it all. I had to leave the house. When Carlisle dropped the bomb we were moving back to Forks I had to grit my teeth and bare it. They were finally starting to really move on. They would smile. Emmett was starting to joke again. So I didn't say a word against us moving back to Forks.

When we got back to Forks I didn't even have to fill them with calm. Their joy was almost palpable. I quietly made my way up to my room for the first time, and I almost fell to the floor. The memories hitting me added to the emotions were getting to me. It was like I was being attacked. I would take an army of newborns over this anyway. I forced my own emotions back and focused on Rose's they were calm enough I could find it in myself to enter the room the rest of the way. If it was this bad just going into my room I would never be able to get into my study… I shoved the thought away and unpacked all of my stuff. After that I had to get out of this house. I muttered something about going hunting before running from the house as fast as possible. This place was going to be my own personal hell for eternity.

When I was done running I sat on the forest floor and leaned back against a tree. It was a good place to just think, or it would have been if my phone didn't ring. "Hello," I answered annoyed.

"Get back to the house! There are rumors of newborns on the move. They're headed for you. We can't make it in time, but I know if you're not there everyone will die." Peter informed me quickly. Shit! I jumped to my feet and started running.

"Be careful Major." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Thank you brother." I hung up on him quickly. I dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the first ring.

'What is it Jasper?"

"Carlisle, Maria's sending people after me. They're headed for the house. She sent Storm." I heard him utter a low oath.

"I'll be there in five minutes alert the others."

"Of course," I hung up and called the house phone.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"Rose, get everyone together. Storm is on her way there with newborns. Carlisle and I are on our way. Be ready." I warned.

"All right, we'll be in the backyard. Hurry," she urged before she hung up. I didn't need any encouragement. I knew what would happen if I didn't make it. I couldn't lose any of my family. I'd already lost my mate… family was all I had left. I shook the thought from my head as I burst through the trees into the yard. I stood beside my family and watched the trees. When we could hear them coming I moved forward so that I too was in line with my family. We all readied ourselves for a fight. As they burst through the trees I could hear the newborns start growling. I snarled back protectively. I was the fucking god of war. They weren't going to touch my family.

They stopped about three hundred feet away. They had only ten newborns with them. The female in the front along with five others were definitely older. It was easy to see the female was in charge. She eyed us cautiously. "What do you want?" Carlisle questioned them. Their leader's eyes flickered to him before she looked at me. Hate was radiating from her. I felt a touch of lust but it vanished so quickly I could have imagined it. God, this girl was beautiful! I couldn't think about that. I had to kill her. She was more scared than I was. How was that possible? I turned to look at the others beside her.

"Jasper Whitlock," she replied. I turned back to face her sharply. Hate filled my own eyes. I wasn't fucking going back! She stared back at me boldly. "Maria wants her general back. Will you come with us willingly or will I have to use force?" She questioned. She felt completely confident with her abilities and hate was still coursing through her as she looked at us all. I smirked. Was she serious? There weren't enough with her to take us all down.

"You can try to make me go back, but it won't work." I growled confidently.

"Don't you know who I am?" She questioned laughing. She found this funny? Who was this chick?

"Who," Emmett asked mimicking my thoughts.

"I'm Storm, Goddess of War." My jaw dropped, and I could feel shock from the family. We were in deep shit. This girl didn't look like she was tough. What could she do? "Would you like to reconsider that? I was told not to hurt you unless forced, despite what I want." She muttered as her anger spiked. In reply I crouched forward ready to spring. "I warned you. Attack, capture the scarred gold eyes but kill the others. They have no use to us. Get them!" She ordered.

The newborns flew past her into battle as the older six hung back including Storm. Then a newborn was in front of me and I had to focus. I tore through him quickly then another. The others were doing just as well. I saw as one by one the older vampires were forced to join the fight. They didn't seem surprised by this just irritated. Finally Storm was in the battle as well. I could feel her fear and protective instincts growing. I didn't know it was possible for someone in the south to care so deeply about their companions. Two of the older ones grabbed Rose and Esme. Before I could interfere I felt Storm's protective instincts peak and she growled at her companions. What was that all about?

"Let them go!" She ordered to everyone's confusion. "Stop," She yelled to the older male who had been about to fight with me. I felt Storm's own confusion a she looked at me.

"Back away from the gold eyes now," She said with an air of authority. They were confused but did as she said. Were they giving up?

"What is it Storm?" One of the females asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I think I know them from somewhere. When you grabbed them it pissed me off. I wanted to... save them." What the hell? She studied our faces intently, but I could tell from her frustration she couldn't find a connection. She looked so much like Bella when she did that. I shook the thought from my head. That wasn't possible. Bella had died 200 years ago. Wait, that looked exactly like the necklace I'd given to Bella. How the hell had Storm gotten it?

"Where did you get that necklace?" I asked. Her lust spiked once more before she shoved it back. This time I knew I wasn't imagining things.

"It's the only thing I have left from my human life." She informed us. She kept something from hers? She turned to another female.

"Wind, I want to remember everything." They all gasped at her like she was crazy. What was she even talking about? Rose looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. For now we could watch. There would be time to attack. I wanted to understand what was going on first before we killed them.

"No, you can't do that! You know how dangerous it is. I've made vampires go mad when they remember their past. Don't make me do it." The one called Wind practically begged. She was scared. Was it really that horrible?

"What if they attack while you deal with it all?" Another questioned looking us over.

"They won't. Besides you know what I would do if I felt you were in that much danger." What the hell was that all about? They seemed to get it because they nodded. They turned towards us and took defensive positions in front of Wind and Storm.

"Are you ready?" Wind asked her. She nodded. Wind put her hands on Storm's forehead and a look of concentration crossed Wind's face. I could feel love from Storm then pain excruciating pain. Storm shuddered. Then she was confused before anger over took it. At the very end there was pain and understanding. What the fuck just happened? "Guys we can't hurt them." Storm's voice was shaking slightly but everyone could tell it was still an order. Were we really safe that easily?

"What?" They turned to face her shocked. She shoved through them so there was no one between her and us.

"Esme, Rosalie," She questioned. They seemed shocked that Storm knew their names as was I. I could feel her anguish as she looked down and for some strange reason I longed to comfort her.

"How do you know my name?" Rose hissed at her.

"Rose, it's me. Don't you remember?" She questioned. Rose shook her head crouching. Storm looked down once more. Were we supposed to remember something?

"Storm, who are they? How do you know them?" Storm asked.

"Do any of you remember when we were with the Escotts and I told you stories?" They shook their heads at her. "I told you about my life in Forks and about the Cullens. I told you all about my boyfriend, Jasper and I asked you to make sure he never questioned that I was killed by an animal. I asked you to keep him safe." She said looking at the ground. This time we gasped. It couldn't be true. Was that really my Bella?

"Bella, is that you?" I inquired. She looked up nodding. I was going to kill Maria! How dare she hurt my mate!

"Don't listen to her! Bella died two hundred years ago! This is nothing but a cold hearted bitch trying to get us to let our guard down." Rose growled. Was she right? Pain was radiating off of Storm/Bella and a sense of worthlessness. I wanted to go comfort her. Rose was wrong this was Bella, my angel. I saw a female leaning forward to lung at Rose. I saw Emmett take a step forward to block her.

"Leave her alone! She's right. I'm no less pathetic then the last time they saw me." Bella ordered quietly.

"She called you cold hearted. No one calls my sister cold hearted!" She hissed angrily. They were very protective of each other.

"I can't let you hurt her Snake. I promised Alice." Storm retorted.

"I'm Alice." Snake stated confused. What? There was no way.

"Alice Cullen. You aren't the first Alice I've known." Oh god, there's another Alice. God help us.

"Bella," Emmett questioned hesitantly.

"Hey Em," Bella refused to meet his eyes. She was scared to.

"She's got you fooled too?" Rose questioned. I could feel her aggravation as she battled with herself. She was trying to decide whether or not to believe this, and it was making her words harsher than she meant them to be.

"Rose, if I'm not wanted I'll leave now, but I need to hear it from Jasper." She stated looking up at me.

"Is it really you?" I asked in a whisper.  
"I go by Storm now." She whispered back. "Do you want me gone?" She was worried I would shove her away? I could more easily tear off my dick and dance round a fire as it burned. She was feeling so worthless. I had to put her fears to rest.

"Never," I replied with conviction. She smiled widely. I was so happy I was the one to put it there.

"What are we going to do? Maria is going to kill us. We were supposed to bring him back!" The male asked. That was when the reality hit. She was part of a southern army. I knew how hard it was to escape and Bella's power was feared everywhere. Maria wouldn't want to lose her. What were we going to do? I was shocked when I felt humor from Bella.

"She can't do shit. You know that without me that bitch has nothing." Storm replied smirking. Storm was bold.

"Language Bella," Esme scolded her.

"I missed you Mom." Esme went over and wrapped Bella in a hug. When Esme let Bella go she took a step back. She was disgusted and afraid of Bella. All of the Cullens were. I knew the feeling, and it was pissing me off. At least with me they'd had the excuse of not knowing me. They knew Bella. She wouldn't hurt us!

"Andrew?" Bella questioned looking at the male.

"They're shocked and happy. They're also scared of our scars, but mostly yours I'm sure you can figure that one out." She nodded, sad. How the hell did he know? Was he an empath or a mind reader?

"I don't want to hurt any of you. I don't even know I could." She informed us.

"You won't." A-Snake assured her. She nodded and I could feel relief. Are you kidding me, another psychic?

"Wait, so you're not going to try to kill us?" Emmett asked, confused. I rolled my eyes at him. This was Bella not a stranger. No shit she wasn't going to hurt us.

"No Em, and tried is the wrong word. Now that I remember I'm not going to kill you." What could she do?

"You wouldn't have succeeded." He scoffed.

"Unfortunately, I would have. I was starting to worry or my sisters' and brother's safety." They looked at her worriedly. "It's okay. You know I've gotten better." They nodded.

"What?" My sentiments exactly.

"I can't really explain it. Just hope you never see it." It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Maybe we should take this inside." Carlisle suggested.

"Dagger, do you mind?" The female called Dagger shook her head. She focused on the vampire parts. They all burst into flames and Emmett jumped.

"Really Em? It's just a little fire." Bella teased him  
"Fire kills us." He stated.

"Really, it only tickles me." The other girls and Andrew nodded and laughed in agreement with Bella. What the fuck? We stared at Bella and the others. Were they crazy? She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the house. When she saw it she stopped gasping. She was radiating agony. She wrapped my arm across her chest as if to hold herself together. Andrew came over and wrapped an arm around her waist. I had to hold back a growl at that.

"What happened?" He questioned. He was sincerely worried about her.

"Memories are horrible things." She forced out through gritted teeth as she started pouring off uselessness. She wasn't useless! It seems this house was as much a hell for her as it had been for me these past two hundred years. She sat next to my companions while the family and I sat opposite of them.

"Bella, you were dead." Bella whimpered softly and it broke my heart.

"Don't call me that. That name is weakness and pain and everything I'll never be. Bella Swan died the first time Edward hurt her." Pain flashed across my face at the reminder of all she'd been through. I felt useless. I hadn't been there for her and now she was unable to use her name because of what it'd come to mean.

"Storm then, what happened to you? I examined your body. I met with the Prince's they seemed very kind. Who hurt you?" Carlisle inquired. How had we been fooled? The body looked just like B-Storm's.

"I don't really think you want to know what happened to me. Let's just say the "Prince's" weren't who you thought they were." She forced out through gritted teeth. She was fighting off bad memories. What had they done to her? I thought as anger coursed through me.

"They want to know more." Andrew informed her. What was his power?

"Do you mind if I tell them?" He shrugged in reply to Storm's question. "My brother is an empath." Wait brother? He had the same power as me? "Not so alone are you Jasper?" I smiled slightly. I felt hope from her, but she quickly squashed it. Did she really think I didn't want her? The exact opposite was true.

"The Princes are actually known as the Escotts. They're vampires."

"What?" The family gasped. I was seeing red. They would die! What did they do to my angel?

"They have the ability to shift into humans so you wouldn't have known. One of them made a duplicate of my body so you would think I was dead. They wanted to keep me." I growled loudly.

"What did they do to you?" Em questioned angrily.

"They were like Edward, but worse." I watched as she tried to hide a wince. I growled loudly. How was it possible for someone to be worse than Edward? I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about someone violating her like that. Wait she'd said they. More than one of them had hurt her. My growl grew louder and far more menacingly.

"I'm going to kill them! I promised to protect you!" I turned to look at Rose shocked and Bella did the same.

"Rose, I thought you didn't think I was Bella?" That's what I thought too.

"You convinced me." Rose said shortly. I could feel her anger growing with each passing second.

"Well, sorry Rose but you aren't going to get to kill them." Rose was about to protest when Storm continued. "My sisters and I already dealt with them." The girls laughed a little as they remembered. They were smug about it, and Storm didn't feel any regret over it. If I was her I wouldn't be remorseful either.

"You killed someone?" Em questioned. He was unbelieving. Didn't he look at her scars?

"Em, have you looked at me yet? I've obviously killed a lot of vampires… a lot of humans." She looked down once more so as not to have to meet our eyes. The other girls lowered their heads as well.

"They're disgusted." Damn, she didn't want to hear that!

"Thanks for the update Andrew! I think I could have figured that one out!" She snarled at him. Yup, she was still a tiger. The girls glared at him darkly.

"I'm not-" Storm cut Esme off.

"It's okay. We get that what we did was wrong. We just didn't know we could live another way. Maria isn't exactly advertising vegetarian life." The girls looked at Storm confused. "We don't have to feed on humans anymore. We can feed on animals." They smiled widely. They were excited.

"It's going to take a lot of work." I warned them.

"Not really. We had to force ourselves to kill humans. We only hunted when we absolutely had to. We never fed on innocents anyway. We stuck to murderers and rapists. With our past it seemed like the best we could do." She explained quickly. Everyone's shock was just as large as my own. Even in that hell she'd struggled to do the right thing.

"Just because my eyes are red doesn't mean I'm a soulless killer." She stated. I didn't think she was a soulless killer. I longed to go over to her and pull her into a hug, but after all shed been through I knew it was going to take time before that would happen.

"So what happened to you?" Emmett asked. Could he have been anymore tactless?

"The Escotts were planning on killing the sisters and me." They wanted the girls dead because they had 'out lived their use'. They wanted me dead because I hadn't done as they'd asked." Pain crossed my face again. What had they tried to make her do? I shook the thought from my head. So they were like her siblings. That explained the bond but what about Andrew? How did he fit into all of this? Then it clicked. He was Snake's mate.

"What did they want you to do?" Carlisle prodded.

"They wanted me to call and tell Jasper I never wanted to see him again, I didn't love him, and I hated him." She shut my eyes for a second as pain radiated off of her. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt you like that. By doing so I was almost the caused the deaths of Wind and Dagger." It was because she couldn't hurt me? So this was my fault. I knew that call sounded fake. Why didn't I check it out then?

"How did you save them?" Rose asked. Storm looked away. It was easy to see she didn't want to answer that, but we waited for her to tell us. She sighed. "I had to have sex with Mr. Escott willingly. I wasn't allowed to try to fight. I wasn't allowed to yell or insult him." The entire family growled loudly. Through my anger I was still sane enough to realize how self-sacrificing she'd been those few days at that home from hell. I felt hope from her. Did she think we didn't want her? How could she doubt us so much? I could feel the family's love for her, and I loved her more each passing second.

"So they were about to kill us when Maria came in. She stopped them and 'saved us'." She turned to her sisters. "Remember how she told us she saved us?" They nodded. "She was working with the Escotts. They were never Gold eyes. She made us learn to hate gold eyes so that when she sent us here I would help you kill my old family." The sisters all hissed at that. I was pissed. She'd done it to hurt me. She'd known Alice and I weren't together so she went after Storm. She tried to fucking twist everything. That bitch was going to die! By the looks of it Storm's siblings would be more than willing to help.

"Then we were part of the army. Jasper's already told you what it's like down there. I don't really think you want to hear it again." She finished quickly. Em went over and wrapped her in a hug.

"I missed you little sis." She hugged back.

"I missed you too Em."

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I always felt like I was missing some of my family. I passed it off as a human weakness and ignored it. Now I know I was missing you guys." Emmett smiled at her. "Does this mean you're not going to call me a monster and chase us off?" She questioned hesitantly. The family started laughing and I joined in.

"No Bella."

"Hey, it's a perfectly reasonable thing to expect! We did try to kill you." She defended.

"If I remember correctly the second your friends got near Esme and me you growled at them and told them to back off." Storm nodded in agreement with Rose's statement. "Then you didn't try to kill us. You were confused and tried to save us." She shrugged.

"Storm, introductions are a good thing." One of the girls reminded her.

"Oh, sorry: Cullens this is Andrew, Ghost, Snake, Wind, and Dagger. Sisters and bro this is Carlisle, Esme, Em, Rose and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," Esme directed at Storm's family smiling. They smiled in return. "Too much happy for you Andrew?" Storm teased him. I shook my head smiling. I remembered when I was first around the family. The positive emotions could be overwhelming at first.

"Maybe just a little," he replied. Storm and her sisters laughed at him. God, I loved the sound of her laugh. She sighed, and suddenly she was feeling lonely. I saw her gaze flash between Andrew and Snake. Oh, she missed being in a relationship. Did she really think I didn't want her as much as, if not more than, before?

"What's happened with everyone here since I… left?" Storm inquired.

"Nothing at all. We didn't take your 'death' very well. This is the first time I've seen Esme really smile in a long time."

"Sorry." She muttered. It wasn't her fault!

"It's not your fault." Emmett reminded her. Was he reading my mind or something?

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but it's not true. Everything is always my fault. All of this started because of when I chose to visit 200 years ago. I'd say I can take the blame for all this." She replied sadly. She blamed all of this on herself? She blamed Edward hurting her on herself? I had to make her realize it was Edward's fault. She'd never done anything to deserve what'd happened to her.

"Just like I told you 200 years ago, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve it, and you were a newborn with no memory. It would be ridiculous to blame you for what someone else did." I countered. She looked up at me with hope in her eyes. Then she started doubting herself. Damn it! She had to stop doing that! She had every right to hope.

"Storm, would you stop thinking. You're fucking up your entire future!" Snake hissed shaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't know if I can. By the way Snake can see the future." She added at the end still brooding. Yeah, because that's completely a 'P.S.' thing to say. I thought shaking my head at her casual telling of Snake's powers and the family's reactions. Did they remember how to feel anything except shock at this point? I wasn't sure.

"Why don't you guys use your regular names?"

"Could you be any blunter Emmett?" Rose questioned smacking him upside the head.

"It's okay. Each of us, except for Andrew, has a name that relates to our power. Our names are sort of like warnings." Storm explained. Hm, so what did hers refer to?

"So Goddess of War wasn't enough?" Em asked laughing.

"Hey, I didn't give myself that one! That was the sisters. They gave it to me after just a year of fighting together." She shrugged uncomfortable. "Ghost, why don't you show them how your name fits?" Ghost got up and disappeared only to reappear behind Emmett. She poked him on the shoulder just as he turned to look at her she teleported in front of him. Holy crap. She could teleport!

"Whoa," Emmett said jumping back. Bella and her siblings laughed at our shock.

"Wind, why don't you just tell them? I really don't know if they could handle a demonstration." Wind nodded.

"I can give someone their memory back. No, that's too kind of a way to phrase it. I force a vampire's memory back on them, so they can't hurt me. They're too busy reliving all the pain of the past they shoved to the back of their mind."

"That's a powerful gift." Carlisle commented. Wind nodded.

"Dagger, please explain." Storm ordered.

"I can control fire. It listens to me. Fire can't hurt me or the sisters. I'm too much a part of them." We gaped at them one more.  
"What about you Storm?" Emmett questioned.

"I can't really explain it well enough and a demonstration is out. I hate my power. It does so much more harm than good." She informed us bitterly.

"It can't be that bad." He prodded. She glared at him.

"Not that bad? I can't control it very well. When I'm set off it practically controls me! I can take out a legion of vampires on my own with it. I don't recognize ally or enemy. I remember my sisters and brother and everything else is a threat to them. No one except them has ever survived my power." She nearly growled at him. He took a step back. That explained why no one knew what she could do and holly shit! Whatever she could do I pity any who piss her off.

"Storm, calm down: He didn't know." She nodded to Andrew. It seemed like he watched her temper for her.

"You really do lead them don't you?" Rose inquired. Storm nodded.

"I was always put in charge. I knew how we could get done what needed to as easily as possible, except when I hit my rebellious phase."

"More like when you hit the smart phase. Storm, realized we couldn't keep doing what we were. It was pointless and wrong. That was also the time that Andrew was created. Maria used him to put a stop to it." Dagger told us.

"What?" Emmett blurted out.

"Andrew's an Empath." Storm stated simply.

"He calmed you down?" Esme guessed.

"No, he had me writhing on the ground in pain before I learned to think around it." I growled at Andrew. No one was allowed to hurt my angel. Why didn't she hate him? She stepped in front of Andrew to block him from me. Why was she protecting him?

"Jasper, he was ordered to. You should know how Maria gets when you disobey an order. It was my fault. I didn't do as she said." You mean you didn't want to kill everyone in sight. I thought darkly.

"Speaking of Maria what are we going to do about her. You know she's not going to give up." Dagger pointed out. Storm looked to Snake.

"She's going to give up on Jasper and come back for you. She's going to kill all of us including the Cullens so you have nothing to live for except to help her." No, Storm would not go back to that hell!

"Damn it!" She growled out. "I'm going to have to go back there." She muttered.

"No!" Everyone yelled at once.

"There's no way. I just got you back." I whispered.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know you guys wanted me back."

"Of course we want you back. I miss my daughter." Esme replied wrapping her in another hug.

"Thanks Mom." She pulled back smiling. Storm looked at my other family standing awkwardly. "What about my siblings? I can't ditch them. I've been guiding them since they were created." She explained worriedly.

"Storm, you have serious issues with bringing new people to this coven." Emmett teased smiling.

"We can join you?" Andrew questioned surprised. It was a shock how kind people outside of the south were after being there for so long.

"Drew, here people don't fight over ever mile of land they own. People are nice." I could see him struggling to wrap his mind around the concept of kindness. They all were. Storm was staring at them intently before I felt her irritation spike. Oh, she'd caught their eye color, black as pitch.

"You guys didn't feed in Seattle did you?" They shook their heads.

"Hunting trip now! We're too close to a town. Come on!" She ordered them. They got up grumbling.  
"You really know how to give orders." She shrugged.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Carlisle questioned.

"Of course not Dad," We took off into the forest. I could hear Emmett and Andrew talking about what to hunt.

"Drew, hunt a predator. Don't listen to Em about what to feed on. He'll make you try a skunk or something equally vile." Andrew nodded laughing. Em slowed a bit sulking. I smiled hugely. Everyone was already falling back into their old ways. They were no longer shadows of the great people they'd once been. They were living life again.

When they all went separate was to hunt I followed Storm from a distance as she took down a mountain lion. She was so graceful, so beautiful. When she was done she turned around and saw me watching her.

"Hey Jasper."

"You kept my necklace." I smiled softly. She nodded.

"I knew it belonged to someone important, someone I loved. I just couldn't remember who. It became my good luck charm." She explained.

"What did Maria do to you Bella?" I questioned with pain heavy in my voice.

"What she does to everyone Jasper. She had me kill, train newborns, kill some more, and occasionally I was caused pain by an empath for not following orders." She said as lightly as she could manage. Her emotions were all over the place and all of them were bad.

"You are not a monster Storm." I said heatedly.

"I'm responsible for over three-billion deaths! I am responsible for the death of the same amount of people as the entire population of America back in 2007. I would say that makes me plenty qualified." Storm spat out wrapping her arms around herself looking down. I went over to her and lifted her chin slowly.

"You're still the woman I fell in love with 200 years ago. You feel bad for everything you did. You admitted you only did it because you knew no other way." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Jasper, I'm also just as broken as I was back then if not more so. I have been marked by everyone that meant my harm. Victoria's bite marks are still in my skin along with James', and Edward's. Edward's initials are still there. I still have the brand I received at the Escott's. Jasper I'm not whole. I don't know if I ever will be. Do you really want to waste your time on someone like me?" I swallowed venom at the thought of everyone who'd hurt her. They were lucky to be dead, because I would have tortured them all slowly for the pain they'd caused my angel.

"I'm not wasting my time, and you are worth it! I love you and I'm willing to wait eternity for you." I stated hoping she would believe it.

"You still love me? Even now that I'm scarred and ugly you still want me?" She asked shocked.

"Of course I love you. Your scars are marks of how strong you are. You made it through being with Maria for 200 years. I barely lasted 100. You are truly amazing." She shook her head in disbelief. There was no way he was describing me.

"Jasper, how can I make you see you're wrong? You should have seen me. I was terrible towards everyone. I was Maria's fucking lap dog!" I winced.

"Storm," the Wind picked up slightly. Then Snake was there with Andrew.

"Storm stop," Snake practically ordered her. What was going on?

"You don't want to hurt anyone." Andrew added. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Thanks guys." Can you say confusing?

"What…" I questioned.

"You kind of irritated me and well the elements started responding." She said evasively. That wasn't cryptic or anything.

"So what are we going to do now Strom?" Dagger questioned joining us in the clearing.

"Now we relax. We don't need to repeat the same things over and over again. Have some fun."

"Ummm…what am I supposed to do?" Storm smiled widely at her.

"It's high time I showed you what the beach is like."

"Storm, we can't go in the—"

"I know. I'm taking her to Port Angeles. It's going to be cloudy all day." I nodded.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Jasper." She called over my shoulder. When she was out of sight I ran back to the house to see the others smiling. Esme and Carlisle were dancing; Rose and Emmett were laughing about who knows what. The atmosphere was so light.

My phone rang and I answered quickly. "How did it go? Peter questioned worriedly.

"It was fine. She sent Storm and her 'family' along with ten newborns."

"How the hell did you beat the most powerful vampire in the south?" Peter interrogated shocked.

"I didn't. It turns out it was Bella. Maria had her memory erased. She has it back now and she's staying with the family along with her siblings she picked up down there."

"Your sweet, couldn't hurt a fly Bella is the Goddess of war who can take out a legion single handed and has everyone scared?"

"Yes, she is."

"Wow, best of luck with that. Don't piss her off or you might lose your head." He said only half joking

"I'll be fine. Bye."

"Bye brother." I hung up the phone and moved to sit on the porch. I couldn't wait to see Storm again, but I had some thinking to do. I had to figure out how I was going to get her to trust again and how I was going to help her move past her horrific experiences. It would take a lot of work, but she was completely worth it. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for storm. Being patient was a small price to pay to have such an amazing woman as my mate, and it was a price I was more than willing to pay. How she had me wrapped so tightly around her little finger I would never know. I just knew there was no place I'd rather be than by her side for eternity.

**What the Character's Think:**

**Jasper: Bella! **

**Bella: Yes, Jazz? I told you I'd be back**

**Jasper: God I love you. Don't ever leave like that again**

**Robin: What about us? Did you miss us?**

**Lion: Way to forget about us dad!**

**Jasper: Of course I did girls come here**

***Big family hug!***

**Maria: Storm get the fuck back to the south!**

**Bella: The author and I killed storm so… yeah**

**Maria: Then I guess you're coming to the south with me!**

**Me: Get the Fuck away from my characters!**

**Maria: Bring it bitch!**

**Bella: *Holds up her flame thrower* Don't push me**

**Maria: you wouldn't hurt your creator Storm**

**Me: You're right Storm would never hurt you**

**Maria: *relieved***

**Bella: But Bella's an entirely different person. Author's orders. *Burns Maria to a crisp***

**Devil: I swear to fucking god! I can't deal with all of these people! So take-**

**Bella: *points her flame thrower at him* Do you really want to finish that sentence?**

**Devil: *stomps his way back to hell***

**Me: Nice work**

**Bella: Thanks**

**Me: Okay guys you know what to do. :)**


	28. The First Chapter's Up!

**Hey guys. thank you. You've been more than patient with me. So after the long wait the first chapter of Surviving Eternity is up. I hope you all like it. :)**


End file.
